Restoration
by duchess66
Summary: In an alternative universe its Clark's last year of high school and he didn't want to spend it like the previous two years. Since the death of his father, along with the loss of his powers, his life had seemed to exist within a bubble of self-protection and self doubt. Then Chloe's frustrating, totally annoying cousin, Lois, came to town, turning his whole world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea in my mind for a while but put it on hold because of my other story. However, I just had to write it. I wasn't sure whether to upload it or not? I really wrote it for my own entertainment and I'm not sure if it's anyone else's cup of tea :) I thought I would share it anyway. It's kind of different, not strictly canon. **

**If you want me to continue please let me know. I'm happy to oblige. I know exactly where I'm going with this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~~ Prologue ~~**

* * *

.

.

"_He's lost a lot of blood," a disembodied voice drifted through his consciousness._

_Since when did he ever bleed? His body felt heavy, changed somehow. There was pain, his leg felt on fire. His chest hurt, unbelievably. He knew what pain was but it had only ever been fleeting, and it only ever happened when he was exposed to green Kryptonite. _

"_We found multiple fragments of some sort of blue rock in the gash to his left leg."_

_That voice again. It sounded so strange; where was he? Forcing his heavy eyelids open was an effort. Images of a place drifted through his mind. He tried grasping hold of it._

"_We think we have all of them out, and the blue shards don't appear to be dangerous."_

"_Will he be alright?"_

_Mom?! She sounded so sad, her voice broken, as if catching between sobs._

"_The gash to his leg was deep, there was some muscle and tendon damage but with time it will heal, as with the fractures to his ribs."_

_Fractures … muscle damage, but he was invincible, nothing could hurt him, nothing except … Something was horribly wrong. The pain in his heart. It wasn't physical. It was much much worse. He had to know …_

"_M-M …"_

_It was enough to get her attention._

"_Clark!"_

_He turned his head, her face appearing before him._

"_Oh Clark," she sobbed, brushing his hair back from his face._

"_W-Wh … hap-pen …ed?"_

_He'd never seen her so upset before, but if he was okay, what else could it be ….? _

_Then it all came back to him in a flash. The tornados, his father was missing. He found him in the basement beneath the church. Nixon, the reporter was threatening to expose his secret. There was green meteor rocks everywhere. His father … was there … trying to help him when the whole roof collapsed upon them._

"_Dad!"_

_His eyes widened in horror, and the look on his mother's face confirmed his worse fears._

"_N-No …" his voice shook._

_It couldn't be true! It wasn't true!_

_Fresh tears rolled down his mother's cheeks. "I'm sorry C-Clark … he didn't make it."_

_He didn't believe it. It was a lie! This wasn't real! It wasn't happening to him! He shook his head, his heart feeling as if it'd been ripped from his chest. He would find his father … he would … pushing the covers aside, he attempted to sit up. Sudden sharp splinters of pain shot through his ribs. He clutched them, tears springing to his eyes. What was happening to him? Holding out a hand in front of him, his eyes widened in horror at the numerous lacerations, and bruises that ran up his arm. No. No. No. _

_Tears blurred his vision as his eyes met with his mom. Her face full of pain._

"_I couldn't save him." The words catching in his throat._

_Within the space of a few seconds, his whole world was crashing down around him. He was useless, completely powerless. _

_His father died protecting his secret and he … couldn't … even … save … him._

"_M-My fault," he stammered, "my fault, all my fault …"_

_The fierce pain that tore through his heart was unbearable, sobs racked his body. His mother's arms slipped around him, holding him, but he felt no comfort._

"_No Clark, please. It's not your fault. Clark. Clark, listen to me!"_

_They were just words. It's wasn't true. Nothing she said would change that. What he had lost couldn't be replaced._

_He would never hear his father's voice again, those words of wisdom, never feel his arms grab him in a giant bear hug. He'd never see his laughing face, never experience the love and encouragement again. _

_His father was dead._

_He would live with the guilt forever, because it really was … all of his fault._

_._

* * *

~~ Two years and three months later ~~

* * *

.

"Clark!" his mother called, her voice wafting up the stairwell. "You are going to be late for school."

Her voice stirred him from a heavy slumber. What did she say? Late for something … that's right; school.

He suddenly sat up, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

Damn, school, he'd slept in. He ran his hands over his face, feeling like death warmed up. He'd had a horrible night sleep, waking at two in the morning from a nightmare. It took forever to fall back to sleep. The vivid dreams always did leave him feeling utterly wretched. Although they had lessened with time, it was still small comfort.

He had tried drinking a warm glass of milk.

It hadn't worked.

He ate left over apple pie.

It hadn't worked.

Flicking the television on, he subjected himself to half an hour of golf.

Still nothing.

Sighing, he had searched through the bookcase for the most boring book he could find; _How to win at Chess._ Yep, that should do it.

It worked, but it was still close to four in the morning before he finally fell back to sleep.

Pushing the bed covers aside, he dragged his legs over the side of the bed, his feet landing on the soft carpet. His eyes fell on the jagged six inch scar that snaked down his left thigh. A constant reminder of what he'd lost; both his father and his powers. A deep ache filled his heart. Even after all this time, he still had that empty void in his life. Sometimes if felt like he was looking down into a deep abyss that could never be filled.

Shaking his head, he pushed the memories away and stumbled to the shower. This was his final year of school, he really didn't want to spend it like he had the last two. Buried deep within a rut that he'd struggled to drag himself out of, burying himself in farm chores and school work.

"_This year Clark," Chloe had told him on their first week back, "Is our last, we have to make the most of it."_

If only he could. If only the nightmares would stop. Just maybe he'd stand a chance of getting over it?

* * *

"You look tired." His mom observed as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm okay," he returned over his shoulder.

Opening the fridge door, he reached for the carton of orange juice. The less he discussed the dreams the better. Turning around he found his mom watching him. He knew that concerned look on her face all too well.

"You had that dream again."

It was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded as he poured the juice into a glass. His mom didn't say anything, after all this time words were no longer necessary. And the last thing he felt like doing was going to school.

"Maybe I should drop out of school, help out more with the farm," he began, tipping the glass to his lips.

"No!" came his mom's resounding reply. "I won't have you sacrifice your education to run the farm."

He glanced across the room at her. "It would save money."

Taking the few steps that separated them, she straightened his shirt collar. "It's your last year Clark, a special time in your life, you need to enjoy it."

"I'm trying," he said with a hitch in his voice.

A smile crossed her face. "I know you are." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Now eat some breakfast before you leave."

He glanced out the window, spying Chloe's car pulling into their driveway from the main road.

"No time, Chloe's on her way here."

He reached for his bag on the counter.

"Clark," she began.

"It's not as if I'm going to fade away to nothing, mom," he sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine."

Pulling the door open, he stepped out onto the patio. As the car approached he noticed Lois siting in the passenger seat. His heart sunk. What was she still doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be going to College? He'd been subjected to her taunts pretty much all of the summer holidays. She drove him crazy. She was the most annoying person he knew.

He couldn't wait for her to be gone, but now it looked as if fate had other plans, unfortunately.

"Just great," he muttered to himself. "Another dose of Lois Lane."

He braced himself for what would come next.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you like! I know this prologue is pretty angst driven but the whole story isn't. It's kind of has everything in it, drama, plenty of humour and lots of growing friendship moments between Lois and Clark.**

**On a side note, for some strange reason I am getting no fanfiction prompts to my email account. It's been like that since I uploaded my last chapter for my other story on Thursday. So if you have tried to send me a message, and I haven't replied you'll know why. I'm not sure if it's just my email account and/or if other people are receiving email prompts when I upload? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to date! And seeing as I had already written this chapter you get a quick update. That doesn't always happen! **

**I generally prefer writing the 'character journey' type story, and it always comes more easily for me. When the writing muse kicks in I just go with the flow. Not sure what anyone will think of it? Hey but if you like it please let me know. Feedback is always welcomed and very much appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**_Chapter One._**

* * *

**_._**

"I can't believe my dad is making me repeat Year 12," Lois griped.

Chloe gave her a quick glance as she drove to the Kent farm. She bit down on her bottom lip, she hadn't had the chance to tell Clark about Lois staying; yet. Somehow she couldn't see him being happy about it.

"And why are you picking up the farm boy?" Lois continued, "Should make him walk to school, he needs the exercise."

"Play nice Lois," she admonished.

"I'll try," she shrugged, "But seriously cus, I just don't know what you see in him? He's … so straight."

Chloe frowned at her, "He's also happens to be cute, not to mention he's a pretty good writer for the Torch too."

Lois merely snorted.

"He's been my best friend since we were 12," she pointed out. "So don't give him too much of a hard time."

Which would probably last a whole minute, Chloe mused. Lois couldn't help herself when it came to teasing Clark, which was sort of puzzling.

They pulled up at the farm. Clark was about to descend the steps, when Mrs Kent hurriedly stepped out the door.

"Clark," she called, "You forgot your lunch."

"Great, I'm starving," Lois said with a grin, and proceeded to wind down the car window. "Oh hey, Mrs K!" she called out.

"Hi Lois," Martha Kent waved back with an amused smile.

Clark approached the car, glancing at Lois, a displeased look on his face. Yep, it was as she thought, Chloe Mused.

He climbed in the car.

"Hi Clark," she greeted over her shoulder, as always just the sight of him sent a warm tingling feeling coursing through her. Damn this attraction to him.

"Hi Chloe," he returned as he put his seat beat on.

Pity he didn't see her as nothing more than a friend, sighing she put the car in gear and drove on.

Lois turned in her seat to look at him.

"What is with you and plaid shirts, Smallville?"

He opened his mouth, about to say something, when Lois' glanced down at his lunch bag. He knew that predatory look in her eyes. Before he had a chance to put it in his school bag, she snatched it from him.

"I didn't have breakfast," she said with an attempt at a 'nice' smile, for her that was.

He watched her pulling out a number of yummy food items. "Your mom packs the best lunches," she continued.

"Just help yourself, Lois," he muttered, dryly.

She glanced at him, an annoying smirk of her face. "Just think of all the calories I'm saving you from."

"Yeah I don't get how you can eat so much, and be so skinny," he grumbled.

"I have a fast metabolism," she returned with a grin, her eyes skimming over him, "Unlike you, yours must be non-existent."

Clark lent back in his seat, annoyed.

"And it has nothing to do with the cigarettes," Chloe quipped from the driver's side.

Lois' stopped chewing, that shut her up. He felt a moment's satisfaction.

"I've given up," she mumbled.

Chloe glanced sideways at her, a deliberate half smile on her face. "Since when?"

"Since …" Lois began with a wave of her hand, "since, well I'm going to."

Clark couldn't help but give a snort, "Yeah right."

She glared at him. "Just you wait, Clark Kent, I'll be nicotine free by the time this stupid school year is over."

He frowned at her words. _School year is over_ – what did she mean by that? "You're going to school?"

"Yep," she returned, pulling out a blue berry muffin from the bag. "Turns out I didn't have enough credits to graduate."

That didn't surprise him. "I guess that happens when you spend more time out of school than in it," he couldn't help saying.

She merely shrugged. "Well we can't all be goody two shoes, straight 'A' students Like you, Clarkie," she rolled her eyes, "talk about being such a bore."

It was his turn to glare at her. "Least I'll graduate," he muttered.

Reaching out a hand, he grabbed the muffin from her before she had the chance to bite into it. "And this is mine."

He took a bite, and gave her a sardonic smirk.

She folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Smallville, you now have to put up with me for the whole year."

He stopped chewing. She was going to Smallville high. Of course she would be, there were no other schools around. Damn. He swallowed.

"Chloe, is this true?"

"I'm afraid so," she returned over her shoulder. "Lois will be living with me."

"Just shoot me now and put me out of my misery," he muttered.

A wide smile crossed Lois' face. "Don't sweat it, Tubby." Reaching out a hand, she snatched the muffin back from him, and bit into it.

"It has my germs on it," he pointed out.

She just shrugged. "Your so clean cut, Smallville, I doubt you have that many."

He scowled. She smiled in that annoying way he seriously hated.

"You probably haven't even kissed a girl yet," she continued in a teasing manner.

"Chloe, did you really have to bring her," he whined.

Maybe he should start catching the bus. He didn't know what was worse, being shoved around on the school bus or being teased by Lois?

* * *

"I can't believe this will be our last year of high school," Chloe sighed as they walked down the corridor.

Clark was glad about that. School had really sucked these last two years, and his eyes stared longingly after Lana as she strolled by. Then maybe he'd stand a chance to push Lana out of this thoughts forever.

"Forget it Clark," Chloe muttered under her breath.

Was it that obvious?

"Who is she?" Lois asked.

"Lana Lang, cheerleader, goes out with the captain of the Smallville High football team."

Lois raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "And Clarkie has a crush on her."

He sighed and shook his head.

"So typically male, Clark."

"Just forget it alright," he snapped.

"Touchy," Lois muttered under her breath.

And he had to put up with this for the rest of the school year!

His thoughts drifted back to Lana. They had been friends once. He'd even saved her from the tornado. Back when he still had his powers. But after the death of his father he'd shut himself off from the world. When he returned to school the following year, he had no idea on how to approach her. They sometimes exchanged a 'hello' when passing in the corridor, but that was about it. Besides she always seemed to have a boyfriend, and generally that of the popular kind, which left him out of the equation.

Sighing deeply, he followed Chloe and Lois into the Torch.

"Hey guys," Pete exlaimed as he entered the room.

"Hi Pete," he returned, slinging his bag from his shoulder and onto his desk.

His eyes rested on Lois, who had made herself perfectly at home, sitting on his chair, putting her feet up on his desk.

"What's Lois doing here?" Pete whispered in his ear.

He forced a grin to his lips. "Lois, failed high school."

"I didn't fail high school, Smallville," she retorted, "I just didn't go half the time."

"Same thing Lois."

Pete shot him a look of sympathy. "I feel for you, Clark."

He patted him on the back. "But, hey maybe this will take your mind off it," he continued, holding up a pamphlet. "I was thinking we should sign up for the football try outs," he continued.

Clark frowned. "We?"

"You are both seriously not going to try that out again are you?" Chloe piped up from her desk. "From memory that didn't turn out well back in our freshman year."

Pete didn't even acknowledge that, but Chloe was right and not for reasons she was thinking.

"It's out last year, Clark, we need to live it, make our mark."

"I think I've already left enough marks," Chloe quipped as she typed away on her keyboard. "And stepped on enough toes."

She certainly had, but his stories were always more sedate. He, on the other hand, didn't want to offend anyone. _'Always the nice guy,' Chloe would often tease._

"What about it, Clark?" Pete continued.

"Pete, you know I can't," he sighed, "I have farm chores to do. I don't have time for practice."

"You'd make a great Linebacker, you've got the height for it."

"And the weight," Lois added from her spot on the chair. "Which is more lard than muscle at present."

He shot her a glare.

"What," she shrugged, "I'm trying to help."

"Try outs are next month," Pete stated.

He was really insistent about it, but it just wasn't really his thing anymore, that boat had sailed by long ago.

"I don't know. It's not that easy for me, and I'm not fit enough."

Hearing a chair scrap back, he glanced over to Lois. She had now stood to her feet, and was giving him the once over, making him squirm. No doubt she was about to give her two bits worth.

"Not at present, but you could still get fit enough in that time."

And there it was. He glowered at her, ignoring the thankful look Pete shot her way. Did she always have to pry into his affairs?

"Then there's Lana," Pete pointed out, "It's your last chance, Clark."

He sighed deeply, and shook his head.

"Pete's right Clark," Lois added, "And I can help you get fit."

Was she serious?! He could only imagine how well that would go down.

"You know I was an Army brat, and a have a black belt in Martial Arts."

His mouth opened as he tried to give back a snarky answer to that. She proceeded to punch him in the arm. "I'll see you at six in the morning."

"Um … Lois, I don't think …"

She had the audacity to pinch both his cheeks, a wide grin on her face. "You are going to thank me one day."

He didn't even know how to answer that.

"This will be your year, a year you'll never forget."

With her in it, that would be sadly true. Shooting him a parting grin he watched her waltz out of the room. He stood there stupefied. Chloe, laughing from her desk broke him out of this trance. He glanced her way, she was clutching her sides.

"What have I've just gotten myself in for?" he murmured, still in a state of shock.

"Oh Clark," she gasped, "Don't worry Lois will sort you out."

* * *

He spent the morning trying to find a way to get out of those stupid football try outs, and Lois getting him fit. Seriously, he could only see that ending up in disaster.

He was still mulling it over as he stood in the lunch line, no thanks to Lois. Seeing as she stole all of his lunch, forcing him to have to buy his. Then a waft of familiar perfume greeted his nose, and he glanced up to see Lana standing directly in front of him. She turned slightly in his direction. Their eyes met and held. Say something, he silently murmured, and don't stuff it up. Don't get distracted by how pretty she is, or her beautiful hair.

"Hi Lana," he smiled.

She smiled back, a good sign. "Oh, hi Clark."

"How were your holidays?" he asked.

"Great, and you?"

He nodded. "Good."

"Looks like you spent them gaining another ten pounds, Kent," Brett jeered from behind.

His face reddened.

"Just ignore him," Lana softly spoke.

He looked at her, noticing the pity in her eyes. She felt sorry for him, that's all it was. Who was he kidding? And pity; he'd learnt to hate that look in the last two years of his life.

His jaw clenched. "I'm used to it," he muttered.

There were no more words exchanged between him and Lana. He felt humiliated. Was this how he really wanted to spend his last year of high school? Just like the previous two, a loser and a joke.

Lois was right, as much as he hated to admit it; this was his last year. Maybe it was about time he did something more than bury himself in his studies. He would get fit and sign up for those football try outs next month. Even if it killed him, even if he had to be subjected to Lois Lane far more than he'd like.

* * *

His mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he entered the house. He was greeted with the tantalising aroma of roast beef. Since arriving home at 3.30pm, he'd spent the last three hours doing farm chores. After dinner, he would have a shower, and then spend another three hours doing homework. That's how his days were spent, an endless cycle of the _same all, same all._

His eyes drifted to his school bag, sitting on the desk in the lounge room. Football would give him something else to focus on, but what if he failed at that? And did it really matter? No harm in giving it a shot, and what if, by chance, he was actually good at it?

There was a time when it was all he wanted to do, back in his freshman year. He'd begged his father.

"_I know that you can be careful, but what if there's an accident? Look, uh … Clark, I know this has got to be really hard for you, but you got to just hang in there like we promised."_

"_I'm sick of hanging in there. All I want to do is go through high school without being a total loser."_

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the permission slip. Not like it mattered now. He no longer had his powers, he didn't have to worry about running at half speed, or hitting anybody. He was boringly normal, insignificant Clark Kent that nobody noticed.

Walking across the floor, he approached his mother. She looked down at the permission form, her gaze shooting to his face with surprise.

"Probably a waste of time," he muttered. "But I thought I would give it a shot, you did tell me to enjoy my last year."

Wiping her hands on her apron, she took the permission form from him.

"I think it's a good thing."

"Yeah, and I don't have to worry about hurting anyone now," he added.

A shadow stole across his mother's face. She had struggled to come to terms with his father's death as much he had, maybe even more. But she was good at putting up a tough façade, for him, he knew.

"I think your father would be proud," she continued, making his stomach twist into knots.

He nodded, about all he could manage. She gave his hand a light squeeze. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to get out of there.

"I'm just going to have a shower," he murmured, and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

_He was flying, through the clouds, the lights below twinkling. He felt so light, so free. There wasn't a care in the world up here. Everything paled into insignificance. Yet, it was all so clear now. He wasn't human. He was sent to earth for a reason. He just had to find out what that was?_

"_Kal-el," a voice whispered on the still air._

_He gaze drifted upwards, towards the heavens. To where all the answer's lay. Holding his hands forwards he shot up into the sky, the earth falling away beneath him._

The sudden, shrill sound of the alarm startled him out of the dream. It took a moment to get his bearings, the fragments of the dream fading away into the mist. He turned one bleary eye to the alarm clock; 5.30am. Lois, he inwardly groaned, she would be here at six.

Dragging himself out of bed, he stumbled to the bathroom, hoping she would forget all about it.

He brushed his teeth, catching his reflection in the mirror.

'_I'd give anything to be normal.'_

Except the death of his father. But that was the price he had ended up paying.

Being human with all its frailties was … not what he thought. It hurt. Was he meant to feel? If he had never come to earth what would he have been? Who was he?

When he looked in the mirror, he always felt like he could only ever see in part, never the full picture.

Turning away from his reflection, he reached for a towel. Since his father had died, he hated looking at himself. If he had been normal his father would never have lost his life trying to protect him. That constant reminder had stayed with him every day.

* * *

Lois was good for her word. She rocked up on his doorstep at 6.00am. A bright smile on her face.

"You ready, Smallville?"

How that nickname irritated him. She knew it did, which is why she always called him by it.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he muttered, closing the door behind him.

"Great, I need you to give me a hand lifting the boxing bag out of my boot," she continued.

He followed her to her car, wondering why she would want to even train him. At times she confused him.

"What's the boxing bag for?" he asked.

"Great way to take out your frustrations, Clark," she returned over her shoulder. "Instead of stuffing your face with food when you're feeling pissed off, you take it out on the boxing bag."

He felt annoyed that she had pretty much summed it up for him. Watching her lug the bag out of the boot, he grabbed it by the other end.

"So, is smoking your way of dealing with things?"

She glanced at him, as they carried the bag to the barn.

"I started when I was 15. It's my father's fault. He said if he ever caught me smoking, he'd kill me, so in a fit of teenage rebellion, I started, and since then I haven't been able to stop."

He could imagine her being a handful. He felt a pang of pity for her father.

"You always rebel, Lois?" he asked.

She grinned. "You always do as you're told, Clark?"

They were completely different to each other, he mused, two opposing poles of a magnet.

"You and I are like chalk and cheese, Smallville," she quipped, "Only I'm the chalk, you're definitely the cheese."

Oh, ha, ha.

"Yeah I can see that, chalk makes that really horrible annoying screeching sound on the black board that hurts your ears," he grinned back at her. "Definitely you."

"Your full of laughs this morning, Smallville," she muttered, then smiling in a way he didn't like, "but don't worry, I know how to get pay back."

He swallowed. He must be seriously delusional to let her train him. He could see it ending in disaster. What had he gotten himself in for? And why?

* * *

Once in the barn, they strapped the boxing bag to a rafter. Dumping her duffle bag onto the ground, she began rifling through it.

"Boxing gloves," she said, handing them to him.

He gingerly took them from her. She stood up. Her eyes scanning over him.

"We'll go for a light jog, but first I need to take your picture," she grinned, holding up a camera.

He frowned at it. "Why?"

"To monitor your progress, now take your shirt off."

He jumped back. "What!" he gasped, "No!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "C'mon Clark, no need to be modest."

And have her see him with no top on, no way. She'd never let him live it down.

"It's the best way to monitor your progress, don't you ever go on those body building websites?"

He shook his head.

She sighed again. "Of course you wouldn't. Well it's about time you did."

She looked directly at him, with determination. "Now take your top off."

"No."

"Don't make me do this, Smallville," she began, approaching him.

"W-What are you …" but the words ended there as she began trying to unbutton his shirt.

He tried to swot her hands away. "Lois," he gasped with indignation.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Clark," she grunted.

Lois had managed to unbutton the top two buttons when footsteps sounded. He looked up to see his mother standing there, a stunned look on her face.

Lois turned towards her. "Oh hi Mrs K," she smiled, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

He hastily did up the two buttons she'd undone, meeting his mother's questioning gaze.

"This isn't what you think," he quickly said, his face reddening.

"Yeah, I'm just helping Clark get fit," Lois added.

His mother put the tray, she was holding, on to the bench, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Clark mentioned that you would be coming around in the mornings."

That's an understatement, he'd more like whined about it, nonstop, for half an hour.

"_I think it'll be good for you, Clark," she had replied, "Lois is a likeable girl."_

_Was his mother serious?!_

"I was just bringing you some breakfast."

Lois skipped over to the bench. "That's so sweet of you Mrs K."

She picked up a waffle. Clark went to do the same when she smacked his hand away.

"Oh no, Clark, you're not eating that."

His eyes shot to her face, annoyed.

"I don't mean to offend you, Mrs K, but waffles are not good for his waistline, they are loaded with calories."

His jaw clenched. How was he ever going to survive this; her?

"Clark, is now officially on a diet."

He saw an amused smile twitch on his mother's lips. "So what do you suggest, Lois?"

"Protein," she exclaimed, "Two poached eggs on wholemeal toast."

"Okay," his mother began, still smiling, "I'll have it ready for you when you finish up here, Clark."

He nodded, about all he could manage. Lois turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Now, about that shirt, Clark."

He sighed deeply, there was no point in fighting her and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You promise you won't show it to anyone?"

"I'm not keeping it," she snorted, "You are Clark, it's to spur you on to want to change your life for the better."

He shot her a sardonic look.

Lois bit down on her lip as he removed his shirt. Poor Clarkie, he really did look so put out. He threw his shirt over the stool and looked at her.

"Just get it over and done with," he muttered.

For just a brief moment she felt a tad sorry for him, he looked so uncomfortable. He really needed to lighten up. And much to her surprise, he actually didn't look too bad. He did carry a bit of weight around his stomach but he had a broad chest, nice arms too, must be all those farm chores. With a bit of working out he had the potential to have a hot physique.

"Why are you staring," he frowned, "I know it's bad."

She shook her head. "Actually Smallville, you could have a build for a quarter back."

"Yeah right," he snorted, "Just take the photo, Lois, I'm starting to get cold."

Holding up the Polaroid, she pressed the button. She pulled the photo out and began shaking it. Clark hastily retrieved his shirt and put it back on.

She handed the photo to him. "You should pin it up somewhere."

Was she serious? He almost snatched the photo from her, gave it a quick glance before putting it on the bench. He was shoving it in a drawer, out of sight, the first opportunity he had.

"Now all we have to do is take your weight," she continued, pulling out a set of scales from her bag.

"W-What," he stammered, could this get any worse?

He looked down at the scales. "I'm not getting on them."

She sighed. "You can be really stubborn," she grumbled, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to where the scales sat on the ground.

"The moment of truth, Clark," she grunted, "You can't live in denial forever."

Yes he could. He was perfectly happy living in denial. "Can't we like do this in a months' time?" he protested.

"No, just get on them, Smallville."

And she said he was stubborn. "You are bossiest girl I've ever met," he muttered, but he did as she said, because he knew she wouldn't let this go.

He reluctantly stood on the scales and the pointer swung around till it came to rest on 240 pounds. Just great, he inwardly groaned. Now not only had she seen him topless she also knew what he weighed.

He looked up to find her scribbling in a note pad.

"What are you doing?" he frowned.

"Writing it down, what's the date?"

"Ah 30th August."

He stepped off the scales and resisted the urge to give them a swift kick. She shut the note pad and handed it to him. "Put this with the photo."

Taking it from her, he placed it on the bench, feeling even more disgruntled. Turning around, he came face to face with her.

"Now let's go for that run," she grinned.

* * *

He tried keeping up with her. His ego was at stake here, what was left of it that was. But it had been a long time since he'd last run anywhere, and he had a stitch. He had to stop.

Bending over and resting his hands on his thighs, he tried to catch his breath.

Lois stopped in her tracks, turning to face him.

"C'mon Clark, we've only ran one mile."

"I thought," he panted, "Y-You said a light run."

She raised an eyebrow. "This is a light run."

He swallowed and straightened up. She walked up to him and patted his arm.

"I can see I have my work cut out here," she commented. "Still, I like a challenge, now let's run back to the farm."

She took off and he groaned. This was going to kill him.

* * *

"So how did the training session go?" Chloe asked as he entered the Torch.

He could see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Lois is …" his words broke off there as he tried to find the best ones to describe her, and his morning from hell. "Like a pit bull at a bone."

A small laugh escaped Chloe's throat.

"I swear I'm gonna end up tearing my hair out."

"Don't do that," she quipped, "It's your best feature."

A compliment, he needed one, his ego had been pretty much demolished this morning.

After the accident it had taken him a long while to adjust to a life without his powers.

He didn't know what it felt like be out of breath from physical exertion. He didn't even know what his limitations were. But afterwards, he soon found out just how debilitating it was being like everyone else. He'd spent his whole freshman year struggling with who he was, what he was; an alien from another planet. He longed to be normal. The moment his father had shown him the spaceship he supposedly arrived to earth in, had changed his life.

'_You're real parents weren't exactly from around … here.'_

He still recalled the way his heart began pounding in his chest. His father couldn't be serious?

'_Where are they from? What are you trying to tell me, Dad … that I'm from another planet? And I supposed you stashed my spaceship in the attic."_

'_Actually, it's in the storm cellar.'_

_His father pulled a sheet from the object, he had often wondered about. 'This is how you came into the world, son.'_

_A small sleek space craft lay upon a dusty old table. Sudden horror gripped him when realisation took hold. 'Wait. This is a joke right?'_

_He wasn't even human!_

Now, ironically, he was, sort of. But it still didn't explain anything. Why did he suddenly lose his powers? Where was he from? Did he really have a home, somewhere, out there in space?

The amount of hours he'd gazed through his telescope, staring into space, wondering, waiting for something, anything … an answer.

"Earth calling to Clark." Chloe's fingers snapped in front of his face.

His shook his head to clear it, reining in his wayward thoughts. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"God, the morning must have been really traumatic for you, Clark, going by the look on your face."

He blinked. "No, I was just thinking about something else."

Chloe didn't push it. She understood his reluctance to discuss his father, which is probably what she was thought he was thinking about.

He would have been lost without her. She was the only person, apart from Pete, who didn't pity him.

The silence was broken when Lois came bouncing into the room.

"Oh, hey, Smallville, how are you feeling?"

"Just terrific," he grunted through gritted teeth.

She smiled. "It'll get easier."

Chloe glanced at her in amusement. "So, I take it the morning went well?"

Lois turned to her, her pony tail swaying. "By the time I'm done with Clark, he'll be hot stuff, and Lana won't be able to take her eyes off him," she smiled.

Chloe glanced his way. Why did she have a bad feeling about this? Face it girl, it's because you don't want Lana to suddenly start noticing him, you want him to notice you. Not that that would happen anytime soon. She had pretty much resigned herself to being just his friend. Anyway, since his father had died Clark hadn't be the same. He always had been a bit shy, but the guy basically became a social recluse.

If it wasn't for school, no one would even see him. She attempted to drag him out of whatever flunk he happened to be in. She knew he would eventually get over his father's death, and it wouldn't be overnight. She was living testimony of that.

But something had fundamentally changed about him the day of the tornado's, something more than just the death of a parent, just she couldn't figure out what it was. It sort of sadden her in a way she couldn't even begin to fathom. There was a time, when doing a story on adoption, using Clark as her subject that she had dug a little too deep. He hadn't liked it, was even overly defensive. It had confused her. What was he hiding? And there was something kind of mysterious, something very different about Clark Kent. But now she knew without a doubt he was just like everyone else, and whatever her misgivings had been; they were just that.

"Where is your lunchbox, Smallville?" Lois' voice brought her out of her musings.

"Well I hate to break it to you, Lois, but since you gave my mom that big long list on what I could and could not eat, it's pretty boring now."

Lois patted his stomach. "I'm just looking out for your waistline, Smallville."

Chloe hid a smile at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Somebody has too," Lois continued with a teasing glint in her eyes.

He shot her an indignant look.

"And don't worry, Clarkie," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I'm not going to steal your lunch."

"It didn't stop you yesterday," he retorted. "I had to stand in the lunch line."

Lois snorted. "Seriously, Clark, you need to toughen up soldier."

They were at it again, Chloe mused, as she typed away on her latest story. Always arguing, always debating, always … her hands went still; Clark Kent matching wits with Lois Lane.

She'd never seen that side to him before, now that she thought about it. And Lois had a way of bringing him out of his shell.

Lois, was just what Clark needed in his life right now. And knowing her cousin, she would be the only one to sort him out. It looked like getting Clark into that football team was her knew mission in life.

Lois always thrived on completing a mission. Poor Clark had no idea was he was getting himself in for.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Love to hear some feedback, good or bad, as long as it's constructively critical. This was fun to write, and having Lois trying to sort out Clark is always loads of fun. Plus I love writing the banter. Given the way Lois can't resist teasing Clark always had me thinking that she'd pretty much denied her feelings for him from the get go. I kind of address that in this story, and I give the friendship a lot more depth, as you'll see in the next chapter.**

**I'm still not receiving any fanfic email prompts, I haven't since the 28th of April! If you are following this story and you didn't get a prompt in your email box please let me know so I can send a message to the fanfic PTB and try to sort this problem out.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews to date, which have been really encouraging! I would have like to edit this chapter further but then it would be another couple of days before I'd upload, due to my crazy busy work life and with mother day this Sunday.**

**If I get some of the football terminology wrong you'll have to overlook it a bit. I'm an Australian and don't follow American football at all. I had to do some research on line for this chapter to get my head around it. But I have to admit that the actor who played Clark Kent is built like an Australian Football full forward, sigh. Okay, I'll stop fangirling there :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2.**_

* * *

.

After one week, every muscle in his body hurt. But in a good way. He was sleeping a lot better too. No more nightmares. His dreams often involved him having his powers again. Running so fast he could feel the force of gravity as a real tangible being. He'd never felt so free, and also alone, searching for answers he could never find.

Reality, on the other hand, he could barely run two miles without dying afterwards.

The punching bag proved useful. It was a handy distraction to take his mind of eating. Even Lois was slightly tolerable now, when she wasn't dishing out orders like a drill sergeant. She liked to talk. It unnerved him whenever she went quiet, which was seldom.

She approached things with a single minded determination, him along with it.

They were boxing that morning, not something he really relished. She was doing most of the hitting. He was constantly defending.

"C'mon, Smallville, my younger sister hits harder than you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She snorted, then laughed. "Don't worry about me."

"But you're a girl," he protested.

She landed a swift one in his stomach, winding him. He bent over, glaring up at her.

"Still think I'm a mere girl," she taunted.

Sometimes he had to wonder. "Okay so you're a boy that happens to look like a girl."

She tossed her head back. "No, I'm all girl."

A scowl crossed his face. "You're not really … like other girls, Lois."

She grinned. "I guess that happens when you have a General for a father."

That explained some things. A lot of things actually. He gingerly rubbed his stomach.

"C'mon tubby, give it your best shot."

He gritted his teeth. Right, that did it. He wasn't playing Mr Nice guy anymore. Straightening up, he began hitting back, going on the offensive, forcing her back. It felt sort of good, maybe there was something to this boxing after all. For a few minutes they were evenly matched. He had height to his advantage, but she was fast and quick on her feet.

"Where did you learn to fight like this?" he grunted, as he tried once again to get through her defence.

"I grew up with a lot of Army brats, and moved around a lot. You learn to hold your own."

She certainly had. He saw the blow coming, and blocked it.

She stepped back, a look of approval crossing her face. "Much better, Smallville. You are going to need to toughen up if you ever hope to be a line-backer."

He still had his doubts about it.

She had him pushing up weights with a bar bell next, another Lois addition to the barn.

"So your dad was a general huh?" he muttered as he pushed up the bar bell.

She leant over him, putting her hands on the bar, adding to the weight.

"Yeah."

Her ponytail swung over her shoulder, tickling his nose.

"Can't half tell," he returned, pushing up and her with it. "Is that how you ended up so bossy?"

She let go and turned away, but he could almost swear he'd seen a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. It made him curious. Putting the bar back in place, he sat up.

"After my mom died when I was six, he pretty much made me step up and take charge of running the house, sorting out my younger sister, keeping her in line."

Picking up a water bottle she took a swig.

He didn't know her mother had died. She tended to talk about trivial stuff, the colour of her underwear, making him blush. She seemed to like to do that. She talked about the times she was in trouble, which was a lot. Her endless escapades, but seldom anything of a personal matter. Seeing the brief glimpse of vulnerability in her eyes was a first.

"That must have been tough?" he murmured.

She shrugged. "I survived."

It explained her no nonsense, take charge attitude and the bossiness. She had a tough outer shell. And for a moment she intrigued him. She really wasn't like anyone he'd ever encountered before.

A low grumble broke the silence. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your stomach or mine, Smallville?"

"Definitely yours."

She was the skinny one after all.

A sheepish look crossed her face. "I kind of missed breakfast, was running late to get here."

His curiosity increased. He couldn't figure her out.

"Why are you training me?"

She took another swig of her water bottle, before her eyes rested on him. "Chloe thinks you're the best thing since slice bread."

A frown dented his forehead. He still didn't get it. Chloe wasn't even remotely interested in football. She hated the whole, what she called, superficiality of the stereotypical jock and cheerleader.

"You're her best friend," she shrugged. "Besides I thrive on a challenge, and getting you fit is definitely …" she smiled in that annoying way, "a challenge."

She was also the most perplexing girl it had been his misfortune to meet, but he was still confused.

"Chloe's not into football."

"Yeah, but she's into you."

His frown deepened, just where was Lois going with this?

"There was a time back in our freshman year when I took her to the Spring Formal, and we kind of almost kissed, but then she told me she just wanted to be friends."

Lois rolled her eyes and plonked herself next to him on the bench press. "And you didn't happen to like Lana Lang at that time too?"

His face reddened slightly, she had hit the nail on the head.

"Case resolved."

He sighed in annoyance, shaking his head.

"Look, I don't know what you see in the little skinny cheer leader," she continued with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I guess she's pretty in a sweet, icky vanilla kind of way, but when has she ever looked twice at you, Clark?"

He began to squirm. "It's not as if I'm anything much to look at, Lois."

Lois hands came to rest on her hips, a steely glint in her eyes.

"It's not the outside that counts, Smallville, but the inside."

She surprised him. It was the last thing he'd expected her to say. Then she stabbed a finger in his chest.

"You'd pay to remember that."

Right, as if she could talk. "You said I was boring, Lois," he pointed out, "A straight, goody two shoes student, and the list goes on, and those are the inside things."

"I'm not talking about what I see in you, Clark! I'm talking about …" her voice broke off there, and she bit down on her lip.

Crap, but she had almost slipped up.

"Forget it, if you're too dumb to see it then there is no point in me trying to make you."

Her stomach growled again.

"You should stay for breakfast," he offered.

She'd just reamed him out, and he still asked her to stay. He was … he was, not like any other guy she had ever known.

"Clark," she began, "I just insulted you."

"I thought you were just being your normal self, Lois," he quipped, with a half-smile hovering on his lips.

_Cute, _was the only word that came to mind, _nice lips._

She shook her head to clear it. She must be really sleep deprived to think that!

"Okay, I'm starving, let's go have breakfast."

They trudged back up to the farm.

"Is your mom making waffles?" she asked, hopefully.

"I doubt it," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Slim pickings in our house these days."

He didn't sound happy about it, she smiled to herself.

"No thanks to you," he continued.

"I'm just looking out for you, Smallville."

He glanced sideways at her. "I thought you said the outside didn't matter," he returned.

Trust him to throw her words back in her face. But in a strange way she sort of liked it.

"But it obviously matters to a certain insipid cheerleader," she couldn't help pointing out.

He rolled his eyes. "It might not you know."

She snorted. "C'mon, Clark, you don't have to look much further than the boyfriends she chooses."

Lois had a point, he acceded.

"We were friends in our freshman year," he continued.

It seemed so long ago now.

"Really? And you know ... never tried to make a move then, never tried to kiss her?" she teased.

His face flushed. "No."

She couldn't help teasing him, he was so … naïve, and innocent.

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Clark?"

There was silence. Suddenly stopping, she turned to face him in disbelief. "Wait! So you've never kissed a girl?"

He blushed. "I nearly kissed, Chloe."

She shook her head. "You're 18 …"

"17," he corrected.

Her eyes met directly with his. "That's kind of sad, Smallville."

"I want it be … with someone special."

She laughed. "It's just kissing, doesn't always have to mean much."

He blinked, an incredulous look crossing his face.

"I've kissed loads of boys," she shrugged, "And was never in love with them."

"So, you kissed a boy who you weren't even going out with?" he spluttered.

Anyone would think she'd committed the crime of the century, she mused.

"I'm not into the whole going steady thing."

He blinked, again. She rolled her eyes, he really was so … green.

"I like my independence," she continued.

"So why did you kiss them, then?"

"I felt like it at the time."

Smallville, really was so clueless, and a thought took hold. She was going in for shock factor.

"It's this easy, Clark."

Grabbing him by his coat collar, she pressed her lips against his. Hmm, not bad, he tasted like fresh minty toothpaste. His lips were soft, hesitant before he pulled back, a look of complete shock on his face.

"Now, you can say you've kissed a girl," she grinned. "I told you I was looking out for you, Smallville."

Turning on her heel, she continued walking, smiling to herself. She liked ruffling his feathers.

Clark stook there still in a state of shock. Had she really just done what he thought she had? She was the most perplexing … annoying … oddest girl he'd ever known.

"It was just a kiss, Clark," she said over her shoulder.

Making his legs move, he caught up with her.

"Are you always so … brazen," he muttered, matching his stride with hers.

She smiled up at him. "You didn't like it?"

His mouth opened, she was enjoying his discomfort. He could clearly see the amusement in her eyes.

"I don't know," he stammered.

It was too sudden and kind of brief, and it was Lois, annoyingly frustrating Lois. She had caught him totally unawares.

"You need to practice at it," she continued.

Colour crept into his cheeks.

"And I suppose that is with you," he snapped back.

Shrugging her shoulders, she smirked in that annoying way he hated.

"Oh, I could teach you a thing or two."

His face went a deeper shade of red, was she serious?

A grin broke out across her face. "Lighten up, Smallville." She punched him in the arm. "Besides you're not my type."

"You have a type?"

Grabbing him by his coat sleeve, she tugged him along.

"I can't picture it in my head, Lois. Because he'd have to be something else to put up with you."

If she could act so nonchalant about the kiss then so could he. Besides, it really wasn't that much of a kiss. She obviously, as usual, enjoyed teasing him.

Once inside, he grabbed the carton of juice from the fridge and poured them both a glass.

"Are you sure that its sugar free?"

Snatching the carton from him, she began reading it. He inwardly sighed. She was driving him crazy with this diet stuff. She was driving him crazy in general.

"I don't know, mom does the shopping."

She frowned. "This has a ton of sugar in it, Clark. You shouldn't be drinking it."

"Yes ma'am." He gave a mock salute and she scowled at him.

He watched her march into the lounge room. She appeared to be looking for something.

"What are you doing Lois?"

"I need paper and a pen," she returned over her shoulder.

"In the draw, on the right side of the desk."

No doubt, she was going to be writing another lengthy note to his mom about exactly what juice to buy, and what not to buy.

He placed the carton of juice back in the fridge.

Lois' eyes landed on the photo frame that stood upon the desk. She reached out a hand and picked it up. It was Clark, with what must be his father. He never talked about him.

"Hey Clark," she called.

He closed the fridge door and looked at her.

"Is this you?"

She held up the photo frame, and a slight frown dented his forehead.

"Yeah," he murmured. "With my dad."

She crossed the floor to where he stood, photo frame in hand.

"You were actually slim there," she said, but what surprised her the most was how happy he looked.

There was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it. Glancing up at him she noticed the shadows in his eyes, the sadness. It stirred something deep within her, it wasn't pity. She knew what it felt like to lose a parent. It was more a shared sympathy.

"I guess I was," he sighed.

What had happened to change that? But for once she shut her mouth, because she was beginning to come to the slow realization that it was the death of his father that had caused the drastic changes in him.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean to pry."

Turning abruptly, she put the photo frame back on the desk, cursing her lack of tack.

"It's alright Lois," he spoke, "It was years ago."

How easily he read her thoughts. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Just I know what it's like; how much it hurts."

His eyes met hers, and there was a sudden warmth there. It made her feel a little breathless. There was no denying that Clark Kent did have amazing eyes. Eyes that reflected every emotion he was feeling. Right now, she was drawn to gazing into them. Why hadn't she noticed them before? She should have, Chloe was always going on about them.

"_You almost sound like you have a crush on him," she'd said the other day._

_Chloe had gone strangely quiet. She'd turned to her in shock. "Oh my god you do!"_

"_Not so loud," she muttered, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her along the corridor._

"_I've liked him for years," she continued._

"_But he's … so …"_

"_Straight," Chloe finished for her._

"_Yeah."_

"_You just don't know him. He has the kindest heart, and he's the most loyal friend, not to mention he has a totally gorgeous smile."_

_Lois had been stupefied for a moment before shaking her head. "Wow, you really do have it bad, but Chloe all he has eyes for is that stuck up cheer leader."_

"_I know he doesn't think of me that way."_

_That had kind of made her mad. Here her cousin liked Clark Kent with all of his flaws, and all he had eyes for was some pretty, petite, stuck up cheer leader who didn't look twice at him._

"_Oh, I'm going to tell him …"_

"_No!" Chloe exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks._

"_You can't say anything, promise me, Lois. He can never know!"_

_She sighed, not liking it but she couldn't betray her cousin. "Okay."_

"_Right now you have him focused on something for the first time in over two years, and that is a good thing."_

_She frowned at her cousin. "Why, what happened two years ago?"_

"_His father died. He's never really been the same since."_

Suddenly she felt very awkward. Making her legs move, she walked passed him and lightly punched him in the arm.

"So where is that breakfast, Smallville."

* * *

Lois was talking, non-stop at the breakfast table. His mother had ended up making them breakfast, and they now sat at the table eating. His mom's eyes met with his, a hint of amusement in them. With Lois here the morning was anything but its usual quiet time.

"You should stay and have breakfast with us every morning, Lois," his mom spoke.

He nearly choked. His eyes watering, before resting on his mom. What had she just done? Did she not know that Lois was the bane of his existence?

"Really," Lois gushed, "You're the best Mrs K."

"Well it's the least I can do, seeing as you give up your mornings to train, Clark."

His mother shot him a pointed look. "Which is very thoughtful of you," she continued.

Something akin to shyness stole over Lois' face, as if she wasn't used to compliments. Then he remembered that her father was a general, and she had lost her own mother at six years of age. His mother was kind, she probably needed that. For a brief moment he glimpsed what he could only describe as; vulnerability in her eyes. It oddly touched him, making her appear more human.

* * *

Clark was practicing passes with Pete on the oval. Something they had been doing for an hour every day after school.

He caught a glimpse of Lana out of the corner of his eye. She was chatting with her boyfriend, Chad, the big football hero. Chad, with his stylish cut fair hair, football shorts hanging low on his hips. So full of confidence, as he leaned across Lana, pressing his lips to hers.

A swift jealousy over rode his senses. Feeling the frustration mount at his own inadequacies, he put boot to ball and kicked as hard as he could towards the goal posts. The ball soared through the air, over the heads of the coach training a couple of football players on the field. Much to his astonishment the ball went straight through the middle of the posts.

He stood there dumbfounded for a moment, not even knowing he could kick like that.

"Wow, I guess Lois' training is starting to pay off," Pete remarked behind him.

Clark, slowly turned around to face him. "Yeah I guess it is," he replied running a hand up the back of his neck. Not that she had trained him how to kick a football.

"Clark Kent!" boomed a loud voice.

He recognised it as the coach's. He was in trouble now. Turning around, he watched Coach Jones marching across the oval towards him.

"What the blazes was that?!"

He swallowed. "I-I … was just …"

"Where did you learn to kick like that?"

He hadn't.

"You kicked that ball from 50 yards out."

"It was just a fluke Sir, coach," he stammered.

Coach Jones stood in front of him, assessing him. "I see you put your name down for the football try outs."

"Yes Sir."

"You have a solid build."

That he did, he inwardly sighed.

"You put down for a Linebacker, but with a kick like that I want you also to try out for a place kicker."

His mouth dropped open. He couldn't be serious, it was just a one off thing. He was angry at the time. Like he had said, it was a fluke kick.

"See you at the try outs, Kent, don't let me down."

He still couldn't process it, and watched Coach Jones walk away.

"Whoa," Pete whistled, alongside of him, "You could possible make the side, Clark."

Nah … could he? He kicked that ball on his own strength, no super powers. But it was out of his anger, then a thought took hold. All he had to do was imagine Chad kissing Lana.

* * *

_Someone was crying. It sounded like a baby. He walked through large pillars of ice that reached up into the sky. It was beautiful. He'd never seen such a place before._

_The crying became louder, his eyes rested on a small spacecraft. It looked familiar. A baby lay in it, face scrunched up as it let out another wail._

_Sympathy welled up in his heart. Poor little thing, all alone. He knew what that felt like. _

"_Shss," he murmured, running a hand gently over the baby's soft downy hair. Once chubby hand grasped his finger. The tears gave way to a toothless grin, the baby gave a loud squeal, swinging its hand with his finger stuck in it, back and forth._

"_You have a tight grip little fella."_

_The baby startled gurgling. Clark could feel the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. Retracting his finger, he slipped both his hands under the baby's armpits and lifted him up. _

_Staring at him in wonder. "Who are you?"_

_The sky suddenly spun around, childish laughter echoed in his ears._

"_Do it again, dada."_

_His father's face appeared before him. Swinging him high up in the air, and for a moment, sudden fear gripped him. What if his father didn't catch him? But it was a fear short lived. He father always did, always had._

"_Clark," someone was calling, "Clark! Wake up!"_

His eyes sprung open. What … the … He rolled over, blinking, dazed. Lois stood there, arms folded. His eyes widened, then flew to the clock; 6.15am. He quickly sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"I … I …"

"Slept in, yeah I got that much, Smallville," she returned.

Suddenly realising he wasn't wearing a top he quickly pulled the doona up, feeling self-conscious.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Seen it all before, Clark, unless you happen to be naked under there."

"No …" his voice broke off there when she pulled the doona off him.

"Boxer shorts," she grinned, amusement in her eyes.

"Lois," he muttered, indignantly.

She turned away, crossed his bedroom floor, reaching for a top slung over the chair. He hastily got out of bed. Still annoyed with her coming into his bedroom. Did she have no concept of privacy?

She flung the top at him. "Here put this on."

He caught it. "You know I can dress myself."

She was rifling through his drawers. "You sure about that, Clark," she returned.

Could she possibly be any more frustrating?

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling the top on.

"I'm looking for a pair of shorts."

"I don't have any."

She slowly turned around, frowning. He sighed deeply, and reached for his tracksuit pants at the end of the bed, cursing the alarm clock for not going off.

He was expecting some snarky remark but she was quiet. That wasn't a good sign. He glanced at her, her eyes were staring at the scar on his leg. Damn, she had seen it.

"That's some scar, Clark," she spoke, her eyes meeting with his, "I never took you for being vain though."

"That's not why," he murmured, pulling his tracksuit pants on. "Just that people ask questions, questions I don't want to answer."

A puzzled frown dented her forehead. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Because it brings back memories."

It didn't take long for her to put two and two together; his father. She had asked Chloe about it the other day. The day of the tornados, Clark's father was trapped in a basement under a collapsed building. Clark had tried to get him out when the roof collapsed on to the both of them, killing his father, but Clark had survived.

That must have been hell for him. Seeing the pain in his eyes now, she was sorry for invading his personal space. Will you never learn Lois, she silently chided.

An awkward silence followed, she noticed the bleak look in his eyes. It wasn't right to see him so. It stirred something deep within; compassion.

"Of your father," she softly spoke.

He nodded, his hair falling in dark waves around his face. There was something oddly beautiful about him. She took a deep sharp breath, resisting the urge to fling her arms around him and hold him till the pain in his eyes subsided. Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed his fingers.

"You know what you need," she said.

Confusion crossed his face.

"A long hard run."

* * *

Monday morning rolled around. Lois was at his doorstep dead on 6.00am, as always. She was certainly punctual. They trudged out to the barn. Once there Lois pulled out the scales from her bag.

"It's been two weeks, time to monitor your progress."

He looked at them with dread.

"It can't be that bad, Smallville."

He had been good up until several days ago. The little conversation with Lois about his father had triggered off the strong desire to eat, and he hadn't quite gotten it back in control yet. But arguing with Lois was futile.

He stepped on them, the pointer landed on 237 pounds. He noticed the frown cross her forehead.

"Only three pounds in two weeks," she remarked, her eyes fastening on his face.

"Either your metabolism is really on the blink, Clark, or you haven't been doing all the right things."

"I've been exercising every day," he stated. "With you."

Her eyes were still boring directly into his. He really could see her joining the Marines. She'd be good at it.

He sighed. "Okay well the last few days I've sort of been really hungry, and Mom's cooking can get hard to refuse."

"Clark!" she exclaimed. "Try outs are in two weeks."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I know."

"I told you to use the boxing bag when you get all mopey," she continued, gesturing at it.

He scowled at her. "What makes you think I've been all mopey?"

She bit on her lip. "I've just noticed you haven't been quite yourself these last few days."

She was pretty shrewd, he realised.

"Ever since we talked about your dad, which we are not going to mention again, seeing it sends you heading straight for the fridge door."

Tugging his arm, she pulled him out the barn door. "Today we are going to do two lengths of the road and back."

Since when had she figured him out so easily?

* * *

There was silence as they pounded the dirt road.

His running had really improved in just two weeks, but she felt compelled to push him harder. She was trying to figure out why his father's death had such a detrimental effect upon him. Increasing her stride, she glanced over her shoulder.

"If you really want to punish yourself, you should go for a long hard run instead of eating," she said.

He shot her an annoyed look.

"Keep up, Smallville."

"What do you mean by punishing myself," he gritted, his stride now matching hers.

"Because that's what you do, Clark," she returned. "Though I have no idea why?"

There was a moment's silence. She could hear his laboured breathing but he was keeping up, obviously her words bothered him.

"And how is running going to fix that?" he panted.

"Is it hurting right now?" she asked, increasing her pace. "Really hurting, Clark? Like your lungs feel on fire?"

"Yes," he gritted.

"Good."

She increased her speed. He matched it. They were now running pretty much at full pelt towards the road. She was surprised that he could keep up. He had more stamina than she realised, but it was probably the anger driving him. She could feel it rolling off him waves.

They reached the road, both stopping and gasping for air. She turned and looked at him. He was bent over, hands resting on his thighs, his face red from the exertion. She was mesmerised by the tortured pain on his face.

"I-It's my fault," he got out between gasps for air, "It's my fault he's dead."

Oh Clark. Her heart went out to him. She knew how blaming yourself for someone's death felt all too well. But she didn't say anything, better to give him some breathing space, let him sort it out for himself.

Eventually he began to compose himself.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

He nodded, and hastily wiped his eyes.

"Let's head back."

They began walking down the road in silence. After a couple of minutes had passed she spoke up. "I blamed myself for years."

"What did you do to fix it?" he asked.

She glanced sideways at him. "I took up Martial Arts."

A smile hovered on his lips. "That explains some things."

She lightly punched him in the arm. He nudged her back. And something shifted between them from that day on. She still annoyed him, mercilessly teased him, but now he had a better understanding of her. He could get why she had such a prickly, defensive façade. She was protecting her heart as much as he was.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Not sure if it's as good as last chapter but I still loved writing it. I would have liked to edit it further but time did get away on me.**

**Feedback is always very much appreciated, even if it's to tell me what you liked, or not liked. **

**I haven't forgotten my other story, just pushing for time and the writing flow went with this story. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would! I kind of always know where I want to go and how I want to end a chapter but sometimes it takes me longer than I think to get there. And I do have a tendency to write long chapters! Sometimes I think maybe I should split it into two chapters but then it seems to interrupt the flow.

Thanks so much for the reviews to date. I try to reply personally but if by chance you didn't get a response I would like to say thanks to andi, Jane, Shejie 18, clarkfan325, and highlander348 for leaving a review on the last chapter.

As always, reviews make my day!

That said, here is the next chapter; enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

.

Clark glanced across the diner to where Chloe and Pete sat. Great, Lois wasn't here, that meant he could order what he liked.

A pretty young blonde from behind the counter approached him. "What can I get you?"

"Um, I'll have an iced coffee, thanks."

Handing the money to the girl, he quickly glanced towards the door. Still no sign of Lois.

Just maybe he could get away with this.

The girl handed him a glass. He gazed longingly at the scoops of ice-cream and cream, it had been ages since he last had one of these. Grabbing the glass he walked back to the booth.

"Don't let Lois see that," Chloe remarked, an amused smile on her face.

"She is driving me crazy," he returned and sipped at the straw. "You should see the lists she gives my mom.

Pete let out a chuckle. "Glad you and not me, man."

"There is hardly any food in the house," he whined.

"Well it must be working," Chloe said, her eyes skimming over him. "Because you look great."

He did? He smiled. "Ah, thanks."

"You're welcome," Chloe shrugged,

"You should have seen the kick, Clark, punted through goals last week," Pete enthused, "I've never seen anything like it. He was just like one of those professional kickers."

Chloe appeared surprised, then frowned. "Since when have you ever learned to kick like that?"

He looked up. "I haven't."

"He saw Chad kiss Lana," Pete said.

Chloe went sort of still. "Oh." She picked up her cup and took a sip. "Must have been in a fit of jealousy then."

Clark felt his own cheeks reddened, and hastily returned his attention to his ice coffee. His thoughts drifted to Lana. He'd passed her in the corridor this morning at school. She had glanced his way and smiled at him, causing him to walk straight into Lois.

"_Ouch, Clark!" she exclaimed, "You just stepped on my foot with your big clumsy feet."_

"_Sorry," he'd mumbled._

_Lois eyes drifted over to Lana, she snorted. "You need to get that lovesick dopey look off your face, Smallville, way too obvious."_

_Looping her arm through his, she began dragging him down the corridor. "You're lucky I was here before you ended up making a fool of yourself," she chatted._

_He'd glanced over his shoulder to where Lana stood at the lockers, and much to his surprise she was looking his way, at him._

"Are you going to finish that, Clark, or continue to stare dreamily out of the window," Chloe quipped. "Because you know it's only a matter of time before Lois gets here."

Chloe was right, and that would be the end of his iced coffee. He began sipping on the straw.

"You might want to speed it up too," Pete added, "Lois has just walked through the door."

He quickly shoved the glass at Pete. "Pretend it's yours."

Chloe let out a half laugh. "As if that'll fool her."

Lois went to plonk herself on his side of the seat. "Shove over, Clark."

He scooted across the seat.

Lois dumped her bag on the table and began rifling through it.

"Did I ever tell you all how much I hate school," she grumbled.

"Like every day, Lois," Chloe returned.

"Well today was the worst ever."

The contents of her bag ended up strewn over the table.

"Mr Davies gave me detention," she exclaimed, "for practically nothing!"

"What did you do?" Clark asked, curious. Lois was always in trouble.

"I only shoved Brett Jones in the chest, but he had it coming, that guy is a first prized jerk."

Clark agreed, the amount of taunts he'd suffered at his cruel remarks. "Hope it was hard."

She shot him a quick grin. "Not nearly as hard as I would have liked."

"I don't know. You can shove pretty hard, Lois," Chloe spoke up, "Did you knock him over?"

She bit down on her lip. "He might have stumbled a bit, before falling on his ass."

Pete nodded in approval. "Way to go."

Lois resumed rifling through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Clark asked.

"Money, spent my last five bucks buying cigarettes."

"I thought you were giving up," he couldn't help saying.

"Don't start, Clark."

Oh, so it was okay for her to give him a hard time about what he ate, but it wasn't okay for him to say anything about her smoking.

"So aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?" Chloe piped up.

Lois shrugged. "As if I'm going."

He gave her an incredulous look. "But Lois, you could get suspended."

She glanced sideways at him. "Lighten up, Smallville, so what if I get suspended for a couple of days … and damn but I can't even find one dollar in here."

Then her eyes landed on the two glasses in front of Pete. She raised an eyebrow, glancing his way. Clark quickly averted his eyes.

"Wow Pete," she began, "You must be really craving the caffeine today, to buy a chocolate thick shake and an iced coffee."

"Yeah … well," Pete stammered.

"Okay so which one is Clark's?"

Clark sighed and met with Chloe's gaze as she mouthed, _I told you so._

Pete merely pushed his precious glass of iced coffee across the table to Lois. Lois turned to face him, eyes narrowing.

"I can't even have at least one day where I can indulge myself?"

"What you do after try outs is up to you, Clark, but until that day, no!"

She picked up the glass and sipped on the straw, his annoyance increasing. She was so frustrating.

"Um, I have to help my dad with chores," Pete hurriedly said, as he vacated his seat, "See you all tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have to study for biology," Chloe added, and made a similar hasty retreat.

He watched them leave, _thanks for deserting me in my hour of need_, he felt like yelling after them. His gaze rested back on Lois, who was obviously enjoying what was his iced coffee.

"I might need to lose a few pounds," he began.

She snorted. "A few, try a lot."

He gritted his teeth and spying the packet of cigarettes, he picked them up.

"Yeah, but that isn't going to damage my health, were as these," he continued, brandishing them in her face. "Will, yours."

She snatched the packet out of his hand, and quickly shoved them back in her bag, but there was a quick flash of guilt on her face. "I didn't know you cared so much, Clark," she replied in a sardonic tone of voice.

"You're the most annoying girl I know, Lois, but I actually do care."

His words were strangely comforting. She knew he did. Chloe was right about that too; Clark did have a kind heart. But she couldn't allow herself the luxury of getting too attached. Her whole life had consisted of never being in one place longer than twelve months. Friends came and went. And Clark was … well kind of likeable. As different as they were, she felt an odd connection with him, ever since that morning when he'd told her; _it's all my fault_.

If she was completely honest with herself, she even enjoyed her mornings spent with Clark, running alongside him. It was sort of soothing, she almost felt content, for her that was.

His mom would have breakfast waiting for them when they returned. She felt … part of a family again. But it wouldn't last; it never did.

"You've gone quiet," he observed. "That's not like you."

"Just enjoying the coffee," she returned.

"Yeah, I was enjoying it too," he grumbled, "Before you came along."

She did give him a hard time, and he just took it. There was a certain kind of inner strength about him. It puzzled her. For someone so young how had he learned such self-restraint?

Chloe was right about that too; _you just don't know him._ But she was starting too.

"We can share it." She pushed the glass across to him. "Your turn."

A slight frown dented his forehead as he looked down at the glass. "We exchange germs," he began, hesitatingly.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she quipped.

His cheeks reddened. Oh Clarkie, she inwardly mused, he really was so clueless.

"But if you don't want to," she continued, "I'll take it back."

She went to reach for the glass, but he pulled it away. His eyes met hers. "I'm good with that."

Picking up the glass, he sipped on the straw and handed it back to her. Then his eyes fell on her essay paper. He frowned, again and went to reach for it when she quickly snatched it up, shoving it in her bag.

"I suck at spelling."

He had already seen the 'D' scribbled in red pen.

"I suppose you got an 'A'+++."

"No, it was only a 'B'."

"Wow, Smallville, that's a come down for you isn't it?"

As much as she tried to hide it, he still had the feeling she was disappointed with her result.

"I could help you," he began, "you know with the editing."

She raised an eyebrow. "And give you something to tease me about."

"I won't tease you. You do a good enough job of that for the both us."

She seemed to be contemplating the thought.

"Think of it as returning one favour for another. You give up your time to train me, and I'm sure I can find time to edit your essays."

She smiled, brushing her shoulder against his. "Okay, I need all the help I can get."

Pulling the essay paper back out of her bag, she handed it to him, ignoring the warm smile on his face. He began reading, his hair falling into his eyes. She inwardly sighed. He was easy on the eye, not that she'd ever tell him in a million years. Averting her eyes from his face, she looked up to see two people enter the diner.

"Well what do you know, Lana and her boyfriend Jock have just entered the café."

Clark attempted to look over his shoulder.

She put her arm through his. He frowned. "What are you doing, Lois?"

"Helping you out here, Clark," she sighed, "You don't want to look desperate and dateless."

"Now say something funny."

"Like what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Think, Smallville."

"Um … Brett Jones is a buffoon."

She laughed loudly.

"That wasn't even really funny, Lois."

"I know," she returned through gritted teeth, "It's called pretending, Clark."

"Now, move a little closer to me."

He leaned towards her, looking unsure.

"Touch my hair," she encouraged.

His eyes skimmed over her hair, still looking totally unsure of himself. Then, much to her surprise, he raised a hand, wrapping her pony tail around it, before tickling her nose with the ends of her hair.

Oh crap, did he have be so cute about it.

He smiled that gorgeous smile of his. Chloe was right about that too, damn it.

She managed a smile back. "Good work, Smallville, there may be some hope for you yet."

"Wow, a compliment from the formidable, Lois Lane," he teased, he still had hold of her hair, and tickled her nose with it again.

She sneezed.

His smile widened. "You allergic to your own hair, Lois?"

By the expression on his face, she could tell he was enjoying himself now.

"Hmm, cute, now you can let go of my hair, Clark."

Her hair slid out of his hand. She totally ignored the little flutter of her heart. She hadn't been out with guy for a while, that had to be it.

She looked up to find his eyes resting on her hair, a slight puzzled frown denting his forehead. "Do you dye your hair?"

"What girl doesn't?"

Lana, of course, didn't. Miss perfection over there, who stole the odd glance their way from time to time, Lois had noticed. Huh, interesting, did she possibly like Clark?

"What is it normally?" he asked, distracting her.

"Boring old mousy brown."

"What's wrong with brown?"

She sighed. "Blondes have more fun," she quipped.

Though Lana was probably an equation to that rule.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," she began, nudging him, "I'm hanging out for a cigarette."

"Lois," he began, "Maybe you should cut back with the smoking …"

"Save the lecture, Clark, that's my job."

Spying the glass of iced coffee, she grabbed it. "Oh wait, we have to finish this first."

They shared what was left of the iced coffee and went to leave, passing Lana and Chad's table.

"Who'd ever think, Kent," Chad spoke up, "That you would be capable of attracting such a babe?"

Lois spun around, eyes narrowing. How dare he insult Clark!

"You might want to shut your mouth," she fumed, spying the muffin on his plate, she picked it up and shoved it in his mouth, grinning. "That ought to do it."

Clark, stood there stupefied for a moment. Had Lois just done what he thought she had? A furious look crossed Chad's face as he spat out the muffin.

"You want to get your girlfriend in line, Kent," he growled.

He blinked. Ha, yeah, as if anyone could get Lois in line.

"Lois," he began, a slow smile crossing his face, "She has a mind of her own and I kind of like that about her."

He glanced her way, noticing the look of surprise on her face. She smiled. And it felt good, standing up to Chad. He'd probably pay for it come the try outs.

* * *

The mornings were starting to get chilly. It was getting harder to drag himself out of bed, but Lois was always on time. And he certainly didn't want her waking him up again.

"You know there's something I don't get," she chatted, as they jogged down the dirt road.

"What's that?"

"The family resemblance, who do you take after? Your dad has fair hair, your mom red, so where did you get the dark hair?"

Trust her to ask. It was probably only a matter of time before she found out.

"I was adopted."

She shot him a sideways look. "Huh, I never knew."

"My mom couldn't get pregnant."

"So, they adopted you as a baby?"

He shook his head. "No, I was about three years old."

He could clearly see the curiosity in her hazel eyes.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I was too young."

"So what are your first memories?"

He tried to recall them. "I-It was like waking from a dream."

_A dream he had no recollection of. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes. Where was he? Who was he? How did he get here? Walking on unsteady legs that had never been used, he stumbled towards the only object in sight._

_He didn't know what it was._

_He didn't know anything. His mind was a blank slate. But he had to belong somewhere._

_Crouching down, he peered inside the metal object. A big smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Eyes, like his, stared back at him in astonishment. _

_This must be where he belonged._

_The woman wrapped him up in a cloth of some kind, She held him in her arms. He touched his own cheek, then hers. They were the same._

_They uttered sounds he couldn't understand, but a distant memory told him he heard sounds like this before. He tried to copy them._

'_Mom,' the woman pointed at her chest. 'Dad,' she pointed at the man._

'_Mom,' he tried to speak, '__Dad.'_

_A tremulous smile crossed her face. "Oh look, Jonathon, he can talk."_

_She, mom, dressed him in clothes. She sat with him, teaching him. _"_Hands," she said touching his hands, holding up her own hands._

"_Feet," she continued, grabbing his bare feet and tickling them, making him laugh._

"_Nose." She tweaked his nose. He pulled on hers. "Nose!" he exclaimed._

_White flakes fell from the sky, covering the ground._

"_That's snow, son," his dad told him._

"_Pretty." He grabbed at it with his bare hands. "Snow. Snow."_

_Snow was funny._

"_Careful, Clark. You have no mittens on, snow is cold."_

_He stopped and glanced up at him; what was cold? His dad crouched down alongside him and grabbing a handful of snow, he placed the snow into his hands. "You see, son, its cold."_

"_Not cold," he said._

_His dad rubbed his hand, a look of astonishment on his face. "W-What," he stammered. "Your hands are warm, how is that possible?"_

"Hey, Smallville." Lois nudged him. "Where did you go?"

He blinked, shook his head. Funny how he recalled those distant, first memories now.

"I-I was remembering something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Snow."

She gave him a funny look.

"My first memory."

"Oh."

"What's yours?"

"My mom, putting baby Lucy in my arms. I couldn't help thinking how ugly she was."

Clark let out a laugh. "Really?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll race you to the end, Smallville."

She took off and he followed in hot pursuit, determined to beat her. One of these days he would, then he could rub it in her face for a change.

They were neck and neck. The road came into sight. He gave it all he had, passing her. It almost felt like flying. All those years he'd never experience the real sensation of running with his own strength. It was kind of liberating.

The cold wind blowing on his face.

He remembered the time he'd reached up to the stove, grabbing the handle of a saucepan.

"_Clark," his mother exclaimed. "Don't …"_

_Hot water spilt all over him._

"_Oh my god, Clark …" his mom gasped, grabbing him by the arms. "Clark …" her voice broke off there, as her hands touched his face, arms, searching for burns. "I-I … there's not a mark on you."_

_That's when he knew, by the expression on his mother's face; he was different._

His breathing came in hard laboured breaths. His lungs burned. But there was something to this running.

"You just got a lucky break, Clark," Lois panted.

He grinned at her. "Right Lois. And you look really out of breath."

She glared at him.

"Probably from smoking," he pointed out.

Her hands rested on her hips. "Shut up, Smallville." She went to punch him in the arm. "And don't get cocky, doesn't suit you."

They began walking back to the farm, both trying to catch their breaths. A few minutes passed. Rays of golden light stretched out across the landscape as the sun slowly rose.

"You never tried to find your real parents?" Lois asked at length.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"They obviously didn't want me so why would I."

There was another brief silence. Clark waited for the next question. He really didn't mind discussing it, with her that was.

"You're not even remotely curious where you came from?"

He glanced sideways at her. "Sometimes."

"It could be somewhere mysterious, exotic," she continued, with a dramatic wave of her hand.

He smiled, bemused. If only she knew. By the way I'm an alien Lois. Wherever he was from, they looked just like the humans that inhabited this planet. They had to be related in some way?

Not that it really mattered.

He knew no differently after all, his real first memory was finding his mom and dad in their turned up truck. That's when his life had begun.

* * *

_Voices whispered on the still night air. He could make out fragmented words. 'He's so young … how do you know … earth … will he be safe there? We are risking his life.'_

'_And here … he will die … like the rest of us.'_

_A woman was sobbing. She sounded so sad, so heartbroken. 'He won't ever know us …'_

'_We will live on, through him.'_

'_But he will be the last of our kind.'_

'_I'm sorry … you have to let him go … Lara.'_

_Soft arms tenderly held him. 'Kal-el … Kal-el … my son … you will have a long journey.'_

_She lowered him into the space craft._

'_We will always love you … be brave … be strong.'_

_Suddenly he was cut off from the world he knew. Encased in darkness, bereft and alone, his cries the only sound. The humming of the space ship lured him into a deep sleep. His tears dried on his cheeks as his ship hurtled to a far distant planet called earth._

Clark abruptly woke up, half tangled in his bed sheets, heart pounding. That was … A dream he'd never had before. Shoving a hand through his hair, he pushed the bed covers aside.

Was it a dream?

He tried holding on to the scattered images, the words. Pulling his clothes on he stumbled down the stairs. He headed straight for the desk, grabbing pen and paper. He needed to write this down before he forgot it, a sense of urgency overwhelming him.

The hallway light switched on, and his mom came down the stairs.

"Clark," she began, "What are you doing?"

He turned in his seat to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I had a dream …"

"Of your father again?"

He shook his head. "No, it was … I-I don't think it was a dream, but a memory."

His mom crossed the floor towards him, tying the belt around her dressing gown. Picking up the piece of paper he had just written on, he handed it to her.

He watched her face carefully as she read it, a frown denting her forehead.

He swallowed. "I think she was my mom, my birth mom … and she called me Kal-el."

A hand fluttered to her mouth. "Are you sure, Clark?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure of anything … but it was so real."

There was something he needed to do.

* * *

Clark switched on the light in the storm cellar. Walking across to the dusty old desk, he pulled the sheet off the space craft, much in the same way his father had done when he'd first shown him all those years ago.

His heart rate increased at the sight of it. The strangest feeling, something he couldn't define, stole over him. Was it possible that his real parents had placed him in the space craft to save his life? _And here ... he will die like the rest of us._

Reaching out a hand, he ran it across the ship's outer casing. It appeared to hum beneath his touch, as if knowing who he was.

He felt the unusual markings around its rim. Grabbing a torch from the bench, he flicked it on and peered closely at the markings. They were symbols, symbols that made no sense to him. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. What could they mean?

A shiver went through him.

Was he Kal-el, the last of his kind? _'We will live on, through him.' _Just … who were they? And what did that make him?

* * *

Clark stopped by the trophy case. His eyes resting on his dad's photo. Just two days to go, two days where he would find out if he cut it or not.

'_You were meant for much more important things than winning football games.'_

Maybe he was, but not anymore. The memories, from so long ago, left a deep ache in his heart.

"_I do trust you, Clark. I do. I guess there's always going to be a part of me that's a little afraid. But that's just being a parent."_

"Penny for your thoughts," came a voice.

He spun around to see Lana. For a moment he was speechless. She was the last person he'd thought would talk to him considering what had happened in the diner.

"I was … just dreaming," he replied.

She smiled in that sweet way of hers.

"About the football try outs?"

He nodded.

"I'd heard you had signed up for them," she continued, brushing a strand of hair back from her forehead. "I remember you played a few games in our freshman year."

"Seems like a long time ago now," he sighed.

"It does," she agreed. "So why the change of heart?"

"Last year of high school, thought I'd give it a shot."

This was the longest conversation they had had since his freshman year. He couldn't understand it.

"I just wanted to apologise about the other day, Chad, was being such a jerk."

Oh, that must be why.

"I ... yeah," he stammered. "Just a bit."

A smile crossed her lips. "But you surprised me," she continued.

He did?

"The way you spoke to him." Her eyes rested on his face, a slight puzzled frown on her forehead. "You, sounded more like your old self."

Right, okay, that was good, now reply with something half intelligent, he silently chided.

"Ah, thanks."

Great going, he inwardly moaned.

"Well I better head to class."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Good luck on Friday at the try outs."

"Hopefully I'll came out of it still intact," he smiled.

She smiled in return. "I'm sure you will."

He watched her walk away. Why was it so easy to talk, and even flirt with Lois, but in front of Lana he was a stammering fool.

Sighing, he turned around and his eyes rested on Chad. He stood, ten metres away, leaning against his locker, glaring at him.

Clark swallowed, yep he was a dead man come Friday.

* * *

Chloe clacked away on her keyboard. Pete whizzed across to her desk on his wheelie chair.

"Did you hear what Lois did to Chad?" he asked.

"Yep."

Lois had gone on and on about it. What an insufferable jerk Chad was, and how Smallville surprised her with the way he stuck up for her.

"_Careful," she'd teased, "Before you know it you'll also be a Clark fan."_

_Lois had merely snorted. _"_Okay I admit he can be kind of cute, and charming in his own way, and he has a great mom."_

_Well, well, Chloe mused, Lois calling Clark cute and charming._

"_It sounds as if he's growing on you."_

Clark, was like that. Before she knew it; it had snuck up on her. Just as well she wouldn't have to worry about Lois developing a crush on him. Lois and boys was kind of disastrous, and soon as a guy even attempted to get serious with her she'd head for the hills.

Speaking of the like, Clark walked into the room, a dreamy look in his eyes; a smile on his lips.

"Someone looks pleased with themselves," she remarked.

She watched him sling his bag off his shoulder and onto his desk. She had meant it the other day when she said he looked great. All that physical exercise and eating healthy was beginning to pay off. Her eyes rested on his arms. She could make out the muscle definition beneath the blue top he wore. His chest was … kind of impressive. His waistline had slimmed down a bit as well. Damn, but Lois was right, at this rate he would be hot stuff before too long. And she did, but didn't like that thought.

"Lana spoke to me," Clark said, shattering her little indulged perusal of him.

It felt like a rock had settled in the pit of her stomach. Of course, only Lana could put that look on his face.

"Wow," she began, her voice catching in her throat. "Now you're beginning to look great, she suddenly notices you."

That came out sharper than she'd intended.

Clark looked up surprised. Chloe nibbled on her lip, well it was the truth.

"Not you too. Lois, has already been at me about that."

Thank god for Lois, she didn't pull any strings.

"I don't mean to burst your little bubble, Clark, just that you're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt."

His face softened. "Advice, noted, besides I don't think you have to worry, just because she talked to me doesn't mean she's into me."

"Yeah, but if she is, I'd be going for it," Pete added.

Chloe shot him a glare.

He shrugged. "C'mon, just about every male in Year 12 has had had a crush on her at some stage throughout high school."

"I wonder which head they were thinking with," she muttered as she returned her attention to the computer screen, silently fuming.

* * *

Friday rolled around. Clark actually got to sleep in that morning. Lois had instructed he was not to do any physical exertion the morning of the try outs. He wasn't about to disagree if it meant a morning free of Lois bossing him about.

The morning was strangely quiet with just him and his mom at the breakfast table.

"No more dreams, memories?" she asked.

He shook his head. But since having that dream or memory or whatever it was his curiosity about his own origins had begun to resurface. He had spent last night copying down the symbols, engraved into the space ship, onto a piece of paper.

He was sure answers would lie in the decryption of the symbols, but seeing he was from another planet where would he begin to even decipher them?

"It sure is quiet without Lois here," his mom continued, a slight wistful note in her voice.

"It's great," he added.

"I don't know, she has this way of making the world seem so much more alive."

Clark stopped chewing. His mom was kind of right. He'd sort of missed his morning run with her. It had become habitual; running with Lois, arguing with Lois, disagreeing with Lois, being friends … with Lois.

"That's because she's always in trouble," he pointed out.

A small amused smile played at the corners of her mouth. "She's good for you."

He choked on his cereal, and glanced at her. Seriously?

"She has a way of drawing you out of your shell," his mom continued.

"Yeah, that's because she pokes and prods till I have no other choice."

His mom's smile widened. "Maybe that's just what you need."

Just what he needed … yeah right.

* * *

Lois wasn't at school that day. Out of all the days when the football tryouts would be happening, though that wasn't till the end of the day. Still, he wouldn't have thought she'd miss it.

English was boring without her, though the teacher seemed thrilled she was absent. Lois did like to make his life a tad difficult, always speaking out of turn or questioning something he'd say.

"Where is Lois today," he'd whispered to Chloe during class.

"I don't know," Chloe whispered back. "She was still asleep in bed when I left. She's probably wagging it again."

She'd already missed too much school, but then Lois was a law unto herself. And his mom thought she was good for him!

Lois not at school meant he could order what he liked at lunch time, and considering the boring contents of his lunch box he was going to. He brought a hamburger, expecting her to suddenly pop out of nowhere and give him a hard time about it. But it never happened.

Huh, glancing around the lunch room, it kind of wasn't the same with her not being here.

"What, you're missing Lois now?" Chloe had quipped.

"Of course not," he'd snorted.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will be here for your try outs. I know she wouldn't miss it."

But come the end of the school day there was still no sign of Lois. He barely had much time to think about it.

His stomach twisting into knots once in the change rooms.

Pete grinned at him. "Nervous?"

"A little, what about you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Clark sometimes envied his strong self-esteem, nothing daunted Pete. And he had a bad feeling that Chad and his friends were not going to make it easy for him.

Leaving the change room with Pete, they began walking towards the oval. He was just passing the seat bleachers when someone grabbed his arm from behind, pulling him under the bench of seats.

For a moment he feared the worse, Chad had come for payback, but it was Lois' face he saw. Instant relief hit him.

"Lois," he sighed.

"What ... why?" she frowned, "Who did you think it would be?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, and where have you been all day and why are dragging me under here?"

"I can't be seen," she replied, looking furtively around.

"How come?"

"I got suspended."

His eyes widened. "Again!"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Shss, not so loud."

"What did you do this time?"

She bit down on her lip. "I got caught smoking behind the gym."

"Lois!"

"Tone down the hissy fit, Smallville."

He shut his mouth. At this rate she was going to get kicked out of school.

She looked him directly in the eye. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

He'd been working out in the mornings with Lois for the last month, practicing footy with Pete in the evenings. He'd lost ten pounds, had more energy than he'd had in years and it felt good.

"Okay, go knock them dead soldier," she grinned and punched him in the arm. "I'll be cheering for you from under the stand."

He rolled his eyes at the military terminology. She was so … Lois. Then a thought took hold.

"Why don't we strike a deal?" he suggested. "If I make the team, you give up smoking."

She frowned, not appearing to like the thought.

"You did say at the beginning of the year that you would give up," he cajoled.

"And we still have another seven months to go."

He sighed. "What does it matter if it's in one week or seven months?"

She chewed on her lip, looking deep in thought. "Alright," she grumbled. "It's a deal."

He smiled. It really was the last thing he'd expected her to agree to.

"Now get out there, Clark, and don't let me down."

He expected her to punch him in the arm, again, as she usual did but much to his astonishment she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"For good luck," she murmured in his ear.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Pete hissed when he caught up to him.

"Just, Lois grabbed me for a chat."

"What's with the smile?"

He frowned. "Nothing." Was he smiling?

His eyes scanned the oval, the rows of seats. He spied Chloe, she waved to him. He waved back.

"Good luck, Clark," she called out.

He was going to need all the luck he could get given the glowering look on Chad's face. But this was his defining moment, time to do something significant in his last year of high school. Time to face life.

He would take whatever Chad happened to throw his way. His father had always said to him,_ 'hard work is what keeps a man honest, Clark.'_

And he had worked hard for this. He would play fair, it was in his nature after all. He had had a good mentor.

'_I miss you dad.'_

'_I'm always there is spirit, son, watching over you.'_

* * *

He took the heavy knocks, managed to get through no matter what was dished out to him.

When the coach ordered him to do the kick off, he stood, ribs aching and bruised. As he kicked the ball it wasn't Chad kissing Lana that he envisioned. It was his dad. His dad dying to protect him, dying … for him; _that's what a parent does, Clark_. His birth mother giving him a chance at life when all was lost, '_be brave … be strong'._

He kicked with every last ounce of his being, and watched amazed as the ball sailed straight through the middle of the goal posts. The stunned look on the other player's faces along with Chad, was his reward. It didn't matter what they did to him, the only thing that mattered was believing in himself. He was giving this chance at life; it was time he seized the moment.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it? Please let me know. Feedback is always very much loved and appreciated and I really like reading what people think. I do especially love reading what people like the most, what their favourite scenes/parts were.**

**I love writing this story. It allows me to capture so many different moments and facets in Clark's life.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for so much for all the reviews to date. Very much appreciated! I know my other story is probably more popular but I also very much enjoy writing this as well. I would have liked to update this sooner but I had a pile of exams to mark this week! There may be errors (I don't have anyone to edit and not a lot of time) as a result of my marking workload. So please over look any errors or send me a quick message letting me know where the errors are so I can go back and fix them.**

**That said. Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4.**_

* * *

Clark climbed out of the jeep groaning. Every muscle in his body ached, even his toes hurt. The heavy knocks he'd endured at the football try outs would no doubt leave a colourful array of bruises over his torso. Chad and his henchmen hadn't taken it easy on him.

But it had been worth it. Just to see the look of astonishment on everyone's faces as he punted the ball between the posts. Nothing had felt so good in a long while.

Pete patted him on the back. "Whoa, Clark, that's twice man, guess the other kick wasn't a fluke."

Chloe hugged him after the try outs. "Lana again?" she'd asked.

He had shook his head. "No, I was thinking of my dad."

She smiled warmly, looking exceptionally pleased about that. "He would have been proud of you."

It had felt as if his father was there, watching over him. It left a painful ache in his heart. One he didn't want to acknowledge in too much depth or detail.

He knew what he'd lost; what it had cost.

Clark made his way up the porch steps, stumbling into the kitchen. He spied the maple pie and note left by his mom.

_Thinking of you on this special day. There is a pot roast in the fridge. I won't be home till after 9pm._

_Love mom_

_P.S. Don't tell Lois about the pie._

A smile crossed his face at her thoughtfulness. He longed to tell her about it all, but it could wait till she arrived home. Right now he needed a long hot shower, and something to eat.

The shower did little to ease the soreness. Pulling on a comfortable pair of tracksuit pants, he viewed his chest in the mirror, lightly touching the numerous bruises beginning to appear and wincing. He looked as if he'd been in the boxing ring with Mike Tyson. His mom would freak if she saw this, which she wasn't going to. Reaching for his shirt, a sudden noise from below, almost like a door or drawer slamming, startled him. Was someone breaking into the house? Turning quickly he quietly made his way down the stairs, peering cautiously around the corner. The lounge room was empty. He gazed into the kitchen and there was Lois.

His shoulders slumped in relief. Naturally she would just let herself into the house. And was now helping herself to the Maple pie sitting on the bench.

"Hey thanks, Mrs K," she said to herself, smiling.

"Just help yourself, Lois," he remarked.

"You know me, Clark," she returned with a smirk, not even glancing his way.

He walked, barefoot across the floor till he realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. Stopping in his tracks he went to turn around before Lois did decide to look his way.

"Oh no you don't, Smallville," came her voice.

He sighed and hung his head. Too late.

"I need to inspect the damage."

Oh great, just terrific, last thing he needed was her to see. She would go blabbing to his mom about it. She told her everything.

He heard her footsteps cross the floor, and contemplated making a hasty dash up the stairs, but then there was little point. When Lois was determined to do something; she did it.

He slowly turned around, dreading the worse. Lois eyes skimmed over his chest, her eyes widening.

"Clark," she exclaimed, her eyes meeting with his, "Looks like they used you for a punching bag?"

Before he had a chance to respond, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"This was that jock, Chad's, doing wasn't it?" she continued, "All because I insulted him so he decided to get payback on you."

Not to mention Chad had seen Lana chatting to him in the school corridor.

She planted her hands on her hips. "Oh I'm going to make him pay, I'll make them all pay, the cowards!"

"No … Lois just leave it, you'll only make it worse," he protested.

She was already in enough trouble as it was.

"Sit on that stool, Clark. I'll patch you up," she ordered in that drill sergeant way of hers.

He sighed and shook his head, there was no point in arguing with her. He'd already leant the futility of that.

"Those bastards!" she muttered as she rifled through her bag. "I'd love nothing more than to bring them down a perch or two, especially Chad with his stupid trendy hair, strutting about the place as if he owns it."

"The girls like his hair," Clark piped up.

She turned to him scowling. "He looks like a prized rooster," she snorted.

She waved a finger at him. "When you make the team, Clark, don't even think about getting a ridiculous haircut like that."

Him trendy, as if. "What makes you think I'll make the team?"

She blinked in disbelief at his words. "Are you serious? You were amazing out there today."

He felt suddenly pleased with himself. "I was?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't let it go to your head, Smallville."

With her around that wouldn't be a problem, he mused.

She approached him, a tube of something in her hand. "What's that?"

"My mom had a way with concocting ointments for all sorts of ailments," Lois replied as she unscrewed the lid, "She said it was her gift."

He noted the brief sadness mixed with nostalgia in her eyes. For a moment he found himself wanting to comfort her.

"Anyway," she continued, straightening her shoulders, "It works wonders. I should know, the amount of scraps I was in as a girl."

He could well imagine and the tough façade was back in place. As was the way with Lois.

"So nothing's changed there," he quipped.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a comedian, Smallville," she dryly remarked, a hint of amusement in her hazel eyes.

Watching her dab a generous amount of the ointment on her fingers she glanced up at him. "This won't hurt."

Except his dignity. She had probably seen a lot better physiques than his. He might have toned up a bit and lost some pounds, but he didn't have a six pack, far from it.

Seemingly oblivious to his discomfort, she continued to apply the ointment and her fingers felt nice on his bare skin. He wasn't used to being in such close proximity to a girl, though it was just Lois. Still she had a surprisingly tender touch.

She gently rubbed the ointment on the number of bruises on his chest. Inspected his side, touching the sensitive part of his ribs.

"Stop squirming, Smallville," she snapped.

"It tickles."

She glanced up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you saying you're ticklish?"

"No," he quickly said, with dread.

Uh oh he knew that look. "What about your feet," she began raising an eyebrow.

Before he had a chance to respond, she grabbed one of his feet and began tickling it. He tried to supress the giggles, tried pulling his foot away from her, to no avail. But he was in an awkward position and she had him trapped on that stool. He could hardly escape without ending up on his backside.

"Lois," he admonished, through gasps of escaped laughter. "Stop …"

Much to his relief she did, but she was still inspecting his foot, making him feel self-conscious all over again.

"You have big feet, Smallville."

"I have big everything," he sighed and then his face redden at the implications of those words.

Her eyes, lit with amusement, met his.

He swallowed. "I mean I have big feet and big hands," he stammered, holding his hands up for her to see.

She grabbed hold of his hand, a frown denting her forehead at the swollen knuckles on his third and fourth fingers.

"I should strap those fingers together."

He wasn't half wrong, big hands but also beautiful, oh what he could do with those hands. Mortified she hastily turned around. It was Smallville for Christ's sake! Completely naïve and pure as driven snow. The colour in his cheeks and the embarrassment written all over his face was confirmation of that. Most guys would say that as a pick up line, she mused. Clark wouldn't know the first thing about picking up a girl. It kind of made him endearing. Endearing she snorted to herself, get a grip Lois. Clark was endearing in a brotherly way that's all it was. Grabbing the tape from her bag she turned around, her eyes resting on his handsome face. His damp hair hung in waves around his face, brushing the nape of his neck. It was curlier than usual. He smelled of soap and spicy men's deodorant that was a nice mix. He glanced her way, a look of vulnerability of his face. He'd obviously had little exposure to the opposite sex, she mused.

"Can I put a shirt on, Lois?"

She shook her head. "Not done with you yet, Clark."

He looked so awkward sitting there on that kitchen stool; cute. Biting down on her lip she took the few steps that separated them, and taking hold of his hand she strapped up his fingers.

"You mom's maple pie was amazing," she chattered.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't had the chance to taste it," he dryly remarked.

She glanced at him. Poor Clarkie, how she loved to tease him. Though she had no idea why?

"Hmm, I saw the note too, '_don't tell Lois'_."

Apprehension stole over his face.

"Don't worry Smallville, try outs are over and what you eat is entirely up to you now."

"Thank god," he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Though you probably might still want to tone it down," she continued, "After all you still have a bit this." She pinched his side, just above his tracksuit pants.

He scowled, swatting her hand away. "Lois, do you mind?"

She grinned at the indignant look on his face.

"I know I'm still too fat," he continued.

She raised an eyebrow. And overly self-conscious too. Maybe she should ease up on the teasing?

"It's not that bad, Clark," she scoffed.

"You call me tubby all the time," he pointed out.

"In an endearing way," she returned.

He frowned, confused. "How's it endearing?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Anyway there is nothing wrong with a few love handles."

His frown deepened. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

She shrugged casually. "I guess not if you're trying to impress one insipid cheer leader."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me, it's the inside that counts."

She lightly punched him in the arm. "That's right, Smallville, and seeing it makes you so uncomfortable you can go put a shirt on."

"Finally," he sighed getting up.

She noticed the slight swelling around his left eye.

"Hang on a sec."

He turned to her. "What now?"

"Sit, Clark."

"No … Lois," he began, looking flustered.

She shot him a stern look and sighing he sat back down. She inspected his left eye.

"You're gonna have some shiner there in the morning."

Turning around, she reached for an ice pack in the freezer, wrapping it in a tea-towel and handing it to him. "Hold this over it."

"Can I put on a shirt before I do it?" he whined. "I'm cold."

"I guess," she sighed.

Now he could put an end to his embarrassment. Gingerly getting off the stool he headed for the stairs.

"Make it quick, Clark, I have a surprise for you," she called after him.

He stopped at the bottom step. Did she say surprise? Oh no … Lois and surprises he shuddered to think.

"I'll heat up the pot roast your mom left in the fridge."

Looked like Lois was settling in for the night, he mused as he trudged up the stairs. Why would she want to spend a Friday night with him? After all wasn't he supposed to be boring? She really was the most unusual girl he'd ever met. Or maybe she just needed to get her bossy quota for the day and he was it.

He ran a quick brush through his mop of dark hair. Reaching for his shirt he pulled it on, muscles groaning in protest. He was going to feel it over the next couple of days. The farm chores still hadn't been done for the evening. It might have to wait till tomorrow but he should still make sure the animals are fed.

* * *

They ate the pot roast Lois had warmed up in the microwave, least she couldn't screw that up. She then dragged him off to the barn for his so called surprise, which he was kind of dreading.

"Lighten up, Clark," she admonished, "I'm not dragging you off to the gallows."

"I don't know, Lois, kind of feels that way."

She lightly elbowed him.

He grimaced.

"Sorry, Clark. I forgot about your bruises."

They padded up the wooden stairs, Clark shoved his hands in his pockets when they reached the loft. Lois grabbed a brown paper bag from the desk, pulling the contents out. He glanced at it, a frown denting his forehead, unsure of what to think.

"Beer?" he said in disbelief, well that was a relief in some ways.

"Don't tell me you have never had a beer before now?"

He ran a hand up the back of his neck. "Um … no."

Sudden disbelief crossed her face. "Well there is a first time for everything," she continued, handing him a can of beer.

He peered at it, hesitantly. Should he?

"You drink it, Clark."

Oh, ha ha, she was full of laughs.

"Figured that out, Lois."

She grinned. "It's not poison, Smallville."

"I don't know if my mom would like it," he began.

Lois rolled her eyes, opening the tab of her own can, he watched her take a swig.

"It's only mid strength, you're not about to get drunk on it and you've eaten."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Never drink on an empty stomach, Smallville."

"You sound like you know all about it, Lois?"

She shrugged. "I've drunk Vodka with Russian Generals, black and tans with British battalion troops, bourbon with other Army brats while playing poker, and I always win in drinking competitions."

He frowned at her words. He didn't know of any girl who could do that. But the thought disturbed him at the same time. "But you're only 18!"

A smile twitched on her lips.

"What about your father, didn't he know?" Clark continued.

"What the General didn't know didn't hurt."

She was unbelievable.

"In some countries, 18 is the legal drinking age, so drunk up Smallville and stop stressing so much."

He glowered at her, raised the can and taking a swig. It tasted … pulling a face … bitter.

Lois' smile widened at the expression on his face. "It gets better."

After a few more mouthfuls he came to one conclusion; she was right. Though he still had doubts about this being the right thing and Lois' surprises, were … well different.

* * *

He watched her poke and investigate his things. Lois was innately curious about everything. She peered through his telescope.

"I can't see a damn thing, Smallville," she muttered.

He patiently removed her ponytail from being in the way of the lens. "This might help, Lois."

"I still can't see anything."

Resting a hand on her shoulder, he gently pushed her back. "Here let me focus it."

Placing his eye over the lens, he adjusted it accordingly. Right on the spot of his favourite study; the Whirlpool Galaxy.

"Now look here," he instructed.

She peered into the lens of the telescope.

"You might make out what looks like swirling arms of light," he continued.

"Oh, yeah," she breathed, as if seeing the sudden beauty for herself. "What is it?"

"It's a galaxy, Lois. When you look into it you are looking at the past. The very formation of creation itself."

She slowly stood, her curious gaze resting on him. "Huh, I learn something new about you every day, Smallville."

He shrugged in that nonchalant way of his.

Her gaze swept over the barn loft. It really was very much a boy's domain. A bit cluttered, books strewn in hasty order on the book shelves. But unlike many other boys his age, there were no posters of scantily clad women posing proactively. Clark was still very much a boy, and a boy with an interest in things outside of this world. It made her curious. He really was so very different, but in a nice way.

She watched him sit wearily on the sofa, looking worse for wear from the try outs. Sipping his beer in thoughtful contemplation as she continued to inspect the desk. She always had found it hard to sit still. Her eyes landed on what was his familiar slanted hand writing on a scrap piece of paper.

She picked it up. "What is this?" she asked, holding up the piece of paper for him to see.

He went strangely still and she began reading it out loud.

_'I could only barely make out the fragmented words, like a lost memory from long ago that I can't quite hold onto.' _

'_He's so young.'_

_'Earth … will he be safe there? We are risking his life.'_

'_And here he will die like the rest of us.'_

_A woman was sobbing. She sounded so sad, so heartbroken. 'He won't ever know us …'_

'_We will live on, through him.'_

_I think she is my birth mother. 'But he will be the last of our kind.'_

'_I'm sorry … you have to let him go … Lara.'_

_Soft arms tenderly held me, but I can't see her face. 'Kal-el … Kal-el … my son … you will have a long journey.'_

_Now I know she is my mother. She lowered me gently into the space craft._

'_We will always love you … be brave … be strong.'_

_Suddenly I'm cut off from the world I know. Encased in darkness, bereft and alone, my silent cries the only sound. The humming of the space ship lured me into a deep sleep. My tears dried on my cheeks as the ship hurtled to a far distant planet called earth. A place that would become my home, the only home I would ever know._

Her voice broke off there as emotion got the better of her. Smallville … who knew he could write so movingly.

She turned to look at him. For a moment she was mesmerised by the shadows in his eyes, shadows she didn't understand, they puzzled her. It wasn't right to see that pain in his beautiful eyes.

"It's a story I'm writing," he hurriedly returned, his jaw clenching.

She didn't know he liked to write? Was this another mysterious quality to his character that she'd failed to overlook?

"Oh great, I love stories."

Grabbing her beer and plonking herself on the couch, she raised her legs, resting her feet in his lap. "So tell me all about it, Smallville."

"It's kind of boring, Lois," he began, his big hands coming to rest on her feet.

She cut him off by holding up her slender hand in comparison. "I want to hear it."

He sighed. "Alright," he muttered, running a hand through his tousled hair. Not like it could hurt to tell her, after all, she would only ever see it as a story and never truth.

"Well it's about a boy."

"Yeah I got that bit, Smallville."

He shot her a sardonic look. "This boy, he is different."

"He's an Alien, I got that too."

He shook his head. She could be so frustrating. "Just let me finish the story, Lois."

She rolled her eyes and took a swig of her beer.

"This boy was the lone survivor of a planet …"

"What's it called?"

"I don't know, haven't figured that bit out yet."

She snorted in her beer. "You need to be specific, Clark."

He gave her a patient look.

"Anyway, continue about this boy from an Alien planet."

"He has these special powers."

"Like what?"

Clark inwardly sighed. He was in for a long night.

* * *

She watched, mesmerised, as he explained the story of a young boy who thought he was human but soon realised he was different from other kids. A boy that strangely touched her heart. She knew what it felt like to be different.

The way the light played across the planes of Clark's face, he really was very perfect in many ways; almost kind of superior_. Just have another beer Lois_, she scoffed_, then you'll be seeing him as some kind of Greek god. _

"He was adopted by two humans, who raised him as their own son and loved him just as much," he talked.

She cut him off. "Kind of like you, Clark."

He looked at her startled. "What do you mean, Lois?"

"You were adopted. You don't know where you came from, who your real parents were."

He blinked, his expression becoming strangely guarded, which puzzled her.

"Well you kind of gave me the idea," he slowly began.

"I did?"

"Yeah, when you said I could come from somewhere exotic."

A smile crossed her face. "So I did, I wasn't thinking about another planet at the time."

He shrugged. "I thought it would make for an interesting story."

Her eyes rested on his face. Over the course of the last month she had come to the conclusion that when it came to Clark Kent, being brash kind of forced him out of his self-imposed shell. There was a lot hidden beneath the surface when it came to him. It strangely intrigued her. Just like the story had moved her in a way she couldn't explain. He really was a bit of an enigma in many ways. She wanted to prod, poke and find out what really lay beneath those self-protective defences of his. As different as they were, they also had some things in common. They had both built protective walls around their hearts. Hers disguised behind a brash, bossy exterior. His, withdrawal into a place he couldn't be touched, living on the periphery, not knowing how to belong. Yeah, he was definitely the alien boy in the story.

After a long lengthy silence, and on her third can of beer she spoke up. "I suppose I no longer have to train you."

"I guess not," he began, his eyes wandering to her face, "But we can still go running together in the mornings," he continued, hastily adding, "That's if you want to."

She enjoyed running with him, Clark had a soothing effect upon her.

"Yeah, okay, can't resist your mom's breakfast."

Though in truth, she really couldn't resist his company, not that she would ever tell him.

* * *

Clark stood in line at the end of the school day that Monday to see if he made the team. A nervous anticipation took hold, despite Lois thinking he was a shoo-in he still wanted to see it for himself. He needed the evidence of those written words.

Glancing at the board, there it was; his name. He had made the team on his own merit, his own strength.

He stood still, like a stunned mullet for a moment as the reality sunk in. Then he slowly walked away in a daze as people shuffled him out of the way.

He'd not gone far when he saw Lana. She stood directly in front of him, a cute smile on her lips. "You made the team."

He nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know if I would."

"Well I saw you and I'm not at all surprised, you were great Clark."

He smiled. "Ah, thanks."

The smile disappeared from her lips. "I saw what Chad did to you, and I know he gave you that black eye."

He didn't know what to say, because it was true.

"I'm no longer going out with him. I didn't realise how much of a jerk he was."

Was she serious? His heart rate increased. "So you're single now?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am, feels kind of good."

Ask her out on a date, he silently said, or maybe it was a bit soon yet.

"So am I."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Really, because I thought you were with Lois?"

"Um … we're just friends."

"You sure looked very friendly with her in the Diner the other day."

Lois' idea, _you don't want to look desperate and dateless_. Damn and Lana had noticed. Had she been checking him out? It gave him hope. Maybe she just might like him.

"We were just mucking around."

Lois was like that, easy to be around.

Lana's smile widened. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you now you'll be at training?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

A hesititant smile on his lips, her eyes twinkled with warmth and interest.

"See you then."

"Okay, yeah."

He watched her walk away. That was your cue Clark, damn his shyness. At this rate he'd never get to go on a date with her.

* * *

Lois was in fine form Monday morning, telling his mom all about what exactly Chad had done to him. He tried to shoot her a warning look, but she totally ignored him, as usual.

"Clark," his mom began, looking concerned, "Is this true?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," he hurriedly said.

Lois just continued to eat, oblivious to the warning looks he sent her way. She could be so frustrating. But she must have gotten some idea for her next words were a totally different tack in conversation.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she chatted, as she cut her eggs, "Chloe's Aunt is coming to stay and they only have a tiny one bedroom apartment, it's crowed as it is."

Clark noticed the concern on his mom's face. She strangely liked Lois, which completely baffled him at times.

"I'm probably just gonna check into a motel," she continued, "And when the money runs out, I can sleep in my car."

"Lois," his mom began.

"It's okay, Mrs K," she said with a wave of her hand, "I've always dreamed of being a hobo, riding the rails, cooking beans over a roadside fire."

Lois as usual was being dramatic. His mom shot him an amused look.

"The matter is settled, Lois," she said adamantly. "You can stay with us."

What … going for a morning run with Lois was one thing, but living in the same house as her … was his mom serious?

Judging by the expression on her face that was a yes.

"You can have Clark's room."

He choked on a piece of toast.

Lois grinned and patted him on the back. "Guess that makes us house buddies, Smallville."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Feedback is very much appreciated so send a review letting me know what you liked and/or what you might like to see. Not much action happens this chapter but it will as the story progresses.

I think the second part of this chapter could have been better written but time, as always, is not something I have a lot of!

.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews to date. Always loved and appreciated! This chapter is kind of long, sorry about that. I always plan out what I want to happen in a chapter and sometimes it just takes me longer to get there. I guess I could just upload it as two chapters but then that seems to break the flow.

I apologise for any errors in advance. I really wanted to upload this before the weekend was over and I've been so busy with my truckload of marking! Ugh. I'll be glad when this week is over!

That said. Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter Five.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Lois rubbed her hands together. The nights were starting to get chilly. It was time to drag out the scarfs, mittens and beanies.

"Why am I here watching, Smallville, play football?" she grumbled to Chloe.

"For moral support," Chloe returned.

"Humph. He's got Lana for that."

Her eyes landed on the cheer leader, prancing around with her pom-poms. "Give me a C," she called out, "give me a L."

"Oh please. I think I'm about to throw up," Lois muttered, taking a bite of her hotdog.

Clark had that lovesick look on his face. It was the only thing she couldn't figure out about him; his sad infatuation for Lana Lang. She felt like smacking that look off his face. It seriously annoyed her.

"Has Clark gotten around to asking Lana out yet?" Chloe asked beside her as she blew on her hands.

"What, Smallville," she half laughed, "He's slow and thick as molasses when it comes to the opposite sex."

And no it wasn't endearing, she quietly chided to herself. Clark was annoying. He whined when she took too long in the bathroom.

'_Are you nearly finished, Lois.'_

'_I'm washing my hair.'_

'_Why is it taking so long?'_

'_Because I have long hair, Clark.'_

It wasn't rocket science.

He got upset when she wore his clothes.

'_That's my shirt!'_

_She'd merely shrugged. 'All my clothes are in the laundry basket.'_

'_Lighten up Smallville, not like I'm going anywhere.'_

'_Unfortunately,' he muttered under his breath._

'_I heard that.' She punched him in the arm. 'I'll return it.'_

Though she hadn't. She strangely liked wearing his shirts. There was something to be said for plaid after all.

"So what's living with, Clark Kent, like?" Chloe asked, giving her a sideways glance.

Chloe seriously needed to get over her crush on him. Maybe they should go out more, check out guys that were not still in high school.

"Oh, Clark is as straight and boring as they come," she shrugged, though not entirely true, there was certainly something … different about him in an endearing way. He also proved useful when it came to helping with her assignments.

"He's your typical boy scout," she continued. Well mannered, overly polite, thoughtful. She couldn't even recalling him swearing. He was everything … she wasn't.

She swore like a trooper, often making him stammer or blush.

"He doesn't even leave the toilet seat up," she mused, "I don't think I've even heard him fart yet."

Chloe giggled. "Neither have I."

"Mrs K is the best mom ever."

Chloe couldn't help feeling a tad envious. Clark was lucky to have a mom like that, and Lois living at the farm sort of bothered her. Not that she worried about Clark getting attached to Lois, not when he only had eyes for Lana, but she often wished it was her living at the farm. Lois was lucky and not even aware that she was. Her eyes rested on Clark. He was looking better than ever

"You still nagging him about his diet?" she asked.

"No," Lois scoffed.

"He's looking pretty fit."

"Now that Lana talks to him, he's always watching what he eats," Lois grumbled as she took another bite of her hotdog. "It's boring."

Chloe shot her a puzzled sideways glance.

"I'm not tempted to steal anything off him," she returned. "And I can't really call him tubby anymore."

Chloe couldn't always understand why Lois was like that with Clark? They were amusing to watch.

"You were the one on a mission to get him fit," she pointed out.

Lois sighed. "Yeah, and damn, but I'm good."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I mean look at him," Lois pointed out. "Half the girls in school have the hots for him."

Which is exactly what Chloe didn't want, even though she was happy for him, she told herself. He was starting to enjoy life again, but did he have to enjoy it on the football field and with Lana Lang?

She glanced up to find Lois watching her.

"You know what we need," Lois began, "We need to go out, have fun and pick up some guys."

Chloe screwed up her nose. "I don't know about picking up some guys, but having fun sounds good to me."

Naturally, Lois silently thought, and no thanks to Clark. But her next new mission was to work on Chloe getting over her feelings for Clark.

* * *

The game was soon over. Smallville High won of course. Clark played his usual best. Lois had to give him credit for that; he was good and soon to be the local school footy hero. Not only did he have Lana eyeing him off but a number of the cheer leaders. Lois could only imagine the bitchfest that went on in the change rooms afterwards. And Clark was totally impervious to all of it. But Chloe wasn't. Damn, but her cousin seriously needed to move on. She glanced across the field as she picked up her hand bag.

"Uh oh, Clark is closing in on Lana. Five bucks says he doesn't go through with it," she quipped.

She watched them engage in conversation, her eyes narrowing. Maybe she should just beat some sense into that thick head of his.

"Judging by the smile on his face I think he might just have asked her out and she said yes," Chloe muttered, despondently.

Yep she was definitely about to grill Clark out. But he disappeared somewhere with Pete afterwards.

Chloe dropped her home. She was too tired to wait up and went to bed. There was always tomorrow. She set her alarm so she wouldn't miss breakfast. It was even more fun making him squirm in front of Mrs K.

* * *

Clark was on cloud nine. He finally summoned up the nerve to ask Lana out and she said yes. After all these years. He could hardly believe it. The other football players treated him with respect now, except Chad, but Clark didn't care.

Lana liked him.

The coach had nothing but praise for him.

Pete was happy because now girls were looking at them. They were part of the 'in group', and were invited back to Sam's house for drinks afterwards. A beer was shoved into his hand. He didn't think twice.

Pete's eyes widened. "Since when do you ever drink?"

"Um, Lois."

Pete grinned. "Yeah man she'd be enough to drive anyone to drink."

Her teasing taunts came to mind; _'It's not poison, Smallville.'_ He smiled to himself.

"Yeah I guess but she brought me a beer, she didn't drive me to drink."

Pete shot him a curious glance.

"Her idea of a surprise," Clark continued.

Pete looked impressed. "Cool surprise," he said with approval.

He hadn't thought so at the time but now in hindsight, maybe it was. He wouldn't look so uncool if he didn't refuse a beer. Lois' other words also came back to mind; _"never drink on an empty stomach.'_

He hadn't had anything to eat for a few hours. Still, one beer couldn't hurt. But one soon became two. He could feel a bit of a head rush. It kind of felt good. He was more relaxed, and able to socialise without the usual awkwardness.

"So here's to the man of the game," Sam said out loud, holding up his beer.

Clark couldn't help feeling pleased with himself. He'd one day dreamed of not being a total loser, and for the first time he wasn't. This was turning out to be his year after all.

Sam approached him, handing him a glass with dark liquid in it.

"Ah thanks, what is it?" Clark stammered.

Sam smiled. "Coke."

Clark took a sip. Funny but it didn't taste just like coke. His eyes met Sam's.

"I just added a little whiskey to it," he shrugged. "C'mon lighten up Kent, this is your night."

Four cokes mixed with who knew how much whiskey later, Clark wasn't feeling so good. The room started spinning at an alarming rate. He somehow managed to find Pete, grabbing him by the arm.

"You need to get me out of here."

Pete turned to him, concern crossing his face. "Whoa Clark you're looking … bad."

He helped him to the truck. "I'll drive," he suggested, "I've only had two beers."

Clark was seriously now wishing he'd done the same. What had he been thinking? It wasn't like him, but then he'd never been in such an environment before. Maybe the whole praise thing had gone to his head?

* * *

Lois was almost asleep, snuggled up under Clark's duvet, in Clark's bed and she was going to kill him tomorrow. Okay maybe that was a bit too much, make his life a living hell sounded a better option. A rock hitting the window startled her. What was with that? She'd no sooner processed the thought when another rock hit the window. Scrambling out of bed, she yanked the window open.

"Pete," she squinted, peering down at him. What was he doing here?

"I need your help," he called back softly.

Had something happened to Clark? Hurriedly pulling on a pair of tracksuit pants and sweater she silently went downstairs, opening the back door.

Pete was waiting, looking rather anxious and causing her to worry even more.

"What's happened," she blurted out, "Where's Clark? Is he alright?"

"In a manner of speaking," Pete replied, running a hand up the back of his neck, a sheepish look crossing his face, "he's just a bit … drunk."

Lois went still in disbelief. "Clark's drunk?"

Was she hearing things? Goody two shoe's Clark … had been drinking? "How?"

Pete took her by the arm and led her to the truck. "Sam asked us back to his house along with a number of other players, we were drinking beer but I swear Clark only had two."

"He's drunk on two beers?"

"I thought he was drinking coke but I think they might have added a bit more to it."

Just terrific. Mrs K wouldn't be happy.

"Where is the farm boy?"

"In the truck."

Pete pulled the door open but there was no Clark inside.

"Oh this just gets better," she growled.

Where the hell had he gone? She could hardly yell out his name without waking up his mom. A loud crash from the barn filled her in on his whereabouts. She ran towards the barn, Pete on her heels. Dashing up the wooden steps she found him sitting in the loft window, both doors open. At this rate he was going to fall out. She could imagine explaining it to his mom. 'Oh by the way Mrs K, Clark broke his neck by falling out the loft'.

Oh crap.

"Clark," she exclaimed, rushing over to him, hastily pulling the wooden shutter's back into place and locking them. "You want to fall out."

"It's … f-fine," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I can't get hurt."

Okay, so he really was drunk. And he looked it. No way could she chance taking him into the house like this.

"W-Well … actually I can now."

His words puzzled her. What the hell was he talking about? She turned to Pete, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"He's been saying some crazy stuff."

She frowned. "Like what?"

"He's an alien from another planet."

Lois snorted, Alien, yeah right. Then it clicked, his story.

"I think, Smallville, just has his wires crossed at present, he's been writing this story about this boy who is an alien."

Pete nodded and yawned. "Since when did, Clark, write stories?"

He was a bit of a riddle at times. "Go home, I can handle him."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm an expert when it comes to dealing with drunk's."

"Thanks Lois."

Pete left the barn and Lois returned her attention to Clark. Alright she had to get him relatively sober again, ASAP.

"Clark," she began, grabbing him by the arm, "Let's get you onto the sofa."

Away from the window before he did anything stupid, like getting the notion to fly or something, which wouldn't be farfetched seeing he currently believed himself to be an alien.

He managed to get to his feet, swaying, she steadied him with her hands. Again cursing the fact he was drunk, just how had that happened? "Did you eat anything tonight?" she asked.

"Hmm n-no."

"Clark!" she exclaimed. "I told you not to drink on an empty stomach!"

She tugged him towards the duvet annoyed.

"Sor-ry, Lois."

Shoving him onto the sofa, he landed with a thud, his head just missing the coffee table. Leaning over him, she pointed a finger in his face. "Stay here!"

He caught her hand in his. "You're a good friend, L-Loish."

"You won't think so in the morning," she muttered under her breath, which he didn't appear to hear. He still had hold of her, his eyes searching her face.

"Do you k-know … when you were … born?"

She frowned, confused, strange thing to ask. "Of course Smallville, who doesn't?"

Shadow's flickered in his eyes. "I-I don't."

Had he been taking drugs too? Maybe his drink was spiked. Because there was no way Clark would willingly take drugs. Oh crap. Surely no one would be stupid enough to do that; except Chad she silently fumed.

"Clark, your birthday is next month, the 8th of December, you'll be 18."

He blinked. "Could already be 18."

She shook her head. "I'm going to get you a glass of water and don't you dare move from that sofa."

Lois hurried back to the house. She really could do without this hassle. And if Mrs K found out … double crap is what would happen.

Of course Clark wasn't on the sofa when she returned to the loft.

"God you're a pain when drunk, Smallville," she muttered, placing the glass on the desk.

She turned around to find him sitting in the corner, knees drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs.

He looked lost in another world. For a moment she was mesmerised by the pain in his eyes. Her heart sunk; what now? If she ever found out that Chad had done this to Clark, she would kill him.

She approached him, crouching down till she was eye level. "Clark," she spoke.

There was no answer. He really was elsewhere, and a sudden panic hit her.

"Clark!" she said again, more forcibly.

Still nothing.

Placing both hands on either side of his head, she tilted his face up, noticing the tears that tricked down his cheeks.

"I-If I had been … normal," came his laboured breathing. "My d-dad … wouldn't have died."

What did he mean? "Of course your normal, Clark. It was an accident."

There was such sorrow in those beautiful eyes. He shook his head, muttering, "No. No accident," taking a deep shuddering breath his pain filled eyes met with hers, "he was trying to protect me, a-and I … couldn't save him."

Talk about survivor's guilt, he'd obviously been lugging that around for years. She tenderly ran her hands through his hair in an attempt to calm him. "That's what parents do, Clark."

"You don't understand, Lois," he murmured, "I-I'm not from here."

Not this again. She pressed her finger to his lips. "I need to get you on that cosy sofa in the lounge room so you can sleep this off."

And hope to God that he'd been returned to normal in the morning. Grabbing his hands in hers, she tugged at them. "Help me out here, Clark."

Somehow she managed to get him to his feet. Next thing she knew he'd wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Just terrific. But she let him. He probably wouldn't' even remember doing this in the morning. Least she hoped not!

Truth was she felt a bit shaken seeing him in this state. It wasn't right. Clark was always predictable, reliable and did the right thing. He might get embarrassed easily, which is why she loved teasing him, but he was rarely emotional. He had his moments, just that there his were a lot less than everyone else's. As for the whole alien thing, she'd dealt with plenty of enough drunks and had never encountered such delusions. It had to be drugs. It's something she wouldn't put pass Chad either. The creepy egomaniac bastard.

Lois managed to get Clark down the wooden stairs and outside, holding his hand tightly in hers. No way was she letting him go.

"You have to be quiet, Clark," she whispered to him.

Which he … surprisingly was. She turned to face him once they reached the back door. He really looked out of it making her heart twist in a weird way she couldn't explain. He was trembling. It's because it was cold, that's all it was she tried to reassure herself. Resting her hands on his shoulders she gazed up into his face.

"Clark," she began, "Look at me."

His eyes slowly met hers, a smile crossed his face. "Lois."

That was something at least. But then his face twisted in pain. His trembling grew worse. Instant worry hit her hard in the stomach.

"What is it?" she gasped, clutching him by his shirt.

He shook his head. "I-I don't know."

"We need to get you inside, out of the cold," she quickly spoke, pushing the door open and half dragging him through it.

Her heart hammered in her chest. This wasn't normal. Unless Clark had a reaction to alcohol? Either way the sooner he was on that couch the better.

By the time they reached the couch he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Lie down," she instructed, her breath catching in her throat at the obvious distress etched into his face.

What the hell was wrong with him? "Clark …" This was turning out to be the night from hell.

Taking a deep sigh, she felt him relax slightly. He sat, more like fell back on the sofa. She made him lie down, slipping his shoes off and pulling the duvet over him relieved.

Finally he was on the sofa and the worst had to be over, and just don't think it Lois, she berated. It was never over till the fat lady sang. So where was this mysterious fat lady when she needed her?

Clark was still trembling as if he couldn't get warm.

She gently stroked his hair. "It's alright, Smallville, just go to sleep."

His dark eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks.

* * *

_He was standing knee deep in snow. A chilly breeze ripped through his clothes. There was snow as far as the eye could see. The landscape was so empty, devoid of anything but snow and rocky mountains. _

_The sky was a brilliant blue. _

_Where was he?_

_He shivered. How had he ended up here?_

'_Kal-el,' came a voice out of nowhere. _

_He spun around wildly, but there was no one. He was completely alone. A deep seated fear resided in the pit of his stomach. 'Show yourself!' _

_The wind howled around him, empty and forlorn. This was all wrong. He didn't belong here._

'_What do you want from me?!'_

'_Kal-el,' that faceless voice sent chills down his spine. 'You are the last of your kind.'_

_He shivered again. Last of what kind? None of this made any sense._

'_But something has happened to you. It needs to be put right. Your powers must be restored if you are to fulfil your destiny. You have to find a way.'_

'_No!' He didn't need his powers back, they had done nothing but cause him grief. He didn't want them. 'I'm Clark Kent!'_

_That's who he was. He was not Kal-el. Whoever that voice belonged to they had the wrong person._

_But the next words the voice uttered filled him with apprehension. 'You are not human. You are Kal-el, the last son of the house of El.'_

_No. No. No. This was just some crazy dream._

'_You are from Krypton. That was your home. You have a destiny. You will become this planet's saviour.'_

_Clark shook his head. 'No!' His voice broke off there. He took a deep breath. 'I-I … can't be, this is a mistake?'_

'_You must find the crystal, Kal-el,' the voice instructed. 'Or all hope is lost.'_

_He was suddenly engulfed in a fierce snow storm. It whirled around him, tearing at his clothes and hair. _

'_Find the crystal.' The voice was swept away into the white swirl. 'Learn who you really are.'_

He woke with a start. Heart pounding in his chest, along with other things, like his head. Raising a hand he ran it through his sweat drenched hair. The images of the dream still fresh in his mind, disturbing him. And what was that all about? Why did he feel in Lois' words, 'like crap'? Pushing the covers aside he slowly sat up.

_Kal-el … Kal-el … you are the last son of the house of El._

He shivered. It felt like a tiny dozen sharp, pointed knives were pressing into his skull. He groaned out loud and then his eyes rested on Lois.

He froze. Lois? She was asleep, curled up on the single seat sofa. What was she doing there?

How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was Pete helping him to the Ute. He'd been … sudden dread filled him. He'd been drinking.

Raking a hand through his hair, feeling angry with himself, his eyes rested on Lois. It didn't take much to put two and two together. Obviously she had helped him to the sofa. But why couldn't he remember anything?

Lois began to stir.

What did he say to her?

Her eyes opened and slowly looked his way. "Clark," she began suddenly, sitting up, worried eyes raking over him. "Are you alright now?"

It must have been bad to cause that worry on her face and in her voice.

He nodded, swallowing. "Yeah … I-I don't remember anything."

"You were …" her voice broke off there, she bit down on her lip, "let's just say you have quite the imagination when drunk."

His head shot up. What did she mean by that?

A small smile tilted up the corners of her mouth. "Alien boy."

His eyes widened with sudden shock. "W-What?"

Tilting her head to the side, she studied his face. "Hmm that was my reaction too."

His heart began pounding in his chest. He licked his dry cracked lips. What else had he said?

"I'm never drinking again," he muttered.

Her smile broadened. "Especially on an empty stomach," she added, then the smile left her face, her eyes narrowed, "What were you thinking, Clark!?"

"And you've never been drunk, Lois," he returned, defensively.

"Yeah but I don't have delusions about being an alien."

He took a deep breath, given the expression on her face she didn't believe it; thank god. Little did she know none of it was a delusion and it was every bit real.

"Are you sure no one spiked your drink?" she continued.

His mouth opened. "What … who would?"

She shook her head. "Because the way you were carrying on …" her voice broke off there. She took to studying his face again making him squirm in discomfort.

"W-Why, what did I do?"

He had to know and cursed his stupidity. That was the last time he let his ego go to his head.

"You said you didn't know when you were born," she began, ticking off a finger, "then you said you were not normal," she ticked off another finger, "you were blaming yourself for your father's death."

She glanced at him. "Nothing new there."

He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Damn. He really was never drinking again!

"And you scared the hell out of me when you started shaking, and couldn't stop," she continued, "by that time I had you on the sofa and then you fell asleep, luckily for you because I was about to get your mom, and then you know the shit would hit the fan." She stopped to take a breath, hands coming to rest on her lips.

He knew Lois well enough by now to know she was just getting started and the tirade would continue. She went on and on about how difficult he was, and if he ever did that again she'd gladly push him out the loft window. He watched her pace the small confines of the lounge room, his thoughts drifting back to the weird dream.

Was it a dream? It had felt so real. Maybe it was a vision. And what was that voice? Did it exist inside of his head? All that stuff about his destiny … what destiny. _'Find the crystal'. _ What crystal? He didn't know anything about a crystal, and as for his powers how was he supposed to fix that? He wouldn't even know where to begin, and he didn't want to.

"Are you listening to me, Clark?!"

His head shot up, eyes resting on Lois' annoyed expression, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't remember having a head ache like this before. His mouth felt like sand paper. It was hard to organise his thoughts.

"Sorry for ruining your night, Lois," he murmured. He was oddly touched that she'd stayed by his side. For her to do that meant she must have been really worried about him.

Muttering under her breath she disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a large glass of water and two disprin.

"Here this should help," she spoke.

He took the disprin from her, popped them in his mouth. His hand shook as he tipped the glass to his lips.

"You look like death warmed up," she remarked.

"I feel it," he muttered, embarrassed that she had to see him this way.

He was always in control. Having his vulnerabilities exposed, blabbing about being an alien, left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach despite her thinking he was being delusional. What if she hadn't? Of course, but why wouldn't she. He looked like everyone else. There was nothing special about him now he no longer had his powers. Just that he happened to come from another planet.

Krypton; _that was your home._

He recalled the words from his dream. Was it real?

He looked up to find Lois watching him.

"Now that you're this big football hero, Smallville, don't let it go to your head."

Clark considered that. She had a point. For a moment tonight he had basked in the praise and was now nursing a hangover.

"I kind of like the ordinary Clark Kent," she continued, surprising him.

"The one no one looks twice at."

"I guess they are just not looking hard enough but there is someone who has, and stuck by your side."

He knew where this was heading. "Chloe," he finished for her.

"Bingo."

He sighed, if only it was that easy. "But I don't have those feelings for her in that way."

"Maybe you need to look a little harder."

He frowned. "I can't help what I feel."

She snorted. "Depends of which head you think with."

Typical Lois reply, but it wasn't true. Not that he was about to argue with her, not in his present state. Given the look on her face he could tell she wasn't pleased with him.

"I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way," she shrugged, and glanced at the clock.

"It's only four, I can still get a couple more hours of sleep in."

She did look tired. He felt bad all over again. "Thanks for looking out for me, Lois."

He would have been screwed without her.

* * *

Clark managed to fall back asleep and was awoken by his mom. The smell of bacon sizzling in the frying pan caused his stomach to heave. That wasn't good. Why would anyone want to get drunk? It was horrible.

He stumbled to the shower in the hope it would make him feel normal again. It didn't.

Sneaking into his room he searched through his drawers for clean clothes to wear. His bedroom looked like a bomb had hit it. No thanks to Lois.

He still missed his room, and his bed.

Lois was snuggled under the doona, her hair spilling out across the pillow in tangled waves. He hastily pulled on a pair of jeans and shirt before she woke up. Tip toeing out of the room he walked into the bookcase, spilling half the contents on the floor.

He silently cursed under his breath.

Lois stirred.

Clark quickly evacuated the room before she woke up.

"I'm just going to do chores," he called out as he made his way towards the front door.

"Oh no you don't, Clark," his mom returned, "Breakfast first."

Sighing he walked to the kitchen and sat down, reaching for the jug of juice.

Lois plonked herself at the table, much to his dismay. He was hoping to avoid her.

She looked his way. He didn't like the evil glint in her eyes. She was up to something, or was about to give him a hard time; yet again.

His mom sat down at the table, he grabbed a piece of toast. Lois piled her plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and well everything she could.

"So," she began, taking a bite of her toast. "You and Lana looked cosy last night."

And there is was.

"Lana," his mom began, eyes meeting with his. "You've not mentioned her before."

But before he had to chance to speak, Lois interrupted. "Head cheer leader, pretty, every boy in high school has the hot's for her."

He felt like throttling her. He saw puzzlement in his mom's eyes. "I thought you liked Chloe?"

"I do, but we're just friends." He placed a strong emphasis on the word 'friends' and shot Lois a pointed look.

"No accounting for taste," she muttered.

He lowered his fork. She certainly wasn't shy in expressing her opinions.

"I know you don't like Lana," he began.

Lois shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth, shrugging. "I don't dislike her, don't even know her, just she seems …" her words broke off there, "Not your type."

He shot her an annoyed look. "And you would know my type?"

Martha watched the two of them argue back and forth, amused. Lois was right, Lana wasn't his type. Clark's type was sitting right in front of him and he didn't even know it. Neither did Lois. She sighed and shook her head.

"I asked her out and she said yes," Clark stated.

It wasn't often Martha saw him so defensive. Lois was good at getting him in to that state.

"Good for you, Clark," Lois retorted. "I guess you can spend your evening talking about pompoms, and how great you are, and then you can tell her how pretty she is. She'll bat her eyelashes at you and you'll feel that hot adolescence puberty flush boys get."

Martha tried not to smile at Clark's disgruntled expression. Then she noticed how unusually pale he looked this morning. He really hadn't been himself either. She always had been acutely in tune to where her son was at.

"Are you feeling alright, Clark?" she asked. "You've hardly eaten a thing."

He exchanged a knowing look with Lois, before glancing her way. "I'm fine, just not hungry."

"Now that Clark has the hot's for Lana he's all self-conscious about his weight," Lois piped up.

Trust Lois to give her two bits worth. He glared at her. She grinned, putting another forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth. "He thinks he's too fat."

"Is this true, Clark?" his mom asked, looking concerned.

Could Lois be any more annoying? Was this payback for last night? Or her being mad because he wasn't dating Chloe? He didn't understand her.

"No," he returned, but he could see his mom was now critically assessing him.

"You have lost a lot of weight," she continued.

He noticed the amusement dancing in Lois' eyes and shook his head. "I'm at training four days a week for two hours."

"Then you should be eating more," she pointed out, reaching for the tongs and placing two bits of bacon on his plate.

He stared down at it, his stomach hurling. This was all Lois' fault. She knew how hangover he was.

Forcing a smile to his lips he muttered. "Thanks, mom."

"Hmm, maybe I should start monitoring what you eat now Lois has brought it to my attention," she declared.

He inwardly groaned, and shot Lois a glare. She merely smiled in that infuriating way of hers.

* * *

Poor Clarkie, she really was giving him a hard time this morning. But she was pissed off with him. For one, he had worried the clappers out of her last night. And two, his stupid infatuation with Lana Lang, and three, now she was sorry she'd ever suggested he get fit.

If she had known it would end like this, she wouldn't have! Not only that but she couldn't figure out why he was bugging her so much. Why should she care who he dates? Chloe was a big girl, she could take it.

She spent the afternoon shopping with Chloe, filling her in about Clark's antics last night, omitting certain facts along the way. She told her that he did have a date with Lana, and how smug he was about it. By the time they sat down to have a coffee, Chloe glanced at her, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"You know Lois all you have done is talk about Clark for the last hour."

"No I haven't," she scoffed.

"If I didn't know any better I could almost swear you like him."

"Yeah right," she snorted, sipping her latte. "And talking about Clark maybe it's time you moved on."

Chloe shrugged. "I'll always be his friend."

"Even if he starts going out with Lana?"

"Why should that change anything?"

Her poor little cousin was so naïve at times. "Because he'll be too busy with her. You just wait, it's only a matter of time before he tells you that he can no longer work at the Torch."

Chloe went strangely quiet and the penny clicked. "Don't tell me," she began, feeling outraged.

"He just said he couldn't be as committed because of his training, and between that and his farm chores he didn't have the time."

Lois sat there, fuming. She began stirring her coffee with her spoon in an agitated manner.

"Don't begrudge him, Lois," Chloe continued, "It's his last year of high school and I'm happy for him, you haven't been here these last three years. You didn't see him become this recluse after his father died."

"He still blames himself," Lois softly spoke, as memories of his pain streaked face came to mind. "He said some strange stuff last night."

Chloe frowned. "Like what?"

"He said if he'd been normal his father wouldn't have died."

Chloe went sort of still, puzzling her. "You know something I don't cus?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, just there was a time I thought there was something more to him."

Lois curiosity was piqued now.

"He had this habit of suddenly just disappearing and reappearing across town, it was weird."

"I've never see him do that."

"No that was years ago," Chloe dismissed, but Lois noticed the reflective look on her face.

"And there's more?"

She glanced up. "I investigated his adoption by the Kent's and let's just say they were pretty reticent when it came to his actual adoption procedure. So I dug a little deeper."

Lois was all ears now, what big mystery could there possibly be about Clark Kent?

"His adoption was done through Metropolis United Charities," Chloe continued, "But what was most strange was they were only in business for six months, and Clark's was the only adoption they handled."

That was a bit strange, but hardly earth shattering news, Lois mused.

"What surprised me even more was Clark's reaction when I told him," Chloe pointed out. "He got really mad about it."

"But the adoption is legit?" Lois asked.

Chloe nodded. "Yes."

"And he has a birth certificate?"

A puzzled smile crossed Chloe' face. "Doesn't everyone?" She frowned. "Why?"

Lois shook her head. "Oh no reason."

It was obviously a spiked drink that had Clark going looney last night. "So why did Smallville get angry at you."

Chloe shrugged a shoulder, sipped her coffee. "I have no idea, you know Clark is often emotionally distant when it comes to certain things."

Except when he drinks, Lois mused. The funny thing about Clark is that beneath his placid farm boy image there was a whole lot of other stuff going on there. That made him interesting in a way.

* * *

Clark had been waiting for this moment for three years. He didn't know what to expect, well he had built up a number of different expectations over the years. Played out a number of fantasies in his head, which he thought would only ever be that. Now that it was about to happen he felt nervous.

It didn't help having Lois tease him about it. Luckily she went out with Chloe for the day.

He'd spent that day trying to remember anything from the previous night and his drunken escapades but there was nothing. The only thing he remembered was the dream. It played on his mind throughout the course of the day.

He hadn't even told his mom about it yet. He still needed time to process the information.

Lana proved a handy distraction that night. They went to the movies, watched a film he could barely concentrate on. The only thing he could think about was her. Did he chance holding her hand? Was it too soon? She leaned in closer towards him, he caught a waft of her perfume. She smelled really good.

Afterwards they went for coffee. She did most of the talking, about living with her Aunt Nell, high school, being a cheer leader. They talked about their favourite subjects at school, what teachers they liked and who they didn't like. It was nice. He began to relax a bit towards the end of the evening.

"You don't say much about yourself," she observed, nibbling on a biscuit. "Most guys are always boosting about themselves."

"There's not a lot to say," he replied.

She leaned across the table, gazing into his eyes. "C'mon Clark, there has to be something?"

He scratched his head. "You know farm life, it's pretty tedious, there's just me and my mom now, oh and Lois."

Lana frowned slightly. "Lois?"

"She needed a place to stay, so she's living with us at the moment."

"Oh," Lana began.

"We are just friends," he quickly added, "Not to mention she's really annoying, uses up the hot water, bosses me around all the time." He recalled this morning, thanks to her his mom was now watching everything he ate.

A slow smile crossed Lana's face, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "She sounds like an annoying sister."

"Yeah, that's sums it up."

"I wish I had a sister or brother," she said, wistfully. Her eyes rested on him. "Hey that's something we have in common, Clark."

Great, they finally had something in common, apart from liking English and History. And she was nice, not as shallow as Lois made her out to be.

However, tiredness soon got the better of him. He couldn't stop yawning by the time he dropped Lana home.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I had a bad night sleep."

She smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay, I have them too."

She did? "How come?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"I have nightmares sometimes."

He didn't need to ask, he already knew it was probably of her parents. He still felt bad about that, as if it was all his fault.

"Yeah, so do I."

He walked her to the front door. She turned to him once on the porch. "I had a lovely night, Clark."

"Me too," he agreed, "We should do this again, and soon."

Her smile widened. "I'd like that."

She was so close he could almost lean towards her and kiss her. Too soon. He didn't want to freak her out. He needed to take this slowly.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," he breathed.

"I hope you have a better night sleep tonight," she smiled, and leaning towards him she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight," she whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

He stood rooted to the spot, surprised, and not knowing what to do next. Finally finding his voice he said goodnight back and walked to the Ute.

Great going Clark, he silently berated. She must think you are completely clueless, which he was. Why couldn't he just be cooler?

Still, nothing could dampen his good mood, not even Lois, who happened to be pouring herself a glass of milk as he walked through the back door of his house. She was wearing her boy pyjamas and bunny slippers.

"So how did your date go?" she asked, sounding almost sincere. Did she really care?

"It was great," he returned, reaching for a glass from the cupboard. "We saw a movie, had coffee and talked, well she did most of the talking."

"Naturally, you are not the chattiest person," Lois snorted, "Except when drunk," she quipped, a teasing smile on her lips.

He shook his head. "I'm never drinking again."

"Probably a good idea, Smallville. Doesn't suit you."

Filling his glass with water he turned around to find her watching him. She was still here? Of course she was. It was Lois, no doubt she wanted to get her 'teasing quota' before she went to bed.

"Have you kissed her yet?" she casually asked.

Was she serious? "No," he stammered, "It's the first date."

Just because she went around kissing boys at random, didn't mean he was about to follow suite.

She just shrugged as she took a sip of her milk. "Sounds boring."

He glared at her.

"Oh well, at least you can say you've kissed a girl," she smirked.

"What? You?"

Amusement sparkled in her eyes. Pretty. No … what she was … was annoying.

"It was hardly a proper kiss, Lois," he scoffed.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Uh oh, he knew that look in her eyes. Lowering her glass on the bench she approached him, smiling. He swallowed. A protest was about to form on the tip on his tongue, but something stopped him. She was so damn cocky. For once he wasn't going to let her get the upper hand.

"Let me fix that for you, Clark."

Lois was expecting him to step back, protest loudly, but he just stood there, eyes sort of challenging. Without really thinking twice about it she pressed her lips against his. No doubt he would be pulling back. But he didn't. Hmm, he tasted like iced coffee. His lips were soft and then they parted slightly, hesitatingly. Quite suddenly he was kissing her back. For someone that had never done this before he was sure good at it. The way his lips roamed over hers, not in a pushy or demanding way. It was kind of sweet and tender, mingled in with a hint of shyness too. It was … oddly enjoyable.

Get a grip Lois, she silently chided. Time to end this. She pulled back. "What was with that?" she exclaimed.

She noted the uncertainty reflected in his eyes. "Was it bad?"

Ah … she didn't have the heart to lie to him. "No."

A relieved smile hovered on his lip. Oh crap. Why did he have to be so darn cute?

"Was that like a trail run before you kiss Lana?" she demanded, trying to gather her wayward thoughts into a semblance of order.

His cheeks reddened slightly. "You started it, Lois."

She folded her arms, needing to put some distance between them. That kiss … had caught her by surprise. But it was Clark Kent for Christ's sake! Goody two shoes, boy-scout Smallville that Chloe had a crush on, not her. Nope, no way, she refused to lower herself to teenage crushes.

"Oh well, consider yourself prepared," she quipped, punching him in the arm for good measure. "Just don't do it again."

He raised an eyebrow. "I won't if you won't." There was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Huh, so now it was just being cocky. For a wild crazy moment she felt like kissing him senseless till he begged her to stop. Then he'd be sorry, then … Her lips tingled at the thought. Bad idea, very bad idea!

Oh crap.

"Not in this lifetime, Smallville," she huffed, "I'll see you in the morning."

Clark frowned, he could almost swear she was a bit flustered. For once he had caught her unawares and it felt good. So did the kiss. His frown deepened.

"Goodnight Lois," he murmured, and watched her disappear up the stairs.

Why was it so easy to kiss her when he couldn't even bring himself to kiss Lana? He would be changing that on their next date. He was going to kiss her, and it would be even better than his kiss with Lois. Because … well that kiss was … nice. And Lois was an expert at kissing, probably why. She seemed to enjoy it. If he had to be completely honest so did he. The way her lips yielded beneath his … it was … best forgotten. He'd chalk it up to experience. As always with Lois she was completely unpredictable at times. He yawned and stumbled to the couch, pulled his shirt off and almost fell on to the couch in relief. A good night sleep is what he needed. His head had been in a muddled state all day. As he closed his eyes, fatigue washed over him.

A voice echoed in his head; _Find the crystal, Kal-el.'_

He choose to ignore it. He didn't want to know about destiny.

He just wanted to live his life as any other normal young man.

He wasn't special.

He was just Clark Kent.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I know the Lana scene was a bit painful but there are not too many more of them to come, and it is mostly about Clark and Lois.

Love to read what people think so send me a review and let me know what you liked about the chapter, and/or what you would like to see.

I'm trying to keep this story as original as possible, but at the same time not taking it too far out of canon either. I know my other story is more popular than this one, but I also really enjoy writing this story too. I'll be writing the next chapter to that other story straight after this but it will probably be a week before that happens. Life just happens to be insanely busy at the moment.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I love reading them! Most of you have lots of words of encouragement which really makes my day. **

**That said here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six.**_

* * *

Lois was not used to being in the one place for long. Maybe farm life was making her go stir crazy? That had to account for her feelings about the kiss she'd shared with Clark. Damn him for responding to it. What she needed to do was go out for a night on the town, find a cute guy and kiss him. That would then erase Clark's kiss from her memory banks, because she'd seriously thought more about that kiss than she was willing to admit.

"Okay, so he can kiss," she muttered to her reflection in the mirror. "So what of it?"

It meant nothing. Good steady farm boys were definitely not her type. She liked guys who were okay with rebelling, knew how to hold their own in a drinking competition, which left Clark out of the equation.

And she liked guys who knew how to have fun.

Clark was boring. And good. Seriously, such a goody two shoes. He'd easily take out the Boy Scout honour award.

Since his drinking binge a week ago, his face turned pale at the mention of alcohol. She had had some fun teasing him about that night. Enjoying the look of discomfort that would cross his face. She didn't tease him about the alien thing, though. He appeared far too touchy about that whenever she happened to mention it.

"Lois," he whined at the door, "Are you going to be much longer?"

Turning away from the mirror, she yanked the door open. Clark stood there, hand raised as if ready to knock again.

"What's the rush, Clark?"

"I have a date with Lana."

Of course he did. Lana. Lana. Lana. Her eyes wandered over him. "Dressed like that."

He bristled. "What's wrong with it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You should try something else besides plaid for a change."

Before he had a chance to respond, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Lois," he protested, "This is a good shirt."

Ignoring him, she began fossicking through his wardrobe.

"Take it off, Clark," she ordered over his shoulder.

Spying a long sleeved blue shirt, she pulled it off the hanger, smiling to herself. Of course she really didn't mind plaid, just she seemed to get a perverse sense of enjoyment watching him squirm.

Turning to face him, he was still standing there, looking unsure.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I've seen you without a shirt like a hundred times, Clark." She never tired of it either. Don't be stupid Lois, she silently chided. This was about enjoying his embarrassment, not because she wanted to see his chest.

Holding up the blue shirt, she waved it at him. "You should wear this one."

"I don't know," he began, a hesitant expression on his face, "I wear that to church on a Sunday morning."

Of course he did, she snorted to herself. Why did she get the feeling she was on the set of _A Little House on the Prairie_? How could someone so possibly straight kiss the way he did? And don't even think about looking at his lips!

"And why are you suddenly interested in what I wear? I thought you didn't even like Lana?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's your high school crush, Smallville. Just helping out." She smiled up at him. "Think of me as an annoying older sister."

"You got the annoying part right," he muttered under his breath.

Sometimes he surprised her with his quick comebacks. There was an intelligence behind that thick skull of his. He hid that too, though she had no idea why? He was a bit of a puzzle at times.

Watching him take his shirt off, she admired the view. She often gave him a hard time and he just took it.

"You know what your problem is, Clark?" she began.

He glanced at her, frowning. "I have a problem?"

"You are too polite."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's a problem?"

She snorted. "It is when you just let someone boss you around."

Pulling the blue shirt on, he sighed. "Somehow I get the feeling it would be futile trying to say no to you, Lois."

She grinned. He had her pegged in more ways than one. She punched him in the arm. He scowled at her. She resisted the impulse to mess up his hair.

"So, you going to plant one on Lana tonight?"

His cheeks reddened slightly. "I don't know, maybe. What do you think?"

"Don't ask me. Wrong person to give relationship advice."

"I'm not in a relationship yet."

"Yeah well I don't do the whole going steady thing."

"Why not?"

She hadn't expected him to ask. For a moment she felt put on the spot. She uttered the first words that came to mind. "Because there is no happily ever after, Clark." That sounded a lot bitterer than she'd intended.

Lois bit down on her lip. His confused, questioning gaze met hers.

"I like my independence," she quickly added. "I don't need a guy telling me what to do."

A hint of a smile crossed his face. "As if any guy could."

How did he do that? How could he be so irresistibly adorable at times? Damn him. She really needed to get back to the rough big city life. She was becoming too soft living this idyllic farm life with good natured people, and one very cute farm boy.

* * *

Date number two with Lana. All Clark could think about was kissing her. He'd been thinking a lot about kissing since Lois smacked one on him a week ago. He'd often replayed it over in his mind, then getting annoyed with himself for doing so.

Her teasing had also intensified, for reasons he couldn't comprehend. Even before he left tonight she was in fine form, teasing him about his clothes, telling him what to wear. He generally took it with an easy tolerance, well used to her by now. But sometimes she said things that confused him. She didn't believe in love? It was obvious. And why? But as was Lois' way, she'd brush it off in some abrasive nonchalant manner. Just as he thought there had to more to it he would then come to the conclusion there wasn't. She was just Lois.

"Nice shirt," Lana complimented when he picked her up.

"Ah, thanks, Lois suggested I wear it," he replied without thinking then inwardly cursing himself.

"She, uh, has good taste," Lana spoke, her voice sounding cooler than usual.

Great going Clark, he silently berated. "Yeah well it's also the only clean shirt I have, since Lois hogs the washing machine and the dryer. She hogs everything."

The disgruntled tone to his voice had obviously appeased Lana. She giggled. "Girls can be bad for that."

The night went smoothly from there on out. They went to the movies, a walk through the botanic gardens afterwards before he drove her home.

He walked her to the front door, determined to kiss her but feeling awkward about it. She gazed up at him expectantly. He just had to take the plunge.

Resting his hands on Lana's shoulders, he leaned in towards her and brushed his lips against hers. Now maybe this would shut Lois up. Lana's lips yielded beneath his much like Lois' had. He attempted to deepen this kiss. She responded, but something was … lacking. It was different to kissing Lois, and not better like he thought it would be.

Pulling back, he gazed down into her face.

She smiled. "Wow, nice kiss."

He smiled in return. "Thanks."

It still felt good enough. Maybe he should try again or maybe save it for their next date. Brushing a strand of hair back from her face, he figured it would better to save it for their next date. He didn't want to rush things.

"I had a nice night. You want to do this again next weekend?"

She nodded. "I'd love too."

* * *

Clark was feeling pretty pleased with himself on the drive home. Things were moving at a good pace with Lana. So what if the kiss wasn't what he thought it would be. It was still early days. That was sure to change. He had been wanting this moment for the last three years; nothing was going to ruin it.

A sudden sharp high pitched ringing filled his head, causing his vision to blur and his eyes to water. His hands instantly clutched his head; the truck veered off the side road and into a ditch. Clark barely had to time to brace himself, his head hitting the steering wheel. A bright sudden white light flashed before him, as pain filled his head.

'_You have to find the crystal, Kal-el. Time is running out. Soon a great danger will be coming and only you can fight it. Restore your powers. Find the crystal before it's too late …'_

Clark clutched at his hair. "I don't know how too!" he yelled.

'_You need to return to the place where you first lost them.'_

There was no way he was ever going back there. He couldn't … the memories … the pain of loss, he couldn't face that again. He was - never - going - back - there!

'_Face your fears, Kal-el. They are holding you back.'_

"Arrrgh! Get out of my mind!"

The ringing stopped as suddenly as it had begun. His vision cleared. He took a deep shuddering breath. His hand shook as he ran it over his face. Feeling like he'd just run a marathon, Clark climbed out of the truck. His legs felt so weak. What was happening to him? What was with the voice in his head? Knees giving way, he slumped to the ground, resting his back against the truck front tyre. This was insane. Whatever the voice wanted he couldn't do it. He had no powers and he had no idea why he lost them or how to get them back.

"Clark!" A voice called.

He recognised it immediately. "Lois."

Scrambling to his feet, he clutched the side of the truck and waited for the dizziness to subside. Lois came into view, eyes filled with worry. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"What happened?" she exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"I sort of lost control," he began.

She was by his side in an instant, checking him over. "Your head is bleeding, Clark."

"I hit it on the steering wheel, but I'm alright."

Taking him by the arm, her eyes searched his face. "You don't look it, c'mon let's get you back to the farm."

* * *

The warmth from the heater of the car was comforting. His shivering subsided and he began to feel normal again. Every now and again Lois would shoot him a sideways glance.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue," he spoke.

"You mean again," she quipped.

He managed a smile.

Her face suddenly grew serious. "It's not like you to lose control of the truck, Clark."

He could hardly tell her about the voice in his head. She would think he was going crazy – Maybe he was?

"Did you share a mind exploding kiss with Lana and wasn't thinking straight?" she lightly remarked.

He shook his head. "No."

Well, he did kiss her, but it wasn't mind exploding. Not that he was about to tell Lois that.

"Still haven't kissed her, huh?"

Trust her to ask.

"Thought I'd save it for the next date," he lied, not even knowing why he felt compelled to lie.

Just if he told her, 'yes,' she had an uncanny knack of reading him, and it would only lead to further questions. None of this had anything to do with their kiss a week ago, and he certainly didn't want to discuss that. Funnily enough Lois hadn't mentioned it since either.

"So how did you lose control?" she persisted as she pulled up at the farm.

"I just had this sharp sudden pain in my head, and I felt really dizzy."

Lois turned to him suddenly. "That happened to you last Friday. I thought it was to do with the alcohol."

He frowned. "What did I say?"

"You just had this pain in your head, and you wouldn't stop shivering." Her eyes raked over his face. He saw the concern, felt touched by it. "You should go see a doctor, Clark."

He waved off her concern. "No, I'm fine …"

She cut him off, poking him in the chest. "You could have something seriously wrong with you."

"Like what?"

"Like a brain tumour."

He rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

He might have lost his powers, but he was rarely, if ever, sick.

Lois folded her arms. "You know, you can be really annoyingly stubborn."

Disbelief crossed his face. "Me!" he exclaimed, "What about you?"

"I'm not as stubborn, just annoying," she grinned, "It's one of my more endearing qualities."

He would have laughed if his head didn't hurt so much. He then noticed her clothes; tight, figure-hugging jeans and a low necked green blouse.

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked.

"Oh, Chloe and I decided to go out to the local tavern for some fun."

He shot her an incredulous look. "You have to be 21! How did you get in?"

A smug look crossed her face. "I have my ways," she shrugged. "Fake ID's, I have a heap of them."

His mouth dropped open. "But that's illegal."

"Lighten up, Smallville," she snorted, "Now let's go inside and I'll patch up that cut on your head."

He followed her to the back door.

"And don't think for a moment that I'm going to let this rest, Clark. You will go and see a doctor tomorrow," she said over her shoulder.

He sighed to himself. "Yes, Lois."

* * *

Lois always did grab the bull by the horns, so to speak. He should have guessed she wouldn't let the matter drop at the breakfast table the following morning. She told his mom all about his headaches and dizzy spells. His mom had that worried look in her eyes. He hadn't told her about the visions, or the voice yet. Now he would have too. He hadn't wanted to worry her. She had been through enough since his father had died; last thing he wanted was having her stressing about him.

Later that morning his mom approached him in the barn.

"What is going on, Clark?" she asked.

Leaning the rake against the wall, he turned to face her. He would have to tell her everything, even his drinking binge last Friday. She wasn't going to be happy.

Sure enough the look on her face said it all.

"That isn't like you, Clark!"

He felt the shame wash over him, the same shame he'd been feeling every day since that Friday.

"I'm not a saint, Mom," he said in his defence, "I know it was stupid and believe me I've since learnt the errors of my ways."

"And this dream?"

He sighed deeply. "It was more like a vision."

A troubled look crossed his mom's face. "Like the first one, a few months back?"

He nodded. "Only this was worst … and it felt so real." He inwardly shuddered at the memory.

"But last night wasn't a dream, Clark."

He hated hearing the worry and fear in her voice. Most of his life it had been there. The price she paid for having a son who was different from everyone else.

He swallowed, and shook his head, his eyes meeting with his mom's overly concerned gaze.

"I had this sharp pain in my head and I heard a voice, the same voice from the dream, vision thing."

"What did it say?"

"I was running out of time and that I had to find a way to restore my powers," he muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to do that."

It left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I don't even know how I lost them, but I know if I hadn't." His voice caught in his throat. "I would have been able to save dad."

A bleakness swamped him. "And the truck," he continued, gesturing with his thumb out the barn door, "wouldn't be stuck in the ditch and we wouldn't have to fork out seventy dollars, money we don't have, to pay a tow truck driver to do it."

His mom's face softened. "Oh, Clark, you don't have to be so hard on yourself," she began, her hand resting on his arm, "We'll manage."

Sighing deeply, he turned to face her. "You know in the last few months I've been happier than I have in a long while?"

He'd finally achieved all of what he'd only dreamed about. He was on the football team. He was dating Lana and he could convince himself he was every bit human. But in reality, he wasn't.

"What if the voice is right," he murmured more to himself than his mom.

It wasn't a thought he wanted to acknowledge. But maybe he just might have too.

"I think," his mom began, slowly, "we wait and see what happens next."

Grabbing a towel, he wiped his hands clean and nodded. "Okay." Because what else could he do? Returning to the scene of his father's death wasn't something he could ever face.

"I should go have a shower and get ready for the game."

"I think you should miss the game this afternoon, Clark," his mom quickly interjected.

His head shot up. "What? No. I'm fine now."

"What if it happens again?"

"It's only happened twice, once when I was asleep and last night. I'm not missing the game."

It was the highlight of his week. It was the only thing he was good at, the only thing that earned him any respect. Out on that football field he could forget everything. It was the closest thing to freedom he'd felt in a long while, if ever.

* * *

Lois sat down next to Chloe on the seat bleachers. She had been on Mrs K's side about Clark playing this game. She had tried talking him out of it. But Clark could be stubborn when he wanted to be, and when that stubbornness did set in it was impossible to change his mind.

She watched the game with some apprehension, but Clark appeared to be fine. He played his usual best, kicked the winning goal, and was the hero once again.

Lois yawned. She had been worried for nothing. Lana ran across the field, straight into Clark's waiting arms. Oh please, it was enough to make her throw up. Trust Lana to make such a big deal out of it. Lana's next action, however, surprised her. Lois watched her plant her lips to Clark's in a long, lingering kiss. She sat there stupefied for a moment. She shook her head. Talk about being a show pony!

"Well, it looks like Clark got his first kiss with Lana after all," she remarked to Chloe.

Of course she wasn't bothered by that. Not at all. Not the slightest, because why should she be. Lois glanced sideways at Chloe, suddenly concerned about how she was taking it, but her face was strangely unreadable.

"I guess it was only a matter of time," she returned, a hint of dejection in her voice.

"He has lousy taste in girls," Lois muttered with more venom than she'd intended. "Such a typical male high school jock."

Chloe looked at her, surprised. "Whoa, that's a bit rough."

Maybe, but she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed in him. Clark was different in so many ways but when it came to girls; so predictable.

* * *

Of course Lois was going to tease him in the car. Well he had expected her too, but she said nothing about it. Maybe she hadn't seen the kiss after all. As for the kiss itself, it had caught him unawares. It felt good, felt great actually, better than the first time, just that … there was one question bugging him of late; did Lana now only take an interest in him because he played football? Would she still be interested if he'd remained the nerdy Clark Kent he had been these last couple of years?

"You're quiet, Smallville," Lois spoke, breaking the silence.

"I – was just thinking."

"About that kiss."

Okay, so she had seen it. He turned in his seat to face her. "I wasn't expecting it."

"You obviously enjoyed it," she returned, her tone of voice a bit abrupt.

He frowned. Why did she appear to be annoyed? She was the one pushing him to kiss Lana.

"Why wouldn't I?" he retorted.

"No need to get all huffy, Smallville," she snorted.

"I'm not," he protested.

"Funny how Lana happens to snog you in front of everyone."

"What do you mean?"

Lois raised a shoulder. "I guess she's letting all those girls out there know you're her man."

Clark leaned back in the seat, mulling over Lois' words, and then a thought took hold. Obviously Chloe had seen the kiss as well, and Lois being the protective older cousin was upset for her, directing her anger at him.

"This is about Chloe, isn't it?" he asked once they were back at the farm.

"No, this is about you being a typical high school jock," she returned, closing the front door of her car.

He bristled at her words. "Why, because I'm dating a cheer leader." He slammed his own door shut, harder than he intended.

"That's my car, Clark!" she snapped, glaring at him. "And yes, Chloe did see the kiss, but she took it better than I thought. I guess she's resigned herself to you and Lana being an item, but it still hurt her to see Lana so openly kiss you."

He felt bad now. He didn't want Chloe to get hurt. She'd been such a good friend to him, was loyal, and stuck by him during the worst years of his life.

"I hadn't asked Lana to do that," he said in his defence. "I'm sorry Chloe was hurt …"

"Forget it Clark, there's no accounting for taste," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand before stalking towards the house.

He watched her go feeling both annoyed and confused. She had just managed to effectively burst his bubble. She didn't have to be so put out about it. And she was probably right about some things too when it came to Lana, especially the part about her kissing him in front of everyone. It left him feeling disgruntled for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

It was another typical boring Monday. Lois hated Monday's. She yawned and tried to focus on what the teacher was prattling about, something to do with Shakespeare. She had attempted to read Othello, but she could barely understand the language. Did that make her stupid?

"I don't get it," she'd grumbled to Clark. "I can't even understand what he's writing about."

"If it's any consolation, Lois, that's makes the two of us."

That had made her feel a bit better till Chloe started raving on about how great it was. 'He has a way with words.'

She still didn't get it. High school just wasn't her thing. And why was she here? Oh, that's right, she didn't have enough credits to graduate.

"How can we best describe Shakespeare's writing?" the teacher asked.

Lois stifled another yawn.

Lana's hand shot up, Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Lana."

"Well, he's poetic, inventive, and revolutionary for his time, and he has an ironic twist to his novels."

Oh please. Someone put her out of her misery now. Luckily for her, the lesson was interrupted by the Queen of fundraising, Mandy Sheen, no doubt about to support another lost cause.

"Okay guys," she gushed, as she stood at the front of the class, "It's that time of the year again, World's Greatest Shave, fundraising for The Cancer foundation."

Lois still shuddered whenever that word was mentioned. It always brought back painful memories of her mother. She was so young really, just 35. Another part of the reason her father had freaked out about her smoking was because of her mother. Though, thanks to her deal with Clark, she hadn't lit up a cigarette in well over a whole month.

"I need volunteers," Mary continued, her eyes skimming the crowd, "Preferably girls; brings in the money."

Lois silently snorted. As if any high school girl would volunteer up their locks. Her eyes rested on Clark, who was staring dreamily at Lana. Especially her, Miss Cheer Leader. And seriously Clark, you could do so much better. Like me. Whoa where did that thought come from. Who was she kidding, Clark saw her as nothing more than a buddy. As it should be. He should be looking at Chloe in that way, though Lois had given up nagging him about it.

"Anyone?" Mary asked hopefully. "C'mon girls, don't be so vain, this is for a good cause."

Those words stabbed her conscious. Did she really want to be as vain as the rest of these girls? Was she no different? She knew her mother had lost her hair from the chemotherapy. She had worn a wig because she hadn't wanted to upset them. A lump formed in her throat. Oh hell, she was about to do something she'd regret.

Straightening up in her seat she raised a hand. "I'll do it."

Clark's head snapped around, and he looked at her in astonishment. What was she doing? She couldn't be serious. Did she just volunteer herself?!

"Thank you so much, Lois, that is very brave of you."

Clark's head was now reeling. He leaned towards her. "What are you doing, Lois?" he hissed.

"No one else was going to volunteer," she hissed back.

His eyes widened. "So you have to?"

She turned to look at him, and shrugged. "Who else."

He leaned back in his seat, simmering. Naturally it would be her, because it always was, but this … was kind of drastic.

He was still unable to let it go, and come the end of the lesson he followed her out of the classroom.

"Did you consider the implications at all, Lois," he ranted as they walked down the corridor. "They shave your hair, till it's only like a number one in length."

"Guess I'll have to become mates with Lex," she grinned up at him.

He sighed and shook his head. "It'll take forever to grow out."

She frowned at him. "Gee, Smallville, I didn't know you were so attached to my hair?"

"I'm not," he stammered. "And I think it's really courageous of you, just that you tend to act irrationally at times, Lois, without thinking things through."

She stopped and turned towards him, frowning. "Irrationally," she muttered, hands resting on her hips. "Thanks for the vote of support, Clark."

"I didn't mean it like that," he stammered.

She poked him in the chest.

"You know, I thought you of all people would be happy that I'm doing this. I'm doing something good for a change."

He felt a stab of guilt. She was right. "I am … Lois, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself in for."

She scowled at him. "I'm touched Clark, truly, but I do know what I'm getting myself in for. I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can swallow my vanity for a bit." The next words caught in her throat. "My mother had too."

With that she walked away, leaving him standing there feeling like a fool. Of course her mother had died from cancer. He'd forgotten. Great going, Clark, he berated.

"In trouble again," Lana spoke from behind.

"Just Lois … being Lois," he sighed, turning to face her.

"I couldn't believe that Lois put her hand up," Lana continued. "She is very brave."

Yep, that was Lois. Brave, strong, stubborn and … not fearing to go where other girls won't. He glanced at Lana.

"Would you do it?"

Her eyes widened. "Well, I can't really, I'm head cheer leader. It wouldn't look good if I went out there with no hair," she replied.

His eyes rested on her hair. She had a point, but he couldn't help feeling that even if she wasn't a cheer leader she still wouldn't do it.

"Not many girls want to part with their hair, Clark," she smiled in that sweet way of hers.

Except Lois, though Lois was generally all bluff, which is why he knew she would regret it afterwards, good cause or not. But at the same time she was also being strangely selfless. He still recalled the pain in her eyes when she had said, _'I'm sure I can swallow my vanity; my mother had too.'_

"You don't look happy about it?" Lana observed.

"It doesn't really bother me," he shrugged. Though it was a lie, and why should he care? It's was Lois and she was a law unto herself.

A puzzled frown dented Lana's forehead. "Really," she began, "because judging by the way you were acting just a moment ago, it sure seemed to bother you."

He felt caught between a rock and a hard place. It had nothing to do with him having feelings for Lois. She was just his friend, so what was Lana trying to imply?

"I-I just wanted to make sure she …" He ran a hand up the back of his neck. "Knew what she was getting herself into."

The faint lines on Lana's brow deepened. "Because you care?"

"I … um, well, yeah, she's my friend," he stammered in response, feeling awkward. "Not to mention I do have to live with her."

"And from what you've said, it isn't easy," Lana lightly remarked.

He forced a smile to his lips. "No, it isn't." Though he had gotten used to having her around. He really didn't mind her company, and her antics had a way of amusing him. She made him laugh.

"I thought maybe we could go and grab a coffee after school?" Lana enquired.

He looked down at her, and strangely he didn't feel in the mood. "Um, I can't. Farm chores are building up with me doing football training most days after school."

If she was disappointed at all, she hid it well. "Okay, maybe another day," she smiled sweetly, making him feel like a jerk for the second time that day.

* * *

What we're you thinking Lois? She silently moaned to her reflection in the mirror. Clark was right. Clark was always right, damn it. Oh well, she could hardly take it back now. She would hold her head high and pretend she was perfectly fine with her so called rash impulses. She even told Mrs K all about it at the dinner table. Unlike her son, she had nothing but encouragement for her, though perhaps that was a bit unfair of her. Clark was only concerned. He was a good friend. Just she was still pissed off with him for reasons she couldn't rationalise.

* * *

Friday came around all too quickly. The very day Lois hadn't been looking forward too. There were times she still wished her mom was here; today was one of them. _'I'm doing this for you, mom.' _She'd murmured to herself that morning. She knew her mom would be proud of her.

"Are you ready for the big shave today, Lois?" Clark enquired from the driver's side as he drove to school.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she returned, "I said goodbye to my hair in the mirror this morning."

Clark glanced at her. He had that annoying concerned look in his eye. "And you're okay with it?"

She nodded. "What about you, Smallville?" she began, "Maybe you need to say goodbye to my hair too given that look on your face."

He shot her a sardonic smile. "For the record Lois I happen to think you are being really brave and selfless."

Surprise crossed her face. "Oh." She hadn't been expecting that. "Thanks."

She turned around in her seat and stared out the window, heart hammering against her top. Damn it, Smallville, she silently murmured. Brave or not, truth was that she'd been dreading this day. The amount of times she had berated herself for being so willing to volunteer. The only good thing to come out of it so far was that her popularity had suddenly increased at school. Girls who once never looked twice at her now said hello in passing. Mandy Sheen wanted to be her new best friend. Somehow or another she had found herself part of the fundraising committee. Oh well, that was sure to look good on her resume.

* * *

Lois just wanted this day to be over so she could hide away in her room, mourning her loss of hair and eating rocky road ice cream. At least it was a Friday, and she had the weekend to get used to having no hair anymore before she had to front up at school on Monday. Or maybe she could get violently ill and not have to leave her room - well actually Clark's room - for the next six months.

Man up Lois, she berated; face the music. You made this choice. Just take it in your stride as you always do.

She had to wait till the end of the day, which was sort of tortuous, but at least she could slink away quickly and hide. Though she couldn't really hide away from Clark considering she lived at his house, slept in his room. But she could hide away in the barn loft for a few hours.

She had shoved a beanie in her bag for after the big event. Luckily it wouldn't be an event performed in front of the whole school, just the council kids, head master and some teachers. Not even Clark would be there. Hardly a consolation, though.

She tried to put on a brave face. Tried not to close her eyes when they turned the shaver on, but she couldn't help shuddering a little when they began to run it over her head. Long tendrils of her blonde hair fell to the ground. "Bye, bye hair," she silently moaned.

It was more tortuous than she thought it would be. After it was all over, she raised a hand to touch what was let of hair, which was practically nothing. All she could feel was surprisingly soft, stubble of hair. She swallowed the giant size lump in her throat, forced a smile to her lips.

"You alright, Lois?" Mary asked, concerned.

She managed to nod. "Mmm hmm."

"That was so brave of you, and you managed to raise a thousand dollars."

"Great."

She sold her hair for a thousand dollars, at least it would go to a good cause.

She couldn't wait to get out of there. Shoving the beanie on her shorn head, she grabbed her hand bag and made a hasty retreat, running straight into Clark.

"Ouch - Clark!"

"Sorry," he began, a sheepish look on his face, "I was waiting for you."

She saw the concern in those beautiful eyes of his. She straightened. "I'm fine, Smallville, just glad it's over."

His eyes swept over the beanie on her head before resting on her face, a question in their depths. "How did it go?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," she muttered. Looping her arm through his, she pulled him down the corridor. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

She was quiet on the drive back to the farm. It just wasn't like her. Even when nervous she'd chatter non-stop. She must be pretty upset. Not that he blamed her. Despite her tough outer shell and tomboyish ways, she was still all girl inside. Losing her hair had obviously distressed her, as he knew it would. He did try to tell her.

Once they reached the farm, she hastily exited the truck and all but ran inside the house. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then a thought took hold. He knew of one way to cheer her up.

* * *

Lois went straight to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, she faced the mirror. "Time to see how bad it is," she muttered, not at all sure she was ready for this.

Raising a hand, she pulled the beanie off her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of her shorn hair, not even half an inch long all over. Tears welled in her eyes. What the hell! She was not going to cry! It was just damn hair, but the tears came anyway.

She must have sat on the bathroom floor for at least five minutes, crying over her stupid hair. She couldn't explain that losing her hair was almost like losing a limb. She'd always had long hair.

"Lois," Clark called from downstairs.

She hastily wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm just going to the general store to get some things," he continued.

"Okay," she called back, her voice sounding croaky.

Hearing the back door close, she stood up and rinsed her red blotchy face with cold water. Grabbing her beanie she shoved it on her head. Time to eat that tub of rocky road ice-cream.

* * *

Clark was only gone half an hour, but when he returned he couldn't find Lois anywhere. She wasn't in the house, his bedroom; where had she gone? Feeling worried, he went inside the barn.

"Lois," he called out.

"I'm up here," came her voice.

Feeling relieved, he trudged up the steps to the barn loft. Lois was curled up on the sofa, a rug thrown over her legs, the same beanie on her head and a tub of ice-cream in her hands. She looked miserable. He took the few steps across the floor and sat down on the edge of the sofa. It looked as if she'd been crying. He felt bad for her.

"Why don't you just say I told you so, Smallville," she sighed, looking somewhat dejected.

"It's understandable that you'd be upset, Lois."

"It's the vanity part of me," she muttered, stabbing at the ice-cream with her spoon. "You want to know what the worse thing about all of this is."

His eyes rested on her face. "What?"

"Now I know how it must have felt for my mom. It kind of sucks losing your hair."

Her tough outer shell had taken a direct hit, and a soft, vulnerable girl hid inside. He was staring directly at her right now. And he was surprised to see this side of her, a side he never knew existed.

Tears collected in her eyes. Her lips trembled before she took a deep steadying breath. She was strangely beautiful in this vulnerable state of hers. Right now he just wanted to reach out, pull her into his arms and hold her. Instead, he grabbed her hand in his, and lightly squeezed her fingers. A shaky smile tilted up the corners of her pretty lips.

"Thanks Smallville, you're a good friend."

He nodded, and smiled in return. "So are you and I brought something to cheer you up," he said.

Removing his hand from hers, he reached for the paper bag and held it up. "A six pack of beer."

A look of disbelief crossed her face, followed by the warmest smile he'd seen from her yet.

"Whoa, Clark, I'm shocked," she exclaimed. "How did you get it?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways."

She punched him in the arm. "You are the best."

A warm tingling feeling resided in the pit of his stomach. He handed her a beer and opened up a bottle of ginger beer for himself. They clinked bottles and took a swig.

"I thought you were going to the movies with Lana?" she asked.

"I cancelled it."

Puzzlement crossed her face. "Why?"

"Just wasn't in the mood for it."

Though truth being he felt he should be here with her. She needed him at present, and if he was even more truthful with himself, he kind of preferred her company. He could be himself.

"I brought a pack of cards as well," he continued, pulling them out of his pocket. "I thought we could play poker."

Her smile widened and nothing had looked so good, seeing the light in her eyes again. It was as it should be.

"You know you don't stand a chance beating me, Smallville," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "But I could surprise you."

"You already have," she said softly, "with buying that six pack of beer. You're thoughtful like that."

He felt a flush of warmth surge through him at her words. "A compliment from Lois Lane," he quipped. "Now that doesn't happen often."

A hint of a smile tilted up the corners of her mouth. "Just don't get used to it, Clark."

"I won't."

* * *

It didn't take long for Lois to be back to her usual chatty, bossy self, much to Clark's relief. The world had righted itself once more.

"At least with it now being colder I can get away with wearing beanies," she chatted as she shuffled the cards in her hands.

His eyes glanced at the beanie on her head. "I'm sure it's not that bad, Lois?"

She stopped shuffling and looked at him. "Believe me, Smallville, its bad."

"So you're going to wear that beanie all the time?"

"Yep."

He frowned.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Clark."

"What?" he shrugged. "Anyway, why don't you just show me …"

"Oh no!"

He sighed. "I had to bare my chest when I was," he glanced at her, "Tubby."

She smiled. "I actually kind of liked you tubby."

He snorted. "Yeah right."

Shrugging one slender shoulder, her eyes met his. "Once Lana takes an interest, you suddenly get all self-conscious, and decide to dramatically lose the weight for her."

He shot her an annoyed glare. "What are saying, Lois?"

"Well, when you really like someone, Clark, those things don't matter that much."

"You're right, so it shouldn't matter if you let me see your hair, Lois."

He gave her a smug smile.

"Does that mean you like me, Smallville?" she quipped.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm here."

"Alright," she grumbled. "Point taken, but I'm just not ready yet."

He wasn't going to push it any further. She had to come to terms with it sooner or later.

* * *

Clark tried getting comfortable on the couch, but sleep was eluding him. His thoughts were taken up with Lois. Tonight he'd seen a side to her that she never let anyone see, and it was … attractive. Which was crazy, because now Lana was free, and he was dating her. He should be lying here thinking of her, not Lois. These sudden feelings for Lois were confusing him. She was his friend. They practically lived in each other's pockets, arguing, grating on each other's nerves when not getting along famously. That's all she was to him, but then Lois, eyes puffing from crying, looking vulnerable and sad came to mind. How upset she was to lose her hair, telling him so openly and honestly about how she now knew what it felt like for her mother. Her words had moved him in a way he couldn't even begin to explain. Lana would never know what that felt like. No way Lana would sacrifice her hair for a cause. He raked a hand through his hand, tugging on the ends in frustration. He rolled over, punching his pillow and tried to get to sleep yet again.

He heard soft footfalls on the steps, and across the kitchen floor. Whoever it was they walked into the bench. "Damn!"

It was Lois. Only Lois would walk into the bench in the dark, and what was she doing up? Swinging his legs over the side of the sofa, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Lois was peering into the fridge, reaching for the carton of milk.

"You need a glass with that."

She spun around startled, bringing a hand to rest on her chest. "Clark!" she exclaimed, "You scared the hell out of me."

His eyes rested on her hair. She wasn't wearing the beanie. As if suddenly coming to this realization herself, her hand shot to the back of her neck in a self-conscious gesture. She bit down on her bottom lip. It really was so very short, not even half an inch long. No wonder she'd been upset.

"Is it that bad?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh really, because judging by the expression on your face, Smallville, it says you think otherwise."

One hand came to rest on her hip. She tilted her chin up in that defiant way, giving him a pointed look. She was still Lois, even minus the hair, he mused.

"It's just a little … jarring at first."

She raised an eyebrow. "Jarring!"

Okay, wrong choice of word. He sighed. "I mean - adjustment."

She frowned. "Adjustment."

Did she have to keep repeating what he said?

"Give me a break here, Lois. I meant it when I said it didn't look bad but it also takes some …"

"Adjustment," she finished for him.

He sighed. "Getting used to."

Uncertainty filled her hazel eyes. "Okay, I'll just go get the beanie," she began and went to leave.

He grabbed her by the arm. "I actually prefer you without it."

She stopped and slowly glanced up at him, still looking unsure.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed," he began, taking a deep breath, "You should hold you head high and be proud. The cancer research will receive a cheque for a thousand dollars for what you did."

"A thousand dollars isn't much," she snorted.

"But better than nothing, and you sacrificed something that mattered to you," he continued, "Your hair."

Lois was totally mesmerised by his words. No one had ever spoken to her in such a way. She felt all choked up and before she realised what she was doing, she flung her arms around his neck. His arms hesitatingly circled around her waist. It felt so right, being in his strong arms. But it wasn't his physical strength that warmed her heart, it was that inner strength he possessed, what set him apart from other guys.

Then they both suddenly, feeling awkward, moved out of each other's arms. She clutched her hands together, feeling almost kind of shy, which was total alien for her.

A slow, gorgeous, smile crossed his lips. "What was that for?"

"Oh, for just being you, Smallville," she smiled back, "Amazing as usual."

His smile widened.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: ** Okay before you send pitchforks my way let me explain my reason for Lois' actions :) I wrote the second half of this chapter weeks ago. I'm not a fan of love triangles and I really did not want to drag the whole Lana/Clark thing out. We were tortured enough when watching the series :) But at the same time I had to find a way in which Clark saw Lois in a whole different light and get pass his infatuation with Lana. We know he eventually did on the show, but that took years and in order for this story to progress I really didn't have that liberty. So after watching 'Little Women' with my daughter an idea took hold. Once a strong idea takes hold it's really hard not to write it and so I did, but then I tried to think up different ideas (hence this chapter taking me so long to update) which just wasn't happening. In the end I just had to bite the bullet and leave as is otherwise I would never finish this story! And it did allow me to take their character's to another level, and the last two scenes between Clark and Lois practically wrote themselves. I wished that happened more often when I write!

Okay you can send the pitchforks now :D Least you will not have to suffer anymore romantic scenes between Lana and Clark, because trust me that was painful to write. The action and angst begins to step up from here on out. I'm excited where this story is going to go and I think you'll like where I take it; least I hope so.

Please send a review, always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They were very encouraging. It does make my day when my writing is enjoyed and appreciated. You have no idea how much I love writing! I'd never thought there would be a day when other people would read my stories and love them as much as I love writing them. So thank you for your continued support. I would also like to thank guest reviewers, Chewbie and JHUGHES. I wish I could respond personally to JHUGES, your review really touched me and thanks for taking the time to send it.

I would also like to thank VisAVis2 for offering to beta read my stories. Though they couldn't for this chapter, due to the time differences. The downside to living on the other side of the world! And I had to upload tonight, before Monday, as my coming week is frantically busy. I tried to edit as much as I could.

The action does pick up in this story, as well as the angst.

Enjoy!

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7.**_

* * *

.

It really wasn't his scene, but he'd gone to the party with Lana because she had asked him to. Lana was the girl of his dreams, so he had been telling himself that these last few years. She looked amazing, as always, but something had changed.

It left him feeling disgruntled and odds with himself. When he gazed at her, he no longer had that overwhelming feeling of adoration. In fact, he really didn't even know her that well, and what little he was getting to know just didn't – appeal to him as much as it should have.

She was just another pretty face in a crowd. Maybe he'd put her on such a high pedestal that the reality wasn't what he'd thought it'd be. _'You've wanted this for so long, Clark,'_ he silently told himself, _'just don't over think it.'_

His gaze rested on the photos that sat upon the mantle above a roaring fire. Pictures of happy family moments, capturing a slice of time. Much like the ones that dotted the mantle in his own home. It made him miss his father.

The sound of music and laughing voices faded around him. He shouldn't be here. He clutched the glass of lemonade in his hand, Lois' parting words echoing in his ears, _'make sure you pour your own drinks,_ _Smallville_.' It brought a smile to his lips.

"You seem a bit distracted," a voice spoke beside him.

He turned to Lana. What did she actually see in him? He was hardly a great conversationalist, not at all charming like Chad. He had to know.

"Do you like me?" he blurted out.

She frowned, looking puzzled. "I'd hardly go out with you if I didn't like you, Clark."

Of course, how could he even ask such a thing? Just that he couldn't let go of the nagging thought in his head. "What do you like about me?"

A hesitant smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "Well you're cute," she began, nudging him.

He smiled in return but it felt forced. Finishing his glass of lemonade, he placed in on the mantle.

"And sweet," she continued, weaving her arm through his. "You also happen to be a pretty amazing footballer."

Surprisingly. "Thanks." But the nagging thought wouldn't go away. Would she still be interested if he wasn't playing football?

Lois' words had a way of getting stuck in his head. _'When you really like someone, Clark, those things don't matter that much.'_

He was about to ask something he'd probably regret. Taking a deep breath he gazed down at Lana.

"What if I didn't play football – would you have still gone out with me?"

"If you didn't play football would you ever have asked me out?"

Okay, so she returned a question with a question that was pretty astute of her and she had a point.

"I don't think I would have summoned up the courage," he admitted.

She smiled warmly. "You were always kind of shy."

And she always had a boyfriend.

"What is this all about, Clark?"

He shrugged. "Just, wondering."

"Oh," she began, then pausing, "well I guess it's my turn to ask what you like about me?"

His mind went blank.

"Um, you're pretty."

Think. Think. Think Clark. But he couldn't come up with other reasons.

"And smart," he added.

Except when it came to boys. After all she had gone out with Chad, enough said.

"Truth is I really don't know you well enough."

She smiled, tightening her hold on his arm. "I guess that is why we are dating so we can get to know each other."

He nodded. "True."

Though dating almost seemed like a forced artificiality; like he was on some kind of trial run. He'd been hanging around Lois for too long. Now her ideals were beginning to rub off on him.

"Dating – it's a bit like the football try outs," he said, "I think it would be easier just being two friends who hang out together."

Lana quirked an eyebrow. "Like you and Lois?"

How did Lois end up in this conversation? He suddenly felt put on the spot. Lana was looking up at him, an expectant expression on her face.

"You two hang out together a lot," she continued.

He ran a hand up the back of his neck. "Hard not to when we both live in the same house."

Lois was a force to be reckoned with. She had breathed life back into the house with her presence, making the gloomy shadows in the aftermath of his father's death retreat. As much as she sometimes annoyed him, she also made him laugh. He felt alive whenever she was around.

"What do you like about her?" Lana asked, much to his surprise and discomfort.

"She's bossy," he replied.

Lana raised an eyebrow. "You like that about her?" A hint of disbelief mingled with amusement in her voice.

"I-I – ah, well, she has a way of dragging me out of my shell," he mused, "kicking and screaming I might add."

At first, but not now. Now he felt relaxed around her. He could be himself. There was so much more to her. She had fronted up to school on the Monday, and held her head high, despite him knowing what it had cost for her to do that.

"She's strong." And oddly vulnerable too. Just that she never showed that side to her character. She'd erected a wall around her heart, much like himself, and didn't trust easily. And she had taken up a lot of waking thoughts this last week.

"Independent," he continued. Yet, there was a need hidden there. Beneath her brash exterior was someone who was often lonely, wanting to belong.

"Her popularity has certainly increased since she volunteered herself," Lana added.

His eyes met with hers. It was true.

"If it'd been me, I probably would have missed school and cried for a week, but she walks around as if it means nothing."

"It did mean a lot to her," he quickly spoke in her defense. "And it wasn't easy."

The smile on Lana's face didn't quite reach her eyes. He was puzzled by all these questions about Lois.

"You two sound close," she continued.

He nodded. "I guess."

Which was kind of ironic really, because Lois was the last person he thought he'd get close to. Sensing the developing awkward tension between him and Lana, he tried to think of ways he could quickly change the subject.

"Sorry about all the questions, Clark, but you can't blame me for asking when you share a house with a girl, who you're obviously good friends with that also happens to be pretty."

Yes, she was, but those things didn't matter so much to her. '_It's not the outside that counts, Smallville, but the inside.' _He recalled her words from way back in the early days when she was training him. They were fond memories.

"Well, she was," Lana continued.

What? Surprised and annoyed by her words he quickly blurted out. "She still is." He pulled himself up with a start. "It's just hair. It'll grow back."

Clark couldn't rationalise this sudden protectiveness he had for Lois despite her often telling him; _"I'm a big girl, Clark. I can take care of myself."_

She could, but she also needed a friend. _"You don't always have to do it alone, Lois."_

Lana removed her arm from his. "Of course," she agreed, looking unsure and the awkwardness intensified.

The night had definitely taken a turn for the worse. He'd rather be sitting on the sofa at home watching a DVD with Lois and Chloe. He almost envied them.

"Hey Kent," Chad jeered from behind.

And the night had just gotten ten times worse. Chad; another good reason not to have come to the party. Sighing, he turned around, his jaw clenching at the sight of him. His dislike for the guy had intensified over the last week. No thanks to him giving Lois a hard time about her hair. He had the audacity to pull the beanie off her head at school, and then mock her. Clark had stood there, silently fuming and resisting the urge to punch him.

Lois, to her credit, had just taken it in her stride.

'_You little school boys had your fun now? Are you all gonna steal nerdy Fred's lunch money next, make fun of scabby Abbey again.'_

_Chad's face had darkened. Lois, unperturbed, faced him. 'Isn't it about time you grew up?'_

_Her eyes rested on the beanie in Chad's hand. 'You can keep that,' she continued, a steely glint in her eyes. 'It's your colour after all, yellow.'_

_Clark couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at her choice of words. No one messed with Lois Lane._

'_I'd watch your back, Lane,' Chad muttered in a low, menacing voice._

_She shrugged. 'Tell someone who cares.' She then turned to him. 'I think we're done here, Clark.'_

Lois might be able to handle Chad, but he, on the other hand wasn't so sure. Chad had still threatened Lois. He had issues with her, probably to do with that day she had shoved the muffin in his mouth. Chad wasn't the forgiving type when his ego was at state.

"Some of us guys are having a little wager," Chad continued, strutting towards him.

Just keep your cool, he silently chided.

"About your girlfriend." His eyes rested on Lana. "Not her. She doesn't count as a girlfriend. Not only that but she doesn't dish it out. She's nothing more than a tease."

Her heard Lana hiss. Clark felt his hand curl into a fist.

"Your other girlfriend, Kent. Brassy, overly bold, mouthy Lois Lane."

"Just leave it be, Chad," Lana muttered beside him.

He merely shot her a mocking look. "How cute, Lana. You defending, Kent, here. But I'm sure, Kent, is capable of defending himself, right?"

Clark's jaw clenched.

"Or maybe not. You always were gutless, Kent," Chad continued with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Getting back to Lois, maybe you want to have a little wager with us?"

Not in this lifetime, Clark silently muted. "I don't think so."

"Let's just get out of here, Clark," Lana murmured beside him, taking his hand in hers.

She had the right idea. Following her lead, he let himself be led, though he was still inwardly fuming.

"Lois is open fodder, Kent," Chad called after him. "It's only a matter of time before I bring her down."

White, hot anger overrode all of his senses. Letting go of Lana's hand, he turned around and stalked up to him.

"You stay away from her!" he threatened.

"Or what?" Chad sneered, his eyes raking over him with disdain. "What can you do?"

Clark tried hard to control the rage building within him. Just walk away, he silently chided. Don't give him the satisfaction.

"Rumours have a way of spreading like wildfire," Chad continued, lowering his voice, "Word has it, she's nothing more than a cheap slut, think that'll take off?"

Chad's smug, mocking face was the last straw. Pure rage leaked from every pore of Clark's body. Maybe he would live to regret it, but he couldn't stop himself. Raising a fist he punched Chad straight in the jaw. Chad stumbled backwards. Pain radiated through Clark's knuckles.

"Clark!" Lana exclaimed, her voice laced with shock and horror.

He stood, rooted to the one spot in disbelief. Had he just done what he thought he had? It felt good. He wanted to do it again, and again. He wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp and – He pulled himself up, shaking his head. He tried to rein in the anger simmering just beneath the surface.

Chad wiped away the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. His eyes glowered. "You'll keep, Kent."

"You won't if you don't stay away from Lois," he hissed in a fierce voice.

An almost sinister smile twisted Chad's mouth. "I see now that she means something to you."

Clark could feel Lana tugging on his arm. Why did his moment of victory feel all wrong?

"Let's get out of here," Lana muttered.

* * *

The cold night air was sobering, but he was still inwardly shaking from the anger. Shocked by his actions. It wasn't like him. But Chad had been a thorn in his side for too long. Always singling him out and roughening him up during training. He had just taken it. So why snap now? Clark came to the slow realisation that he could take it when it involved just him, but when it involved someone he cared about … that was different.

"Chad is the last person's wrong side you want to end up on," Lana spoke, breaking the silence.

He turned to face her, frowning. "He's just a jerk …"

"And a dangerous one," she interjected.

Given the serious, concerned expression on her face he inwardly shivered. "How?"

"Are you on Facebook, Clark?"

He shook his head.

"Probably just as well," she muttered.

She tipped her head up to stare at him through bleak eyes. "After I broke up with Chad, he posted pictures of me on his Facebook page."

Clark didn't like where this was going.

She took a deep breath. "Photos of me undressing."

His eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't even know he had taken them!"

His eyes flew to her distressed face. "Did you say something to him?"

She nodded. "Yes, and he told me it was payback for dumping him."

What did she ever see in him? Not that he was about to ask. The night truly had ended up a disaster along with a number of disturbing revelations; his feelings towards Lana had shifted. Chad was more than likely a sadist. In fact given what he'd said about Lois, it was a certainty.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he gazed down at Lana, feeling bad for her. "Sorry, I ruined the night."

A half smile, that wasn't even really a smile crossed her face. "It was – enlightening."

It was for him too, but how was it for her? What did she mean? Enlightening in a good or bad way?

"I'm tired," she began, pulling her car keys from her bag. "Think I'll head home."

* * *

Him and parties were not congruent, especially if they involved the likes of Chad. His knuckles still throbbed from punching him. It had felt good at the time, but he was now coming to the realisation that he shouldn't have done it. The gleam in Chad's eyes, his words _'now I see she means something to you_' bothered him - A lot. Surely he wouldn't hurt Lois? Hurting girls physically wasn't Chad's thing given Lana's revelation. It offered little comfort. Chad got off on discrediting or public humiliating them. In some ways that was just as bad.

Chloe was pulling out of the driveway just as he was driving into it. They waved in passing. He felt relieved that Chloe wouldn't be there when he arrived home. She already had very strong views on the likes of Chad, would probably want to write a story on him. Lois, however, would be home. He needed to warn her to stay well clear of Chad. He couldn't see that going down well. Lois never did as she was told.

She was making herself a hot chocolate when he walked through the kitchen door.

She glanced up briefly. "Hi Clark."

Seeing her standing there was a welcoming sight. Already he felt calmer. "Lois," he returned, feeling a smile cross his face at the sight of her typical boy pyjamas, and pink bunny slippers.

He quickly averted his eyes and looked down at his swollen knuckles. Crossing the floor he opened the freezer and reached for an ice pack, not at all sure how to tell her about the disastrous night.

"How did the party ago?"

Of course it was only matter of time before she asked.

"It, ah, could have been worse." He winced when he rested the ice pack on his knuckles.

"Worse?" she began. "Uh oh. Don't tell me you hit the turps again, Smallville?"

He turned around, almost stepping on her toes. His eyes met with hers. A frown dented her forehead. "You look sober enough."

"I didn't drink any alcohol," he sighed.

Her eyes fell to his hand, then shot back up to his face. "What did you do?"

"Something sort off stupid," he muttered.

Before he had a chance to say anything more, she removed the icepack from his hand and began inspecting it. Her touch was soothing. Ignoring the sudden thudding of his heart from her simple touch, his eyes rested on her hand. It looked so delicate in comparison to his roughened, calloused hand. He breathed in her scent. She smelled of lavender soap. She smelled good. He quickly pulled his thoughts into line. Taking a deep breath, he blurted out. "I punched Chad."

She looked up. "And that's a bad thing?" she quipped, a hint of a smile on her pretty lips. "He had it coming."

"Yes he did, but …" he paused, trying to find the right words.

He could see the questions in her eyes.

"I take it you defended Lana's honour?"

He shook his head. "No."

A puzzled look crossed her face.

He swallowed. "He said bad stuff about you."

A sudden realization played out across her face. "Oh." A tinge of colour tainted her cheeks. "You don't need to defend my honour, Clark," she continued, her words tumbling out in a rush, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Her typical response. She really wasn't as tough as she made out to be. He'd come to that conclusion this last week.

"Now let's patch up that hand of yours," she continued.

With her hand, still holding his, she led him over to the bench. His frustration was starting to grow. She really wasn't taking this seriously enough.

"He said he was going to spread rumours about you being a slut."

She merely shrugged before reaching up in the cupboard for the betadine. "So let him."

He looked at her exasperated. "Since having your hair shaved a week ago your popularity has increased. Other people respect you now." He felt compelled to point that out.

Raising a self-conscious hand to the back of her neck, a shyness stole over her face. "I can think of better ways to hit the popularity polls."

Despite what Lana had said tonight, Lois was still mourning the loss of her hair. He was starting to get used to it, and resisted the urge to rest his hands on her shoulders in a reassuring gesture. Inwardly cursing this strange tenderness that was rapidly developing towards her.

Lois began dabbing the betadine on his knuckles with a cotton ball. He winced, his eyes resting on her shorn hair. She had been telling him the truth when she said her natural colour was brown. He preferred it that colour. She looked so much younger. Not much more than a girl really.

"I think you look kind of cute," he murmured.

She glanced up at him, frowning. "Cute," she snorted.

"In a tomboyish way, especially wearing those pyjamas."

A hint of smile touched her lips. "You sure know how to compliment a girl, Clark, when she's having a bad hair day."

He smiled.

"Or in my case that's like every day," she continued.

"On the plus side, you spend a lot less time in the shower. The water's still hot when I get in," he lightly pointed out.

Her smile widened. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Smallville."

He nodded, his own smile increasing. "Oh, I will."

She punched him in the arm. At least he had made her smile.

"There, you're all patched up, again."

It was starting to become a recurring thing. As she went to withdraw her hand, he gently caught her fingers with his.

"Thanks Lois."

She was close, so close that if he leaned just a bit forward he could press his lips to hers and – He pulled himself up with a start. What was he thinking? These feelings for her were confusing him. He felt drawn towards her in a way that he had never felt before. When her eyes met his they reflected the same confusion. A strong feeling of tenderness towards her swamped him, again. How was it that she had managed to worm her way into his heart? Bossy, pig headed but also loyal. At times, vulnerable and warm Lois Lane. With her rash impulses and penchant for trouble. Drawing in a sharp breath, he stepped back.

She did the same. He averted his eyes from hers, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Getting back to Chad," she began.

He welcomed the change in conversation.

"What did he do after you punched him?"

"He – didn't hit back."

Surprised crossed her pretty face. "Really?"

He nodded. "He just said I'll keep."

The surprise on her face was replaced with sudden concern. "Clark, I don't think you have to worry about him hurting me," she pointed out.

He frowned.

"I'm more worried about what he'll do to you."

Her concern was touching. Despite her tendency for bossing him around, he knew deep down she cared about him as much as he cared about her.

"I'll be alright," he shrugged, "He already gives me a hard time at training. How much worse could it get?"

She didn't look convinced.

"I don't think you have to worry," he continued, "There is only one more game before we break for Christmas. There will be no more training for two weeks, and there won't be another game till after the first week in January."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, he'll plot your demise when we return to school."

Clark shook his head, bemused.

"Well, not on my watch he won't be," she continued with a hint of venom in her voice.

Warmth spread through him. She was being protective – over him. It seemed he wasn't the only one.

"Lois Lane is a force to be reckoned with," he quipped.

A small smile played on her lips. He resisted the urge to touch those lips, to touch her at all.

"But seriously, Lois. I think you should stay well away from him."

Her mouth opened and he knew what she was about to say. He'd only heard it a hundred times already. He pressed a finger against her lips. "Don't say it."

Blinking, a frown dented her forehead. She stepped back, catching his raised hand with hers.

"I've dealt with the likes of Chad before."

Here we go, he mused. She liked playing the tough girl act.

"I'm an Army brat, Clark," she continued.

"You've got the brat bit right," he couldn't help to add.

A smile hovered on her lips. Amusement danced in her hazel eyes. Her fingers were still entwined with his, and his thumb brushed against the palm of her hand.

He wasn't her type, he told himself. She wasn't his. Yet here he was, standing face to face, confused by these sudden feelings of wanting to touch her, hold her – kiss her.

Time to go to bed. Time to make a hasty retreat. He withdrew his hand from hers. Then raked the same hand through his hair.

What was happening to him? Had he lost his mind? It was Lois, just Lois.

"I should go to bed," he stammered. "I have a game tomorrow."

She nodded. "Me too. I need my beauty sleep."

He smiled. "Your already beautiful enough, Lois."

Colour spiked her cheeks, a slow smile crossing her face. Like any other girl out there, Lois really wasn't anymore immune to compliments. And he really had to get out of there before he said; did anything more that he'd later regret.

"Goodnight," he breathed.

"Night, Clark."

He quickly turned around, bumping into the pots and pans hanging above the middle bench. Just great. He shot her a quick, half embarrassed smile.

Lois ignored the warm, fussy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did he have to be so – adorable?

"Try not to knock yourself out, Clark, on the way from the kitchen to the sofa," she quipped.

"I'll try," he returned with a wave of his hand as he made his way into the lounge room.

Forcing her legs to move, Lois climbed the stairs. Her cheeks still felt warm from being in such close proximity to him. Damn it and this effect he had over her.

She couldn't afford to let herself get attached. A bit late for that now, she silently moaned. Who was she kidding? She wasn't just attached, she was very attached to him.

_'You don't risk your heart. You learned that the hard way.'_

But it was Clark. And Clark was different; special. He would never hurt her. But then there was Lana. His high school crush. He was dating her. There was no way he would be looking at her, except tonight. For a moment he had leaned towards her, his eyes resting on her lips and she could almost swear he wanted to kiss her. And the way he brushed his thumb against the palm of her hand. Surely she had imagined the desire in his eyes. That had to be it, because Clark only had eyes for Lana Lang.

And what about Chloe? She could never hurt her cousin. Oh hell, it was starting to get complicated. Her feelings towards Clark were real whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Pulling the covers back from the bed she slid under the blankets.

Clark was her best friend. She'd never had a friend like him before. One of the main reasons she was able to get through the week was because of him. With him by her side, supporting her, she could get through anything.

There was no way she was risking her friendship for romantic foolish notions. Because, quite frankly, her and boys was a disastrous combination. It only ever worked when she strictly remained friends with them. And that is what she would be doing with Clark; friends only.

* * *

Lois' mood wasn't a good one when she woke up the following morning. She hadn't slept well, no thanks to Clark. She'd spent half the night convincing herself they would only ever be friends, and the other half worrying about what Chad might do to him. She had a bad feeling about it.

The hot shower did little to lighten her mood. She reached for the hair shampoo, suddenly realising she didn't need it. She still hadn't gotten used to the lack of hair. It felt strange.

Her mood only worsened when she caught her reflection in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes.

"Beautiful," she snorted. "As if."

How did Clark see that? Why had he said it? '_And don't go there, Lois'_, she chided. '_He's just trying to make you feel better, because that's what he does, because he's Clark; Mr Nice Guy_.'

It was a bitterly cold morning. Lois rugged up accordingly, beanie, scarf and mittens.

"You know they should hold all fundraisers in the summer months," she grumbled, helping herself to a generous amount of bacon. "You don't realise just how much warmth hair gives your head till you no longer have any," she continued, putting two friend eggs on her plate. "Right now I'm even envying your unruly mop of dark curls."

"Ah … thanks, Lois, I think."

She glanced across the table at him. He looked as tired as she felt. It seemed she wasn't the only one who'd had a bad night sleep. Though what his might have been about would no doubt be different to hers. He was probably thinking of the when, and right time to next kiss Lana Lang.

Her eyes rested on his plate, surprised by the amount of food on it. He hadn't eaten that much for breakfast in a while.

"Wow, Clark," she began, "You're going all out this morning."

"I have a game this afternoon. I need the energy for it."

"Not trying to impress Lana anymore?" she couldn't help asking.

His hand rested on the table. She was baffled by the guarded look on his face.

"I'm not trying to impress her," he mumbled and resumed eating.

Lois didn't know what to make of that.

"Trouble in paradise?"

He shook his head. Silence followed. Oh well, it looked like Clark wasn't willing to talk. Lois continued eating. A couple of minutes passed by.

"It's just that I don't feel the same way about her," he spoke, breaking the silence.

The fork, halfway to her mouth, froze. He what? She raised her eyes to his, seeing the confusion plainly written on his face.

"I think I just had her on this pedestal," he continued. "And …"

"The reality wasn't what you thought it would be," she finished for him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

That's a relief. Smallville was finally coming to his senses.

"Welcome to real life, Clark."

A hesitant smile tilted up the corners of his mouth. He was gorgeous. No two ways about it and her mouth felt dry. Damn it. To make matters worse he was even beginning to get over his infatuation with Lana. Maybe that wasn't a good thing. She liked the idea of him being unattainable, safer that way. Then another worrying thought took hold, what if one of the reasons he was losing interest in Lana was because of her?

_'Don't be ridiculous, Lois_,' she silently berated. But the thought wouldn't go away. She began shovelling food into her mouth, not really tasting it.

The sight of Mrs K coming down the stairs was a welcome distraction.

"I'm going to be in town all day," she began, buttoning up her coat. "I've left some lunch in the fridge for the both of you."

Clark's mom truly was the best. "Thanks Mrs K."

She smiled, and approached the table.

"Do you have a game this afternoon, Clark?"

He nodded. "At two o'clock."

Mrs K shot her a look. Lois knew that look, _'keep an eye on, Clark._' She was still worried about him, even though he hadn't had anymore dizzy spells these last two weeks.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to cheer, Clarkie, on."

Mrs K sent her a '_thank you'_ smile, before turning her attention to Clark. She ruffled his hair. "Be careful, Clark," she murmured, kissing the top of his head.

He waved away her concern. "I'm fine, mom."

Mrs K frowned. "You look tired."

Clark glanced up at her. Mrs K was still frowning. A silent message was sent between the two of them but Lois had no idea on what? Sometimes she felt like she was out of the loop on some important secret that they shared.

"I just didn't sleep much," Clark eventually returned.

She patted his shoulder. "Well, you two have a good day. I'll see you both later tonight."

Lois watched her exit through the back door. "Great, I'm going to spend the afternoon freezing my tits off watching your game, Smallville."

His cheeks reddened at her words. She shook her head, amused.

"You don't have to go."

"And miss you being the weekly hero," she snorted.

She shoved a forkful of bacon in her mouth. "I just hope Lana won't be singing your praises in a way that will make me throw up."

A look of discomfort crossed his face. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Clark avoided Chad by all means when he fronted up to the pre-game discussion. He didn't even chance a glance in his direction. The last thing he needed was to be put off his game. But at times he could feel Chad's eyes boring into the back of his head.

The coach approached him. "Sam's called in sick. You'll be picking up his position as a runner back today, Kent."

He nodded. It wasn't the first time. He preferred the position to that of a line backer.

* * *

It was the last quarter. The score was even. Clark felt the responsibility of what he had to do. Read the play, get in position so the quarter back could pass to him if needed. Despite it being cold, he felt hot. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. The tiredness from having a bad night sleep was beginning to take its toll. His eyes landed on Lois, sitting in the bleachers next to Chloe. She was the reason without even knowing it. He glanced across the field to Lana, strutting her stuff as head cheer leader. And it was now clear as day. He no longer had feelings for Lana because it had all changed. Lois was the one. For a moment that thought shocked him.

"Hey Kent," the coach yelled. "Focus!"

He averted his gaze from Lana only for it to clash with Chad's hate filled glare. Clark kept his head held high. He would not allow himself to back down. He wasn't afraid of Chad. There was no way, as the Captain, he'd risk the team losing this game.

The whistle blew. Kick off commenced. Clark focused purely on the game, and what he had to do.

Five minutes in and they were two points down to the opposition. The coach was yelling, along with a sea of red, desperate faces telling him what to do, relying on him. Clark broke free of defense. The quarter back spotting him, passed the ball. He caught the ball, drawing his arm in, securing the ball tightly against his body.

The pathway was clear. He began sprinting, giving it all he had. He could do this. He could make the touch down. Adrenalin pumping, he ignored the protest of sore muscles in his legs.

Heart pounding, a sudden ringing erupted in his ears. It felt like his head was going to explode.

Focus. He had to focus.

But he was distracted. He could barely co-ordinate his limbs. They felt unattached to his body as the ringing intensified. If he didn't pass soon he was a goner. He frantically looked up for someone to pass too. His vision blurring. The pain in his head felt like a hundred shards of glass trying to get out. He stumbled.

"Kent! What the hell is wrong with you?" Another team player yelled.

Too late. It was all too late. He felt the oppositions heavy bodies crunch into him. He hit the ground hard. Pain shot through his knee and down his leg. What little breath he had was knocked out of him as one body after another landed on top of him. Panic filled him. He couldn't breathe.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Gasping for what air he could with a ton of weight crushing his chest, he tried to free himself.

It was impossible. The pain in his head, the dizziness, he couldn't fight it any longer and darkness claimed him.

* * *

_Snow. There was snow as far as the eye could see. The brightness of it hurt his eyes. Was he dead? Where was he? He'd seen this place before._

'_Your body is weak and fragile, Kal-el.' A voice resonated out of nowhere._

_Gazing upwards, he slowly turned around, heart pounding in his chest._

'_You are not human, yet you continue to act as if you are.'_

_He swallowed, his throat feeling like rough sand paper. He'd heard this voice before._

'_You waste time with simple human pursuits filled with misplaced pride and arrogance. That is not your destiny.'_

_If he could, he would answer. But he didn't understand - any of this. How could he?_

'_I did not send my only son, the sole survivor of our race for you to squander it.'_

_Son, whose son? Who was the voice? Was it his father? A father he never knew, never met. He didn't know this distant voice. He didn't even want to know it._

'_You have a purpose, Kal-el. You are this world's saviour. I've already told you to do what it takes to restore your powers, yet you haven't heeded my advice.'_

_He just wanted to be normal. Why couldn't he be? It wasn't fair. This – He didn't ask for this._

_The tears that no sooner leaked out the corners of his eyes, turned to ice. Like the frozen wasteland before him. This could not be real. It wasn't real. It was a dream. Nothing more. He was nobody. He was just Clark Kent._

'_From here on out your body will continue to break down if you do not fulfil your destiny. You will feel pain. It will be your constant companion. A reminder of what you failed to do. But the pain is minimal to what the world will suffer if you do not fix what has been done to you.'_

'_I-I … can't.'_

'_You must face your grief and your worst fears, Kal-el, or all hope will be lost.'_

* * *

The sight of Clark's body lying there so motionless made Lois' heart jump into her throat. No. No. No. Not Clark. Not her Smallville. Her nails bit hard into the palm of her hands. She couldn't think for the blood rushing to her head.

Deadly silence had filled the stands. The pounding of her heart the only viable sound in her ears. Time stood frozen, like her heart. She watched as they lifted his body onto the stretcher and carried him off field. Then the dam broke.

He wasn't going anywhere.

She wouldn't let him.

Clark would be alright; he had to be.

Jumping over the seat in front of her, Lois sprinted across the oval in her haste to reach him. _The thing that sucked most about caring too deeply is how much she chanced losing. The pain of loss – it hurt. It hurt a lot. She couldn't face that pain again. And she wouldn't._

She didn't care who was watching. She didn't care about the surprised looks upon the players face when she burst into the change room. She only cared about reaching Clark.

Her hands clasped both sides of his face. As if she could bring him back with just her will alone. His face was icy cold to touch.

"Listen to me, Clark," she muttered, her voice hoarse with raw emotion. "It's alright. You are going to be alright."

"I can't … I can't," he mumbled, faced screwed up in pain. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

It was killing her, seeing him suffer. She bit down on the insides of her cheeks. She tried to fight back the tears that threatened. What was happening to him?

"Clark!" she said more forcibly. "Clark!"

He would come back. He had too! She wasn't letting him go. He was strong. He could fight whatever it was that controlled him. It wasn't just a physical thing. No. It was something more, something other. Much like the night he was drunk.

His body shook, uncontrollably.

"Give him back," she hissed, "He's not yours."

She surely had to be going insane. That had to explain the words that came from her mouth. Words that made no earthly sense.

But then Clark was different.

He always had been.

Her hands tenderly stroked the tangled, sweat drenched hair back from his face.

"You can fight it, Smallville," she whispered in his ear. "I know you can."

Swallowing the giant sized lump in her throat, she uttered words she'd never thought to utter again. "I need you."

She ran the back of her hand across her damp face. Lois Lane was a big girl. She did not cry! Not for anyone. Not anymore. Except, obviously, simple farm boys with good intentions and a pure heart. She hated this need. Independent, feisty, bull headed Lois Lane didn't need anyone.

Need - it came with a price.

It always did.

She wanted to weep into her hands. Away from the prying eyes of the world. Cry and cry till the tears came no more. Till there was nothing but the familiar, well know emptiness inside. Like it had been with her mother.

_Big girls don't cry. Big girls do what needed to be done. Big girls bottled up their feelings with a take charge, no nonsense attitude. _

_No one was allowed to see. What really took place deep inside; the pain, the vulnerability that could never be expressed._

She took a deep, shuddering breath, pulling herself together.

She thought – she really thought she could live without the need. But who was she kidding? Her greatest fear always had been ending up alone.

Her eyes rested on Clark's face. For the first time in a long while, he had made her believe that she really didn't have to be alone.

"Clark," she murmured in one last desperate ditch attempt. "Come back."

Not able to stand watching him tremble so, she wrapped her arms around him. If she held him long enough he would have to sense her presence. The minutes ticked by.

Feeling him take in a deep breath, she pulled back and gazed down at his face.

His eyelids fluttered against his pale cheeks. Lois held her breath. Heart beating irregularly against her shirt.

His eyes opened. Squinting against the brightness of the light, they slowly sought hers. She held her breath.

"Lois," he murmured in faint surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The sound of her name on his lips filled her with sweet relief. The tears she'd fought so hard to keep at bay now ran down her cheeks.

"I'm going to kill you, Clark." Her voice catching in her throat. "After your mom is done with killing me."

He blinked as if trying to piece together the scattered events of the last ten minutes. Raising a hand, his fingers tenderly touched her face, the tears that resided there.

"Why are you crying?"

Oh, she really was going to kill him for putting her in this state of being. For making her feel far more than she wanted too.

"I-I …" But the words stuck in her throat. "Where did you go, Clark?"

Deep shadows filtered across his face, but before he could speak the paramedic team arrived. She was pushed aside as they tended to him.

Lois could only watch on hopelessly. Seeing the confusion on his face, made her want to take him away from there. Back to the farmstead, where he belonged. Where he was safe.

Which was just crazy, because he would be perfectly safe at the hospital and that's where he should be.

* * *

He couldn't stop shivering in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. The coldness of that place had seeped into his bones. Even the warmth of the blankets covering him offered little respite.

The words from the vision had a way of haunting him. They kept playing over and over in his head. '_You will feel pain. It'll be your constant companion.'_

He was in pain. His knee was nearly swollen to twice its normal size. He'd possibly and more than likely tore the anterior cruciate ligament. That was his football season over. It really didn't matter anymore. The voice, his father's voice, had control over his mind. How did that even work? Because he wasn't human; _'yet you continue to act as if you are'._

He felt wasted, scared and vulnerable.

"What happened, Clark?" Lois asked.

She had been allowed to ride in the back of the ambulance with him. In fact she had insisted. The paramedics didn't stand a chance when it came to refusing her. It was the only thing that had brought a smile to his lips.

He glanced up at her worried face. It was her voice, calling to him in that frozen place. She had sounded so desperate, so sad. He never realised just how much she cared. Her tears, tears for him - were surprising and unexpected.

"You haven't stopped shivering," she continued.

"I-I'm cold," he stuttered.

Her hazel eyes were anxiously as they raked over his face. "Damn it, Smallville."

Before he could respond, she sat down on the edge of the stretcher. Her hands began, rhythmically, rubbing either side of his arms in an attempt to warm him. He could see the concern, so evident in her eyes and nothing had looked more beautiful. He heard her draw in a deep, fortifying breath and then release is shakily. "You feel so cold, Clark."

Overwhelmed by a sudden impulse, he gripped her by the shoulders, drawing her closer and pressed his lips to the side of her head. She closed her eyes and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Her warmth filled him and the coldness began to abate as he held her.

"You ever scare me like that again, Smallville, you'll be sorry," she murmured in his ear, her warm breath tickling his neck.

He couldn't promise her anything. His future was filled with uncertainty. But he knew what he had to do, what he must do; visit the sight of his father's death and find answers. He would have to face his grief. He would have to face the pain of his past if he ever hoped to be free to fulfil his so called destiny.

_'The pain is minimal to what the world will suffer if you do not fix what has been done to you.'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated! I love reading people's thoughts on my story so let me know what you think, what scenes you liked the most, and that sort of thing. Believe it or not but writer's really do enjoy reading it.

I apologise if I got any of the American football terminology wrong. I had to research it on the internet! You know I'm a huge Australian football fan, which is VERY different to American football. Some Australian terminology could have possibly slipped in there :) I'm not sure if the word 'turps' is used in America either? But I think you got the gist of it's usage.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I was away for 15 days on a cruise with my mother in law and since returning have had work dramas plus home dramas with my son having to have surgery! Needless to say that hasn't helped with my writing. I was hoping to upload a chapter before going on the cruise but I was just too busy. Then I figured I could write whilst on the ship, but with it being such a different environment it didn't happen, and then since returning home there has been one disruption and drama after another. But finally here is the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than my usual chapter length, but I felt it ended in the right place, though maybe not up to my usual standard.

I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews on the last chapter! I hadn't expected so many! That was probably some of my better writing and I did find it hard to follow it up. Still I think, well hope, you'll enjoy this chapter as well. The action is slow but it ends in an interesting way.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

* * *

**.**

They kept him in overnight for observation. Though Clark tried to tell them he was fine, in a manner of speaking that was. He hadn't suffered a concussion, but then he could hardly explain what had happened to him either without them referring him to the psych ward. Best to just nod and agree with whatever the doctors said.

At least he was beginning to feel relatively normal again. He had thawed out. They had given him some pain relief, elevated his leg and routinely applied an ice pack to his knee.

An array of people visited him. Of course Lois was there from the beginning, followed by his mom.

Lois did most of the talking, elaborating on exactly what happened in every dramatic detail. Now and again his mom's eyes would meet with his, and he'd see the worry on her face. Eventually his mom asked Lois, in a kind manner, to get her a coffee.

Once Lois left the room, he relayed everything to her about the vision and how the voice had called him 'his son'. Maybe it was his birth father's voice? Her forehead furrowed with concern. There was no reassurance he could give her. It left him feeling unsure and self-conscious.

"I'm technically speaking an alien, whether I like it or not. Maybe I have to accept what I am," he muttered. "It seems I have no choice."

Which led him to start thinking about how that voice choose its perfect moment to hit him. It couldn't just be random. He was meant to be injured. As if ending his football season was one way to motivate him to look into restoring his powers.

His mom squeezed his fingers in a reassuring gesture.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing, Clark. Sooner or later you will have to deal with your grief."

But could he? Returning to the place his father had died would be like a form of emotional torture. It would hurt a lot more than his knee currently did. He could handle physical pain, but emotional pain – that was different. It was in those moments he had learned to shut down.

"I know," he murmured.

He glanced down at his leg. Wearing only a hospital gown the scar on his thigh was there for everyone to see. Why did it have to be his left knee? Just thinking about his dad made the scar tingle, as it always did. He rubbed it. '_From here on out your body will continue to break down if you do not fulfil your destiny.'_

He shivered.

"What is it, Clark?" his mom quickly enquired.

He wasn't about to tell her those words. She would only start to worry even more than she currently did.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Chloe stood there looking anxious and hesitant.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," his mom returned.

Chloe walked into the room, her concerned eyes sought his. Relief crossed her face. "Thank god you're alright."

She crossed the floor and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm alright."

She pulled back, her eyes raking over him. "You were out cold, Clark. We didn't know how bad it was."

Her eyes travelled to his knee. "That doesn't look good."

"Doctor's seem to think I've torn the ACL."

She bit down on her lip. "You won't be able to play football."

"Not indefinitely," he muttered, "Just not for the rest of this season."

It was unlikely he would return to football. It was unlikely he'd even get to live a normal life given the voice from the vision. _'You are not human.'_

Yet, it was the only life he knew. A deep, all too familiar ache resided in the pit of this stomach. He would always be different. He could no longer lie to himself.

Lois returned with the coffee. So far she hadn't asked again about what had happened to him. She hadn't had the chance, but it was only a matter of time. Not that he could ever tell her the truth.

Chloe glanced at her. "I've never seen you move so fast."

Lois handed the cup of coffee to his mom. A look of uncertainty briefly crossed her face, puzzling him. He recalled their moment in the ambulance, the way she had tried to warm him up. He had pulled her into his arms and nothing had felt so right. These feelings towards her were both exhilarating and daunting.

Had she really moved so fast to reach him? She had literally pulled him back from the frozen wasteland. He recalled the tears in her eyes – for him.

"Well … it's Smallville. I had to make sure he was okay, because who else is going to do my assignments for me?"

Her words came out in a tumbled rush. She drew in a deep breath. He could almost swear she looked a bit flustered. Her eyes met his as if seeking some kind of reassurance.

"Isn't that right, Clarkie?" she continued and proceeded to punch him in the arm.

Lois was all bluff but the uncertainty in her eyes was something he was beginning to recognise. Admitting her true feelings didn't come easy, if at all.

"Of course," he returned, shooting her a sarcastic smile.

She visibly relaxed. But Chloe didn't appear convinced. Clark could see that she was deep in thought. Before anything further could be said they were interrupted by Pete.

Suddenly the room was overcrowded with people. Pete gave his commiserations. "Tough luck, man."

He nodded not knowing what to say.

"Season over already just as you were fast becoming the new football hero of Smallville High," Pete continued.

All eyes were on him, making him feel self-conscious, yet again. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

Pete's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa, what do you mean?"

Lois' eyes rested on Clark's face. What was with the change of heart? And exactly what had happened to him when he was unconscious? She hadn't forgotten his tears, his tortured laboured breathing, as if struggling against some other insurmountable force. The way he had shook so badly in the ambulance, and the way he had held her as if she was his lifeline. Never had she encountered such strong feelings for another person. Feelings that left her rattled and troubled, because she didn't know how to fight it.

And now Chloe was watching her, a question in the depths of her eyes. Lois averted her gaze. It wouldn't do for Chloe to become suspicious of her feelings towards Clark. Because there would be nothing between her and Clark except friendship. She was adamant about that.

"I mean," Clark stammered. "Its only one aspect of high school and then there's the Torch."

Chloe raised an amused eyebrow. "You thinking of becoming a reporter, Clark?"

"You never know."

Chloe appeared pleased about that even though a puzzled frown dented her forehead.

"What about Lana?" Pete blurted out. "You've been dreaming of going out with her for the last three years."

A sudden silence descended upon the room. The clock ticked loudly on the wall. Clark shifted.

"I'm not sure Lana is all I thought she'd be," he murmured, his eyes briefly met with hers before he quickly averted his gaze.

Lois looked down at her clasped hands, ignoring the sudden warmth in her cheeks.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Did getting knocked unconscious give you a life changing epiphany?"

A look of discomfort crossed Clark's face. "In a way."

Lois didn't miss the look he exchanged with Mrs K. There it was again, as if they shared a secret only they were privy too. What was with that?

Lois had little time to ponder the thought when a nurse entered the room and ushered them out the door. Clark grabbed her by the hand and murmured her name. She turned to look at him, her fingers tingling in his warm grasp. He looked lost and alone, she fought the urge to fling herself in his arms once more. That wouldn't go well in front of everyone, especially Chloe.

"Thanks Lois."

She nodded, managed a half smile. "Just don't do it again, Smallville," she quipped lightly, "I'm beginning to lose count of the times I've come to your rescue."

* * *

Clark was itching to get out of that hospital. Despite the many questions rampaging through his mind, he managed to sleep okay. Exhaustion had soon over taken him, lulling into a deep seated need for rest. Much to his relief there were no visions. Just dreams of Lois, calling him, pulling him back from the icy wasteland.

His mom picked him up. The brace was cumbersome. Negotiating the crutches even more so. He should only need them for a few days, but the brace he would have to wear till he had the so called operation. An M.R.I. scan of his knee had been performed that morning, showing a rupture of his A.C.L., along with a torn medial collateral ligament.

"They call it the 'terrible triad'," he told his mom in the car on the way back to the farm. "He recommended that I have surgery to repair it otherwise the knee will continue to remain unstable."

"Oh, Clark," his mom sympathized.

He was still shell shocked by that information. At the time he'd been unable to process it. He needed surgery?! Once there was a time when he was invincible and now – now he was an invalid, for the time being that was.

"Unless I can find some way to miraculously restore my powers."

But that only gave him about three weeks. He ran a hand through his hair. "I have no answers." His hand dropped to his leg. "And Lois suspects something different about me."

Why did life have to be so complicated? Lois was smart and sassy with a curious mind. He'd already told her he was an alien in a drunken state, which she hadn't believed, but what if he were to tell her it was the truth?

"I don't think I've ever seen Lois that upset," his mom causally remarked. "She's grown fond of you."

Clark shifted uncomfortably on his seat. It went both ways. His mom was shrewd.

"She's good for you, Clark."

"I don't think entering in a relationship is an option for me, mom."

She glanced his way. "Neither is being alone, Clark."

'_You waste time with simple human pursuits filled with misplaced pride and arrogance. That is not your destiny.'_

His so called birth father's voice still haunted him. Maybe it was his destiny to be alone? The thought made him shiver. He didn't want to be alone. He just wanted to be like everyone else.

"Right now I think you need her as much as she needs you," his mom continued.

Clark gazed out of the car window, watching the fields of corn roll by. Was there really any point in discussing this? Lois was human, he wasn't. It was a simple fact. But they could still be friends. Safer that way and her friendship meant far too much to him to risk losing her altogether.

* * *

Lois tidied up Clark's bedroom. It would be better if he slept in his own bed till his knee was better. He was tall and it wouldn't be comfortable for him sleeping on the couch in his present condition. She tried not to think about him. But who was she kidding. He had a way of taking up all of her waking thoughts. And not just because of her feelings towards him. He was a mystery too. She had spent the night tossing and turning, re-living the unusual moments spent with him. Three times now she had found him shivering with cold, out of it and seemingly elsewhere. Then there was the whole alien thing. _'Do you know when you were born? – I don't.'_ That hadn't made sense. In fact very little of what Clark had said that night did.

'_If I had been normal, my dad – wouldn't have died.' _She still remembered seeing such sorrow in his eyes.

Normal, she silently snorted and picked up a photo of him as a small boy, lovingly held in his parent's arms. 'Of course he's normal,' she said out loud. 'Look at that face.'

Damn but he was cute. Placing the photo frame back on the bookshelf, Lois spied what looked to be an album of sorts. It was buried beneath a stack of magazines. Curiosity aroused, Lois pulled it out and began flipping through it. Photos from his childhood filled the pages along with merit certificates, mostly to do with being well mannered and a polite, thoughtful student. The only certificates she received were of the complete opposite, she wryly mused. Two people couldn't be more different.

There were even photos of him with missing teeth. "See – that's normal!" she exclaimed.

Something was lacking however, there were no 'participating in sporting events' certificates. What boy didn't play some kind of sport? There wasn't even so much as a swimming certificate.

She found it hard to believe, given how good he was at football that he'd never played in any kind of team sport until just recently.

The photos came to an abrupt halt at the end of his freshmen year. In fact it looked as if he hadn't touched the album since then. As if his life had come to an abrupt halt. And it had. His father's death. Her hand rested on a blank page.

Her memories returned to the first time she saw him.

'_So this is the famous Clark Kent,' she'd commented, eyes raking over him._

_Chloe had done nothing but talk about how great he was, but the guy standing before her in that diner was – so ordinary. Dressed in plain denim jeans with an, overly large, red plaid shirt that seriously hurt her eyes._

'_What's with the wardrobe malfunction?'_

_He blinked, somewhat surprised. 'Who are you?'_

'_Lois Lane,' she grinned up at him, 'Chloe's cousin. I'm here for the summer holidays.'_

_Clark's eyes shot to Chloe's as is seeking confirmation of this. She nodded._

'_I'm checking out all of Chloe's friends.'_

_His eyes returned to her face, confused and somewhat bothered. He looked so innocent and green. Just by one look she could already tell that he was one of those boring, typical good guys. He probably didn't understand the concept of the word; rebellion. This was going to be one long, boring summer holidays._

'_So you're the farm boy I've heard a lot about.' She continued with her assessment. 'You certainly can't take the farm out of the boy.'_

The early days, they brought a smile to her lips. Who would ever have known Clark would turn out to be so much more, or that her, Lois Lane, would ever fall for a farm boy! Shoving the album back under the pile of magazines, the corner of what looked to be a photograph caught her attention. Unable to resist her curiosity she pulled it out. Surprised to find it was the very photograph she had taken of him in the barn, their first day of training. The before and after photo, only she had never gotten around to taking the 'after' photo.

How put out about it he had been that day. That same look was captured on his face along with a hint of exposure. His eyes revealed far much more about him than he probably was aware or wanted. Eyes she could drown in, eyes that reflected his beautiful soul.

Why had he shoved the photo in this dusty bookcase, out of sight and out of mind? Well if he didn't want the photograph she would keep it. A souvenir.

'_You promise you won't show it to anyone.'_

'_I'm not keeping it. You are Clark, it's to spur you on to want to change your life for the better.'_

And he really needed to. Clark was too often lost in his own world. A world filled with pain, loss and regret. Seeing the sadness in his eyes – she always had been a sucker for lost strays. Was that why she was so keen to drag him out of his self-imposed exile?

He never had been much of a conversationalist. Even when he sometimes came out with Chloe and herself during the summer holidays, he was often quiet. One time they had gone to the lake, and much to her astonishment he sat on the sand, reading, of all things.

'_You know what you need, Smallville?' she piped up, as she wrung the water from her hair._

_How he bristled at that name, which is why she continued to call him by it. He glared at her. "And what would that be, Lois?"_

_She was strangely drawn to teasing him. Not that that was unusual for her but when it came to Clark she really couldn't help herself. _

"_Fun. You remember what that is?"_

_He shoot her a sardonic glare. 'I know what fun is.'_

_She merely snorted. 'Sure looks that way.'_

_It was about time Clark got active, and snapped out his tendency to mope._

'_You need to get your head out of books and doing some kind of physical activity. God knows you need it.'_

_His jaw clenched. She grinned at him and yanked the book out of his hands._

'_I have just the thing.'_

'_Lois,' he protested, scrambling to his feet. _

_She stepped back, book in hand, waving it at him. He looked flushed and flustered. Smallville really wasn't used to having girls telling him what to do. Riling him up at least got a reaction from his usual calm demeanour._

'_You're coming boating with me and Chloe.'_

_Her eyes scanned over his jeans. Really – on a hot day like this he was wearing jeans. What was with that? At least the white t-shirt was an improvement over the plaid shirts._

'_Grab your swimming trunks, Clark,' she continued._

_His face reddened. 'I-I don't have any.'_

_Her mouth dropped open, he what? Seriously? Why? Was he too self-conscious? So he carried a bit of extra weight but it was hardly that bad, and if there was one thing she had learned about him over the last couple of weeks is that he wasn't at all remotely vain._

'_You can't swim?'_

_His face went a deeper shade of red. 'I can swim.'_

'_Then what's the problem, Clark?'_

_He bristled at those words. 'I don't have to explain myself to you.'_

_Whoa, he really was touchy about this matter. She shrugged. 'Suit yourself, besides you don't need swimming trunks to row a boat.'_

_Before he had the chance to protest, she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards the jetty._

'_Hey Chloe,' she called, when the petite blonde came in sight, 'Clark's offered to row the boat.'_

_Poor Clarkie. He was beginning to work up a sweat, Lois observed, as she idly lay back on the rickety old boat, watching him._

_Once they returned to the jetty Lois couldn't help but to __push him off it. He landed in the water with a resounding splash. His head bobbed up, and the look on his face was priceless. But then a stab of guilt hit her. Maybe she had pushed him too far. She was sure he was beginning to develop a strong disliking towards her._

'_Lois!' Chloe gasped beside her._

'_Sorry Smallville, just that you looked so hot and bothered.' _

_He swam to the ladder. She leant over to offer him a hand. Before she had a chance to respond, he grabbed her hand and pulled hard. She went flying over the edge, straight into the water. She came up gasping for air, shocked and surprised. Guess she had underestimated Clark after all. _

_He smiled down at her from atop the jetty. "Now were even." What shocked her even more was just how boyish that grin was. It changed the whole countenance of his face._

_Okay, so maybe Smallville wasn't so ordinary after all._

She didn't know why she had offered to train him? What the appeal was? But some inner part of her must have been attracted to him from the get go, now that she thought more about it.

Pocketing the photo in her jeans, Lois moved onto the dressing table. She could just picture Clark's face at the sight of her lacy bra's scattered there, followed by another unwanted image of his large hands touching her breasts, wearing said bra's.

"Get a grip, Lois," she muttered and hastily shoved the bras into a bag. Heat suffixed her face.

She really had to stop fantasying about him. Clark was as pure as driven snow and she – well she wasn't. Clark was different, special in a way that nobody else was. Not that she could put her finger on to why that was?

Shaking her head, she continued tidying up the dressing table when she came across his story, the one about the alien boy. She had forgotten all about it. It was written on a tattered piece of paper. She couldn't recall him writing anything more on it of late. Then an idea took hold. She would buy him a journal for his birthday. His birthday was only a couple of days away. And he really should keep this story in a safer place. Picking it up, she noticed another, just as equally tattered, piece of a paper. Only this one had no writing on it, instead it was full of strange symbols. At the bottom of the page there was a sketch of what looked to be a sleek, small spaceship. Who knew Clark was so imaginative? But the symbols – what were they? A cold chill crept down her spine. It was probably nothing.

Lois picked up the story again and read through it. The last few lines moved her once again.

_Suddenly I'm cut off from the world I know. Encased in darkness, bereft and alone, my silent cries the only sound. The humming of the space ship lured me into a deep sleep. My tears dried on my cheeks as the ship hurtled to a far distant planet called earth. A place that would become my home, the only home I would ever know._

She went strangely still as a thought took hold. _What if it wasn't a story?_

"Don't be absurd, Lois," she chided.

Of course it was a story. It had to be. But then it did explain some things. Like the night Pete brought him back to the farm when he was drunk.

'_He's been saying some crazy stuff.'_

'_Like what?'_

'_He's an alien from another planet.'_

She had thought his drink might have been spiked. But what if it wasn't? What if … Clark really was the boy in the story?

And the story was true.

The tattered pieces of paper fluttered from her hand. The pounding of her heart echoed in her ears.

'_He was trying to protect me – I couldn't save him – You don't understand, Lois – I'm not from here.'_

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. It can't be. He looked just like everybody else.

This was ludicrous. Her mind was playing tricks on her – because there was no way Clark could be … She swallowed, her throat going dry; an Alien?

"Lois?" a voice spoke from the doorway.

She jumped startled and gazed straight into Clark's face. She hadn't even heard the car pull up? So lost she had been in her crazy thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking concerned.

She swallowed, again. "Of course, just that you startled me."

Smiling, she walked over to him, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. His tousled hair, that enticed her to run her hands through it. The hesitant smile on his face, the questions in those beautiful eyes of his. Damn it. And just great, she was falling in love with not just a farm boy, but quite possibly an alien too.

Before she had a chance to say anything more, Clark wrapped her up in an incredibly warm embrace. Lois sighed, closed her eyes and wove her arms around him. So what if he was possibly an alien. It was still Clark. The night in the barn when he told her the story came back to mind.

_She watched, mesmerised as he explained the story of a young boy who thought he was human but soon realised he was different from other kids. A boy that strangely touched her heart. She knew what it felt like to be different._

He was warm. He had a heart, the biggest heart of all. He was Smallville. Special, kind, different and amazing. If he had a secret it wasn't hers to tell. She would protect him no matter what. And when the right moment came along, maybe he would trust her enough to tell her who he really was.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I do apologise for any errors in advance, because it had been so long since I last updated I just wanted to get this out there to all my readers. I still don't think it's as good as what I would like, but I just wanted to reassure you all that I definitely plan on finishing this story and you will just have to bear with me as I get through this rather difficult time.

Reviews are always loved and appreciated, probably even more so than usual given my week from hell :)

.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **The reviews were amazing on the last chapter! Thank you so much! You can't even begin to imagine how much you all made my day! It was just what I needed too. My son is much better. Work is still painful and I have a ton of marking to do, unfortunately. I guess that's piling up because all I want to do is write :)

Thanks to VisAVis2 for taking the time to edit this chapter for me. It is very much appreciated. This chapter is ridiculously long. I always have an idea on where I want it to end and sometimes it takes me a while to get there :) Due to all the wonderful encouragement I've received the writing muse has definitely kicked in!

That said.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

Lois had tidied up his bedroom. He could actually see the floor now. And she was being nice. Too nice. Something was wrong.

Though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what that was. Quite often he'd look up from whatever he was doing and find her watching him, a speculative look in her eyes. It puzzled him.

Sitting on the sofa, because there really wasn't much else he could do, Clark watched Lois fossick through a stack of DVD's, wearing one of his shirts. Apparently all of her clothes needed washing. Not that there was anything unusual about that only this time she had actually asked if she could borrow a shirt. It was the asking part that had him suspicious. Lois didn't ask. She just helped herself.

"How was school today?"

He wanted to go; anything was better than being at home, alone with his thoughts. But it was Monday and only two days since his accident, though it already felt like forever. Lois returning from school was like a breath of fresh air. The house was empty and silent without her in it.

His mom had taken up a full time job to make ends meet, another thing that had riled him. He was useless like this, unable to do farm chores, unable to do anything!

"Boring as usual. You didn't miss much, Smallville," she returned.

Glancing up from her perusal of the DVD's, a hint of a wry smile crossed her face. "Wait, you did miss Lana's speech about the merits of Shakespeare. She had Mr Owen's eating out of the palm of her hand."

He wished he'd been there, just to see the look on Lois' face as that in itself would have been amusing. And right now he'd give anything to find something to laugh about.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" she casually asked.

"She rang me yesterday."

She had kind of gushed about how sorry she was to see him hurt, then even sorrier that he couldn't play football. He hadn't really known what to say.

Lois dumped the pile of the DVD's on the coffee table. "There is nothing to watch," she grumbled, and looked up brightly. "Let's got visit the video shop. You need some fresh air."

"We don't really need to watch a …"

He didn't get any further. Lois grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him from the sofa. Guess he had no say in the matter. He very nearly toppled over, but Lois had hold of him. His hands rested on her shoulders. And quite suddenly he was in very close proximity to her, catching a waft of her perfume. He recalled their embrace from yesterday morning. He didn't know what had come over him, but seeing her standing there smiling and looking happy to see him, he couldn't help to pull her into his arms. She had gone willing enough, nestling her face into his chest. It felt just as right as it had done in the ambulance.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot about your knee," she said hurriedly in a breathless voice.

He noted the hint of colour in her cheeks. Was she just as affected by his touch as he was to hers?

"It's alright."

His hands dropped to his sides. She reached for his crutches and handed them to him.

"I don't think I need them anymore."

But one look on her face told him it was pointless to argue. He hated the crutches. Was sure he'd find them easier to use if he wasn't so tall. Sighing, he took them from her.

"This isn't the time for male pride, Clark," she chided.

"The doctor said I should only need them for a few days."

"Well then you can stop tomorrow."

He shook his head and followed her to the door. She might be nicer to him of late, but she was still bossy. At least that hadn't changed and was oddly reassuring.

"It's cold outside, Lois. You should grab a jacket."

"I'll be fine," she returned with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Typical of Lois. But he knew she'd be whining on the drive into town. He grabbed his coat from the rack on the way out.

"Here wear this," he instructed.

She turned around and he handed it to her.

"Thanks, Smallville. Always so thoughtful."

Tugging the jacket on, a smile crossed her face. The jacket swam on her. She kind of looked like a boy wearing his shirt and coat. Not that he was about to tell her. An amused smile tilted up the corners of his mouth.

An answering frown dented her forehead. "Laugh it up, Clark."

He couldn't help pulling the lapels of the coat together, resisting the impulse to touch her. "You look cute in my clothes."

Lois bit the inside of her cheek. Oh crap. This was becoming more tortuous by the day. And she certainly didn't look cute! The mirror didn't lie.

"I look like a boy with a bad haircut."

Amusement danced in his eyes. She should be mad, but a warm tingling feeling resided in the pit of her gut. It'd been a few days since she had last seen him smile.

"It's not that bad."

Was he serious? She was beginning to think she could wear a bag over her head, and he'd still find her cute. It was very endearing and sweet, but that was Clark. Was it an alien trait to not see the flaws in other people? Since arriving to her conclusions yesterday morning, her curiosity towards him had increased tenfold. The way his warm gaze rested on her hair informed her that he was telling her the truth. For a guy who was about to turn 18 tomorrow he had so much more depth than other guys his age. But then growing up, knowing you were different and having to hide it, would do that to a person. Her heart went out to him. Oh, Clark; it must have been tough for him to spend his life lying. Would he ever tell her the truth?

"In a weird way it's actually kind of liberating," she admitted, much to her surprise.

His warm smile made her toes curl.

She wanted to tell him that revealing the truth about himself would also be liberating for him. And that he could trust her. He didn't have to face it alone. Although his mom obviously knew, their exchanged secretive glances now making perfect sense, he still needed a friend.

Friends is what they will always be, just friends. So don't even think about getting lost in those gorgeous eyes of his Lois, she silently chided.

"We should go to the video store before it shuts."

She was keen to put some distance between them. Being in such close proximity to him played havoc with her senses.

* * *

"18 tomorrow, Clark," she piped up in the car. "On the 18th of December."

"That's tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes. How could he not remember his own birthday? Oh, that's right, he doesn't even know when that really was. It would almost be like having no identity. She couldn't imagine not knowing something like that. Birthdays were such a big deal as a kid. She still looked forward to her birthday, especially her 21st. Finally she will be of drinking age, not that that stopped her now.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Did he not wonder where he was from? What planet? Did they speak another language? Are the symbols she'd found part of that language? She remembered asking him the name of the planet but he hadn't _'come up with a name yet'_. That must mean he didn't know.

This really was the only home he'd ever known.

"What genre do you like, Smallville?" she asked as they entered the video store.

He shrugged. "I'm easy."

"Okay then let's try sci-fi."

Alien planets, alien life forms and space ships, she mused to herself. Why we're aliens so often cast as villains when nobody had probably ever met one?

Her eyes landed on the cover of E.T.

E.T. was a good alien. She picked it up and waved it at Clark.

"I haven't watched this since I was a girl. You ever watched it?"

He shook his head. She looked at him in disbelief. "ET phone home – doesn't jog any memories."

An amused smile crossed his face.

"You'd like it. Right up your alley, Clark."

A puzzled frown dented his forehead. Was Lois being cryptic?

"Can I help you boys with anything?" an elderly sales lady asked.

The look on Lois' face was priceless. He tried to hide his amusement.

"Us boys," Lois began, sounding every bit a girl, gesturing at him, then herself. "Are just browsing. We don't need any help."

The look of astonishment on the older woman's face made it impossible for Clark not to smile. The woman's eyes raked over Lois.

"Young girls these days," she said with a click of her tongue.

Clark could literally see the steam coming out of Lois' ears. He didn't miss the defiance in her eyes.

"Very unladylike."

He placed a restraining hand on Lois' arm as the woman walked away. "She's old."

"That doesn't make her entitled to an opinion," she fumed.

Her hands came to rest on her hips. "A boy," she huffed and glanced at him, frowning. "You can wipe that amused look off your face, Clark.'

But a hint of a smile tilted up the corners of her mouth. Shrugging, she returned to her perusal of the DVD's on the shelf.

"That's it. I'm wearing pink," she grumbled, "and girly flower printed shirts."

Turning to him, she poked him in the chest with a finger. "I should start wearing dresses too."

He smiled, couldn't help it. Lois never ceased to amuse him.

"I've never seen you in a dress."

Returning her attention back to the shelf, she said over her shoulder. "Yeah, well don't hold your breath on that one, Smallville."

She was a tomboy, but he liked that about her. He tried to picture her wearing a dress. She would look good in one.

"What about Prom night?"

"That's months away, yet."

"Are you going to go to it?"

She glanced at him. "Do they serve alcohol?"

"It's a school, Lois."

She grinned. "Probably not then."

He shook his head bemused.

"Oh, I've got just the thing," Lois exclaimed, "A _Back to the Future_ marathon."

Clark silently groaned as she pulled all three DVD's from the shelf. He was in for a long night.

"Now let's get out of here, Smallville, before we run …" her voice broke off there, as her eyes obviously rested on someone they knew. "Lana."

Sudden dread filled him. Damn. Lana. He slowly turned around.

"Oh, hi Clark," she began, biting down on her lip as her eyes skimmed over Lois.

Nothing spoke louder of two people going steady, than her wearing his clothes. He could see Lana coming to this exact conclusion.

Oh well. Not as if they were really ever an item. But still, rumours spread quickly in a school.

"You're wearing Clark's shirt."

Lana's accusing eyes met his. _I thought you said you were just friends?_

"This old thing," Lois dismissed. "It was the only thing that was clean."

Lana appeared unconvinced.

"Isn't that right, Clarkie," she continued, giving him a meaningful look.

He nodded. "Oh, yeah. Lois is always pinching my clothes."

That didn't quite come out the way he meant it. Lois shot him a 'way to go Clark' look.

"I must say plaid suits you better than it does, Clark."

He didn't miss the hint of venom in those words, despite the forced smile on her face. He shifted uncomfortably. Lana glanced at the DVD's in Lois' hands before her eyes rested on him.

"I hope you enjoy your _Back to the Future_ marathon," she said, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

"I'll see you both around."

He watched her stalk away. "Um, okay, bye Lana."

"Someone's not happy with you," Lois spoke, alongside him. "Don't sweat it, Clark. It's only a matter of time before she replaces you with another guy."

Things had changed so much of late, his feelings towards Lana being among them. Lois coming into his life and the visions – and it just left him at odds with himself.

* * *

Lois snuck into Clark's room the following morning, his wrapped present in hand. She wanted to give it to him before she went to school. Anything to cheer him up. He'd been quiet last night, retreating into his thoughts that given the expression on his face, troubled him.

She gazed down at his sleeping form.

He slept like a babe. As if he didn't have a care in the world. He looked so much younger.

"Clark," she whispered.

Nothing. Did she wake him?

His tousled hair enticed her hands to run her fingers through it. Oh hell. Why not. He was asleep and would be none the wiser. Reaching out a hand she gently pushed a strand of dark hair back from his forehead, half afraid he would wake up. Much to her relief he didn't even stir. She continued with her perusal of him. He really was so perfect in many ways.

"What are you, Clark?" she whispered.

She lightly brushed her fingers along the few days of stubble on his jawline. How the hell was she supposed to stop these developing feelings towards him? She had never felt like this for anyone! But then Clark wasn't just anyone. He was an alien who happened to be more human than everyone who was one. Oh the irony in that.

And it didn't change, at all, the way she felt towards him. She wished it did but she couldn't remember wanting anyone so much. She felt ambushed by her desire and need and want. It was starting to become almost impossible to fight the yearning to belong totally to Clark.

"Damn it, Smallville."

His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks and slowly opened. They met with hers. An unguarded smile tilted up the corners of his mouth. "Lois."

He said her name with such heartfelt warmth. Raising a hand, he cupped her face with his palm, his thumb brushing against her cheek. His gesture melted her heart. Damn. Damn. What was he doing?

Her heart hammered against her shirt.

His fingers fiddled with the ends of her hair. Not that she had much hair there for him to touch. She drew in a deep sharp breath at the sudden intimacy.

An awareness and realization of what he was doing dawned on his face. His eyes widened.

"Lois," he began, sitting up rather suddenly, the blanket slipping down revealing his bare chest.

Oh, this just continued to get better, not! She'd seen his chest a dozen times, just not lately. And she couldn't remember it having the same affect over her as it currently did.

"I-I was having a dream," he stammered, raking a hand through his tousled hair.

An awkward silence followed. His eyes swam with uncertainty.

She dropped her eyes and cleared her thick throat. "Must have been some dream?"

His face reddened. An alien who blushed, she mused.

"W-What are you doing here?"

The real reason she was in his room to begin with before she got rather – distracted. "It's your birthday, Clark. No doubt you've forgotten, again."

"Oh."

"I wanted to give you your present before I went to school."

He blinked, surprised, appearing touched. "You brought me a present?"

"Of course," she snorted, and shoved it at him.

He gingerly took it, staring down at it, looking unsure.

"You unwrap it, Smallville."

She watched him fumble at the ribbon with those big hands of his, the same hands that just a moment ago had so tenderly caressed her face. She inwardly sighed.

"I can assure you it won't bite."

He shot her a half wry smile. "You sure about that, Lois?"

Cute.

And he was taking forever. If it were her, she would have ripped the paper off in a second.

Finally he had the wrapping paper off. She didn't know what to make of his expression.

"It's a journal, Clark," she explained, "When I was cleaning your room the other day I came across that story you were writing a few months back."

He glanced up, his expression slightly guarded.

"I thought maybe you could continue with it."

He opened it up, his eyes falling on the scrap of paper, a shadow flickering in their depths.

"I don't know how the story will end."

Those words spoke volumes. She felt a pang of pity for him. It would suck growing up, not knowing who or what you were.

"Maybe I can help you."

If only he would let her. A hesitant smile tilted up the corners of his mouth. "Thanks Lois."

Taking that as an invitation of yes she promptly told him to 'shove over', and made herself comfortable next to him. Reaching for a pen from his bedside table, she handed it to him.

"You figured out where he is from, yet?"

"Krypton."

That was prompt, had he learned it recently? Because last time she'd asked, he hadn't known.

"H-He's the last son of the house of El," Clark stammered.

Lois bit down on her lip. This was surreal, talking to him and him thinking that she thought this was nothing but a made up story, but both secretly knowing it wasn't.

"That was his home until it was destroyed. Not that he has any memory of it."

She watched him scribble the words down in the journal, and the next few lines appeared on the page. _You have a destiny. You will become this planet's saviour._

Those words sent chills racing down her spine.

'_You must find the crystal, Kal-el, or all hope is lost.'_

What crystal?

_Your powers must be restored if you are to fulfil your destiny._

The thudding of her heart echoed in her ears. Powers – restored – destiny. Her eyes rested on his face. Clark had powers?

"What sort of powers did he have?" she murmured.

He glanced up startled, as if he'd forgotten she was even there.

"Ah, um, he could run fast."

"How fast?"

"You wouldn't even be able to see it with the human eye."

She blinked. Seriously? Really? She shivered slightly.

"And what else?"

Clark took a deep breath, as if carefully gauging what he should say. "He was strong, could lift the tractor and nothing could harm him."

"You mean like he had an armour of steel?"

He nodded. "Sort of like that."

She frowned. So far everything had been in past tense. Her eyes rested on the journal. _Your powers must be restored._

"What happened to him? How did he lose his powers?"

He stared back at her for a second, a strange expression on his face, almost one of regret.

"I – haven't figured that out yet."

* * *

Lois couldn't focus for the rest of the day. During class she would find herself gazing out the window, thinking about Clark, thinking about his story – that it was real. He had a destiny but somehow he had lost his powers.

Did it have to do with the death of his father? _I couldn't save him._ Whatever it was, Clark had been grieving ever since and maybe it was to do with more than just his father's death. Something bad had happened to him. And it worried her.

By the end of the day Chloe was looking at her strangely.

"What is with you today, Lois?" she asked in the car.

Chloe had offered to pick her up and drop her back to the farm for the week, seeing Clark was out of action.

"Have you ever had a really big secret, one that you could never share in a million years and something you've only discovered recently?" she blurted out.

Chloe frowned.

"You have a crush on Clark?"

Lois looked at her gobsmacked. "What – No!"

Maybe, sort of, but it wasn't a crush. It was a whole lot more than that.

"C'mon, Lois, I saw you on Saturday!" Chloe exclaimed.

The questions mixed with the accusations made the guilt coil even deeper in her gut.

"Okay, I confess that he's grown on me."

Chloe shook her head, her short blonde hair falling down around her ears. Lois almost even envied that length. "Clark – well he has a way with him."

She was she right, and in more ways than one.

"Clark and I will only ever be friends," Lois enforced. "That's the only way it could work."

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So I've been telling myself that for the last three years," Chloe sighed.

Three years! Chloe had liked him for that long.

"But I know Clark," Chloe continued, a hint of envy in her voice. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

Lois really didn't want to be having this conversation.

"He sees you, really sees you and I think …" her voice broke off there as tears filled her eyes. "That – he sees you – for what you are and – likes you."

Lois' breath caught in her throat. It made her feel ten times worse than she already did. She hated the thought of hurting her cousin.

"Chloe," she began, "no."

There was a sudden determined look in her eyes. "You can keep lying to yourself, Lois, or you can just be honest."

Complete honesty was easier said than done. It was something she could never confess. I think I love him. And I love him like I've never loved another. It terrified her. All the words she could never say. But wanted too.

* * *

Clark wandered through the house feeling restless and aimless with no answers to his dilemma.

_What am I'm doing here? What is my purpose? _Okay, so apparently he had a so called destiny. He was supposed to be a saviour of sorts, or whatever that was.

But still no answers as to why.

The whole journal thing with Lois that morning had rattled him. How he longed to tell her the truth, to lighten the burden of his secret. He just wanted for someone to listen to what he had to say, someone who could understand.

_Was there anybody out there who knew – knew what he was? Someone who had answers that he had none too?_

Clark slammed the journal shut. He really was alone. That thought left him feeling so bleak inside.

_Face it, Clark,_ he silently chided, _you have to revisit the pain of your past._

He had to do what he'd been dreading – go to the site of his father's death, Hobson's Pond.

A sharp, prodding pain radiated through his knee. He'd been pacing too much. But the physical pain was a welcome relief over what he was going to face emotionally.

No one or nothing could ease that for him.

_You fill my head with visions – do you even care what you do to me? _He inwardly raged at a faceless voice that meant nothing to him, that he had no recollection of. A past he couldn't even remember. He was part of the human race. It was all he had ever known.

Tears blurred his vision as he opened the journal, once again.

_You are this word's saviour. The last of your kind, Kal-el. My son._

'_He won't have any memory of us.'_

'_We will live on, through him.'_

"Tell me," he muttered to the page, "Tell me – what I am – what I have to do."

Shoving the journal aside, he stomped, more like hobbled to the bathroom. He rinsed his face with cold water, trying to rein in the turbulent emotions raging through him. He glanced at his reflected image in the mirror.

Different. He just had to be – different. It sucked being different.

And then there was Lois; beautiful, feisty and not fearing where angles feared to tread. She was full of life and everything – everything that was so real. He swallowed, not daring to hope.

He was only 18 but he felt so much older with the burdens that he faced.

His heart yearned towards someone – someone that would completely know him for exactly who he was.

"Yeah, right." He jeered at his own reflection in the mirror. His face – he didn't know it, where it came from. What he was … he was a stranger after all. The eyes that stared at him in that reflected image, whose eyes? Not his earth father or mother. He looked nothing like them. He was alien, even to himself.

How long did he lie to himself? And everyone else around him?

How long did he have pretend to be something other than what he really was? His whole life?

He shut his eyes. Lois.

She made him feel alive. She made him look deep within himself and like what he saw. She made him feel complete. It didn't matter who he was. She really was a lifeline, even if he could never tell her the truth.

* * *

The days dragged by. Being stuck at home, alone with his dark thoughts didn't help. He'd rather be at school with the hive of activity happening around him. It would have been a handy distraction.

The evenings were tolerable as Lois and his mom were around. But at night – at night he would lie awake in bed, alone, and all the built up doubts would plague him.

He was still unable to drive the truck because of his knee which meant he hadn't been able to return to the site of his father's death. _'Face it Clark, there would be no more peace of mind for you till you do.'_

It made him feel even more restless. Unable to do any physical exertion to release his pent up frustrations didn't help. He sorely missed his morning runs with Lois.

He sighed deeply and made his way to the barn. At least he no longer needed the crutches, but everything was slow going. His frustration was mounting. Tossing some hay bales around would help with that.

He had no sooner tossed two bales of hay when Lois walked in.

"Clark!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

She marched over to him, much like a drill sergeant. He guessed growing up in the Army had made her that way.

"I'm bored," he returned.

"You know what you need?"

Peace of mind, he felt like muttering.

"Some fun," she continued.

He blinked. Trust her to come up with that.

"You remember what that is, Smallville?"

Ah, not in the last week.

"I thought we could have a Christmas party."

He was about to protest.

"Don't give me that look, Clark. You've been moping about the house for the last week and not that I blame you, but as the General used to always say 'time to toughen up, soldier.'

He sighed. Lois was on her band wagon again.

"Lois," he began.

She held up a hand to silence him. "I know how difficult this is for you. Football season over, a bung knee, not to mention the funny dizzy turns where you appear to be in some twilight zone."

She paused for breath, her curious gaze resting on his face. "Which you still haven't explained to me."

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Clark frantically searched his brain for an answer. He couldn't tell her the truth._ By the way I'm an alien, Lois._ For a moment he allowed his mind to ponder over what her reaction would be. Would she look at him differently? Would her feelings change? He knew she cared deeply for him, but was she attracted to him as much as he was to her?

She clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Earth calling to Clark."

He blinked and glanced at her.

"You've been doing that a lot this last week, Smallville. Zoning out, staring into space as if the -," she paused, her eyes unusually bright, "the weight of the world rests on your shoulders."

Her breath caught in her throat.

She had no idea of the irony of those words. "I – just have a lot of my mind." His words broke off there when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Lois," he began, overwhelmed with sudden concern. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I-It's nothing."

Nothing! Lois barely cried, and certainly over nothing.

"Did something happen at school? Did Chad hurt you?"

He had to know. And if Chad so much as laid a finger on her, he'd – do what exactly? He wasn't capable of anything in his present condition.

She held up a hand, the other clutching her stomach. "No."

Then what was it? She stepped backwards, from him, almost as if he was the cause of her distress. "I-I've … got to go."

Turning on her heels, he watched her dash out the barn, confused and bewildered.

* * *

_You idiot_, Lois silently berated, as she ran to the house, and locked herself in the bathroom. _What was that all about_?

Just she couldn't handle seeing the bleakness in his eyes any longer. It had been there all week despite her efforts to draw him out of himself. Along with fighting the urge to blurt it all out_. I know your secret! I know how alone you must be feeling right now._

_Tell me – please – trust me._

But he still went it alone and then she could see, clear as day that he really did carry the weight of the world upon his young shoulders. And quite suddenly the tears just came.

He was so young, too young.

He shouldn't be going through this – and definitely not on his own. If only he'd open up to her.

Then Chloe's conversation last Monday hadn't helped. _'You can keep lying to yourself, Lois, or you can just be honest.'_

But how could she be honest when Clark couldn't be as equally honest either?

Her mobile phone began to ring. Bloody lousy timing. Muttering under her breath, she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a call from the General. And you just never not answer his calls.

"Daddy," she gushed, in a fake cheerful voice.

"Lo, Lo. How is my girl?"

Did she – could she even honestly answer that?

"I-I'm – good."

Liar, liar, pants of fire.

"I'm taking a week's leave. I want you to come to Fort Benning and spend Christmas with me and your sister Lucy."

Oh – great. But what about Clark? She couldn't leave him for a whole week – but then, maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. She needed a break. She needed to get her head around her feelings towards him. Plus, the General didn't understand the concept of the word 'no.' He was her father after all.

"Of course, daddy."

Clark would just have to survive without her for a week. She was sure he'd manage. After all, he was used to existing within his own self-imposed exile.

* * *

Clark had no idea on what to do. Had he upset Lois? Sure, he'd been a bit more aloof than usual. He'd had a lot on his mind, but he couldn't recall saying anything bad.

Running a hand through his hair, he resisted the urge to take a swift kick at a bale of hay. Last thing he needed was another injury to add to his woes.

He hated the thought of Lois hurting. It wasn't right. And he still couldn't shake off the feeling that it had something to do with him.

Either way he had to know.

He walked up to the house. Opening the back door, he called out her name.

There was no answer.

Her car was out the front. She had to be here, somewhere.

Feeling anxious he walked in to the lounge room. "Lois!"

"I'm here, Clark."

He spun around and spied her sitting on a step in the stairwell.

"Lois?"

Hesitant and unsure of what he should do, he slowly walked towards the stairs. "It's me, isn't it?"

She drew in a heavy breath and gazed deeply into his eyes, as if searching for something.

His heart thundered painfully in his chest.

"No," she began, "Okay – maybe, but it isn't what you're thinking, Clark."

He didn't understand.

Rising to her feet, she descended the few steps so they stood, face to face.

"It's not anything you've said, Smallville – It's what you don't say."

His eyes clouded with pain and confusion. She hated seeing it.

"You bottle up everything inside of you," she murmured.

He sighed and shook his head. "I-I'm not very good with words."

"Especially when it comes to this," she added, resting her hand against his chest. "Your heart."

His hand closed over hers, and a rush of heat surged through her.

"It's hard to explain," he stammered.

If she looked close enough, she could see he wanted to. She knew it had to with what he was; an alien. It was a self-protective measure. His parents had probably drilled it into him, terrified of someone finding out and Clark ending up a lab rat.

That thought made her shudder, and she didn't blame them. Since discovering his alien heritage, she had also become fiercely protective over him.

"It's just – over this week, Clark, you've not been yourself."

And she wanted to feel connected with him again. She wanted to see him smile, hear him laugh.

"And I care," she breathed, swallowing the lump in her throat. A lot, not that she could ever tell him just how much. "I guess you've grown on me, much like an unwanted mole on the side of your cheek," she said lightly to break the tension.

He managed a smile. "Gee, thanks Lois."

"You're welcome."

All this frank honesty was unnerving.

"You are right though, Lois," he began. "I do need to have some fun. Maybe a Christmas party is the right thing, just not too many people."

She smiled up at him.

"Well, we need to have it soon."

His questioning gaze met hers.

"The General has just ordered me to spend a week with him over the Christmas break."

* * *

Lois was lousy with goodbyes, even if it was for being only one week away. She'd hoped to creep down the stairs silently and sort of sneak out the door. For a moment she almost thought she would get away with it, until she heard Clark's voice.

"Going somewhere, Lois?"

She spun around, startled.

Clark stood, leaning against the bench. He was up early.

"Smallville," she began, "I wasn't expecting you."

His questioning gaze met with hers. "You weren't going to say goodbye?"

She swallowed and shrugged. "I suck at it." She took a few hesitant steps towards him. "Don't do anything stupid, Smallville."

She punched him the arm. "Especially as I won't be around to patch you up."

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't know who is more of a worry, Lois. You or me?"

"Oh, definitely you."

She noticed the odd lonely look in his eyes. She bit down on her lip and refrained herself from hugging him.

"Don't forget to do your knee exercises," she continued. "I'll see you in a week." With that she spun around and walked quickly for the door.

"Lois," he called after her.

She stopped, damn it. She was so close to getting out.

"I'll miss you."

Turning slowly, a shaky smile cross her face. "Me too."

Tearing her eyes away from his, she forced herself to move and shoved the door open. She was greeted with a fierce blast of wintery cold air. Leaving him was so much harder than it should be.

* * *

The week was more tortuous than Lois thought it would be. First there was the whole hair thing. Her father had been upset with what she'd done. Obviously it had brought back too many painful reminders for him. That had been a bit awkward in itself.

Secondly, there was Lucy. She was a law unto herself. Lois felt more ostracised from her than ever. Playing mom, when she'd never been one, had never come easy. There was a wall of resentment between them.

And thirdly, Clark took up all of her waking thoughts. She couldn't wait to get back to him, worrying too much about him, how he was. Clark, with his warm easy way, making her feel – like someone special, someone that meant something to him. Being here made her feel more alone than ever.

* * *

His mom drove him to the hospital and his appointment with the Orthopaedic surgeon. It had been nearly three weeks since he'd torn his ACL. And five days since Lois left, not that he was counting, much. The house had been abysmally quiet and empty with her gone. Sure she texted him every day, sometimes several times a day, either reminding him to do his knee exercises or complain about her sister. But it wasn't the same as having her bossing him around in person.

He missed the way she'd light up the room whenever she walked into it.

He missed her infectious smile.

He just – missed her in general.

Chloe and Pete had kept him company. They talked about next year, what University they were going to attend. Chloe was thinking of studying Journalism at Met-U. But he had no idea on what he was going to do or even what he wanted to be. He couldn't even begin to think that far into the future knowing his so-called future wasn't supposed to be like everyone else's.

The specialist examined his knee, and made him perform a range of different motions. The swelling had reduced significantly.

Clark had only one major pressing question for the specialist. "How long before I can drive the truck again?"

He needed to know. The restlessness was growing worse by the day. It didn't help not having Lois there to distract him. He could get his mom to drive him to the site, but that would only be painful for her and this was something he needed to do on his own.

"After surgery, at least three to four weeks."

He couldn't wait that long!

"What if I don't have surgery?"

"In a healthy young man it's not an option, Clark, and especially given the severity of the injury. Your knee will remain unstable, and you run the risk of further injury to it."

Clark inwardly sighed.

"Can I at least delay the surgery?"

"You can, but I don't recommend you do - the sooner it's repaired the better the recovery period for you."

He ran a hand up the back of his neck, feeling exasperated. He really didn't need this hassle. And if, or when he managed to restore his powers he wouldn't even need the damn operation.

"I'll give you and your mom a moment to talk about it," the surgeon spoke and left the room.

Clark shifted restlessly on the chair. His mom looked at him, her face etched with concern.

"I think you should listen to the specialist, Clark."

He had the sinking feeling she would say that.

"I need to go out to the site of Dad's death before I do anything."

He noticed the pain in her eyes at the mention of Dad. His jaw clenched.

"I'll take you …"

"No," he said with more force than intended.

Feeling instantly bad at her wounded expression, he grasped her hand in his. "It's something I have to do on my own."

"Even if you go there, Clark, you don't even know how to get your powers back, or what you will find down there." He heard her draw in a deep sharp breath, "I don't think you should go alone."

"I don't want to put you through any pain."

Her face softened, she squeezed his fingers. "Then wait till Lois gets back and take her with you."

Take Lois with him – he couldn't do that and she'd be wondering why he wanted to go there. But he wasn't about to tell his mom that, better to just agree; "Okay."

One way or another he'd find his own way to Hobson's Pond before he had the surgery, even if it meant risking further injury to his knee by driving the truck.

The specialist returned. His mom glanced his way as if seeking confirmation on the surgery.

He nodded at her and she faced the specialist. "Clark will have the surgery."

It was booked in for the 3rd of January. In exactly one week's time. It didn't give him long. Time really was of the essence now.

* * *

Lois had been summoned to the General's office. That only meant one thing; probably a lecture seeing as it was her last night here. She'd been counting down the days. It wasn't that the experience had been exactly unpleasant – just that she no longer belonged here, if she ever had.

Knocking on the door, she heard her father call out. "Come in."

She pushed the door open, feeling a tad anxious. Hoping the lecture wouldn't be too long.

"Have a seat, Lois."

Always so formal. She was his daughter for Christ's sake, not one of his soldiers.

"I must admit, Lois, you've seemed to have settled down this year."

Oh, a compliment, that was good. "At this rate, dare I say it, but you'll even graduate."

She had Clark to thank for that. Along with living at the Kent farm, the first place she could really call a home in a long while.

"What are your plans next year, after you graduate?"

She blinked. Plans. She didn't have any plans.

"I don't know."

"You need to start thinking about your career."

Really? She'd been existing day to day, not even really thinking about her future.

"Have you thought about joining the Defence Force Academy?"

Was he serious?! Hell, no!

"You get paid to study for a recognised degree, Lois, and in an area of your choice."

She knew what he said made sense, to him that was, but she really couldn't see herself ever joining the Army.

"You know me, Dad, I hate orders."

He actually smiled at that as he puffed on a cigar. There was a hint of nostalgia in his eyes.

"You're more like your mother than you could know," he spoke in thoughtful contemplation.

She felt strangely touched by those words, but there was also a sense of resentment too. She had been forced to 'step up' after her mother had died. Her father made her take on responsibilities that she was far too young for.

"Not smoking any more, Lois?"

She bit down on her lip. "No."

Thanks to Clark and her bet with him, but right now she sorely felt like it. The comfort it offered, even if only ever short lived. That was the thing with smoking. It was like meeting up with an old friend who seriously didn't have your best interest at heart. But a friend you wanted to be with all the same. Bad or not, it was still better than nothing.

Her fingers itched to pick up that lighter, flog a cigarette from her father's packet and smoke to her hearts content.

"You should give up, Daddy."

He let out a mirthless laugh. "You're right, but I can't."

Always those words. I can't. How it annoyed her. If she could do it then so could he.

"Can't or won't?"

"Well – it is what it is," he murmured.

Oh, she knew well enough; trapped in a vicious cycle of self-doubt, addiction fuelling the need for more of it. But he should know better.

"Yet, you were so cross with me when I started," she pointed out.

The whole double standard of that still rankled her.

"I just didn't want you to end up the same way – as your mother," he sighed and glanced across the desk at her. "She died from lung cancer."

"And that makes it okay for you to continue lying to yourself about your own health?!"

He poured himself another whiskey. "I'm made of sterner stuff."

She looked at him disbelief. Taking the bottle from him, she poured herself a glass.

"Lois," he began, warningly.

"So am I," she muttered bitterly, raising the glass to her lips. "I'm your daughter after all."

* * *

The Kent farm coming into view, as she drove down the long driveway, brought a smile to her lips. She was home. Finally. She couldn't wait to see Clark, and the warmth in his eyes. She sorely needed it. She tried to keep her emotions under check. After all she didn't want Clark to see that she had missed him to much. But who was she kidding.

She all but bounded inside the house, calling out his name. Mrs K came into view.

"Oh, hi Lois, you're back."

Lois found herself caught up in a warm embrace. Mrs K always had been that mother replacement she so desperately needed.

"How is Clark?"

"He's fine."

But Lois already knew how to read between the lines. Clark wasn't fine.

"Where is he?"

"He's here, somewhere. Well he was."

Mrs K glanced out the kitchen window, a frown denting her forehead. "The truck is gone," she murmured.

That didn't sound good. Clark wasn't allowed to drive a vehicle.

"Mrs K," she began, "What is wrong?"

Martha turned to look at her, the sudden concern etched in the lines of her face worrying Lois.

"C-Clark," her voice dropping away, as she clutched the edge of the bench to steadying herself.

To hell with this. The both of them needed her help. It was about time they asked for it.

Taking a deep, formable breath, Lois faced Clark's mom. "I know."

Mrs K's eyes widened.

"I know he's not from here. I figured it out for myself, Mrs K. You have to let me help. I would die protecting Clark's secret."

Mrs K almost crumpled with relief. "Lois," she gasped.

Lois caught her in her arms. "You don't have to do this alone."

Martha clutched onto her. Her eyes filled with dread.

"He's at Hobson Ponds. I-It's where Jonathon had died."

Lois swallowed, experiencing a sudden dread. "Why would he go there?"

The desperation in Martha's eyes worried the hell out of her. "It was where he'd lost his power - he's gone there looking for answers."

She gripped her hand. "He can't face that grief alone, Lois."

"He won't, Mrs K," she said with a determined resolve, "Draw me a mud map and I'll find him."

* * *

Clark stood at the site of that fateful day. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. The wind tousled his hair around his face. It sounded mournful and forlorn. Much like he felt.

Where did the answers lie? How did coming back to this place give him back his powers? He didn't understand. He didn't know what he had to do.

He shut his eyes as the memories returned.

_'Clark! Clark!'_

_'Kent! What's happening to him?' Nixon yelled._

_'Roger, you've got to get him away from those meteor rocks. They make him sick. Come on! Help me get him out of here!"_

_A sinister smile cross Nixon's face. 'I don't need the tape. I've got all the evidence I need right here.' Nixon grabbed him by the arm, yanking him to his feet._

_'What are you doing, Nixon?!' his Dad yelled, his voice sounding desperate. 'You don't understand. The rocks. Clark ...' His father shot Nixon a furious look. _

_'You're - not - taking - my son!'_

_Clark used any last ounce of strength he had to break free of Nixon's hold, stumbling to his father and freeing him from the rock that trapped him. He fell back, exhausted from the pain that crippled his whole body. 'D-Dad ...' He was finding it hard to breath. _

_His father crawled on hands and knees to reach him. 'Clark ...'_

_He wanted to tell him a million things. How sorry he was that this had happened. He wanted to tell him that he shouldn't risk his life to protect him. He wanted ... there was a deafening roar. His father shot a glance up at the ceiling, his face falling. 'N-No," he murmured._

_His eyes landed on him. Clark knew what he was about to do but it was too late to protest. His father flung his body over his as a protective shield. The rocks rained down, the dust made it difficult to speak or breath, but the anguish he felt in that moment was unbearable. This wasn't happening! Dad! Dad!_

Within the space of a few seconds his whole world had crashed down around him, shattering into a million pieces. He never had known how to fit the pieces back together again.

He was so lost in that world of pain that he never heard Lois' car. It wasn't till she called out his name that he saw her. A wave of sickness washed over him. The perimeters of his vision fading out and becoming dark as he tried to focus on her, but he couldn't shake the grief.

Lois was struck by how pale he was as she slowly approached him. He shouldn't be torturing himself like this. He made her heart ache badly for him. A dozen pain filled emotions flitted across his face.

"Clark." Her voice not much more than a hoarse croak.

She swallowed the giant sized lump in her throat. "Why are doing this to yourself?"

He drew in a shaky breath. "You shouldn't have come here, Lois."

And let him face it alone. Not of her watch. He meant far too much to her. It was time for the truth. She couldn't pretend or lie any longer.

"The story," she began slowly, struggling to supress the tremor in her voice. "It isn't just a story is it?"

The turbulent emotion crossing his face made her legs feel like jelly, but it was the raw pain in his eyes that really shook her to the very core of her being.

He took a deep, fortifying breath and whispered. "No – it isn't."

She felt a tightness in her stomach. Her pulse raced. She couldn't even remember breathing.

"It's my story, Lois – and it's real."

His face was etched with fear, along with a desperate need for acceptance.

"I'm the alien boy that Martha and Jonathon Kent found during the meteor shower in a corn field 15 years ago."

A feeling of such tenderness and longing swelled her heart as she gazed at him. How lonely he looked. She longed to wipe away the shadows in his eyes.

"Clark," she sighed.

His eyes were bright with unshed tears. Impulsively, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's alright," she whispered in his ear.

His arms tightened around her as he lifted her up, burying his face in the fleecy collar of her jacket. She was here now. Everything would be okay.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: ** Thanks for reading! Love to hear what people think. I really do love writing about these two characters! I'm just happy to hear that people are getting as much enjoyment out of this story as I am writing it. Thanks for the support.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **You can't imagine how much all the wonderful reviews for this story make my day! I never thought it would become so well liked. Thank you all so much! I hope this chapter is just as good. I can never tell. As a writer you always tend to be pretty hard on yourself.

I would also like to thank VisAVis2 for editing this chapter. She does a good job at making sure I put those commas in the right place :)

Thanks also to guest reviewers: Brittny, Chewbie, Alison and two other, just, guest reviews. The support has been wonderful! Very much a highlight in my life right now.

Warning - this chapter does contain some angst.

That said; enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Clark's heart was racing, but in a good way. His initial worries melted away as he held Lois in his arms. She knew his secret, and she didn't see him any differently. Of course she wouldn't, though; Lois was accepting. It was a trait he had gladly discovered about her.

Pulling back he gazed down at her face, seeing the reassurance in her eyes. Her hand rested on his chest.

"It's okay Clark."

Sudden relief coursed through him with those simple words. "H-How did you know?"

Tilting her head to the side, she studied his face. "I kind of put two and two together."

She was smart like that. There was no pulling the wool over her eyes.

"I guess you really are from somewhere exotic after all," she quipped.

He felt a hesitant, brief smile crossing his face. "When did you figure it out?"

She shrugged. "The morning you came home from the hospital."

That was weeks ago! She'd kept his secret all that time. He was pleasantly surprised.

"I found that page with the symbols, and then there was that night you were drunk. You kept saying you were an alien," she continued in a breathless voice. "Of course I thought maybe Chad had laced your drink or something - but then," pausing for breath, a speculative look in her eyes. "It made sense."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Those looks you and your mom would share as if you had a secret that no one else knew about." She drew a deep breath. "Those crazy ramblings were not so crazy after all, and then you had those dizzy spells, which you still haven't explained …"

"I don't understand it myself, Lois, but they were sort of like visions."

She frowned. "Visions?"

He swallowed and nodded. "I found myself in another place."

Now she would think him crazy and this moment was surreal. He'd never thought he'd see the day when he could openly discuss who and what he was with another person outside of his parents.

It was a relief to finally be able to be honest for the first time in his life. "And – there was this voice."

"So, that's how you found out you were from Krypton?"

"Yes," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Apparently I'm the last of my kind."

"Like the Doctor."

He frowned, "Doctor Who?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "You really need to watch more television, Smallville."

The sound of her pet nickname warmed his heart. Nothing had changed, only she now knew the truth and it was liberating. For just a moment the pain of returning to this place lessened. Maybe he didn't have to do it alone?

Lois stopped smiling and her face grew serious as she continued to study him. He could see the curiosity mingled with amazement in her hazel eyes.

"You really had those special powers? Could run faster than the blink of an eye?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he nodded. "Had - not anymore."

She bit down on her lip, clutching her hands together. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know." He turned slightly, his eyes resting on the rubble that covered the crypt below - what was left of it. He inwardly shuddered.

"Clark?"

Hearing the concern in Lois' voice, he glanced back at her. She needed answers. He needed someone to listen, even if it pained him whenever he talked about that fateful event.

"It happened on the day my father died," he murmured. "This reporter, Roger Nixon, had discovered what I was and wanted to reveal it to the world. He'd videotaped my space ship …"

"Whoa, hold on there, Clark," she interrupted, grabbing his arm, an incredulous look on her face. "You have a space ship?!"

He couldn't help smiling a little. "It's in the storm cellar. It's not very big either, because I was just a baby when my birth parents put me in it."

She blinked, with the same look of astonishment on her face.

"That's where the symbols come from," he continued.

"Pinch me, Clark."

He frowned. "What – why?'

"Just do it!"

If she insisted, but not liking it all the same, he pushed back the sleeve of her jacket and pinched her skin just above her wrist.

"Ouch!"

Scowling down at her arm, she rubbed it. "Guess I'm not dreaming."

"Are you okay - Lois?"

Raising her face to his, she smiled. "I'm – great, just that I never really believed in space ships before now."

Her eyes wandered over him before returning to his face. "You look so …"

"Human," he finished for her.

"Amazing," she added.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Thanks." A compliment from Lois, that was rare.

"So these symbols," she began, clearing her throat as if embarrassed for blurting that out. "What are they?"

"I have no idea."

"And this Nixon reporter …"

"Threatened to reveal my secret, and my father went after him during a tornado storm."

Now the pieces were beginning to fit in, Lois mused. She was still in a state of disbelief at Clark talking about what had happened, who he was. She couldn't help staring at him, mesmerised. There was an openness about him now that hadn't been there before. As if it was a relief to be able to share his secret with her. She had to restrain herself from hugging him.

She could understand Clark's fathers rash actions in stopping Nixon. Clark needed to be protected. He was special and different; unique, in fact; possessing a certain innocence that could so easily be destroyed if he were to end up in the wrong hands.

"It's just as well the Kent's found you, Clark." She couldn't help blurting that out, even if off topic.

His face softened. "My Mom would say it differently. She would tell you that I had found them."

Lois clasped her hands together. "Do you remember it?"

He nodded, a hint of nostalgia in his eyes. "It's the first memory I have."

"Can you tell me?"

His instant smile melted her heart. "I remember waking up, seeing the blue sky, not knowing where I was. There was fire and debris all around from the meteor shower. I was looking for something familiar so I could make sense of who I was."

Lois watched the way the light played on his face. She could picture the small boy, lost and alone. She tried to imagine what it must have felt like for him.

"And then I saw a red truck. It had landed it on its roof. I peered inside of it. I saw two people, and they were just like me. My Mom wrapped me up in a blanket and that's when I knew – I was home."

A knot formed in her throat. Tears threatened; she held them at bay. Unable to help herself, she threw her arms around his neck. "Just as well. You couldn't have had two better parents," she murmured in his ear, his hair tickling her nose.

Oh crap. She was being too sappy and it wasn't like her, but then it wasn't every day you found out your best friend was an alien and admitted to it.

She hastily pulled back. "Sorry about that, Smallville, couldn't' help myself."

His cheeks reddened.

"It's all right," he began, a slow smile crossing his face, "I didn't mind it."

He was being adorable again, damn it. Wringing her hands, she attempted to pull her errant thoughts into some semblance of order.

"So when did you first discover you were different – had special abilities?"

"I seemed to be immune to certain things. I didn't get hurt like other kids. When I was four I pulled a boiling pot of water over myself and there wasn't a mark on me. I didn't seem to feel the cold either."

Lois shivered; she couldn't help it.

"I mustn't have been more than five when I'd crawled under this big old oak bed, terrified of a thunder storm. My Dad tried to crawl under to reach me. I could see he was struggling. It was an instinctive reaction. I just lifted the whole bed up with one hand."

He paused, a wry grin crossing his face. "My Dad had that same reaction on his face as you have now. I don't think they knew what to make of it, but one thing my Dad was adamant about was that I should never tell anyone about my abilities."

Clark drew a deep breath and the shadows were back in his eyes again. She longed to wipe them away, but the pain of having to lie and being isolated in many ways was also part of who Clark was.

"The world doesn't accept different," he continued. "It doesn't leave it alone. It pokes and prods to unveil the truth no matter what the cost. Dad said they wouldn't see me as being human, with the same thoughts and emotions as everyone else. They would only exploit me."

His face darkened, as his eyes returned to the cordoned off site, the orange tape flapping eerily in the wintery breeze. "And he was right."

She didn't know what to say to make it any better for him. "What happened to Nixon?"

His jaw clenched. "He died when the roof caved in."

A long empty silence followed. Lois waited for Clark to speak; after all, there was really nothing she could say to make this alright for him. Turning away from her, he took a few steps towards the rubble.

Lois waited. The silence continued. She never had been good with long silences. She was about to talk when Clark finally continued.

"There were these green rocks. They made me sick to the point that I couldn't do anything; otherwise I could have gotten Dad out of there."

He kicked at a loose rock and shoved his hands in his pockets. "My Dad used his body as a shield to protect me." His voice caught in his throat.

And he'd blamed himself ever since. Lois understand what that felt like. She went and stood alongside him, gazing up at his face. She could see the storm raging in his eyes.

"It's what any father would do," she spoke softly.

He turned his tormented gaze to hers. "But if I'd been normal …" his voice broke off there.

"Your unique, Clark. Special. You didn't ask to be what you are."

Surely he had to see that for himself. "Nobody asks for the life they are born into, or even who their parents are."

His shoulders slumped. Taking that as her cue, Lois rested a hand on his arm. "Least you did get to choose yours. And your birth father found a way to save you, as any father would do if they really loved their son."

Lois recalled the words from his journal: _We will live on through him._

"It's not your fault." He needed to realise that. "Would your Dad be happy seeing you continually beating yourself up for something that you couldn't help or stop?"

Doubt flickered in his eyes. She remembered those early days when she'd first met Clark. How aloof he had been.

"Would he want to see you become a recluse, shut yourself away from the world all because you couldn't get past the guilt?"

There was no way she would let him resort back to that again.

"When I first met you, Clark, you barely smiled or even socialised. You hid yourself behind farm chores, study and books. You hardly involved yourself in anything, using your weight as some sort of protective shield and wearing loose ill-fitting clothes."

"Thanks Lois," he muttered, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "And if memory serves me correctly, you did nothing but endlessly tease me."

She smiled. "I just couldn't help myself when it came to you, Smallville."

He shook his head. Least the pain in his eyes had lessened. It was now replaced with curiosity.

"Why?"

She hadn't thought he'd ask that. Damn. She had to be honest.

"On some subconscious level I must have liked you."

A hint of a smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Plus I have a thing for strays and lost causes."

He raised an eyebrow. "So I'm a lost cause now?"

"Were," she hastily added. "Until I came along and sorted you out."

A warm smile crossed his face. It was a relief to see it.

"You did sort me out, Lois. You just take the bull by the horns, even if that bull is kicking and screaming, and you don't let go."

She grinned, feeling pleased. "Oh, you know me, Clark. I think I was born for that sole purpose."

He let out a brief laugh. It sounded like music to her ears. Lois shoved her hands in her pockets. Despite the beanie and woollen scarf it was bitterly cold.

"Okay, so why are you here, torturing yourself, Smallville?"

His face grew serious, "Looking for answers."

He obviously hadn't found any.

"On that day I woke up in hospital only to discover I no longer had my powers," he continued, "I felt pain for the first time."

"Like us mere mortals."

A ghost of a smile hovered on his lips. He shook his head causing his hair to fall into his eyes.

"I didn't mind. It meant I didn't have to lie anymore. I could be like everybody else. I always wanted to be normal and – now I was."

"It's not all what it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah, I've had three years to figure that out," he dryly quipped.

Raising a hand he brushed his hair back from his forehead. Despite his efforts, the errant strands fell promptly back into his eyes. He really was gorgeous and totally unaware of it. But she was getting distracted. She pulled her thoughts back in line. Focus Lois, she silently chided.

"Your Mom told me this was the place you had lost your powers; guess that's why she was …"

His eyes widened in disbelief. "You told my Mom!" he exclaimed, "She knows you know?"

"How else do you think I found out you were here?"

He was stumped. Having never been in this position before he didn't know what to think. It had always been about the secrecy. His father had drilled it into him growing up.

"Relax, Smallville; she was cool about it."

Her hands rested on her hips. "But she was really upset with you. She said that you shouldn't be here alone."

Seeing the accusation in Lois' eyes made him realise that he hadn't thought about his Mom's feelings when coming out here. She had already told him to take Lois with him, and he hadn't listened.

"She was right, Clark. What were you thinking?"

"Clearly I wasn't," he murmured. "Just that I'm used to – doing it alone."

Her face softened. "You don't have to anymore."

No, he didn't. Lois had come bustling into his life, turning it upside down and never would he have ever thought in a million years that she would be the first friend he'd share his secret with.

"What makes you think the answers lie here?" she asked.

"The voice from the visions. I think it's my birth father."

Frowning, her puzzled gaze met his. "How does that even work?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's a bit like ET," she mused, "He had a telepathic link with the boy. They felt each other's pain and thoughts."

"Did the movie explain how that worked?"

She shook her head. "Not really; I just assumed it was an alien thing. I guess the same goes with you."

There was so much he didn't know about himself. He was filled with a sudden desperation to find the answers. Time was running out.

"Lois, I have to restore my powers or else …" he swallowed.

What he was about to tell her was something he hadn't even told his Mom. But Lois wasn't his Mom, and she could handle it.

"In the last vision I had, the voice told me that my body will continue to break down if I don't fulfil my destiny."

He averted his eyes from the disturbed look in hers.

"I will feel pain. It will be my constant companion. A reminder of what I failed to do."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, his gaze returned to the rubble. "He said the pain would be minimal to what the world will suffer if I do not fix what has been done to me."

There, he had said it now. Lois probably thought he was crazy. Maybe he was? He couldn't even bring himself to look at her, half afraid of what he'd see in her eyes. There was a long painful silence. The wind mourned pitifully through the trees.

"Wow, and I thought my father has a hard man," she murmured with a catch in her throat. "But he can't really hurt you, Clark."

She didn't understand; it was out of his control. Feeling her hands take hold of his, he forced himself to look at her.

"He can get inside of my head somehow. The ringing in my ears makes it so I can't function; that's what happened on the football field. And I ended up with a torn ACL, which I have to have an operation on in just a couple of days."

A determined look blazed in her eyes. "Okay, you need answers so let's find them."

Letting go of his hands, she turned away from him and marched across to the cordoned off rubble. He watched, with some trepidation, as she put one leg over the fence.

"It's not safe in there, Lois, that's why it's roped off."

As usual she didn't listen to him. "I'll be fine." He watched her walk towards the entrance to where the crypt had been, feeling anxious.

"The whole ground is unstable; be careful."

This was one time when he wished she'd listen for a change. He should be the one going in there, not her. About to follow suite, Lois glanced at him.

"Stay there, Clark. You're right about the ground being unstable. I don't think it'll hold both our weight."

He gritted his teeth. "Why don't you come back and let me do it."

"I'm a lot lighter than you."

She was right about that, as much as he hated to admit it. He watched her lean over and pick something up.

"See anything?" he called out.

"Lots of green rocks."

"They're from the meteor shower."

"Yeah, Chloe's wall of weird and unexplained."

He sighed, unable to stop feeling worried. The last thing he wanted was for anything to happen to her. His father died protecting him, and he had the sinking feeling that Lois would do the same. She was fiercely loyal. He loved that about her. No – wait, he didn't love her, he couldn't – could he? His eyes rested on her. Only yes – he did. How had that happened? There was no way he was losing her too.

"Lois, I think you should come back now." There was a desperation and urgency to his voice.

She must have picked up on it and, much to his relief, walked back towards him.

There was something clutched in her hand.

"This made you sick?"

Opening her hand, she thrust it towards him. He flinched. An automatic reaction when exposed to the green rock. It felt like fire flowing through his veins. It wasn't something easily forgotten even if it no longer affected him.

"How come it doesn't make you sick now, Clark?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Something happened to you down there," she continued, gesturing to the rubble. "When you woke up in hospital, what did the doctor say?"

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "You obviously suffered some injuries, like the scar on your leg."

"I was pretty traumatised at the time." He raked a hand through his hair. "It's hard to remember."

"And I found this."

He watched her pull out a similar looking rock, only this one was blue.

"If the green rocks came down in that meteor shower, maybe this one did too?"

She drew in a breath, her blazing eyes searching his. "Just maybe the rocks come from your home planet – were part of it?"

She really was astute. And there was a niggling, nagging thought in the back of his mind – a memory. "I've seen this before."

She smiled, looking pleased. "Great, we're finally getting somewhere." Taking the rock from his hand, she pocketed it. "I think I know of a place where we can get these tested, find out what they are made of."

She really did take the bull by the horns. She was amazing. She was just what he needed and she was – beautiful.

"Lois," he began, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you."

A slow smile crossed her face, and he wanted to kiss her, so badly. His eyes lowered to her lips. Should he? She knew his secret now, there was nothing more to hide. But Lois was commitment shy. And he was half terrified. Lois had been right; he had shut himself away from the world. He knew nothing about opening his heart, risking having it broken again.

They had kissed before; the memory of it came rushing back. It was so long ago. He'd never forgotten it. Raising a hand, his fingers lightly caressed her cheek. His eyes met hers. He saw the same longing there. She wanted it, as much as he did.

"Lois, I-I …" He brushed a thumb across her bottom lip.

"Oh hell, just kiss me, Clark," she muttered in a hoarse voice.

Suddenly feeling hesitant and shy, because he really was no expert at this, he traced the outline of her mouth with his fingers. Then he replaced his fingers with his lips.

Lois' heart hammered in her chest. For a guy who had little experience at kissing, he was oddly very sensual. She would probably live to regret this moment. Right now she didn't care. Every other thought vanished as his lips roamed over hers with such urgency, and an unchecked passion. She had never felt the jolt of electricity coursing through her veins at his touch. Never had she felt so completely connected to another person as she did with him.

A low moan escaped her throat. She deepened the kiss, her hands ploughing through his tangled hair. He had no idea on what he did to her.

The kiss eventually ended. Time hung suspended as he gazed at her, his face only inches from hers.

For one long moment she couldn't breathe, couldn't move or even think.

"Lois," he murmured.

His hand closed over hers, and a rush of heat surged through her. His thumb caressed the inside of her wrist.

"Say something."

Hearing the anxious tone in his voice, her eyes met his. "For once I'm speechless, Clark."

He stroked her face. "That's never a good thing," he quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood.

His heart was still beating erratically. The kiss had been amazing, as he knew it would be. But now he felt unsure, hesitant and exposed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two love birds," came a mocking voice.

Clark spun around. His heart sank at the sight of Chad with his fellow tormenting buddies. What lousy timing and to make matters worse, Chad would have seen everything.

What were they even doing out here? This place was so isolated.

"I owe you one, Kent!"

Chad made a bee line straight for him. His first thoughts were of Lois, but Lois, in typical Lois fashion, positioned herself in front of him.

"You'll have to go through me first," she growled.

This had now become his worst nightmare. Someone else knowing his secret and willing to protect him no matter the cost to themselves.

"Lois – no."

Reaching out a hand, he grabbed her by the arm.

"I have a black belt in karate, Clark."

Chad burst out in laughter. "And there are five of us."

"I can still get a few good licks in."

Seeing the fierce determination in her eyes, Clark didn't doubt it. But she would still get hurt.

He glared at Chad. "Do what you have to do, but leave Lois out of this."

"Fair enough; I don't fight with girls."

"Afraid you'll lose," Lois retorted.

Chad's jaw clenched.

"But then – there's a first time for everything."

Clark anticipated the punch directed by Chad to Lois. Pushing Lois out of the way, adrenalin pumping, Chad's fist connected with his jaw instead. Dazed as he was, Clark punched him back with all the strength he had. With the frustration of being laid up these last few weeks on top of all the emotion turmoil he'd been through it felt good taking it out on him.

Chad stumbled backwards. His eyes glowered. He touched the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. "You'll pay for that, Kent."

Clark tried to curtail the white hot rage coursing through him. "You really are a coward."

What happened next, he hadn't anticipated.

Chad's leg kicked out, with much force, straight at his injured knee.

There was a resounding crack. Sharp, sudden pain shot through his knee as he went crashing to the ground.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed, horrified.

She was by his side in an instant. He was swamped in a world of excruciating pain, unable to focus or stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Clark! Clark!"

He could hear the panicked note in her voice. He felt her hands stroking his face.

"Clark – look at me."

That voice was so compelling, but he couldn't. He couldn't force his eyes open. It hurt too much.

"What have you done!" he heard her scream as she turned to face Chad. "You bastard!"

He was aware she'd left his side. Lois – she had to let it go – she had to. Hearing the angry exchange of voices, he forced himself to focus. Lois was vulnerable; she needed him.

Somehow he managed to force his eyes open. Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked up to see Lois and Chad facing each other. It didn't look good. Lois' stance told him she was ready to strike Chad at any given moment.

"Lois," he called out, "Stop – please."

She spun around at the sound of his words. Her heart twisted in a knot at the sight of his tear-streaked, pale face. She was still so furious.

"Now we're even, Kent. Too bad your season is over."

She whipped her head around and glared at Chad.

"Yeah, you really sound sorry about that, smug bastard," she spat out. "You haven't heard the last of this. I'll make sure you're charged with assault."

"Really," Chad sneered, "There are five or us, and only two of you. Who do you think they'll believe?"

His mocking gaze raked over her. "I've got this," he pointed to his cut lip. "All I have to say is that we got in a tussle. It was unfortunate that Kent re-injured his knee."

Lois' clenched her fists by her side. How she longed to wipe the smug look off his face.

Chad's gaze met with hers. "As for you," he began, his benign smile giving her the chills. "I've got something special planned for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It'll happen when you least expect it."

With that, Chad turned around and walked back to his so-called friends. All the fight drained out of her body. The anger was replaced with concern for Clark. She had heard his knee crack. It had sounded bad. Worst possible scenario, he'd fractured a bone.

She rushed back to his side, heart thudding painfully in her chest.

He was shaking uncontrollably, beads of perspiration dotted his forehead. It didn't look good.

"Clark," her voice shook, "Please tell me you are alright?"

"I-I'm alright," he stammered.

"No, you're not. You need help."

As she fumbled in her pocket for her mobile phone, his hand rested on her arm.

"Lois. You need to stay away from Chad. I heard him threaten you."

Trust Clark to think of her when he was so obviously in agony.

"Okay," she sighed. Anything to sooth him at present, but she was still fuming inside.

One way or another she was going to bring him down. Right now her concerns were taken up with Clark. Gut instinct told her he needed urgent attention.

"What are you doing with the phone?" he asked.

"I'm dialling 911."

"Lois …" he began, "I'm fine …" his voice broke off there and he promptly threw up.

Oh god, he really was anything but fine. His head slumped back to the ground. His eyelashes fluttered darkly against the pallor of his cheeks. Lois swallowed down the panic that threatened to erupt. Cradling his face with her hands she called out to him. "Stay with me, Smallville."

But he was out cold. Lois couldn't even fathom losing him.

"Clark! Clark!" she called, shaking him. Damn it.

The tears blurring her vision made it difficult to see the buttons on her phone. Her hands were shaking so badly.

"Pull it together, Lois," she chided, and attempted to press 911.

"I need help here. I think my friend has fractured his leg and he's passed out." Her voice shook so much it was a wonder anyone could make sense of what she'd said.

"Just remain calm, ma'am."

Yeah, like hell she could.

"Where are you?"

"Near Hobson's Pond."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes."

"Can you check his pulse?"

Leaning her head on his chest, she heard the steady rhythm of his heart. It sounded strong, it offered some relief.

"His pulse is steady."

"He's probably just passed out from the pain. We will be there soon as we can."

Gazing down at Clark's still body, the tears threatened all over again.

"You think – you could stay out of trouble – just once, Smallville? Because, seriously this is starting to get ridiculous." Her breath caught in her throat.

In the space of less than an hour she had been through a host of emotions. Clark admitting his secret, then there was that kiss and finally Chad coming along to screw it all up. Now Clark lay unconscious, and she was all alone.

She didn't want to be alone. "Wake up, Clark," she begged.

The wind had picked up, whistling through the debris she had, just moments ago, found the rocks. Clarks words came back to haunt her. _In the last vision, the voice told me that my body will continue to break down if I don't fulfil my destiny._

She shivered.

_'I will feel pain. It will be my constant companion. A reminder of what I failed to do.'_

Tenderly pushing a strand of hair from his forehead, she whispered. "You won't fail, Clark. We'll find a way."

* * *

_There was nothing but silence. He felt no pain. He didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes he was greeted with the brightest white light._

_Was he dead? Squinting, he began to make out what looked to be pillars of ice. Where was he? Scrambling to his feet, the first thing he noticed was the sudden freedom of movement. Quickly glancing down at his knee, he was surprised to find it was perfectly intact._

_He had to be dead – no – he couldn't be. It didn't make sense. _

_He wandered in awe, through the ice pillars. He'd never seen anything like it before; it was strangely beautiful, but so sterile and empty. _

'_Kal-el, my son.'_

_That voice again. What did he want now?_

'_Are you my father?' he called out._

'_Yes.'_

'_Why am I here?'_

'_This is where you come from, Kal-el. This was your home planet before it was destroyed.'_

_He slowly turned around, gazing up at the massive ice structures. _

'_On earth I left three crystals for you to find. These three crystals will form a replicate of the fortress on this planet you inhabit. There you will learn the Kryptonian way.'_

_It sounded grim and lonely._

'_What if I don't want too?'_

'_You are not human, Kal-el. The fate of this world rests in your hands.'_

_Sounds of crying and screaming filled his ears. In front of him flashed images of people burning, a planet disintegrating. It chilled him to his bones. _

'_This is what happened to our planet. The same fate will happen on earth. You are the only one that can stop it.'_

'_I don't understand,' he murmured._

'_Restore your powers, Kal-el.'_

'_I'm trying to! I went back to the site of my father's death like you told me to.'_

_The only answer that greeted his ears was silence. _

'_So now you choose to ignore me?'_

_He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Was any of this even real? Maybe it was nothing more than a pain-filled hallucination._

'_Clark … Clark,' a voice called._

_He spun around. 'Lois.' What was she doing here? He ran through the ice fortress searching for her, filled with a desperate longing. Then he saw her, and himself. She was leaning over him, tenderly stroking his hair and calling out to him. He placed a hand on the sheet of ice that separated them. She looked so sad._

'_The human girl is strong.' Now his father decides to talk to him. 'She can help you.'_

'_I won't put her in harm's way.'_

'_You must let her, Kal-el. One human life to save many is a small sacrifice.'_

_Horrified, he screwed his eyes shut. 'No, this isn't real.'_

'_Your attachment to the girl is governed by emotion. You have grown up in the human way. It'll be your undoing.'_

'_So you are saying I must let Lois help me, even if it could cost her life, but then I am to form no attachment to her?'_

'_You are Kryptonian.'_

'_I don't care! I am not you! I don't want to be Kryptonian!'_

'_Then your world will burn and you with it, Kal-el.'_

_He shoved his hands over his ears. 'Get out of my head!'_

_Agonising pain radiated through his body. He collapsed to the ground, screaming, clutching his knee._

'_You disappoint me my son.'_

* * *

Martha paced the confines of the kitchen floor.

Lois had been gone a whole hour.

Lois knew about Clark. Was that a good thing or not?

If only Jonathon was here. He always knew what to do, how to handle Clark. Clark had looked up to him. Those were big shoes to fill.

Her eyes rested on the two dozen blue berry muffins that now sat on the bench. She always baked when feeling overly worried. What would she do with them? Not even Lois could eat that much. As for Clark, he hadn't had much of an appetite since injuring his knee.

It was a concern.

He was a big concern. In many ways he always had been.

Once upon a time she had Jonathon to share her fears with, now she was all alone.

Perhaps it was a good thing Lois knew the truth. She adored Clark; Martha saw it in her eyes whenever she looked at him. Clark was different with her. He was more outgoing, smiling and laughing, reminding her of the son she used to have before Jonathon had died.

For so long it had just been her and Clark. The two of them trying to get past their grief in whatever way they could.

Clark withdrawing to a place he couldn't be touched.

She had tried to remain strong, but there were so many nights she had cried herself to sleep. Reaching out an arm in the big empty bed, searching for the familiar warmth of Jonathon's body, only to find nothing there.

She would wake up in the morning, having to face another day. Jonathon was dead and Clark needed her. She had to be strong.

Martha buried her face in her hands. 'What do I do?' she murmured to herself. How could Clark even think of going out to Hobson's Pond on his own? Why did he persist in shutting people out?

The sharp, sudden shrill of her phone startled her. She glanced down at it, almost with dread. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Picking it up, she answered it.

She could barely make out the gargled ramblings. "Lois?"

"Clark – is hurt."

The last three words Martha just didn't want to hear. It brought back the memories of that awful day three years ago.

"We are at the hospital."

Feeling the bile rise in her throat, she swallowed. "What happened to him?"

"It's his knee – Chad did it – there was a fight – it ended badly."

"But Clark is okay, isn't he, Lois?"

"He's conscious again – he'll be okay, but his knee – it's bad Mrs K."

* * *

Lois must have drunk five cups of disgusting hospital coffee and bitten all of her fingernails off. She looked down at them in dismay. What a mess. Just like this day had turned out to be. She was going to kill Chad, she was going to hurt him as much as he'd hurt Clark. She'd find a way.

It had been a relief when Clark woke up, and not. He was obviously in so much pain. She had never felt so useless before. The paramedics gave him morphine and that helped. But then he was kind of out of it and wasn't making any coherent sense. He was rambling on about an ice fortress, the planet burning, and he didn't want to be Kryptonian. Clark had obviously taken a trip to that other place, and by the sounds of it, it hadn't turned out well. It was almost amusing if the whole situation hadn't been so serious and traumatic. She felt emotionally drained.

Plotting Chad's downfall was the only thing keeping her sane. Clark wouldn't be happy. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt.

The sight of Mrs K entering the room was a welcome relief. She flew into her arms. Mrs K held her tightly. "Thank god you were there, Lois."

Pulling back, Mrs K glanced around the room. "Where is Clark?"

"He's having an MRI scan. He should be back soon."

* * *

Martha could tell Lois was visibly upset. Welcome to my world, she dryly and somewhat painfully mused. It really was a relief Lois knew the truth. Martha had shouldered this responsibility for so long on her own. It was nice to finally be able to share Clark's secret with someone else. But when Lois recounted everything that had happened, Martha couldn't help but worry all over again. It didn't sound good. The visions disturbed her. Was it really Clark's birth father causing them? What did he want from Clark? She couldn't help the overprotective mother instinct that took hold. He was her son. He belonged to her. She and Jonathon had raised him, loved him and protected him. What right did this faceless voice have to control Clark's life?

Martha watched Lois pace, angrily, up and down the length of the room. She was raving about Chad, that he had done this to Clark and he had to pay for what he did. In part she agreed. She was furious with what had been done to her son. She would be going down to that school first thing Monday morning and talking to the principal. She didn't want that boy anywhere near Clark. Lois must have noticed the stricken look on her face. Next thing Martha knew, Lois hugged her.

"Don't worry, Mrs K. I'll make sure nothing further happens to Clark. Chad won't even get within ten feet of him at school."

Martha pulled back and smiled. She had no doubt about that. Lois was incredibly loyal, and brave. Reaching out a hand, she tenderly ran a hand through her hair, as a parent would to a child.

"I know you will. You're the best thing that's happened to him in a long while."

Lois couldn't help feeling a sudden shyness. It'd been a long time since she'd had a female role model to look up to. The death of her own mother when she was six years old had toughened her up, but how she secretly missed her Mom. Going to school had been torture. Watching the other mom's kiss and hug their children goodbye when she had no one. She had to be strong. Bottling her feelings deep down, acting the tough girl became part of her life. After a while it was all she ever knew. She could convince herself that she was meant to be this way for a reason. It was her allotment in life after all. Everybody had a role to play. This was obviously hers. But for just a brief moment, Clark had made her feel so very special. As if she was something precious, and worthy to be loved.

She swallowed the large lump that formed in her throat. "Thanks, Mrs K."

Not knowing what else to do, because it wasn't often she received compliments, Lois shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans. It was okay. Mrs K understood, she was very astute. Lois guessed having raised an alien, even if he was every bit human, for a son would make you like that. The number of times she must have worried about him. Hell, she'd only had a few weeks of knowing, and after today she could totally understand Mrs K's concerns.

Any other thought was shoved aside, when Clark was wheeled back into his room. He still looked deathly pale but composed at least. The morphine must be beginning to wear off. Mrs K rushed to his side, fussed over him. Lois hung back in the shadows, watching and feeling oddly alone.

"It's okay, Mom," she heard him say. "I'm alright."

'As if,' Lois silently snorted under her breath. She'd been there. She knew exactly how bad it had been. Obviously Clark didn't want to worry his Mom.

"Luckily Lois was there, and you were right about that, I should have taken her with me and not gone on my own."

Trust Smallville to think of his mom's feelings when he must be completely shattered about what had happened to him.

"Where is Lois?" he quickly asked, a slight worried edge to his voice.

"I'm here," she spoke, stepping out of the shadows.

The instant relief that crossed his face was palpable and somewhat puzzling. Why was he so worried? If anything, he was the worry here.

* * *

The prognosis wasn't good. The kick to his knee had shattered the patella. To complicate matters he also had the tear to his ACL and meniscal damage. The surgery for that would have to be delayed till the fracture healed.

"I have to be straight with you, Clark," the surgeon told him. "The healing of this fracture takes time. You are in for a long haul."

Lois' nails dug into the palms of her hands.

"We've scheduled you for ORIF surgery in the morning."

This shouldn't have happened. This could have been prevented if Clark hadn't decided to be so heroic, and let her deal with Chad.

"You will have to wear an immobilizing brace for ten weeks. You cannot bear any weight on the knee for at least six weeks."

Her eyes flew to Clark's face. He was taking it so calmly. As if he'd resigned himself to his own fate. She hated seeing it.

"The biggest complication you will be faced with is muscle wastage in the quads. Which unfortunately doesn't help when it comes to the ACL tear. Your surgical options for that are now limited. The Patella-femoral graft isn't an option, which only leaves the Hamstring tendon graft or the Allo-graft."

"How long before he can have the surgery to repair the ACL tear?" Mrs K asked.

"We're looking at about four months. Depending on how well the patella heals. If all goes well, Clark should be able to walk without a limp by then."

Lois froze. Four months – Clark should be able to walk without a limp – in four months. Only then to have his ACL tear repaired which would only take god knows how long to heal. She asked the question that most needed to be asked. "How long before his knee will be back to full strength?"

The surgeon looked at her, then Clark, and given the grim expression on his face, it didn't look good.

"Knee surgery has come a long way in recent years," he began, "But given that the fracture to Clark's knee is to his tibial plateau, it is likely he could suffer long term instability. He won't regain full strength to his quadriceps muscles and in the worse possible scenario it could be as little as 14% recovery."

A deathly silence filled the room. Lois' eyes were fixed on Clark's face to gauge his reaction. It gave little away. She was even more determined to find a way to restore his powers, no matter what the cost. He had a destiny, whatever that was, but it was important. It wasn't a coincidence that he was sent to earth. He was here for a reason.

By the time the surgeon left it was approaching ten at night. Clark looked tired and spent. Lois felt as exhausted as he looked.

"We should go and let you sleep, Clark," Mrs K said.

His eyelids were already drooping with tiredness. "I need to talk to, Lois," he mumbled.

Mrs K glanced her way and nodded. "Okay. I'll wait for you outside, Lois."

Once his mom left the room, Lois could see Clark's guard drop. A look of complete exhaustion crossed his face. She didn't miss seeing the confusion and apprehension in his eyes before they glanced her way.

Taking the few steps to his bedside, she wearily sat down on the chair, unsure of what to say. She only had about a hundred question to ask, but now probably wasn't the time. However, there was one thing she needed to know.

"Did you slip into the twilight zone again, Clark?"

Given the expression on his face she had hit the nail on the head.

"You have that look of resignation of your face," she continued.

It wasn't the first time she had seen it.

"We have to find a way to restore your powers …"

"No," he said abruptly, cutting her off.

She shot him a puzzled look.

"Just leave it, Lois."

Just leave it – no way – she couldn't. How could he even suggest such a thing? Earlier on he had been so adamant about finding a way to restore his abilities.

"What happened to you, Clark?"

The haunted shadows in his eyes, worried her. "I won't risk anything happening to you."

What had he seen? Why the change of heart?

She slipped her hand into his, squeezing his fingers. "I'm willing to take that risk," she spoke softly.

"How can you – you don't even know me. I'm not even human."

His words pained her and he was wrong. Human or not, she did know him.

"You have the biggest heart, Clark. More so than any human, and you have a destiny. Maybe it's my job to help you find it."

"And if it were to cost you your life like it did my Dad?" he began.

She shrugged. "There never are any guarantees in life." She took a deep breath. "I lost my Mom when I was six years old – I'm well aware of it."

His eyes flashed with an emotion Lois could describe only as pain – deep, searing, gut-wrenching pain.

"I'm not …" he began. "Willing to take that risk – just for some random voice in my head."

He didn't know that voice, he didn't care who it was, his so called birth father. "As for my heart," he continued, "If I am to learn to become Kryptonian as my father wants me to, I'll no longer have one."

He waited to see how she'd react to that. A puzzled frown dented her forehead. "I don't believe that, Clark."

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"You're distraught, and I don't blame you," she continued. "You've been put through the ringer."

He felt it too. A deep seated weariness had crept into his bones. The pain in his knee had subsided due to the drugs, but they had only taken the edge of it.

"You need to sleep," she continued, reaching over to brush a lock of hair from his forehead.

It was a tender gesture, he welcomed it. There were so many things they needed to talk about, but he just didn't have the energy for it. It could wait.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Smallville."

Opening his eyes, he saw the concern on her face as she stood to her feet. She managed a brief smile. It was still tainted with a sadness.

"Thanks, Lois."

"You're welcome."

He watched her leave, feeling a tightness in his chest. He wanted to reassure her, tell her everything would be okay. And one thing he was now adamant about; he wasn't going to get her involved in this. Tomorrow he would tell her to forget this day had ever happened.

His father might be right about his destiny. It was obvious, given his current predicament. But he was wrong about Lois.

There was no way he was ever going to let her risk her life - for his destiny.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Sorry about the angst, but you know Clark. When it comes to protecting the people closest to him, he tends to shut them out. But don't worry I won't be dragging that aspect out in this story like it was on the show. After all, Lois really does have a way of dragging Clark out of flunks. She's stubborn like that :) One of the things I loved about them as a couple was the equality of their relationship. They both, very much, needed each other and also brought out the best in each other. It was such a pleasure to watch.

I always love it when people tell me their favourite scenes. Sometimes I'm pleasantly surprised by it too! I thought the scene when Clark and Lois went to the video shop, last chapter, probably wasn't that necessary. It was one of those anecdotal moments that I kind of like to write, so it was very nice that some of the reviews commented how much they liked that scene too.

Thanks again for reading. Reviews are always loved and appreciated.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I know, shock and horror that I've uploaded another chapter just a couple of days after the last one! I was in a writing mood, plus I have an incredibly busy week ahead of me, work wise. That said, this chapter has not been edited due to me wanting to upload tonight, knowing I'll have no time. Please excuse any errors if you see them and feel free to let me know what they are so I can fix them.

I don't like writing one page of angst after another, or a moping Clark for weeks on end, so I think most readers should enjoy this chapter. Please let me know. I love feedback. And feel free to comment, I don't really mind objective criticism, as long as it is constructive. As a writer I am really keen to know what people have to say. It's the only way you can effectively learn.

Thanks for all the reviews to date. They make me very happy.

That said. Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 11.**_

* * *

.

New Year's Eve, and it sure sucked. Clark spent it on the sofa, drugged up with pain medication. His leg was immobilised in a full plaster cast from his thigh to his foot with only his toes poking out. The same said toes that Lois was insistent he wriggle on the hour, every hour, to make sure the blood supply wasn't cut off due to the swelling in his knee.

Pete had loaned them a bed, which was put in the lounge room, making it appear overcrowded. Clark wasn't allowed to use the stairs, luckily the toilet was downstairs, attached to the laundry. The bath, however was upstairs. For now it was sponge baths for him. He managed to, clumsily, negotiate the crutches, but she could see how difficult it was for him. It had only been two days since the operation, and he was still in a lot of pain.

Lois had done a ton of research on the internet to get a better understanding of how the recovery would be for him. Clark wasn't the most forthcoming person when it came to honestly telling her how he felt. But his appearance, as he sat on the stool at the bench, spoke volumes. He was still really pale, the dark rings under his eyes were testimony of the sleepless nights. As she slept on the sofa, near him, she had heard him groan several times last night. She'd dug her nails into the palm of her hand, and the fury she felt towards Chad would burn in the pit of her stomach. Much to her chagrin, Clark had said 'no' when she mentioned reporting the incident to the police.

"He shattered your knee cap into pieces, Clark," she'd raved.

She knew he was only doing this to protect her, because he was worried about that stupid threat Chad had made. But she was a big girl. She could take care of herself. If Clark wasn't willing to make Chad pay for what he had done, then she would, one way or another. Of course she hadn't told him that. In fact she hadn't mentioned Chad's name since Clark arrived home from hospital yesterday afternoon. It was clear as day that he didn't wish to discuss it, along with other things.

She pushed the plate of food across the bench towards him.

"Your Mom gave me strict instructions that you had to eat."

Mrs Kent had to work that day, leaving her in charge. Despite her attempts to get him to eat all day, he had barely nibbled on a piece of toast. It was now five in the evening, and at this rate he'd probably pass out from lack of nourishment. And knowing his luck, break his other kneecap.

He glanced down at the scrambled eggs, a frown denting his forehead.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"Yes, and for once I didn't screw it up."

She felt proud of herself, her eyes resting on his face. "If you don't eat it, Smallville, I will be insulted. Not to mention that I'll force feed it to you myself."

A ghost of a smile flickered briefly on his lips. Trying to get a smile out of him was like pulling hen's teeth. Not that she blamed him. It's not as if he had a lot to smile about, but she hated seeing him this way.

There was still so much they needed to talk about. It was tortuous waiting for him to bring anything up, but wait she did. He was already suffering enough. Last thing she wanted was to add to that.

He scooped up some scrambled egg with the fork and put it in his mouth. Eyes glued to his face to see his reaction, Lois waited to hear what he thought.

"It's good."

She smiled, pleased. "Don't even think about moving from that stool till it's all gone."

She felt like she was dealing with a difficult child, she mused. Had he brushed his teeth today? He certainly hadn't brushed his hair. It really was an unruly mop at present. In fact it looked as if he hadn't brushed it in days. It was getting too long.

"You need a haircut," she said.

The fork stopped halfway to his mouth. "Feel free to cut it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really trust me with a pair of scissors?" she quipped. "No telling what you'd come out looking like."

A hint of a smile crossed his face. It was somewhat encouraging.

"And have you been using my shampoo?"

"I just grab whatever's there, Lois."

She sighed, that would explain why her special so called 'make your hair grow faster' shampoo was rapidly diminishing.

"I paid twenty dollars for that shampoo," she muttered out loud. "Next time read the label, Clark."

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's supposed to make your hair grow faster. Which is obviously working for you."

"You really believe that works?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Well a girl's gotta try."

"It's nothing more than marketing, Lois. They'll do anything to sell a product."

She rolled her eyes. "You're really dashing all my hopes here, Clark."

His smiled widened, just a little bit more. "So, you think it's working for you?"

She shrugged. "I measured the length of my hair yesterday, it's now one and half inches long."

His eyebrows shot up. "You measured your hair."

"Yeah, I needed a distraction. I was bored."

His eyes rested on her hair, making her feel a tad self-conscious. "It has grown back quickly."

"It's been over a month."

Had it really been that long? It seemed just the other day. She still remembered that night. Clark buying her a six pack of beer, and trying to cheer her up. Much like she was trying to do now, for him, by talking about trivial stuff, ignoring the elephant in the corner of the room.

The smile left his face, replaced with a grimace. She knew that look.

"You haven't taken your pain meds."

"I'm fine," he returned, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I just need to lay down."

Watching him fumble with the crutches, she couldn't help feeling annoyed with him.

"You need to take them."

"They make my head feel spaced out."

She threw up her hands in despair. It was time to get bossy.

After helping him get settled on the sofa, Lois went back to grab his plate of half eaten scrambled eggs. He wasn't getting out of finishing it off.

She returned to the sofa, handed him the plate. He glanced at it, frowning. "I'm not hungry, Lois."

"You don't get to say no, Clark, and trust me, you really don't want me to feed this to you."

"Are you really, going to make me eat …" he began.

Sitting down on the edge of the sofa, she scooped up a forkful and waved it in front of his face. His eyes met hers. "I guess you are," he continued with a sigh.

There was no point in trying to argue with her, besides he felt too exhausted. Taking the plate from her, he began eating. Seeming satisfied, Lois walked back into the kitchen. No doubt she would be getting his pain meds, and he'd have no choice but to take them. She was right about that too, the pain was unbearable, so what if the meds made him groggy. Who'd ever thought that one small bone could cause so much pain? The pain was ten times worse than it had been when he'd initially torn his ACL.

Lois was angry with Chad, and he hadn't let his mind dwell on it, because he was afraid of what Chad would do to her. It was best just to play it cool for now. When he was better, however long that took, because right now it felt as if he'd never feel better again, he would deal with Chad. As for restoring his powers, it would have to wait. He still had so much stuff to sort out in his head. Right now he felt a deep anger, mixed with resentment towards his birth father. He also had a lot of questions. Why was Earth's fate going to be the same as his home planet? Was it true what his father had told him? As for the other part: _You are Kryptonian. _ Did that mean Kryptonian's didn't have feelings and passions? _'Your attachment to the girl is governed by emotion. You have grown up in the human way. It'll be your undoing.'_

Watching Lois take the plate from him, his heart twisted painfully in his chest. He didn't care if it was his undoing. Having no emotion, it sounded so – desolate. Overwhelmed with a sudden need for reassurance he murmured her name. "Lois."

She glanced at him, the questions in her eyes, all the things he wanted but was too afraid to tell her. He held out a hand to her, she took it, sitting down on the edge of the sofa. He gently pulled her towards him. She went willingly, and he wrapped his arms around her. Her hand resting on his chest. This was what he needed, Lois. The loneliness of the last two days receded into the shadows. As much as he told himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her, neither could he shut her out any longer. He would tell her everything. Breathing in the scent of her shampoo, the one she'd berated him about using, he ran a hand through her one and a half inch hair. Bemused by the fact that she'd actually measured it. Pulling back slightly, she bit her lower lip. One of her nervous gestures he was beginning to read so easily. He wanted to reassure her. Pushing the short strands of hair behind her ear, he traced her earlobe with his finger.

"I think you should come with a hazard warning, Clark," she murmured in a husky voice.

He managed a smile. "For the record, Lois. I think your hair is starting to look pretty." He rubbed the short strands together. "It's soft." His knuckles lightly skimmed the length of her neck.

She shivered. "And you have a nice neck."

She drew in a breath. "You weren't wrong when you said those pain meds made your head feel spaced out," she quipped.

"I think it's more to do with the scrambled eggs you just forced me to eat. I seem to have a bit more energy." His eyes fell to her lips. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss they'd shared before Chad rocked up. It stood between them now. Hesitation flickered in Lois' eyes.

"I'm a disaster when it comes to guys, Clark."

"And I'm totally unexperienced," he added.

She smiled, her eyes resting on his lips. "Oh, I don't know, you do pretty well for someone who is."

It was only because he felt comfortable around her.

"You're my best friend, Clark, and I don't want to risk losing you."

"You won't. Nothing has to change, Lois."

She tilted her head to the side, contemplating his words. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd never risk our friendship, or losing you."

A sweet smile crossed her face, as she gazed back at him. It offered some encouragement.

"I'm just as scared as you are," he continued. "I have no idea what will happen to me, what my future is …"

"Yeah, you do," she interrupted. "You're this planet's saviour."

He let out a harsh bitter laugh. "Look at me, Lois. I can hardly do anything like this."

"For now, until you get your powers back."

His hand dropped to his side, he averted his eyes from hers. Okay, so they were going there, discuss what needed to be discussed even though he really didn't want to, because it needed to be discussed all the same.

"Which you seem really reluctant about," she continued, "And I don't understand it. Surely you don't want to keep suffering like this, Clark?"

He plucked at the flint on the blanket half covering him. Of course he didn't want to suffer, but if he did do all of what his father asked him, become Kryptonian, then what would become of Clark Kent? How could he even trust the nameless voice from his visions?

"You told me what your father said to you, how your body would continue to break down, and it is. His prediction is coming true."

He squirmed uncomfortably. She was right.

"What did you see in the last vision, Clark?"

He glanced up at her, and swallowed. "You."

Shock registered on his face, followed by confusion.

"You were by my side, calling out to me as a lay unconscious on the ground," he continued. "My father said you were strong for a human girl, and that you could help me."

"Oh." Surprise lit up her face.

"Even if it cost you your life," he muttered.

"I told you, Clark, I'm willing to take that risk."

Seeing the fierce loyalty in her eyes, caused a lump to form in his throat. "I know – but." Raising a hand he touched her face.

"You are not," she finished for him, "You said that in the hospital, but Clark – you are more important."

They were words he didn't want to hear, he shook his head. "No."

"You can't keep pretending you're not, this isn't going to go away. You have a destiny."

"We all do, Lois."

"Of course, and mine is help you get your powers back."

He could see the determination blazing in her eyes. She really was incredibly beautiful.

"Okay, say that does happen and I find the three crystals, and build that cold sterile ice fortress here on earth …"

"Whoa, hold up there, Clark, what fortress?"

"My home planet, apparently," he muttered, "My father said the three crystals would form a replicate of the fortress, and where I would learn the Kryptonian way."

Lois wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. Kryptonian way – what did that mean?

"I don't even know what that is, Lois," he stressed.

She glanced at his face, noting the worry in his eyes. He had mentioned that before. She remembered in the ambulance, he kept muttering how he didn't want to become Kryptonian. And then again in the hospital, something about not having a heart.

"But from what I could gather – it would mean losing my humanity," his voice broke off there.

Lois could never see that happening, Clark was stronger than he gave himself credit for. "What makes you say that?"

He lowered his eyes,

"My father said my emotional attachment to you – was because I had learned the human way. It would be my undoing."

Okay, so now she understood his reluctance.

"Basically I am to let you help me, but form no emotional attachment to you."

She could see this greatly bothered him, and it did sound so cold. And to hell with that. He might not be human, but neither did he have to become like his father.

"I understand military minded fathers," she began, "When my Dad gives an order, I'll only ever do part of it, and then do the rest my way."

A slow smile crossed his face, there was a spark in his eyes as it dawned on him what she was implying.

"So I get back my powers, find the crystals and the ice fortress gets built."

"I don't see why you should have to learn the Kryptonian way, just give him enough to keep him happy."

He gave the warmest smile she had seen in three days. It felt so good to see it. It felt even better having him open up again and be honest. She really thought it wouldn't be so soon.

"You're amazing," he confessed.

She grinned back. "I know."

A brief laugh escaped his throat, before his hand found hers. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Lois."

The sincerity and warmth in his eyes took her breath away. No one had needed her so much before. But that need went both ways. Their destinies, it would seem, really were entwined.

Whatever worries she had, Lois shoved them aside. Let tomorrow take care of itself. With Clark, she had a feeling it would be take one day at a time. She was risking her heart with him, but it was worth it. She had never felt that way before. Whenever her feelings became too intense for a guy, she would generally head for the hills. But then, it wasn't every day she'd met someone like Clark.

Pulling back before she did something stupid, like kiss him senseless, she reached for the tablets and glass of water from the coffee table.

"Okay, time for those meds, Smallville."

There was no way she was letting him get out of that. Much to her surprise he didn't protest. He must really be in a lot of pain. From her research, the pain was intense for the first couple of weeks. It took many months to recover. She needed to find a way to restore his powers. She had a gut feeling, the answers lay in the two rocks she had found in the rubble. The sooner he restored his powers the better. Then he wouldn't have to suffer anymore, because she hated seeing him this way.

His hand shook slightly as he raised the glass of water to his lips. "It'll get better," she spoke, softly.

He didn't look convinced.

"I sent an email to my friend who happens to be a geologist," she continued. "He lives in Metropolis. I told him about the rocks and he's really interested in studying them."

"Can you trust him?" Clark asked.

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, she nodded. "I'm not telling him anything about you. I'll just say I found them and was curious because of Chloe's wall of weird and unexplained so called meteor infected freaks."

"Yeah, I remember stopping a number of them."

She cast him a curious glance. "It's interesting that the green rocks made you sick, but can give humans certain abilities."

"Those abilities were of a weird and unusual nature," he frowned, a worried look in his eyes. "The rocks are dangerous. Where are they now?"

"In your bedroom."

"You need to put them in lead casing. One thing I discovered when I was exposed to the green rocks, was that lead acted as a protection to whatever it was they emitted."

This was good, Clark was finally talking about the rocks. "Okay," she nodded, taking the glass of water from his hand, his fingers brushed against hers.

"You need to be careful, Lois."

Hearing the concern in his voice, she glanced at him. His eyes reflecting the same concern. He raised a hand, resting it on her shoulder, his thumb brushed up and along her neck. "I want to go with you when you see this geologist friend. Just give it two weeks till I have the sutures removed and get fitted with the knee brace. I should be use to the crutches by then."

She didn't want to wait that long, but seeing the apprehension in his eyes and given Clark's tenacity to blame himself when things went wrong, she nodded.

He smiled, cradling her face with those large hands of his, which were surprisingly gentle. And she was drowning in the warmth of his beautiful eyes. She couldn't imagine him without emotions, without a heart. Surely that would never happen if he did learn the so-called Kryptonian way?

She had the sinking feeling that he might not have a choice, given the control his birth father seemingly had over him. She wouldn't let that happen.

Slowly, gently, soothingly, he stroked her back from shoulder to waist. His touch fuelling the need for more. Her eyes rested on his lips, and oh crap. She was going to kiss him. Just a little kiss to stop the ache. Leaning in towards him, her mouth only inches from his, she could feel her lips tingle with anticipation.

"Clark," she breathed, seeing the same need in his eyes.

Cupping his face with her hands, she pressed her lips to his with the intent of keeping it simple and gentle. Not too much, she told herself. But who was she kidding. The longing rolled over her in waves. She felt the coaxing, enticing sweep of his tongue across her lips all the way to the soles of her feet.

"Hi, Lois, Clark."

Oh crap, Mrs Kent! They quickly pulled away. Clark's eyes widened. Lois hastily stood up. They hadn't even heard the door open.

"Hi, Mrs K."

Mrs Kent was placing a bag of groceries on the bench. Just how much had she seen? Lois's cheeks burned. She hastily straightened her top, which had somehow managed to get rumpled from Clark's hands. Then her cheeks burned an even deeper shade of red at the memory.

Double crap.

She couldn't even bring herself to look at Clark. "You need a hand with that, Mrs Kent," she said, her voice sounding unusually bright. With a shake of her head Lois quickly walked over to her, spying the carton of milk on the bench, she grabbed it. The sudden coldness of the fridge a welcoming relief on her burning cheeks as she placed the milk in there. She stood there for a moment, fridge open, trying to compose herself.

"Looking for something, Lois?" she heard Mrs Kent asked.

Lois' eyes rested on the jug of juice, she grabbed it, slamming the fridge door shut. "Just this."

There was a twinkle in Mrs Kent's eyes. Lois inwardly groaned. She could be reading anything and maybe nothing into this. The twinkle in Mrs K's eyes could merely mean she was happy to be home.

"Has Clark eaten anything today?" she asked, placing her bag on the bench.

"Not much, but I did manage to get some scrambled eggs into him."

"Well at least that's something."

Lois watched her walk over to Clark, sighing in relief. She reached for a glass from the cupboard and poured some juice, then drinking it. That worked. She felt calmer already. Now all she had to do was not allow herself to get within close proximity of Clark. Maybe she should invest in some handcuffs, she mused. That way Clark wouldn't be able to touch her.

* * *

Mrs K started dinner. Lois had a long hot shower. By the time she made it back to the kitchen, Mrs Kent had dinner ready. Hearing her phone buzz, Lois picked it up from the bench. It was Chloe. She had been waiting for her to call.

"Oh, hi Chloe."

"Okay, so New Year's Eve," she talked. "Clark's place or Pete's?"

Lois glanced over to the sofa. Clark had fallen asleep. Two days out from the operation, he really wasn't up for socialising.

"Probably best to make it Pete's."

It would give her the chance to talk about Chad out of earshot from Clark. He wouldn't be happy with her plotting Chad's downfall. But she wasn't going to let this slide, and she needed Chloe and Pete's help.

"How's Clark?" Chloe asked.

Where did she even begin with that? "He's holding up. I'll tell you all about it when I see you at Pete's."

* * *

Martha made herself comfortable on the single sofa. Her eyes rested on Clark. Even asleep, there was still a pained look on his face. With everything that had happened these last couple of days, she'd barely had time to rest. She was thankful that Lois was here. Lois had an innate knack of knowing how to deal with Clark. They were getting friendly. The only amusement she had was watching the two of them trying to hide it when it was so obvious.

She smiled to herself. It was only a matter of time before it happened. Martha always knew it would. They were each other's soul mates, like her and Jonathon had been. A brief flicker of pain flared up in her heart. There were times when she sorely missed him, especially times like these. Christmas, birthdays and New Year's Eve had never been the same.

Hearing Lois stomp down the stairs, she looked up.

"I'm heading out to Pete's house," Lois spoke, as she approached the sofa, fiddling with her ear-ring.

"Have a nice time. You deserve a break."

Lois nodded. "Thanks, Mrs K." She took a deep breath. "I know you worry a lot about, Clark. But he was better after he ate something. I managed to get him talking. He started to open up again. I think he'll be fine."

Martha did feel comforted by her words. "With you here, definitely."

A shyness stole over Lois' face, as her eyes rested on Clark's sleeping form. "He looks so uncomfortable."

Martha noticed the concern in her eyes. She really did care so much for him. Once again, she was felt the burden lift knowing that she didn't have to be alone when it came to dealing with Clark. Sharing his secret and everything Clark was so openly with another person offered much comfort.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Mrs K. Not much of a fun way to spend New Year's Eve."

"It's been pretty much like this since Jonathon died," she returned, wistfully. "Only without Clark being injured."

Glancing up at Lois, Martha could see the girl was still unsure about leaving.

"Go, Lois. We'll be fine. You have a good time."

* * *

There were only a handful of people at Pete's house, for which Lois was grateful. She hung out in the back room with Chloe and Pete. A place they could escape from adult's watchful eyes. Lois had smuggled in a six pack of beer.

"Lois, you shouldn't have," Chloe chided, as they sat back on the sofa.

"With the last few days I've had, I sorely need it."

"How is, Clark?" Pete asked.

Lois flipped the top off her beer. "Anyone else want one."

"I won't say no," Pete returned, grabbing a bottle.

Taking a very long swig of her beer, Lois looked up to find two sets of eyes watching her.

"Wow, it must be bad," Chloe murmured. "You've just sculled half a bottle of beer in one gulp."

"It is," she muttered. "Clark's knee is screwed, quite literally too. The knee cap was shattered into about five pieces."

Pete let out a low whistle.

"How did it happen?" Chloe asked.

Lois looked directly at them, feeling the anger swirl inside of her. "Chad is what happened."

She filled in Pete and Chloe with everything that took place that day. How they were at Hobson's Pond, and Chad turning up with his friends. He wanted to fight Clark, but she wouldn't let him. Clark had pushed her out of the way, taking the punch Chad had aimed at her. Then Clark punched him back.

"And Chad, the lowlife, kicked Clark with a hell of a lot force straight at his injured knee."

Her hands shook with fury as she talked about it.

Chloe's eyes widened in horror. Pete swore under his breath.

"That guy is a first prized jerk," he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. "At training he struts about the place as if he owns."

Lois watched him start pacing. It felt good to get this off her chest, and not be the only one angry.

"He's done nothing but give Clark a hard time. Every training session he roughens him up. Man I'd give anything to see him fall."

"Don't we all," Chloe murmured, still looking shell shocked by the news. "Poor Clark."

"I just want to take him out," Pete continued, hitting his fist into his other hand. "I can rough him up a bit during training."

Lois shot him a thankful look, but Pete, although solidly built was short, plus Chad had his cronies on his side. It wouldn't pay for Pete to get hurt too.

"I don't think that'll help much," Chloe spoke up. "What we need is to find some dirt on him."

"I can keep a close eye on him," Pete offered, "See if I can find anything."

"We need evidence," Chloe continued.

"Chloe's right," Lois agreed.

Chloe turned to face her, a puzzled frown denting her forehead. "Why were you and Clark at Hobson's Pond? Isn't that where his Dad died?"

Lois squirmed, now she had to lie, just like Clark had had to lie his whole life.

"Clark, I think, wanted closure. I was just there for moral support."

Chloe didn't look entirely convinced.

"More importantly," Lois continued, in an attempt to take the focus of Clark. "What was Chad doing out there?"

"Do you think he was following, Clark?" Pete suggested.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Why didn't you report him to the police? It's assault," Chloe asked.

Lois sighed. "Clark didn't want to. Chad threatened me, and now he's all worried about it."

"What did he say?"

"He had something special planned for me."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Lois!" she exclaimed. "You have to tell the police!"

"And what are they going to do exactly," she muttered, bitterly. "There's no evidence, just one person's word against another."

Chloe's hands rested on her legs, a determined glint in her eye. "Then we have to find some."

Lois managed a smile. If anyone could come through with that, it would be Chloe.

* * *

By the time Lois crept through the door of the Kent farm it was one in the morning. The lights were out, all except the lamp in the lounge room. Mrs K must have left it on for her.

She tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Clark up. He needed his sleep. But when she approached the lounge room, Clark wasn't asleep.

He was reading a book. His eyes met hers, and a warm smile crossed his face.

"I couldn't sleep," he offered in way of an explanation. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

Home, just that thought made her breath catch in her throat, because this was the first real home she had known since she was a young girl.

"You worry too much, Clark."

Placing her hand bag on the coffee table, she walked across to his bedside. She glanced down at the book in his hand.

"Lord of the Rings, huh. I didn't think you'd read it."

"It's a trilogy, Lois, and I happen to have a lot of time of my hands. Plus it came highly recommended."

She had chucked a whole load of books at him yesterday in an attempt to keep him entertained, but she hadn't really thought he'd read any of them, and especially that particular book.

"You learn anything from it, Smallville?"

He tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "When you have a quest, you can't do it alone."

Lois couldn't help smiling. Clark was finally beginning to get it.

"You're learning, Smallville."

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter levitated the frustration some people may have felt with the last one :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It is always, very much appreciated and valued.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Many thanks to all the great reviews on the last chapter! It makes my day to see people are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Special thanks to VisAVis2 who gave up time to help me with those pesky commas and semi-colons, and giving some help on plotting Chad's downfall.

Thanks also to guest reviewers; Isa - Sorry to disappoint with the absence of any phrases from Down Under :), also Trish and Alison. Another guest review asked about Lex Luthor, he gets mentioned in this chapter.

Not to much angst in this chapter, and it has a few lighter, humorous moments which are always so much fun to write.

Just want to point out that I uploaded the last chapter only a few days after the previous one, totally unlike me :), so if this chapter starts out not making sense you may need to read the previous one.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 12.**_

* * *

**.**

Lois really hated school. It had been bearable with Clark by her side, but without him there it just wasn't the same. She hated leaving him in the morning, knowing he was bored shitless with being laid up in the house. She would spend the day worrying; was he all right? What if his birth father decided to take him on another trip to the ice zone? She wouldn't be there to watch over him.

Then there was Chad. Every time she laid eyes on him, she had to fight the urge to go and smack him out. Chloe would put a restraining hand on her arm. "He's not worth it," she'd say.

"But it would feel so damn good."

In fact Chloe was always by her side, every minute of the day.

"Did Clark put you up to this? He ask you to be my body guard or something?"

"He worries about you, Lois."

It was nice to have someone care, but Clark had the tendency to be overprotective. It was endearing, though sometimes annoying too. She had always been fiercely independent. Now she was at sixes and sevens with herself. All these new-found feelings she had towards him were often overwhelming. Her body was always betraying her whenever she was within touching range of him.

He had a problem with keeping his hands to himself, not in a sleazy way, because Clark wasn't like that. It was the little things, grabbing her hands in his, massaging her feet when she shoved them his way, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and the way his fingers would often brush against her cheek or neck. As for those lips of his? They were deadly.

If it wasn't for the plaster cast on his leg, she would have yanked him off to the bedroom by now.

Get a grip, Lois, she silently chided, not a good idea.

They were best friends who just happened to like kissing each other. Sex on the other hand, well –she couldn't chance it getting to that. What they had now was special, and she didn't want to ruin it by rushing things. Not that she had much choice, as it were. Clark was hardly capable of the act, currently. Probably just as well. It didn't stop her fantasizing about it. A girl could still dream.

Lois was dreaming about that very thing when driving home from school. She didn't see the dog run out onto the road until it was too late.

She heard the thump, and braked suddenly. The car came to a screeching halt. Lois glanced over her shoulder and saw the dog lying on the road. Her heart sank.

"Oh no," she murmured.

What had she done!

Jumping out of the car, she ran over to the dog. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Please be okay."

The dog lifted its head at the sound of her voice. She knelt down beside it, running her hands along its legs, feeling for anything broken.

"I'm so sorry."

The dog whined and managed to sit up. It offered some relief.

"You're gonna be fine. I'll patch you up."

Picking the dog up, she carefully placed him on the back seat of her car.

* * *

Clark was bored to death. It had been ten days since the operation. He had only four more days before the plaster cast would be removed. He couldn't wait. There was nothing worse than having an itch that couldn't be scratched. He'd resorted to grabbing his ruler from his pencil case, and pushing it under the plaster in an attempt to scratch the itch.

The ruler grew shorter as he pushed it further down. Nearly there – nearly - The back door flew open and a harried looking Lois came bursting through. Uh oh, it couldn't be good. What had she done now?

"Don't tell me you punched Chad out?" he cautiously asked, fearing the worst.

"No," she returned, dumping her bag on the bench. "Though it's not from lack of wanting to."

That was a relief. Every day she returned home from school, he was waiting for the news. Had she? Hadn't she? Lois was a law unto herself.

"I need your help, Clark."

It'd been a while since he was last needed to help with something, not that he could really do much.

"I hit a dog," Lois continued.

"With your fist?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I was pissed. I hit it with my car, Clark."

She what! Reaching for his crutches, he managed to get to his feet. Poor Lois, she really did look distressed.

"Is he okay?"

"I-I think so. He's in the back seat of my car."

She disappeared out of the door, and he followed, cursing his slowness. Clark had only managed to get through the door when Lois already had the back door of her car open. She was talking to the dog in a tender voice, trying to coax it out.

He negotiated the steps, finally getting better at it, and hobbled to the car.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, an exasperated look on her face. "Maybe you'll have better luck, Smallville."

Leaning over, Clark peered into the car. A shaggy-haired dog lay there, head resting on its front paws.

"Hello, boy."

The dog perked up his head, soulful brown eyes meeting his. "Are you okay, fella?"

"How do you know it's a boy, Clark?" Lois huffed beside him.

"He looks like a boy," he returned.

"He's a dog; they all look the same, unless you …" her voice broke off there as she lifted its hind leg. "Yep, it's a boy."

Clark shook his head, bemused. He ran a hand over the dog's head, ruffling its ears. "Let's see if you're okay."

Taking a few steps back, he called to the dog. "C'mon boy, you can get out of the car."

The dog gave a whine followed by a bark.

Resting his crutches on the rails, Clark sat down on the steps. "Maybe he'd feel more comfortable if we're not towering over him."

"Yeah, because you look terrifying, Smallville," Lois quipped.

Clark had no sooner sat down on the back steps, when the dog moved from its position. It hopped out of the car and stumbled towards him. He caught the dog in his arms.

"Okay, he's out now, Lois."

How did Clark manage it? "I can see that," she dryly returned.

Clark glanced up at her. The dog licked his cheek, and the widest smile she had seen in a long while lit up his face.

"I guess it's all part of the Clark Kent charm," she mused.

And who could resist it? Not even dogs, by the look of it. Clark was assessing the dog, his dark hair falling in his eyes.

"He's got a few scrapes, but other than that I think he's okay."

* * *

The dog was there to stay. Martha named him Shelby, and Shelby followed Clark everywhere, never leaving his side, much to Lois' annoyance. She had to fight for her spot on the sofa.

"I've been ousted by a dog," she had grumbled to Clark the following night. "Terrific."

But she couldn't really be mad. Least Clark had some company during the day. She could leave for school in the mornings feeling comforted with the thought.

Both Clark and the dog were sitting on the sofa when Lois descended the stairs that morning. It hadn't taken Shelby long to fit in, she mused, as if he'd always been part of the family.

"You look after him, Shelby," she instructed before leaving for school.

Shelby answered in his doggy way. Lois' hands rested on her hips. "Huh, I swear that dog understands every word I say."

Clark patted Shelby, a puzzled look on his face. "Where do you think he came from?"

"He's a stray. Who knows?"

"You really do have a thing for strays and lost causes," he smiled warmly, making her toes curl.

Yep, she was a sucker all right.

* * *

Clark couldn't help noticing the worry on his Mom's face when she returned home from work. He was sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"Are you all right, Mom?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

He watched her place her handbag on the bench, his jaw clenching. This was all his fault.

He knew the bills were piling up. Then there was the cost for the makeshift shower that had to be built in the laundry as he wasn't allowed to use the stairs.

He was useless like this, spending his days feeling frustrated at his inability to help out.

Lois had been a trouper, doing the chores he used to do. In exchange, he did her homework for her, along with his own; at least he could do that much.

"Maybe we should just order pizza tonight, save you cooking," he suggested.

She gave him a wan smile as she reached for the kettle. "I don't mind cooking."

He sighed. "We can't afford it, can we?"

"It's an expense we don't need."

Watching her fill the kettle and put it on, he once again felt completely useless.

"Where's Lois?" his mom asked, over her shoulder.

"Doing chores."

"She's a good girl."

"We would be totally lost without her here."

Lois came stomping through the door. "I'm still another mouth to feed," she muttered.

She had good hearing.

"We need you here, and providing a roof over your head, along with warm meals, is little payment for all you've down these last couple of weeks."

"Thanks Mrs K, but I was also thinking of finding some part time work."

"You don't need to, Lois, and I've put a pot of coffee on; do you want a cup?"

Lois shot her a grateful look. "You better believe it." She sniffed her hands. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm starting to get used to the smell of cow manure."

She headed off to the laundry to wash her hands.

Clark returned his attention to his Mom. "Once I'm better I'll get a job."

"It'll be a couple of months before that happens, Smallville," Lois called out from the laundry.

Damn her good hearing.

"Thanks, Lois," he called back dryly. "I feel much better now."

She stepped out of the laundry. "I don't mean to be a Debbie Downer, Clark, but we have to look at this realistically. Unless we can find a way to restore your powers, it'll be at least four months before you are fit enough to do any sort of physical work."

"By that time you would have finished your final year of high school," his Mom added, "And then there is College …"

"I'm not going to College," he stated, cutting her off.

A flicker of annoyance crossed her face. "I'm not going to have you sacrifice your career for me – for the farm."

But he was adamant. It was his life and his choice. "I've made up my mind, Mom."

Clark could be stubborn. Lois was totally on his side. Mrs K couldn't expect him to keeping adding to the household expenses. She knew how much it bothered him.

"You don't always need a degree to get a good job," she piped up.

Clark shot her a grateful look. Sitting down at the table, she spied the steaming mug. "I'm dying for a coffee."

Glancing up she could see Clark and his Mom were still at loggerheads with each other. It didn't happen often.

"Lois is right," he began, "And seeing as I've had so much time on my hands lately, I've been doing some research on the computer about different occupations that I might like that don't require me to go to College. All I need is to graduate high school."

"Like what, Clark?" his Mom asked.

Lois picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Joining the Police force."

Lois choked on her coffee. He what?!

"Are you all right, Lois?" Mrs K asked, patting her on the back.

Her eyes watered. "I-It went – down the – wrong way."

Clark was frowning. She couldn't help giggling.

"What's so funny, Lois?" he snapped.

"It's just my warped sense of humour, Smallville. I just had a picture of you rescuing a cat from a tree and helping old ladies cross the street."

His face relaxed into an amused smile. He did need to lighten up. Lois knew the pain in his knee made him more irritable than usual.

"Oh, Clark. I don't know what we're going to do tomorrow," Mrs K began, resting her hand on his. "I can't afford to take the day off work to take you to the hospital."

"That's easily solved. I'll take, Clark. Any excuse to get out of school for the day."

Clark preferred to have his Mom take him to the hospital. Lois had a very – brash way of dealing with things; people. She would likely switch into her drill sergeant mode.

A wave of relief swept his Mom's face. "Thank you, Lois."

He sighed. At least she would keep him entertained.

* * *

Later that evening, Lois snuggled up to him on the sofa. She really had to stop doing this, cuddling him. He was seriously ruining her tough, hands off, girl act.

"The sofa is free for a change," she remarked, smiling to herself.

"Where is Shelby?"

She glanced at him. "Here's the thing, Clark. As much as Shelby loves you, he's still a dog and a dog's first love will always be food."

Leaning back, she glanced over her shoulder, through to the laundry.

"I gave him a big juicy bone. We shouldn't see him for the next hour."

She snuggled back up to him. "Now I have you all to myself."

A rush of laughter escaped his throat. "Very clever, Lois."

"Hmm, I know."

Her hand rested on his chest.

"Are you seriously thinking about becoming a cop?"

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

Pulling back she looked at him. "Do you know how many criminal offences I've committed, Smallville?"

A bemused smile hovered on his lips. "Underage drinking for one."

"That's only the start of it."

The smile was replaced with a frown. "It's probably best I don't know, Lois."

She leaned her head back on his chest. His fingers absently played with her hair.

"I thought you wanted to be a journalist?" she mumbled, feeling perfectly contented.

"I don't know," he sighed. "What are you going to do after school?"

"I think the General has in mind that I'll be joining the Army."

His fingers stopped fiddling with her hair. "Are you?"

Hearing the hesitation in his voice, she snuggled into him. "As if," she snorted.

She felt him relax. But the future, it hung between them. It was so uncertain. Lois ignored the tiny flutter of doubt she was suddenly feeling. Only it wouldn't go away. Just how long could this last? Her and Clark.

She couldn't picture herself living on a farm forever, being a farmer's wife. As for marriage, no way, not her. Not for a long while. She was only 18; so was Clark. They were both still so young, and unexperienced.

He wasn't even human, and what would happen when and if Clark's powers were restored? He was supposed to be the world's saviour, and she – she was just one human girl.

"You've gone quiet."

Raising her head, her eyes met his. "What are we doing, Clark?"

His lips brushed her forehead. "Let's just have this for now," he murmured.

The way he touched her, his fingers lightly brushing against her skin, making it tingle as he planted kisses down the side of her neck and across her shoulders, making it impossible to think of anything other than what he was doing.

"You are driving me crazy," she murmured in a husky voice.

Two could play at this teasing game. Unbuttoning his shirt, she ran her hands over his chest, followed by her lips.

He felt so good. He tasted – amazing.

"Uh – um, Lois," he muttered, his voice sounding hoarse.

Raising her face, she noticed the look of discomfort on his.

"I'm …" But the words appeared to get stuck in his throat.

Then it dawned on her. She glanced down to that part of his body. He hastily reached for a stuffed cushion, covering it, but not quick enough for her see he was aroused.

She returned her gaze to his, amused.

His face reddened.

She grinned. "Oh, well at least we know that part of your anatomy is still functioning."

* * *

It was a relief to finally have the plaster cast off. The doctor removed the sutures from the six inch scar across his knee. Lois was watching on with rapt attention, as he sat on the examining table. "That's some scar there, Clark."

Nothing like pointing out the obvious, he mused.

"It matches the other one on your thigh," she continued.

Glancing down at his leg, he was disconcerted to see the loss of muscle density in his quads. His fitness was going downhill at a rapid rate. He hadn't done anything much in the way of exercise for five weeks.

"The swelling has reduced significantly; that's a good sign," the specialist spoke.

It didn't look good to Clark. His knee was stuff puffy.

"And the x-rays show callus formation, which means the fragmented pieces of your patella are healing."

"That's great, isn't it, Clark," Lois enthused.

He nodded, trying to be equally enthusiastic, but not feeling it.

"In another week you can start physical therapy. You need to go three times a week," the specialist instructed. "And Clark, it's imperative that you don't miss a session."

"Don't worry, Doc. I'll make sure Clark is there."

No doubt she would. But how much was that going to cost? He knew his mom was struggling to make ends meet. Lois, true to her word, had been looking for some part-time work after school to help out. And he was – useless like this, nothing more than a liability, and an expense.

"How is the pain going?"

He nodded. Just lie, he told himself. "Okay."

Lois snorted alongside him. He clenched his jaw.

"He's in a lot of pain. Clark just isn't very talkative about it. You know, he's one of those 'suffer in silence' type of guys."

He shot her a sardonic smile.

"You still in considerable pain, Clark? You need to be honest."

He inwardly sighed. "It's mostly considerable."

He chose to ignore Lois' smug smile. Next time it would be his Mom taking him.

"It's only been two weeks," the specialist continued, "There is a lot of pain with this type of knee injury."

"For how long?" Lois asked.

He might as well not have a voice.

"Some people recover quicker than others. It can vary anywhere from three weeks to ten weeks."

Great, just what he didn't want to hear.

"What about sleeping?" the specialist enquired.

Yeah, right, sleep – what was that? He glanced up at the doctor to find him carefully scrutinising him. Hearing Lois take in a breath beside him, he nudge her in the hope she'd shut up.

"Given the dark circles under your eyes, you've been having problems."

Did he look that bad? He'd gotten so used to seeing his much paler complexion along with the dark rings under his eyes that he could no longer tell if it was normal or not.

"Yes."

"I'm going to prescribe you a stronger pain medication to take only at night. It'll help you sleep better."

Great, more drugs. He glanced at Lois, seeing the determined glint in her eyes. No doubt he wouldn't have a say in it either.

"And Clark. You have to get REM sleep to heal."

* * *

"It's just as well I was there with you, Clark," Lois chatted as they walked to the car. She was reading through the list of exercises he needed to start doing at home. "Don't worry; I'll have you in tip-top shape in no time."

He sighed. "I don't doubt it, Lois."

At this rate she was going to drive him crazy. The sooner he restored his powers the better.

"Did you call your Geologist friend in Metropolis?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's expecting us this Saturday."

Maybe they would finally have some answers.

"How's the knee brace?"

"Better than the plaster cast."

It was still cumbersome. He looked up to find Lois watching him, more like scrutinising him.

"You need a day out."

She tenderly brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. "See some sun and get colour back on your face again."

Her touch was soothing. If it weren't for the damn crutches, he'd be pulling her into his arms.

She smiled. "And finally I'll have you back at school with me tomorrow. It's been hell boring without you there."

* * *

Clark did, but didn't, want to go back to school. There would be people asking him questions. No doubt he'd be attracting a lot of stares. According to Pete, everyone at school had heard about his fight with Chad.

If only he could slip into school without being noticed.

Hearing Lois stomp down the stairs, he reached for his crutches.

Her eyes fell on him.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Given the expression on her face, it wasn't good. However, she forced a smile to her lips. "Better than you did two weeks ago."

That didn't tell him anything. "Lois," he began, "honestly?"

"At least you no longer look like death warmed over."

"Great," he muttered under his breath.

She walked towards him.

"Best just to swallow your vanity, Smallville, and your pride," she continued, patting his upper arm with her hand.

"I'm not being vain," he protested. "I just don't want to attract attention." He yanked a frustrated hand through his hair. "I hate pity."

Her face softened. "I don't think you have to worry, Clark. Most of the kids at school currently hate Chad. They don't pity you."

He blinked.

Lois bit down on her lip. "You know I always tell it how it is." She smiled, bemused. "We'd better get going; otherwise, we'll be late."

* * *

Clark braced himself for the many stares he was about to endure when he walked through the school doors.

"Just smile, Smallville," Lois hissed in his ear.

They walked down the corridor.

"Oh, hi Clark," someone said in passing.

He waved back.

"Sorry to hear about your knee," another said.

"Glad to see you back at school."

"Ah, thanks. Yeah, I'm glad to be back."

This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, until Chad came into view. The last person he wanted to see, but it came as no surprise.

"Well, if it isn't Clark Kent," Chad remarked, slowing down to a halt.

His derisive gaze wandered over him. "You're looking a bit worse for wear there, Kent."

Clark stared hard at him, his jaw clenching. He'd never felt such dislike towards another person, except Roger Nixon. No way was he going to give Chad the satisfaction of getting to him.

"How's the knee holding up?" he continued.

"Clark's doing just fine," Lois butted in, stepping in front of him in a protective stance.

"Still getting your girlfriend to fight your battles," he jeered.

"No one cares what you have to say," she hissed.

Chad cast her a look filled with carefully controlled hatred. It was the sort of look that worried the hell out of Clark. He grabbed her by the sleeve. "Just leave it, Lois."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Lane." Shooting him an almost equally hateful look, he began sauntering off. "See you around, Kent."

* * *

"Clark is back only ten minutes, and already Chad's giving him a hard time," Lois fumed as they entered the Torch.

"It's all right, Lois. Just calm down."

She turned to him, angrily. "Calm down. I know of a good way I could do that. Punching the smug bastard, now that would calm me down!"

"Like plotting his downfall isn't enough," Pete remarked.

Clark's eyes narrowed. "You've been plotting his downfall, Lois?"

"Way to go, Pete," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Nobody is plotting to bring Chad down," Clark continued.

"Too late, Clark," Chloe piped up from her seat at the computer. "We're already on to it."

He shot an annoyed glare at Lois. This was her doing. She just couldn't let it go.

"Take a chill pill, Smallville."

She was infuriating.

"Better still, sit down. You need to rest that knee."

He did as she said, his knee aching horribly, but he was still annoyed at her.

Ignoring him, Lois turned to Pete. "Your mom's a judge. Any way we can get him sent to juvie?"

Pete looked doubtful. "We need evidence." He scratched his head, glancing his way. "What about Clark's good friend Lex?"

Lois scowled back at him. "You're friends with Lex?"

"Was," Clark quickly pointed out. "I haven't seen him in years. He's been in Metropolis with his dad ever since he was injured in the tornado."

He still remembered that day. Lex trying to help him find his father. Lex was responsible for Roger Nixon investigating him. At the time Lex had lied; he couldn't be trusted. The betrayal still hurt. He'd never trust Lex Luthor again.

"How did you end up friends?"

Clark sighed. "He lost control of his car on a bridge. He crashed through the guard rail and his car plunged into the river below. I got him out."

A shared understanding passed between them. He had his powers then. She knew.

"What about you, Chloe?" Lois persisted, glancing at the petite blonde. "You're dad works at Luthorcorp. Any cool inventions there that we could use? Truth serum, get him to spill his guts in front of the whole school?"

Pete laughed. "Yeah, that would be something."

"I'm afraid not. My Dad is tight lipped when it comes to his work. Maybe we could write something in the _Torch_?"

"Yeah, if we want Principal Kwan to shut us down," Clark pointed out.

"Oh Pete, doesn't your mom have access to all the court records? Wonder what dirt Chloe could dig up about his family if your mom cooperated," Lois suggested. "Or we could break into her office late tonight."

Clark had had enough. "Nobody is breaking into any office. Let's just drop this. Maybe he has a good reason for being …

"A jerk," Lois finished for him.

"Maybe he's different when his friends aren't around. I'll talk to him."

"Are you for real, Clark!" Lois exclaimed. "You want to be his friend now?!"

"Of course not, but revenge – doesn't that make us as bad as him?"

Lois blinked in disbelief, then shook her head. "He started it, Clark."

"It doesn't mean we have to finish it."

"You are such a typical boy scout," she snorted.

"And you're always in trouble, Lois," he shot back.

Her hands rested on her hips, a flash of annoyance in her eyes. The tension in the room grew thicker.

"I'm thinking about you here, Lois. We know just how dangerous he can be."

"I can take care of myself."

He shook his head, feeling irritated. She was so damn stubborn.

"I know how we can bring him down," a voice spoke from the doorway.

Clark's eyes landed on Lana Lang. He was momentarily surprised. What was she doing here?

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just came to see how Clark was doing."

Her eyes met his; he noticed the concern and felt touched. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

She smiled, and taking that as a reassurance, stepped into the room. Her eyes darted from one person to the next. "I want to help."

"I think we've got this …" Lois began.

"I went out with him. I know him better than any of you. I know his weaknesses."

Clark inwardly sighed. Not her, too. "Why are doing this, Lana?" he asked.

"You know why, Clark."

Yeah, he did. Chad had stepped on a lot of toes, and he could hardly blame her.

A wide smile crossed Lois' face. "Great," she began, holding out a hand. "Welcome to the 'Let's Bring Down Chad' club."

Lana took Lois' hand, smiling.

Clark shook his head. He was fighting a losing battle here. When Lois was on a mission there was no stopping her.

* * *

He was looking forward to the trip to Metropolis. Even though he had been back at school these last two days, he really hadn't been anywhere in what seemed like a really long time. The sun was shining, there was even a hint of warmth in the air.

Shelby followed him to the car. "Sorry, Shelby, you have to stay home," he said, opening the passenger door.

Shelby sat back on his hind legs, whining.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say no to, Shelby?" Lois quipped, as she exited the house.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't always give into to him."

She merely snorted.

He climbed into the car. Lois dumped a large floral bag on his lap.

"What's this for?" he asked, as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Just snacks to keep us going for the road trip."

"It's only an hour, Lois."

She started the engine. "Exactly, Clark."

He began rifling through the bag. "There's enough here to feed an Army."

"I like to be well prepared."

"What, are you trying to fatten me up now?"

She cast a quick look his way, a grin on her face. "You sussed out my evil intentions, Smallville."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Hmm, but you are starting to get a bit on the lean side now. I'm sure it won't hurt for you to eat a packet of chips."

* * *

The hour dragged on. It didn't help that he had to be subjected to White Snake songs the whole way. It was a relief to finally get out of the car.

"I think I'm deaf now," he muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Clark."

"What did you say, Lois?"

Smiling, she took the bag from him. "It could be worse, you know."

"Like how?"

"I could have played my Deep Purple CD."

* * *

They waited patiently in the office for Lois' Geologist friend to return with his findings. Clark was waiting patiently, that was. Lois was pacing the office, poking her nose into bookcases and anything that happened to look interesting.

She always did have this restless energy about her.

"How can you just sit there, Clark?"

"I don't have a choice. Pacing is kind of difficult with crutches," he quipped.

She smiled at him. He had been in a good mood today. Getting out of the house was just what he needed.

Finally George returned. Lois was eager to hear what his findings were.

"The rocks are very interesting," he mumbled, as he sat down, placing the rocks carefully on his desk. "The mineral composition is not that different from Earth rocks. The trace elements, however, are like nothing I've ever seen before."

Okay, so what did that mean exactly? Grabbing a seat, Lois dragged it to his desk.

"You mean to say that both of the rocks are not from Earth?" she asked.

"I have no idea where the rocks are from, but they do have the exact same mineral composition, meaning they are from the same place, but they have different trace elements. That's not unusual for certain types of rocks."

She glanced at Clark. His attention was completely taken up by George. She could only wonder at what he might be thinking.

"They are chemically unstable," George continued, "Making it most similar to Obsidian, which is a product of volcanic eruptions. Obsidian is an igneous rock that forms when molten rock material cools so rapidly that atoms are unable to arrange themselves into a crystalline structure. The result is a volcanic glass with a smooth uniform texture that breaks with a conchoidal fracture. Obsidian is mostly black, but it can also be brown or green, and rarely blue, red, orange and yellow depending on the trace elements."

"So that explains why the rocks have the same composition?" Clark asked. "But are different colours."

George nodded. "The conchoidal fracture of obsidian causes it to break into pieces with curved surfaces. This type of fracturing can produce rock fragments with very sharp edges."

Lois ears perked up at that bit of information.

"Obsidian was used to make knives, arrow heads, spear points, scrapers and many other weapons and tools. It can be used to produce a cutting edge that is thinner and sharper than the best surgical steel. Today, thin blades of obsidian are placed in surgical scalpels used for some of the most precise surgery."

"So are you saying that these rocks can be used for the same thing?"

"Yes."

"And the trace elements?"

"Make absolutely no sense to me. Like I said, it's nothing I've ever seen before."

Lois' eyes met with Clark's. This was possibly a breakthrough of sorts. They now knew the green and blue rock were of the same sort, and a reason for their different colours.

"Thanks, George."

She reached for the rocks from his desk.

"You're welcome. It was interesting to study a rock I've never seen before. Where did you say you found them, again?"

"Meteor shower in Smallville. You know, the one that made the news about 15 years ago."

George nodded. "I might have to investigate it for myself."

Lois was suddenly keen to get Clark out of there before George asked any more questions.

"Well, we have to dash out; long drive back to Smallville."

* * *

Lois was quiet on the drive back to the farm. That was unlike her; she hadn't even put any music on. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually she spoke up. "You think on your home planet they used the rocks to make weapons?"

Clark wished he knew.

"If the green rock made you sick, and the trace elements are unlike those found in earth rocks that could explain why it was able to give humans certain abilities when exposed to it."

"I still don't see how that works," he sighed.

"Maybe it got under their skin, did something to their DNA?"

Clark glanced at her, surprised. She was smart.

"I didn't need it to get under my skin to make me sick; I just had to be near it."

"Maybe because you were sensitive to it, Clark. After all, the rocks are from your home planet."

Silence lapsed once again. He stared out the window at the passing scenery. What was his home planet really like? And not just the ice fortress his father had shown him. Were there trees there? Animals? Was it anything like Earth?

"What do you think would have happened if the green rock did get under your skin?" Lois asked.

He gave her a long, thoughtful look. "I think it would kill me."

"Would have," he corrected. "It doesn't affect me now."

He noticed the way she shivered. "You're not going anywhere near that rock, Clark, even if it no longer affects you."

* * *

Lois was sitting on the sofa, staring at the rocks, trying to understand how it worked. She was so close to solving the riddle; there was just one missing piece. The answers definitely came from the rocks. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Mrs Kent approach.

"There you are, Lois."

She jumped slightly, and glanced up. "Hi, Mrs K."

"What have got there, Lois?" she asked, sounding curious.

"I found these rocks," she began, holding them out for Mrs Kent to see.

Mrs K went strangely still, a disconcerted look on her face. That was odd.

"Where did you get those?"

"I found them in the rubble …" her voice broke off there at the troubled look in her eyes. "What's wrong, Mrs K?"

Mrs Kent drew in a deep breath. "They found blue shards of rock in Clark's leg after - the accident."

That was the missing key bit of information. She slowly raised her eyes to Mrs Kent's. "Those shards of blue rock are the same as the green rock; they come from Clark's home planet."

"But it didn't make Clark sick," Mrs Kent began.

"They have different trace elements. What if – the blue rocks are responsible for Clark losing his powers?"

Clark stepped into the lounge room, Shelby on his heels, a puzzled look on his face. "What are you two talking about?"

Lois sprang up from the sofa. "I think I've figure it out," she gasped, excited by her findings.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The rock." She shoved it towards him.

"Lois, I told you not to touch them."

She rolled her eyes. Now wasn't the time!

"You remember how George said the rocks were the same but had different elements?"

He nodded, looking unsure of where this was going.

"And you said the green rock could kill you if it penetrates your skin."

"Yeah …"

"What if the blue rock takes away your powers?"

Clark was still frowning. "But – how?"

"When they brought you into the hospital that day, they had found multiple shards of that blue rock in your leg, Clark," his mom explained.

His eyes searched her face.

"You probably don't remember it," his Mom continued, her voice softening. "You were so traumatised by your Dad's death."

Shadows flickered in his eyes.

"That has to be it, Clark," Lois said quickly.

"But the surgeon told me he had gotten them all out," Mrs K interjected.

"What if he missed one?"

Clark's eyes met hers. There was doubt there; she could see it so clearly.

"I had x-rays taken of my leg just the other day. It would have shown up if I did."

A sinking feeling resided in the pit of her stomach, one she didn't want to acknowledge.

"What if," he continued, the faint lines on his brow deepening. "It took away my powers - permanently?"

A heavy silence followed. Lois refused to believe it. She was not going to accept the resignation in his bleak eyes.

"All of this has been for nothing," he muttered in a harsh voice.

"But, your father …"

He turned to her, angrily. "Is just a voice in my head, Lois. A madman, for all I know."

His expression was rigid and his eyes blazed. She longed to comfort him, but she could see it was best she didn't. She'd never seen him like this before.

"There has to be another explanation …"

"Just leave it, Lois."

She blinked in disbelief. "So you are going to give up? Just like that?"

He could be so – frustrating.

"Yes," he muttered, dropping his gaze from hers. "I suggest you do the same."

Turning around, she watched helplessly as he hobbled away. Her shoulders sagged. She fought back the tears.

Mrs Kent put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Just give him time, Lois. He'll come around."

"How did you do it for all those years, Mrs K?" she sighed, sadly. "I would have throttled him."

Mrs Kent squeezed her shoulders. "It hasn't been easy being different, not knowing who or what he was. It's been his living reality his whole life, Lois."

Mrs K was so wise. Lois wished she had half of her wisdom and patience. She did have one thing neither Clark nor his Mom had, though; it was called tenacity. No way was she going to give up or admit defeat.

She would find an answer, because deep in her heart she knew there was one.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: ** Thanks for reading. I'm most anxious to see what people think! Especially seeing as this ends with a bit of a twist. Please leave a review and let me know. It's always really helpful when people tell me what scenes they preferred, or even to ask me a question and/or give a suggestion.

As I am on holidays for the next two weeks, and providing the writing flow is happening, you may not have to wait too long for the next chapter.

Cheers!

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ** Thanks for the wonderful support for this story! I think I've replied to most reviews, but if I haven't I just want to give a huge thank you! Thanks to guest reviewer, Alison, who gave me lots of feedback which I very much enjoyed reading. And, Chewbie, you'll get to see a lot more from Clark's POV this chapter.

Claudia - I've written a nice little hot, romantic scene between Clark and Lois just for you :)

This chapter hasn't been edited, except by me, which means there may be a few errors. I try to fix as much as I can. My fault too, with the time difference from living in Australia I hadn't allowed my beta reader VisAVis2 enough time to edit. I wanted to upload tonight as I have a truck load of marking to do and I MUST get it done. Here is some advice for all - don't become a teacher :)

There is an interesting twist to this chapter and I'm most keen to see if people like it. Without giving anything more away. Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 13.**_

* * *

**.**

Mrs K said to give him time, but just how much time did Clark need? It had been four weeks since their day trip to Metropolis. Every time she attempted to bring up the blue rock discussion, he'd clam up tighter than any sea shell. A careful guarded look would cross his face, the sort of look that told her in unspoken words to - _let it go_.

He was upset and angry. Lois got it. And she didn't blame him. But how can he stay pissed for that long?

"When you sulk, Clark. You really do it well." She had informed him the other day.

His mood fluctuated as much as a tide going in and out. One day he would be in a relatively good frame of mind, and the next, like a bear with a sore head. Not that she blamed him that either. Physical therapy was a bitch. She could tell he worked hard to fight back the tears when at his PT sessions. How much it hurt him when the therapist put him through his paces.

If only he wasn't so stubborn, and was willing to talk about there being an alternative with the blue rocks, then he wouldn't have to keep suffering. Not that she had any answers, but unlike him, she was going to remain positive. They just had to dig a little deeper, look a bit harder. The loss of his powers couldn't be permanent. Why would his father have bothered to contact him if they were? It didn't make sense.

"What if we re-visit Hobson's Pond," she'd suggested.

The look her had shot her way would be enough to kill the most faint hearted, lucky she wasn't. "I'm never going back there," he had muttered, fiercely.

Okay, so it still wasn't the right time to discuss it yet. She was beginning to think there never would be a right time.

Sometimes she attempted to kiss him out of his sulky moods, when Mrs K wasn't around. Most times it worked, despite being Kryptonian, he was still very much a young 18 year old male with rampaging hormones. And sometimes it really was just better to leave him alone.

Clark hadn't gone to school that day. He'd woken up that morning in a bad frame of mind. The physiotherapist had told him he couldn't stop using the crutches till his range of movement was at 35, but it was only at 30. Though he could partial weight bear on his leg now.

She knew the pain was physically and mentally draining. By the end of the school day his leg would be swollen, even his foot looked like a pin cushion. Lois would get the ice pack from the freezer and put it on his knee. She'd massage his quads that had atrophied significantly. Clark would protest.

"Just swallow your male ego and pride, Smallville," she'd berate. "Now is hardly the time for it."

* * *

It had been another typical boring day at school. Chad gave his usual smirk in passing. Lois resisted the urge to punch him out. Lana and Chloe had formed an unlikely friendship. Though Lana didn't hang around them during breaks, not wanting to make Chad suspicious, she was always at the Torch in the mornings.

Lois didn't mind. Lana had even arranged a job interview at the Talon for her.

She was excited to tell Clark her good news when she returned home from school, but he was fast asleep on the sofa. She let him be and went upstairs to get ready for her job interview. She really needed this job. Unbeknown to Clark, she was going to save up her money for a MRI scan. The hard part would be convincing him to go through with it. His nose was already sorely put out of joint from his inability to help out or contribute financially.

By the time she went back downstairs, Clark was awake. He was flickering through the television channels with the remote, eating a packet of chips.

"You should start easing up on the crap food, Smallville" she remarked, grabbing the packet of chips from him, she began eating them. "You don't want to put all that weight you had lost back on."

He looked as if he really didn't care. She sighed. Yep, he was having one of those days today.

Looking up from the television, his eyes wandered over her before resting on her face, a puzzled frown denting his forehead.

"Are you wearing make up?"

So he'd actually noticed.

His frown intensified. "And a hair band?"

"Don't look so surprised, Smallville. I have a job interview."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Lana's Aunt owns the Talon. Lana arranged an interview for me."

He blinked, surprised. "You've been getting friendly with, Lana, a lot lately."

"Yeah, turns out she's not as stuck up as I thought."

"Which has nothing to do with Chad?"

Lois shrugged. "She hates him as much as I do."

Clark's jaw clenched. Why wouldn't she just let it go? But then Lois wasn't particularly good at that. She was still going on about the rocks. On the drive back from physio yesterday afternoon, she had mentioned something about having an MRI scan on his leg. Maybe the x-ray had missed something? Maybe a shard of blue rock had embedded in his bone, before he had informed her it was a huge expense his Mom couldn't afford.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Clark," Lois sighed, walking into the kitchen with the packet of chips he was enjoying just moments ago. "What Lana and I have planned is revealing the truth," she continued over her shoulder.

Shoving the chips in the cupboard, she called out. "And you don't need to be eating these."

There were some days, she really did frustrate him. Reaching for his crutches, he managed to get off the sofa and followed her into the kitchen. One thing he had mastered over the last six weeks were the damn crutches he'd come to loathe.

"And what do you two have planned?"

Lois turned to him, giving him a secretive smile. "You'll see."

See what? Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

"Lois," he began.

Leaning towards him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wish me luck, Clark."

She was out the door before he could even say 'good luck.'

Sighing to himself, he shook his head. Now what did he do? He was so bored. There were some chores he could negotiate.

He needed to work off his frustration. Making his way to the barn, Clark noticed a sleek black Porsche pull up. There was only one person he knew that drove such a car; Lex Luthor.

Stopping in his tracks, Clark watched the car door open. At that precise moment, he wasn't sure what he felt? Only that Lex Luthor couldn't be trusted and what was he doing here?

The man himself stepped into view. A cold wind tousled Clark's hair, he shivered, feeling wary and uncertain.

"Long time no see, my old friend," Lex spoke.

Clark didn't even know how to respond to that. He stood rooted to the spot. Lex walked up to him, smiling in his usual way, a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Lex," he managed to murmur.

Lex took in his appearance. It was probably just as well he had returned when he did to see him like this. That should convince Lex that he was just like everyone else.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I fractured my knee cap."

His eyes rested on his face. "Sounds rough." His gaze was intent and searching. "You're not looking yourself these days, Clark."

What did Lex mean by that? There was always a double edged, cryptic meaning behind his words.

"What are you doing back here, Lex?"

"I'm working back in Smallville," he replied.

Clark's heart sunk. Terrific.

"I thought we could resume our friendship," he continued.

Not a good idea. It was best he stayed away from Lex, but then it's not as if Lex could really find anything on him when he no longer had his powers.

"It did mean something to me once, Clark. Can't we let bygones be bygones?"

He looked so sincere. There was a time Clark looked up to him, trusted him. But it was a long time ago. Those memories returned in full force now.

'_You know Lex, I don't know what to believe anymore.'_

'_Believe that I am your friend.'_

Lex had tried to help him look for his father. Though it were the maps Pete had given him from the county planner's office that led to them discovering the crypt. Clark shivered at the memory. Shoving the cabin that had crush landed atop the crypt, was the last time he would ever use his powers. It seemed so strange to think of now, but he couldn't help feeling a sense of loss.

"I – I don't know," he stammered.

"Well I'm back for a while, there will be plenty of time to work on it."

Clark nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I am really sorry for what happened to your father, Clark. And I mean it."

He believed him. He knew Lex hadn't planned on anyone getting hurt, even if they had. Lex had looked up to his Dad.

"How is your father?" he asked.

"Good ole Dad. He's a fighter you know. Luthor's are made of stern stuff, nothing can bring a Luthor down." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "He's back to his usual self. Always filling my held with grandiose dreams of greatness. He's been sending me all around the world looking for pieces of a crystal."

Clark's mouth went suddenly dry. A thread of unease crept up under his collar.

"You all right, Clark?"

He nodded, and cleared his throat. "What does he want crystals for?"

Lex shrugged. "Who knows why my father does half the things he does. He seems to think they're alien in origin and will unlock the key to untold knowledge."

His grip on his crutches tightened. His biological father's voice whispered through his head. _Find the crystals, Kal-El. Or all hope is lost._

Was it a coincidence? How did Lionel Luthor even know about the crystals?

"Did you find any of them?" he slowly asked.

"I've found two out of the three pieces. My father believes the third piece is here in Smallville, which is why I'm back."

Clark stood, stock still, too overwhelmed to move. So much was left unsaid, words that couldn't be spoken, questions he couldn't ask without making Lex suspicious.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it," Lex began, his curious gaze fixed on his face, causing Clark to squirm uncomfortably. "The day your father died, all of the mysterious heroic saves suddenly stopped."

Did that mean Lex was still trying to figure him out? He hadn't let it go? Clark tried to ignore the speculation in his eyes.

"Yeah – I guess it is," he murmured in reply.

"I should get going," Lex continued.

Turning away, he walked back to his car. "Call by sometime, Clark."

Stopping to glance his way, as he opened the car door, Lex said in an eerily familiar way. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Clark watched the car speed down the driveway, a sinking feeling residing in the pit of his stomach.

It couldn't be good. He had a bad feeling about all of this. If by chance Lex Luthor did have the crystals his father had instructed he find, then what did he intend to do with them?

Was the third piece really here in Smallville?

Maybe it would be a good idea to resume a friendship with Lex Luthor. If they were his crystals, he had to get them back.

Don't be stupid, Clark, he silently chided, Lex was a dangerous man. It was best to stay away from him.

Where would the third piece of crystal even be? Turning away from the barn, Clark made his way to the storm cellar.

He needed answers.

As usual the little space ship hummed when he ran his hand over it. He was filled with a sudden desire to open it. He traced his finger along the octagonal shape etched into the ship, forcing his mind back to the day of the tornados.

He'd rushed home after leaving Lana at the hospital, and found his Mom in a panicked state. Roger Nixon had stolen the key from Lex Luthor.

From what his Mom had told him. The key inserted itself into the ship, and the ship flew.

He tried to fit the jumbled memories into some semblance of order. His Mom had found the ship returned to the barn. Once he was home and well enough, they had moved it back into the storm cellar.

If the spaceship could only operate with the key, then the key still had to be in it?

So who had the key now?

There was only one person who could; his Mom.

Clark made his way back to the house. Where would she have put it? His eyes rested on the stairwell. More than likely in her bedroom. Ignoring doctor's advice, Clark slowly made his way up the stairs. It was just as well no one was home.

He felt guilty going through her drawers, but he was filled with a desperation to find the key and open his spaceship. There had to be answers inside of it, maybe even the third part of the crystal? Though it was doubtful if the other two pieces were already here on earth, and just how did they get here?

His Mom had done a thorough job of hiding the damn thing. Yanking open her wardrobe, his eyes rested on an old tool box. Why would she have a tool box in her wardrobe? Lifting it down, he slowly opened it. Sifting through the silk paper, his fingers felt something cold and metallic. Pulling it out, he gazed at it in awe; the octagonal key. It was strangely beautiful and unlike anything he'd seen before. Turning it over, he noticed the symbolic inscriptions on it. They were the same as the ones on the spaceship. If only he could read it. Returning his attention to the tool box, he noticed something else. It was a thin, flat looking sort of metallic slate. It contained the same symbols as the key. Was it part of his ship as well?

"Clark," a voice called from downstairs.

Lois! She was home. Quickly pocketing both the key and the slate, he shoved the tool box back onto the ledge.

"Clark! Where are you?"

He exited his Mom's bedroom, pulling the door shut harder than he intended. It closed with a resounding bang. Wincing, he heard Lois' footsteps bound up the stairwell.

Now what did he tell her? He wanted to keep the key a secret, opening the spaceship was something he had to do alone.

Coming into view, her eyes widened when she saw him. "Clark!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing up here?"

"I – I had to …"

"You are not supposed to use the stairs!" she continued, angrily.

"I got up them easily enough."

"That's the easy part, going down them is tricky. What if you fall?!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "And what are doing up here, again?"

He swallowed. Think of something, and make it quick before she gets suspicious. He could see her eyes scrutinizing his face.

But it was Lois. There was no pulling the wool over her eyes.

"Well," he began. "I just had to get something from my Mom's room."

"Like what?"

He took a deep breath. "It's sort of private, Lois."

"Oh."

"It's something that belongs to my father, and I just can't talk about it, okay," he continued.

Which was near enough to the truth. She didn't need to know that it had to do with his biological father.

* * *

Clark wasn't himself that evening. He seemed uptight, which was probably better than him being all depressed and mopey.

Lois was suspicious. Something must have happened when she went to the interview. Trying to get him to talk was futile. She soon gave up.

Instead, she chattered away happily at the dinner table, telling Mrs K all about her new job at the Talon. Every now and again her eyes would rest on Clark. He looked a million light years away.

Lois' eyes met with Mrs K's concerned gaze. Both of them knowing something was wrong, but neither knowing what to say or do about it.

* * *

Clark waited till he was sure Lois and his Mom were asleep before he quietly left the house, and made his way to the storm cellar. The key and metallic slate were safely pocketed in his coat. It was a chilly night, but he barely felt it. His thoughts were completely taken up by what he was about to do; open the spaceship.

He managed the stairs, could hear Lois' voice chiding him in his head. It did little to ease his nervousness. The spaceship lay upon the table, looking forlorn, a lost relic from another world. It was out of place here on earth. Taking the few steps towards it, he stood still once he reached the table. His eyes raking over its sleek metallic shape.

'Stop procrastinating,' he chided, as his hand fiddled with the key in his pocket.

He had to do this.

A nervous anticipation took hold as Clark fitted the octagonal key into the ship. He held his breath. The small spaceship lit up, and before his very eyes, the metallic strips of roof peeled away.

He stood there in awe, trying to process it all. Taking a hesitant step, he peered inside. It was so small, had he really arrived to earth in this? How had he survived? It was like – nothing he'd seen before. Peering even closer inside of it, he noticed a rectangular slot. It needed something further. Reaching inside his pocket, his hand rested on the metallic slate – that had to be it?

He pulled it free from his pocket and without a second thought inserted it into the slot. The centre of the spaceship was replaced with symbols basked in a golden light. They swirled around in a circle, six rows, forming a cone. Unable to tear his eyes away, Clark continued to be transfixed by the symbols. The harder he looked, the more he concentrated – the symbols – they began to make sense. He could read them.

_On this third planet from the star Sol - you will be a god among men - They are a flawed race - Rule them with strength, my son - That is where your greatness lies._

Clark suddenly stepped back from the ship, horrified as the words sunk in. A god among men – a flawed race – rule with strength.

His hurt lurched into his throat at the thought.

Was he sent here to conquer? Just what kind of planet was he from?

What if it was part of who he was? Is that the kind of person he will become if he had his powers? Because if that was so, then maybe it was better that he had lost them.

* * *

Lois wasn't the most patient person, and Clark was sorely testing what little of it she had. He was more distant than ever, seemingly distracted all of the time.

Watching him put little effort into his exercises that evening, her frustration increased.

"You know, from what I can gather, Clark, it almost seems that you don't even care about getting better."

When he didn't answer, her frustration turned into exasperation.

"Well if you're perfectly happy being in constant pain, hobbling around for the next four months, so be it. Oh, and then there is that other operation you have to have to fix the ACL tear. There goes another six months, and it could be a whole year before you'll really be normal again."

He glanced her way, clearly annoyed. But she was just getting started.

"That's providing nothing goes wrong, and if you're lucky you may get back full movement, but the prognosis for that wasn't crash hot. Didn't the specialist say something about how you could suffer long term instability, and you won't get full strength back in your quads, like ever?"

"They always give the worst case scenario, they have to," he dismissed.

"You're probably gonna have problems with that knee your whole life, Clark, until your old enough to have a total knee replacement."

"Lois!" he snapped, "Are you done yet?"

She saw the storm swirling in his eyes. He blinked, as if trying to hold back tears. She was being a bitch and instantly felt bad.

"Sorry, Clark. Just that I hate seeing you this way, always struggling – it kind of gets to me."

There was a strained haunted look on his face. It made her want to pull him into her arms, and something wasn't right with him. Ever since she had returned from the job interview two days ago, he had been detached and restless.

"Clark – what is going on with you?"

Pain streaked across his face, the deep shadows in his eyes worried her.

"What if – I was sent here for another purpose?" he swallowed, averting his eyes from hers. "What if I was sent here to conquer the human race – and rule it?"

She wasn't at all sure where this was coming from, but they needed to talk.

"Okay, Clark." She led him to the sofa. "Sit down before you fall down."

He did as she instructed. Lois sat on the coffee table, eyes focused on his distraught face. She waited for him to speak, knowing he would.

His gaze was set on his clenched hands.

"The other day," he began. "You caught me upstairs, and I told you I was looking for something in my Mom's room."

She nodded. "Yeah."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an octagonal metallic disc and handed it to her.

"I was looking for this."

Lois gazed down at the metallic disc with awe. It was beautiful.

"What is it?"

"The key to my spaceship."

Her eyes quickly met his, gobsmacked.

"It opens it," he continued in a hesitant voice. "I opened it the other night for the first time."

For once, Lois was speechless. He did what – and why? She drew in a breath. "You told me you getting something that belonged to your father."

"Technically speaking I was."

Oh, right, that was clever of him.

Her eyes returned to the key. "What happened when you opened it?"

Reaching into his pocket, again, he pulled out a scrap piece of paper. "My biological father had left me a message." There was bitterness laced in his voice. "Here."

She took the crumpled piece of paper from him. _On this third planet from the star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies._

Feeling Clark's eyes boring into her, she glanced at him. "Well your father is right about one thing," she began. "We are a flawed race."

"And his isn't?"

Lois sighed, handing the piece of paper to him. "Don't read too much into it, Clark. Two words that stand out to me the most are 'strength' and 'greatness'.

"And what about the word 'rule'."

The warmth in her eyes made him feel better, she wasn't rejecting him.

"Well, Smallville, what better person than you."

And just like that she had made his burden lighter. "But what would I know about ruling anyone?"

"Not yet, and maybe we are looking way into the future here? To a point in time when you will be?"

He still didn't like the thought. There was so much he didn't know.

"What made you open the spaceship?" she asked.

He dropped his gaze from hers, knowing he had to be honest, tell her everything. Carrying the burden on his own only made him feel so empty inside.

"Lex Luthor dropped by."

She blinked, surprised. "Oh, your old chum. What did he want?"

"To be my friend again."

Her eyes narrowed. "And you believe that?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I can trust him, but Lois – He's looking for three crystals. Well his father is making him, and – he already has two of the missing pieces."

Her eyes widened. "Your crystals?" she stammered.

"Maybe – apparently the third one is here in Smallville."

Lois let out a long slow hiss. Her eyes sought his, he noticed the all too familiar determined glint.

"Okay, Clark. I think it's obvious who your new best friend is going to be; Lex Luthor."

He had the sinking feeling she was going to say that.

"You don't want the crystals falling in the wrong hands. Lionel Luthor is the last person you want opening the door that is meant for you."

Lois was right. He was older, not so much the innocent 15 year old boy he'd been back before. He'd been put through the wringer these last two months. It had changed him, given him a new found perspective. He could pretend to be Lex's friend. If his biological father had left the crystals for him, then no way did they belong to Lionel Luther. They were his crystals. He wanted them back.

"What's going through your head, Clark?" Lois asked.

He glanced at her. "Lex did say to drop by for a chat."

"Great."

"Just so it doesn't make him suspicious I think I should wait at least a week."

A wide smile crossed her face and before he had a chance to respond, she cupped his face with her hands, catching his lips with hers.

Pleasantly surprised, he pulled back. "What was that for?"

"I'm glad to have you back, Smallville."

He felt a smile tilt up the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Clark had a new found determination. He worked hard over the next week during his PT sessions, and with the exercises at home. By the end of week, his range of movement was at 40. He no longer had to use both crutches, and was allowed to either use a walking cane or one crutch. Of course he was going to use a crutch and not a walking cane. It reminded him too much of an old man.

He still had his pride, that Lois enjoyed teasing him about. And while the answers to the restoration of his powers went unanswered for the time being, he was focused. The most focused he'd been in a long while. With Lois by his side, knowing everything, the loneliness he'd felt his whole life melted away.

He didn't have to go through this alone. There would no more secrets between them.

* * *

It had been a long time since Clark had visited the Luthor mansion. He felt some apprehension as he gazed up at the imposing austere sandstone structure, much like a medieval castle that had defied time.

Clark glanced up at the 82 foot high turret. He'd forgotten just how impressive it was. The trees that lined the entrance were bereft of any leaves, like the ivy growing up the walls. It gave the place a sense of eerie isolation. Winter had just finished with the changing month to March, but ice still crunched beneath his boots. It felt colder here.

Shoving his hand in his pocket, he felt for Lois' note. She had scribbled down all the things he should and should not say. Then she had paced the kitchen, worrying.

'_Maybe I should come with you, wait in the car?'_

'_I'll be fine. Lex won't hurt me. He doesn't operate that way.'_

Besides, he didn't have his powers anymore. There was nothing suspicious about him. He was no longer the enigma Lex had once made him out to be.

Clark was greeted at the entrance by the butler. "Lex has been waiting for you."

It sounded ominous in his ears, he shivered and followed the butler to the lion's den.

Lex sat on a black leather revolving chair at a wide glass topped desk. He looked up from his desk as Clark entered the room. A warm fire crackled in the sandstone fireplace that reached to the ceiling. It almost felt like he was stepping back in time.

"It brings back memories, doesn't it," Lex spoke, pushing up from the chair.

Clark glanced at him, nodding. "Yes."

"I'm glad you decided to call by," he continued, walking across the floor towards him.

"Yeah, well I think part of me wants to see if you've changed."

Lex smiled. "Take a seat, Clark." He gestured to a mahogany two seat sofa. "Do you want a drink?"

"Just a soda, thanks."

Hobbling over to the sofa, he was glad to sit down and take the weight off his knee. He lowered himself onto the leather seat.

"It doesn't seem right," Lex remarked.

Clark glanced over to where he stood, near a tall glass topped bar.

"What?"

"You struggling around with a broken knee cap." Again there was that speculation, mixed with confusion in Lex's eyes. "You always seemed so resilient."

The old days, Clark mused, ignoring the growing sense of unease.

"Guess I just got unlucky," he returned.

Pouring himself a generous amount of scotch, Lex left the bar and sat down on the sofa opposite him, handing him a glass of soda water.

"Had did it happen?"

"Playing football. I took a heavy knock and there went the knee."

Lex grimaced. "Contact sport, never was my thing and for a good reason."

"Yeah, I can't see you playing it either," Clark quipped.

Lex smiled, amused. His eyes resting on his face.

"You're no longer the lanky naive boy I left behind," he began, a curious glean in his eyes. "You've grown up."

"I guess so, kind of had to with Dad dying." He cursed the catch in his throat.

"I really am sorry that ever happened, Clark."

There was such sincerity in his eyes that Clark found himself believing him. Quickly averting his eyes, he gazed down at his clasped hands. "I know."

"If anybody should have died that day it should have been my father," Lex muttered, taking a large scull of the amber liquid in his glass.

Clark didn't know what to say. Obviously Lex hated his father as much as he had done three years ago. Curiosity aroused, he looked at Lex. "Nothing's changed then?"

Given the bitterness etched in the lines bracketing his mouth; no.

"It's never going to change," Lex slowly replied, taking another sip.

He was knocking that drink back quickly. There was a bleakness in his eyes, or so Clark thought, but it vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving him wondering.

"You were the only good thing in my life, Clark."

Was Lex serious? Sometimes it was hard to tell. He managed a nod. There was such sincerity in his eyes. It hurt to see it.

"I'd like that again," Lex continued.

Clark swallowed, feeling touched. "Me too."

A look of relief crossed Lex's face, a brief satisfied smile on his lips. "Friends it is."

Another half an hour passed by. Clark talked about the last three years, not that there was a great deal to talk about, and he left Lois out of it. Lex didn't need to know anything about her.

Lex began talking about the crystals, as Clark hoped he would. Getting up from the sofa, Lex crossed the floor to his desk, returning with an ancient looking small, rectangular box. Placing it on the coffee table, he opened it.

Clark leaned forward in is seat to get a look at them.

Inside the box lay two pieces of black crystal. It really could be any type of black crystal. It didn't mean it was alien.

"It doesn't look that mysterious to me," he commented. Which was true, he didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it.

"It contains a mineral composition that isn't found anywhere here on earth, Clark."

Much like the rocks, he silently mused.

"And your missing something," Lex continued.

Picking up the two pieces of crystal, he handed them to him.

Clark stared down at them suddenly worried. Was this some sort of test? What would happen if he touched the rocks? Would his biological father suddenly burst through his consciousness again?

"What's wrong, Clark?"

Great, and now Lex would be suspicious. He had no alternative but to take the crystals. Praying that nothing bad would happen, he slowly took the crystals from Lex's hand.

"Look at them closely," he instructed.

Clark did has he bid, peering at the black crystals, relieved nothing had happened. He noticed a single symbol on each of the crystals.

"I've not been able to find one person who can tell me what those symbols mean."

Quite suddenly, and unexpectedly, Clark knew. The words hung on the tip of tongue; _fire and air_. An insistent throb started at the base of his skull. How was it that he could suddenly read the symbols? It had to be from when he opened the ship.

Feeling disconcerted, he handed the crystals back to Lex. Why was Lex showing him the crystals? And the last thing he needed was Lex to become suspicious of him.

Sitting back, he ran a finger along the rim of his glass, trying to look nonchalant. "You have any idea where the third piece is?"

Lex leaned forward in his seat. "Not yet, but Smallville sits upon a labyrinth of tunnels from an ancient native Indian tribe. One thing I've learned is that whoever left the crystals here, they liked to hide them in ancient relics."

"You think it was from thousands of years ago? That whoever put the crystals in the relics did it at the time they were made?"

A hint of a smile crossed Lex's face. "You are curious, Clark." It was more a statement than a question.

Clark averted his gaze from Lex's. He shrugged. "I have to admit, it's kind of interesting."

Lex was gazing at the crystals, mesmerised. "You have no idea on the amount of time my father has spent searching for these. For something so small it's hard to believe they hold any power."

Clark shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. The crystals made the hair on the back of his arms and neck stand up. It was if they were calling out to him. He had a sudden urge to snatch the crystals out of Lex's hand, in fact it was beginning to become overwhelming.

He had to get out of there.

"I probably should get going," he began, putting his glass down onto the coffee table. "Final year of school and I have a ton of homework to do."

Lex looked up. Again, there was a hint of knowing in his eyes. It made Clark feel even more uncomfortable than he already did.

"Of course." He placed the crystals back in the box.

Clark ignored the ringing in his ears. Damn. The sooner he was gone the better. Reaching for his crutches, he stood up.

"Thanks for calling by, Clark," Lex said. "It was enlightening."

What did he mean by those words?

"Yeah, it was." And in more ways than one. Clark didn't have any doubt in his mind that those crystals were the very ones his biological father had told him to find.

"I'm glad to have our friendship back, Clark."

His words sounded sincere enough, but Clark was sure Lex had ulterior motives.

"Yeah – me too," he returned over his shoulder.

He didn't know why he stopped in the doorway on his way out. When he glanced back at Lex, it was to find him staring intently at him. Lex knew a lot more than he was letting on.

* * *

Clark had no sooner arrived home when Lois was instantly there. By the look of it, she must have waited by the back door the whole time.

"Thank god you're home!" Her eyes raked over him. "And still in one piece."

She pulled him into her arms. It felt nice to have someone care so much. Since being honest with her over a week ago, everything was back to normal. They talked a lot, cuddled a lot, still disagreed on enough occasions. She still teased and bossed him around. Nothing had felt better in a long while.

"I told you, Lex, wouldn't hurt me."

She raised a sceptical eyebrow. "So what did he want?"

"I'll tell you all about it, but I need to eat some dinner."

Lois heated up a plate of beef casserole. He sat down on a stool at the bench. Shelby trotted up to him, tail wagging. Clark ruffled his ears.

"Where's Mom?" he asked.

"She was called out on business."

"You didn't tell her I went to see Lex?"

"No – but maybe you should."

"She has enough to worry about."

Taking his plate out of the microwave, she handed it to him. He could see the dozen of questions she was itching to ask reflected in her eyes. Picking up the fork, he began to eat. He was starving.

"She's a big girl. She can handle it, not to mention she's had to bring up an alien for a son," Lois quipped, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I never tire of hearing about your boyhood days."

The fork froze halfway to his mouth. "She tells you about that?"

Lois smiled. "Yeah. It gives me a whole new insight into Clark Kent."

He could only imagine the stories his Mom had to tell. Stories she couldn't tell to other mother's during play group sessions. _'Oh by the way, Clark, tossed a tractor today. We're so proud of him.'_

"Our childhoods are vastly different. You were such a saint, and I was …"

"A spitfire," he finished for her.

Her smile widened.

"You make a cute spitfire," he continued with a smile.

Resting her hands on the bench, she leaned towards him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He suddenly had a good view of her cleavage and – look away, he told himself – just don't look there. His time spent with Lex had left him feeling rattled. These light hearted moments with Lois provided a relief from the seriousness that was often his life.

"You're being adorable, Smallville."

He tried to concentrate on the dinner plate in front of him, but his appetite had suddenly shifted.

"Sorry." His voice sounded husky, betraying him.

Lois' grinned. She stepped around the bench, teasingly within in his grasp. His meal now forgotten, he pulled her towards himself.

He lightly brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "I can't help it when I'm around you," he murmured.

Lifting a hand to her hair, he brushed some strands off her face. Her hands circled his waist, and sudden desire over-rode all of his senses. His hands moved from her shoulders to her waist, moulding her body so tightly to him he could feel the beating of her heart. She wound her arms around his neck. The kisses she scattered over his face were feverish and moist.

Lois was the epitome of self-inflicted torture. A deep groan of pleasure escaped his throat. He wanted to be lost in this moment, not face tomorrow, bury his face in her short curls and nibble her cute ears. Wild thoughts of making love to her filled his head. He had never known such intimacy with a girl before. He wanted to feel her deep inside of him.

He tried to rein in his wayward thoughts, but it was impossible. His hands had a mind of their own. They began to unbutton her blouse. His fingers itched to feel the softness of her skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was exclaiming – stop! Stop now before this goes any further.

"Don't stop," she whispered in his ear, as if sensing his hesitation, her breath hot against his neck.

That really didn't help. His fingers continued with the urgency of removing her blouse. Yanking his coat off, her hands fluttered to the buttons on his shirt.

His lips caught hers in a long, passionate kiss. Now free of her blouse, his hands explored the softness of her skin and the perk roundness of her -

A sudden, shrill sound of the phone ringing broke the mood. They both pulled away.

He stared back, his breathing ragged. Her face was flushed, eyes widening at what they were about to do.

"I should probably answer it," she quickly said in a husky voice, grabbing her blouse from the floor.

Heart pounding in his ears, Clark felt as if he were on fire. He drew in a deep breath and buttoned up his own shirt. He tried to concentrate on his dinner as Lois spoke to his Mom. Since getting some mobility back, and with the pain easing up in his knee, his thoughts had been taken up with fantasying about making love to her. He wanted his first time to mean something, to be with a girl he loved with his whole heart.

And she was the one.

"Okay, Mrs K, see you soon."

Lois put the phone back on the hook. Clark forced himself to eat, needing the distraction. She slowly turned around, leaning against the wall, as if trying to compose herself.

An awkward silence followed. He continued to eat, not really tasting it.

"We should probably talk about Lex," she eventually spoke.

Yep, talking about Lex would definitely kill the current desire that was spreading through him like hot oil.

He nodded.

* * *

Lois paced as Clark recounted everything that had taken place between him and Lex. She needed the distraction, wanting to put some distance between them. Her body still burned from his touch. Part of her cursed the phone for ringing, but the other part was kind of relieved. It was too soon. Even though her body had a way of betraying her whenever she was around him. No other guys had ever had that effect on her. What was so different about Clark?

She forced herself to concentrate on what Clark was saying, and soon concern took over.

"Why would Lex be so forth coming in not only telling you about the crystals, but also showing them?"

"Lex has always been suspicious of me. Ever since I rescued him from the car. I sort of ripped the roof off it to get to him. He could never see how it was humanly possible. I think he had a faint memory of hitting me with his car, which he had."

Her concern deepened. "What if he knows, Clark?"

"I think he knows something, but it would only be speculation and seeing me like this," he gestured to the brace on his leg. "Would only confirm that I'm normal."

Lois chewed her bottom lip. She had a bad feeling about this. "I don't know – I don't trust him."

"Neither do I, but he does have the crystals, and I'm convinced they are the crystals my biological father wants me to find."

Her worried gaze met his. She was glad he was open again to discussing his origins, the rocks and his father, but it was still disconcerting as well. Especially when people like Lex Luthor were lurking about. If Lex found out who and what Clark was – what would he do to him?

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "They had a symbol on them - and," he paused for a moment, a troubled look in his eyes, "I could read it."

"Since when?"

"I opened my spaceship."

Silence filled the room, the ticking of the grandfather clock the only sound. Lois was shell shocked. His biological father was pulling the strings. It felt as if Clark was merely dancing to his tune. She felt uneasy about that too.

"Say something, Lois." His voice sounding anxious.

She slowly turned her gaze to his. "What do the symbols mean?"

"Fire and air."

Great, even better, now she was totally not reassured.

"I think I've figure it out too. They are two out of the three elements needed to re-build the fortress."

Clark continued to get smarter. Was that his biological father's doing? Had he downloaded information into Clark's mind when he'd opened his spaceship? Her throat went dry.

"What are you going to do? You have to get that third crystal before Lex does."

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Clark may be convinced that by not having his powers was a good thing when it came to Lex, but it also made him vulnerable. He needed his powers back and pronto.

Hearing Mrs K's car pull up, the subject of Lex Luthor and the crystals came to an abrupt halt.

But when Lois climbed into bed that night, she couldn't help worrying and wondering what would happen next. Her attachment to Clark frightened her. The thought of losing him was – unbearable. Trust her to fall in love with an alien, as if her life was never meant to be trouble free. She shivered slightly, pulling the blanket tightly across her shoulders. The future before her was filled with so many uncertainties. Deep in her heart, she knew her destiny was entwined with Clark's. She would do whatever it took to protect him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **Most anxious to hear what people think. Please send a review and let me know. Trying to capture Lex's character isn't easy. I'm not sure how well I did it? But it was sure fun to write! As always, I really do love it when people tell me what they liked the most, and/or give little suggestions here and there. As for the restoration of Clark's powers, I had initially planned it for this chapter, but it ended up too long. It will definitely happen! As I'm sure you all know, hence the title :)

Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Thank you for following this story! Thanks to guest reviews; Isa, Chewbie and Alison. Reviews are like payment in gold! So many people liked how I had brought Lex into the story, and I thank you for taking the time to let me know. Those comments really do matter!

Thanks also to VisAVis2 for beta-reading this chapter.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 14.**_

* * *

_._

_He was flying. The sensation was amazing as he soared through the clouds. He had a purpose. The crystals contained knowledge no mere human could comprehend. Lex Luthor was fooling himself. He would never be a god among men. Such pride and arrogance existed within the flawed human race. It was his job to fix it, change it. _

_The mansion came into view, and he slowed down, hovering above it. Men - always lusting for power, a power only ever derived from greed with a will to control. It had to be stopped. Lowering himself till he was in line with the large arched window of the library, he watched Lex pace the floor. Lex Luthor would never be his equal. He was Kal-el, the last surviving Kryptonian, and it was his destiny to rule this world._

_Lex turned towards the window, his eyes sought his. A slow, knowing, malicious smile hovered on his lips. 'The world will belong to me – Clark Kent.'_

_He was suddenly falling, building momentum as he struggled to control his fall into darkness. _

_Focus – he had to focus. There was a sudden flash of brilliant white light._

Clark woke up with a start, heart pounding in his chest. It took a moment to get his bearings as he slowly sat up. His eyes took in the familiar surroundings of the lounge room. Shelby slept on the sofa. His mom wouldn't be happy about that. The images in the dream were so vivid. It was him in the dream, and yet – it wasn't.

What – what was that all about?

His eyes fell to the digital clock. It was two in the morning.

'_Kal-el … Kal-el … '_

The sharp ringing in his head felt like a dozen penetrating needles jarring his brain. The voice was in his head, but it appeared to come from the ship.

Grabbing his crutches, Clark stumbled outside to the storm cellar.

The space ship hummed with a life of its own as he descended the stairs. It was emitting a brilliant, bright gold light.

'_Fear not Kal-el. I am Jor-el, your father. I am his memory, his will. I am to fulfil his promise and guide you all the days of your life. You are the last son of Kyrpton. You come from a long lineage of the noble house of El, meaning of the star. When you travelled through the cosmos, you carried the hopes and dreams of your people. They now live through you, Kal-El. Once you restore your powers, it is time.'_

Clark blinked. "Time for what?"

'_Time to accept your destiny.'_

"I don't know what you have in mind for me?"

"_You must not let the crystals fall into the wrong hands, Kal-el. The crystals are meant for you. _

"I know Lex Luther has two of the crystals, he's looking for the third one."

"_Soon everything will become clearer to you, Kal-el. You will find the crystal of water, unite the three pieces and re-build the fortress."_

"I am trying."

'_You must not fail. Once the fortress is re-built, you must commence your training. Only then will your destiny be fulfilled.'_

Commence his training – fulfil a destiny he knew nothing about. "What if I don't?"

'_You have no choice, Kal-el.'_

The spaceship went quiet, the room darkened. Clark stood there, not knowing what to think, but the growing sense of unease felt like a rock in the pit of his stomach. He had no choice? Everybody had a choice – but then he wasn't like everybody else. And what of the dream? What did that mean? Was it a warning of what could happen if Lex Luther had all three crystals?

Shivering in the cold night air, Clark turned around, heart heavy. He made his way to the steps and much to his astonishment, Lois stood there.

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening. "Lois – what are you doing here?"

There was a look of hesitation mingled with guilt on her face, as if she was trespassing.

"I came down to get a glass of water and you were not in your bed. It didn't take much to figure out where you had gone."

"How much of it did you hear?"

"I couldn't hear anything, Clark, but it was obvious you could, given the troubled expression on your face."

He sighed deeply.

"Daddy Dearest again?"

He nodded. "His name is Jor-el."

"What's with the el's."

"Apparently I come from the noble house of El."

"Oh, so you're not just any average run of the mill alien, you happen to be a noble one too."

He managed a smile. Trust Lois to make light of it, but he could also detect the worry behind her sarcasm.

"What did he want this time?"

"Much the same thing. I can't let the crystal's fall into the wrong hands. I'm the last son of Krypton. Once my powers are restored, I have to commence some training at the fortress and accept my destiny."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that all," she quipped with a slight catch in her voice. "We talked about this before, just get the crystals from Lex. I don't see why you have to commence training."

His troubled gaze met hers. "I might not have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice, Clark."

He shook his head. "I'm not like everyone else, Lois."

She stepped closer, her eyes clouded with concern. "Well - what is he exactly, just a voice and nothing else."

"He's like Jor-el's memory, some kind of artificial intelligence I guess."

Lois moved past him, towards the ship. "How does that even work?"

"Don't touch it, Lois," he warned.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if I completely trust him."

She turned to face him, a frown denting her smooth forehead. "How much power does he have over you, Clark?"

His eyes swam with uncertainty. "Telepathy – He can mentally communicate with me," he paused, wishing he had the answers. "I don't know what else."

A lengthy silence fell, which unnerved him. He watched her closely, trying to read her expression.

"You've gone quiet, that's not like you."

Her gaze met his. He noticed the apprehension flickering in her eyes.

"I don't want you to change," she murmured. "I mean I want you to have your powers back – but nothing else has to change, right Smallville?"

"Of course not. I'll always be me."

Sudden relief crossed her face. Her concern was something that also bothered him; would he change?

He slipped his hand in hers. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Spring is in the air," Chloe chattered, as they strolled down the school corridor, "And the Prom is only two weeks away."

Lois spied Lana out of the corner of her eye. Judging by the sudden tilt of her head, she wanted to tell her something. Lois glanced at Clark, who never left her side. She shot Pete a 'distract Clark' look.

All part of the plan of course. Pete's role was to distract Clark whenever Lana needed to talk to her.

"Hey, Clark, there's something I want to show you."

Pete took him by the arm. Chloe disappeared into the Torch, Lois gave Lana the thumbs up before following Chloe.

The three of them huddled in the corner. "I know what Chad has planned," Lana whispered.

"How did you find out?" Chloe asked.

"You know how Tracy has been pretending to be interested in Chad?"

Lois nodded. "Yeah, how's that going."

"Chad asked her ask."

"Poor girl," Lois muttered.

"Well it's paid off, because she overheard Chad talking with Brett last night, and they were discussing what they were going to do with you."

"And?"

"It'll happen on the night of the Prom," Lana whispered. "That's all I know so far."

Hearing footsteps approaching, Lana glanced furtively at the door. "I better get going before Clark and Pete return."

"Thanks Lana," Chloe said.

Lana smiled. "You're welcome."

She exited the door and Lois turned to Chloe. "What do you think he has planned?"

Chloe bit down on her lip. "Who knows, but maybe it isn't good. We should tell Clark."

Lois raised a protesting hand. "Oh no, farm boy doesn't need to know."

Chloe raised an amused eyebrow. "Farm boy." Her curious gaze met his. "So you and Clark – are you two going steady."

Lois shook her head. "No - you know I don't do the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing."

"So you just happen to be best friends living in denial?"

Trust Chloe to ask. She really didn't want to hurt her cousin, but she couldn't lie to her either.

"We're not living in denial, we do really like each other," she paused, probably love was the right word in all honesty, but she couldn't tell Chloe that.

"Has he kissed you?"

She let out a slow breath. "Yes."

Chloe blinked, a range of different emotions crossing her face. It hurt to see it.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I hadn't meant for any of this to happen, I mean if you'd told me back in the summer holidays that I would fall for Clark Kent, I would have laughed my face off."

"I should have seen it then," she murmured, slowly moving to her desk.

Lois could tell she was trying to put on a brave face. She felt so awful.

"You loved teasing him so much."

Making her legs move, she positioned herself in front of Chloe's desk. "It snuck up on me."

Chloe frowned. "I'm surprised you haven't headed for the hills yet. It's not like you to get serious with a guy."

"Clark - isn't just any guy," she quickly said without thinking. She inwardly groaned. "Plus I need to graduate high school. What happens after that …?"

What would happen after that? She had been so caught up in the moment, caught up in Clark being from another planet, helping him get his powers back that she hadn't considered the – afterwards. And what would happen – after Clark's powers were restored? Gut feeling told her that it wasn't far away, after all Jor-el had told Clark that everything should become clearer to him soon. A week had passed since his chat with Jor-el in the storm cellar. Lois remembered seeing the small space ship bathed in a strangely beautiful golden light. She had been mesmerised. She knew Clark was communicating with the ship by the expression on his face, even though she couldn't hear a word. She could hear what Clark had said, and the words he had uttered in the storm cellar had played on her mind ever since. _I don't know what you have in mind for me? – What if I don't want to? _ Lois knew that it had to do with the training Jor-el wanted Clark to do? Clark had pretty much told her that, but what bothered her the most was Clark saying to her, _'What if I don't have choice?'_

And what if he didn't? Could Jor-el actually force Clark to do it? Did Jor-el have that sort of power? Lois didn't know what she made of this so called Artificial Intelligence. But she did have the sinking feeling that it wasn't at all concerned for Clark's human side. Clark was sent here for a purpose, he would be _a god among men_, and that thought bothered her. Not that she told Clark any of this, but for all they knew, this Jor-el could have ulterior motives of his own.

"Earth calling to Lois," Chloe spoke, breaking into her train of thought.

Lois blinked, and fought the urge to tell Chloe everything. It would be so nice to share it with someone. Clark had forbidden her to say anything to his Mom. He was very protective over her, another endearing quality about him that was also kind of annoying.

"What are you going to do after high school?" Chloe asked.

Lois leant against the desk. "I have no idea?"

She already knew Chloe had been accepted into Met U to study journalism. Pete had done a complete turnaround, deciding to become a cadet in the Air force. He wanted to fly planes. He had sent in his application last week and was waiting to hear back.

"Neither does Clark, you two do have that in common."

"Have what in common?" Clark asked as he entered the room with Pete.

"Your lack of plans for after high school."

Clark rested his crutches against his desk.

"So, what are you going to do after high school, Clark?" Chloe asked.

Lois noticed the slightly guarded look on his face.

"Probably run the farm," he began, sitting down on his chair, "Try and get some paid work helping out on other farms to bring in some money."

Or end up commencing training at his father's fortress. Her eyes met his, a shared understanding passed between them. It wasn't what he wanted, but he really might have no choice about it.

"Sounds riveting," Chloe muttered with a shake of her head.

"Are you serious, man?" Pete exclaimed. "You really want to be stuck running a farm your whole life?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Pete shook his head. "Nothing, if that's what you want. But not me, I'm out of this dusty, boring town soon as I finish high school. Become an officer and hopefully see some action; defend my country."

"My father would be proud of you, Pete," Lois remarked, dryly. "Serving your country and all."

Pete shot her a sardonic glare.

"What about you, Lois? What are you going to do after high school?" Pete casually asked.

Lois picked up the stress ball on Chloe's desk.

"If my father has his way," she began, her eyes drifting back to Clark, "He'll be shipping me off to join the Marines." It was kind of ironic, she mused, both her and his father, leaders, military men in their own way.

"But you're not," Chloe interjected.

"Of course not. Can you imagine me taking orders?" she scoffed.

Chloe let out a laugh.

"So if we were to meet up in five years at the Homecoming, Pete would be an officer in the Air force, and me," a smile crossed her face. "Hopefully a Pulitzer award winning journalist, and Clark Kent the farmer."

Clark Kent saving the world, Lois wanted to say, but didn't.

Chloe glanced at her. "And who knows what Lois Lane will become?"

There was a cryptic message in her words, Lois picked up on it. Chloe unable to imagine her being content with being just a farmer's wife. And Chloe was right, but then Clark was never going to be a farmer. A sudden wave of unease hit her. The future – it was sort of scary.

"Just don't end up in prison, Lois," Pete quipped.

She threw the stress ball at him. Her gaze met with Clark's, she could see the same doubt and uncertainty reflected in his eyes.

* * *

Clark knew Lois was up to something, and that something would, no doubt, land her in trouble. She was supposed to be finishing up at the Talon at nine that night, and it was already 11.00pm, so where was she?

"I'm sure she is fine, Clark," his mom reassured, yawning.

He watched her get up from the bench, place her reading glasses back in their case.

He didn't feel reassured. It was Lois, and his Mom wasn't aware of her reckless side.

"She's not answering her phone."

"I'm sure she will be home soon. Any way I'm heading off to bed."

She gave him a quick hug. He watched her walk up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, he grabbed his keys from the bench. "I'm going to look for her," he muttered under his breath.

It felt great being able to drive a car again; such freedom. He'd never take the simple things for granted again.

He was just about to open the door when Lois walked in.

"Oh, hey Smallville, where are you going?"

His jaw clenched. "Looking for you. Where have you been?"

She slowly placed her bag on the bench, frowning. "I was talking with Lana."

"About Chad?"

Smiling in an annoyed way, she turned to him. "We talked about you all night long, Clark. How great you are, how cute you are. How clever you are."

He shot her a sardonic smile. "Oh, ha - ha."

"Lighten up, Clark. You know I can take care of myself."

"It's a bit hard not to worry, when a certain footballer threatens you on a regular basis."

She shrugged. "He isn't the first, and he probably won't be the last."

He loved a lot of things about her, but he wished she had less of a penchant for getting in trouble. He somehow had the sinking feeling that her whole life was going to be like that. Maybe Pete wasn't so wrong when he had told her - 'just don't end up in prison', or maybe it should be, 'just don't end up dead.'

"If anything happened to you, Lois," he began.

Her face softened. "It won't. I'm still here."

"You're only 18."

She frowned. "You're beginning to sound like my father."

He closed his mouth, scowling.

"Oh, by the way I saw your buddy, Lex Luthor."

His eyebrows shot up. "Where?"

"I was taking the trash out to the bins in the back alley when I saw his car."

"And," he prompted.

"I investigated."

He gritted his teeth. She did what?!

"Don't worry, Smallville. He didn't see me."

But what if he had?

"He was talking to some freaky looking man who twitched a lot. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I did catch a couple of words."

Curiosity aroused, he had to ask. "Like what?"

"Green rocks."

He slowly raised his gaze, locking it with hers.

"I think Lex has an obsession with anything alien."

"I've already figured that out."

Apprehension flashed in her eyes. "An obsession that also includes you."

Where was Lois going with this?

"I think he knows, Clark?"

The dream from the other night came back to mind, and he shivered. "It's only a hunch though, he has no concrete evidence."

"But he's looking for it," she sighed deeply. "Anywhere he can."

Her troubled gaze raked over him. "I don't think it's me you have to worry about."

* * *

Lex had a way of lingering in his everyday thoughts. Clark was disturbed by his presence in Smallville. In part he really wanted to believe Lex was a good guy. He had enjoyed their friendship in his freshman year. He had been so young and naïve then, willing to trust anyone. But that changed the night his father died, with the threat of Roger Nixon wanting to expose him. His father had been right all along. He couldn't trust anyone in a position of power, and Lex Luthor may not be all powerful yet, but his father was.

Lex approached him in the name of friendship. He had a habit of calling in whenever he felt like it. If it weren't for his fascination with everything alien, Clark would feel more reassured that Lex was honest. But he knew better. Lex was merely checking him out, waiting for a moment when he would slip up, or reveal some titbit of information that would confirm to Lex that he was different. Lex's friendship was a façade. Clark felt as if he were being investigated. It left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. For now it didn't matter, because he didn't have his powers, but if he did ever get his powers back – then what? It would be even harder to hide who he was. As for the crystals in Lex's possession, Clark was biding his time. There wasn't much he could do about it yet. He knew Lex still hadn't found the third crystal. He knew this, because the crystals had a way of communicating with him. They hummed when not under threat, but soon as a human hand touched them, he could hear the sharp ringing in his head. And there had been no sharp ringing in his head since he'd first laid eyes on them in Lex's office. They had only shrilled when Lex touched them. How that worked, Clark had no idea, but over the last few weeks, and ever since he'd opened the space ship, his intuition had dramatically increased.

* * *

Ten weeks had passed since the surgery. Clark was making good progress. His range of movement was now at 90. He was allowed to walk without the brace, for short distances. He still used the one crutch, and wore the brace to school. His knee would be unstable till he had the ACL repaired, but he felt better than he had in a long while. He almost felt human again. Which was kind of ironic.

It was now late March, and everyone was talking about the Prom, along with graduating, which was less than two months away. Pete had heard back from the Air force. He'd been accepted, and it was all he talked about. It sometimes seemed everyone's life was moving ahead, except his own. His remained in static, but also filled with a heap of uncertainty. The only constant was having Lois. How lost he would be without her.

"You are going to the prom with me, Clark. You don't get a say in it," she had told him the other day.

"Do I get to see you in a dress?"

She had turned to him smiling. "Of course."

He had grinned back in return. "Then I'll be there. Hey, but Lois, there will be no alcohol."

The mischievous smile she shot his way didn't surprise him. "Hmm, not if I have anything to do with it."

* * *

Lois had been true to her word. She brought a dress, not that he'd seen it yet. She was taking forever to get ready for the Prom. He paced the hallway, outside the bathroom door. How long did it take?

"We are going to be late, Lois," he eventually complained, knocking on the door.

"Relax Smallville."

He rolled his eyes. She had been saying that for the last half an hour.

She eventually emerged. Clark couldn't take his eyes off her. Was it really her? She looked – beautiful. She was wearing a jade coloured, figure hugging dress that fell to her ankles. Her short brown curls were held at bay with a diamond hair clip.

"Careful, Smallville, you'll catch flies," she quipped.

He shut his mouth and swallowed. He couldn't recall her ever looking so feminine.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Um – no – you're …." His eyes fell to her lips. "Beautiful."

A shy smile flickered on her very kissable lips. Which was odd. Since when was Lois ever shy?

"Hmm, well you don't scrub up so bad yourself."

She took the few steps towards him, till their faces were only inches apart. He breathed in the scent of her perfume. His fingers itched to touch her.

"You even combed your hair, Smallville," she teased. "I'll enjoy messing it up later."

Heat flooded his face. "Same," he smiled.

They leaned in towards each other, their noses lightly brushing against each other. It was pure torture. If she didn't stop soon, then he wouldn't be able to help himself. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but she pressed a finger against his lips.

"Save it for later. We have a Prom to attend."

* * *

They caught up with Chloe and Pete at the front of the school. Lois couldn't help the nervous anticipation that took hold. Tonight was the big night, hopefully it all went to plan and nothing would go wrong.

Chloe blinked in disbelief when her eyes rested on her.

"Wow, Lois," she gasped. "You look amazing."

"Yeah, you actually look like a girl for a change," Pete quipped.

She resisted the urge to elbow him, and noticed the way Chloe's eyes swept over Clark. She ignored the tiny stab of guilt, it had been her companion way too often these last couple of weeks. She hated knowing that she was hurting the one person that meant so much to her.

"You're looking pretty amazing yourself, Chloe."

But the compliment almost sounded hollow in her ears, not that she didn't mean it, just that Clark had eyes only for her, and never Chloe. And that is what Chloe had always wanted.

Looping her arm through Chloe's, Lois announced. "Let's get this party underway."

* * *

Pete eventually managed to drag Clark from Lois' side. Lois then took the opportunity to meet up with Chloe and Lana. They hid out in the girl's change room.

Lana attached the bug to Lois' bra.

"We'll monitor you from the Torch," Chloe informed. "And Lois."

She looked into Chloe's concerned gaze. "If we think you are in any kind of danger we will contact the sheriff immediately. Clark would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Don't worry, cus. I think he kill me if he got whiff of what I was about to do."

"This isn't a joke, Lois."

She sighed. "You know me, I always joke when nervous."

Chloe gave her a quick hug.

"Wait here with Lana while I duck out to the Torch," she instructed. "We need to make sure this is working before you go anywhere."

Chloe disappeared. Lois stood there awkwardly with Lana. "Sorry to ruin your Prom night," she said at length.

Lana shrugged. "It's okay. I just want to get payback on Chad, and stop him before he hurts anyone else, but Lois, you need to be careful."

She nodded. "I've been in worse predicaments."

Lana gave a slow smile. "I think I now see why Clark likes you so much."

"In what way?"

"You challenge him."

"Oh." A compliment from Lana, she didn't know what to say, small talk was in order.

"It seems everyone has grand plans for after high school, what are yours?" she asked.

"I'm going to study Archaeology."

Lois raised an eyebrow. It was the last thing she'd expected the petite cheer leader to do.

"I like old things," she explained.

Chloe returned. "It's all good to go."

With the girl's final blessing, Lois left the gymnasium feeling anxious and nervous. It had all sounded good in theory, the planning was the easy part, but now that the moment had arrived, Lois couldn't help silently chiding herself. 'What are you doing?' Could she pull this off?

* * *

Grabbing her hand bag, Lois casually strolled out of the change rooms. She hoped Pete was doing his job and keeping Clark distracted, because it would only be a matter of time before he'd start wondering where she was.

She walked down the now empty corridor of the school. Why were schools always so creepy at night?

She expected Chad to make an appearance at any time, and he did. He smiled in his sick, sinister way. Whatever misgivings she had, she buried them. It would be all right. Chloe and Lana were recording everything she said. If anything bad happened, they would be there.

"What a surprise," she muttered, her eyes darting from Chad to Brett. "Are you the side kick?"

"Shut it, Lane."

She closed her mouth, and the next thing she knew, someone had shoved a cloth over her mouth. Darkness claimed her, and she silently cursed.

* * *

Lois woke up when the truck came to an abrupt halt. Groggily, she attempted to sit up. Why couldn't she move her hands? Glancing down at them, she noticed they were tightly bound with what looked to be duct tape.

Chad and Brett were not in the truck.

"I hope you can hear me, Chloe," she whispered. "I'm in Chad's truck and we've stopped somewhere."

She peered out the window. The door was yanked open, Chad's cheery face met hers.

"Ready for some fun, Lane?"

"Depends on what you call fun," she muttered.

He pulled her from the truck. Her eyes scanned the environment.

So it was Hobson Pond's Chad was taking her too. Why there of all places and then the penny dropped. It was where she and Clark had shared their first kiss. It was where Clark's father had died, and it was where Chad had smashed Clark's knee cap. Just the thought of it, infuriated her.

"Hobson Pond's," she said out loud. "You're a sick bastard."

Grabbing her by the arm, Chad pulled her towards the cordoned off rubble site. Why the crypt? She hated that place. Only bad things happened there. Brett was walking on her other side, she glanced at Chad. She had to get him talking, they needed the evidence.

"So wasn't shattering Clark's knee cap enough for you?"

"He had it coming," Chad returned.

"He's been to hell and back with the pain – because of you."

"It's nothing to what I'm going to put him through tonight, and you too."

Just how far would Chad go? She had put him down to being nothing more than a typical cheap lowlife, but there was something very sinister behind his threats. It unnerved her.

But it would be okay, she reassured herself. Pete would look after Clark. She would incriminate Chad. It would soon all be over.

Forcing her to sit down, Brett proceeded to duct tape her ankles together.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Haven't you hurt Clark enough?"

He gave her one, long, sinister look. "I'm sure your boyfriend will be here soon enough to rescue you."

* * *

Don't look at the graves Lois, she silently told herself, don't even think about them. So what if there are dead bodies in the ground. They are dead. There was no such thing as ghosts. She just had to wait it out.

Lana would come to her rescue soon enough. Chloe should have recorded her conversation with Chad. And they were taking the smug bastard down. Now they had evidence on him, a confession. He was toast.

"Lois!" Clark called.

What the hell! Pete was supposed to be keeping him out of this?!

"Lois!"

She could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm here, Clark," she called back.

He spun around, his eyes widening. "Lois."

"Just stay there, Clark …"

He was already over the fence, and walking towards her, leaning on his crutch. She inwardly sighed.

"The ground is unstable."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you there," he muttered.

He was a sight for sore eyes, even though she worried. If Clark was here that meant Chad wasn't far behind.

"Chad did this to you?" he began, once he reached her.

She could see the flash of anger in his eyes, as he took in her duct taped wrists and ankles.

"You need to hurry, Clark."

"How am I going to get the tape off?"

"In my bag." She gestured with her to head to where her bag lay on the ground. "I have a pocket knife in it."

He went to retrieve her bag. "Pete was supposed to be distracting you."

He frowned. "What do you mean, Lois?"

All they needed was Chad's confession, but obviously Chad had gotten to Clark.

"Pete was with me, then he was gone …"

"And don't tell me, Chad, was there."

He nodded. This was a complication they hadn't anticipated. But it would only be a matter of time before Lana and Chloe were here to rescue her; she hoped.

Pulling the pocket knife out of her bag, he hobbled back to her. His eyes met hers. "What do you mean Pete was supposed to be distracting me?"

"I knew what Chad was going to do," she began, her voice broke off there when she spied the cowardly bully.

Oh crap.

"Kent and Lane," he spoke, loudly. "My two favourite people."

"Put the knife in your pocket, Clark," she whispered.

Flicking the blade back in place, he quickly slipped it into his pocket. Chad, along with three of his friends had climbed over the fence and were quickly approaching. Clark frantically raked his mind on what to do, but before he could react, he found his arms pinned behind his back.

Lois shot him a warning look. 'Don't do anything,' she silently mouthed.

"You hurt her, and you'll have me to answer to," he growled.

Clark and his friends merely laughed. "As if you are in a position to do anything, Kent."

He could feel white hot rage bubbling beneath the surface.

"We just wanted to have a bit of fun with your girlfriend," Chad continued, turning to Lois. "While you watch on, powerless to do anything about it."

A cold chill crept through him. But Lois stood there, eyes defiant. Chad's face hardened, reaching out a hand he roughly grabbed her by the hair.

Clark struggled to break free. "It's all right, Clark. He's just bluffing."

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, Kent, before I'm tempted to smash your other knee cap," he jeered. "And I'm not bluffing."

Clark hated the way his lustful gaze raked over Lois' body. He wanted to kill him. He would kill him if he did anything to her.

"I must admit, Lane. You do look ravishing in that dress."

Clark didn't like the predatory look in his eyes. What was he going to do to her? It was like his worst nightmare. Chad ran his fingers across her breasts. Anger flared, quick and potent.

"I bet you would be something else beneath the sheets, having sex with Kent."

"Just say it, you bastard," she hissed. "What you plan to do to me?"

Why was Lois goading him? "Oh, you'll know soon enough."

Clark's heart was thudding in his chest. Surely Chad wouldn't be as stupid as to …

"Take her dress off," he ordered.

Brett stood there, hesitantly for a moment. "I don't know about this, man."

"Just do it!"

Clark's stomach heaved. "Don't do it, Brett."

Letting go of Lois, Chad approached him, hate burning in his eyes. "I'm warning you, Kent. I won't hesitate about taking you down again. I'm sure you don't want to spend your whole life with two bung knees."

Clark glared at him. If it meant directing Chad's rage at him instead of Lois, then yes.

"Leave it, Clark," Lois called out. "Please."

He saw the pleading look in her eyes. Did she really think he could do that?

"If you won't do it, Brett, then I will," Chad continued, turning away from him.

Clark watched on hopelessly as Chad unzipped the back of Lois' dress, yanking it down over her shoulders. Her dress fell to her bound ankles.

She stood there, shivering in her lingerie. Yet, she still held her head high.

"Wow, you do have an amazing body. Kent's one lucky man."

He struggled, once again, to get free. If he only had his powers, Chad would be lying in a ditch right now.

In horror, he watched Chad's hands circle her narrow waist, his own internal rage intensifying. Chad's hands tightened around her waist, tears sprung to her eyes. Clark felt his stomach roil. He was hurting her.

"Stop it!" he yelled in desperation. "You've had your fun, let her go!"

Chad removed his hands from her waist. "I'm not done yet, Kent."

He pulled out a phone from his pocket. "I need some photos of Lane being subservient."

Forcing Lois to her knees, Clark's heart thudded painfully in his chest. He'd never felt so useless. He could even protect Lois.

"This should look good on facebook."

"Yes, it will," Lois purred.

Clark gazed at her confused. Then her face hardened as she glared at Chad.

"You really are incredibly stupid."

The same confusion crossed Chad's face.

"It'll make great evidence when it comes to your court case."

"Who is going to know …"

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Look a little closer at my bra."

Chad's eyes dropped to her bra, then shot quickly back to her face.

"You're wired?!"

Lois smirked at him. "Yeah, did I forget to tell you?"

"You bitch!" he exclaimed angrily.

"If I was you. I'd hightail it out of here before the cops arrive."

Clark didn't know whether he felt relieved or not. The cops weren't here yet, and an infuriated Chad wasn't a good thing. He could only watch on in horror, as chad raised a hand, striking her hard enough across the face to send her flying to the ground.

"Lois!" He yelled. "You bastard!"

"Shut it, Kent. I'm not done with her yet."

The rage hit full peak, like a rush of adrenalin, and Clark broke free. Turning to the guy that had been holding him from behind, he aimed a fist at his head, sending him reeling backwards. Then he turned his fury to Chad. Their eyes met. "Go on, Kent. What can you do?"

Clark took a step forward, when the ground beneath them began to rumble. Taking the opportunity at Chad appearing distracted, he flung himself at him with all the strength he had. They went crashing to the ground, but it was a fight he couldn't win with his damaged knee. Chad was always going to have the upper hand. Chad managed to shove him off, slamming him hard to the ground. Clark lay on his back, winded. He looked up at Chad's smug face.

"Guess I'll leave you two to await your fate. This place is going down."

Chad turned away. Clark's eyes fell on his phone. Gingerly sitting up, he snatched the phone and shoved it in his pocket before Chad saw it.

"Let's get out of here!" Chad yelled.

Clark's thoughts were suddenly taken up with Lois. He had to get her out of here. Struggling to his feet, he stumbled over to her. She had managed to sit up, but her wrists and ankles were still bound.

"Clark, get out of here – there's no time."

Her face was streaked with dirt and tears.

"I'm not leaving you."

Helping her to her feet, the ground began to shake. "Clark – no," she gasped. "You – have a destiny – you have to go."

Ignoring her, he pulled the knife out of his pocket. "Not without you." Taking her bound wrists, he tried cutting through the duct tape.

"Listen to me, Clark!"

"No!"

She had never seen such fierce resolve on his face before. For a moment she caught a glimpse of the powerful person he could one day become, a god among men. It made her shiver.

Freeing her wrists, he shoved the knife in her hands. "You'll have to do your ankles. I can't bend down."

Hands shaking, she bent down and started slicing at the tape. Her head was pounding. Her face throbbed where Chad had hit her. She tried concentrating, but the trembling ground didn't make it easy.

"C'mon, you bastard," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Finally she had cut through. "I've got it."

She straightened up. Clark's hands gripped her by her arms. She could see the longing, mixed was sadness and desperation in his beautiful eyes. "You have to run, Lois."

Oh no, no, no. She flung her arms around him. "Where you go, Smallville, I go."

The ground beneath them gave way. Clark wrapping his strong, protective arms around her was the last thing she remembered before they fell into darkness.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **Sorry about the evil cliffie! I don't do them often and I hadn't planned to end the chapter here. I had written scenes after this one, including the one I know you have all been waiting for. However, it still needed a lot of work and the chapter was getting ridiculously long! The good news though, is that I've already written half of the following chapter. Bad news - I have a REALLY busy week. I'm still hoping to get the next chapter up by the weekend, but I can't promise it.

Love to know what people think! Thanks for reading!

.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I think you'll enjoy this chapter. I hope!

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 15. **_

* * *

.

Martha shivered in the cool night air as she exited her car. Something was very wrong. She could sense it. Call it a mother's intuition and she was suddenly very scared. It was probably the wind playing tricks on her mind.

Shelby scratched on the back door from the inside, wanting to be let out. She opened the door. He was out like a shot, racing across the back lawn to the storm cellar.

"Shelby," she called after him, disconcerted.

What would possess Shelby to go to the storm cellar? She swallowed, experiencing a sudden dread.

Dropping her hand bag on the porch, she hurried after him. Shelby was barking, quite ferociously as she descended the stairs.

"Shelby – what is it?"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the sight of the glowing space ship.

"_Don't be afraid, Martha Kent." _

The voice was unlike anything she had heard before, an accent she couldn't place. "Who are you?"

"_I am Jor-el, Kal-el's father."_

Clark's biological father?!

"_Kal-el is in great danger."_

Martha froze on the spot. The dread she had been feeling intensified.

"_You must find the key and insert it into the ship."_

Did Jor-el mean the key that she had hidden away in her wardrobe?

"_Kal-el now has the key."_

She was confused.

"_He took it from you. I will guide you to it."_

Clark took the key – when? And why? She would be grilling him about that later.

"_Your connection to Kal-el allows me access to your mind."_

Martha shivered. "I am his mother." She had to point that out. She didn't know this Jor-el. Jor-el didn't know her son Clark – not in the way she did.

The lights to the space ship went out, leaving her standing alone in the darkness. Shelby whined.

"_Go to the loft, Martha Kent.'_

The voice was in her head. How did he do that? Is this how he communicated with Clark? Her legs moved of their own volition. She walked up the steps of the storm cellar and towards the barn. She could feel Jor-el in her mind, a presence all of his own. The wind had picked up in intensity, it tore at her clothes.

Clark was at the site of Jonathon's death. How she knew this, she had no idea. It was an impression placed in her thoughts. It had to be Jor-el's doing.

Once in the loft, Martha knew exactly where to find the key. It was hidden behind the desk, on a wooden beam.

"_Hurry, Martha Kent, time is of the essence."_

She ran back to the storm cellar, Shelby on her heels. Without a second thought, she placed the key into the ship. The ship came to life and in a blink of an eye, was gone.

Martha stood in silence, the darkness swamping her. She was alone. Jor-el's presence had vanished from her mind.

Dazed and shell shocked, she sat down on the bottom steps of the storm cellar, trying to grasp just what had exactly happened. Clark's race had a superiority far from anything on this earth. She couldn't help shuddering at the thought. Suddenly everything had become that much more complicated. Jor-el had made his presence felt. What did that mean for her and Clark?

* * *

When Lois thought about it, afterwards, it was strange that she never felt a thing when they fell. It should have hurt. They should have been crushed to death. But she was still in Clark's arms, lying on top of him. She could hear the steady beating of his heart. Raising her face, her eyes met his.

"Are you hurt?" she suddenly asked.

"No."

How was that possible?

"You – Lois?"

His hands cupped her face, his eyes raking over her with concern.

"I'm fine, Clark."

He smiled with relief. It was then that Lois noticed the golden light. Scrambling off him, she slowly sat up, blinking in disbelief.

Clark's spaceship was right next to them.

"Clark …" she began.

His eyes widened at the sight of the space ship. "H-How – did it get here?"

Lois glanced upwards, at the pile of rocks through to the ground above. She could see the night sky. They must have fallen a good 50 feet.

Aware that Clark was now standing, she clambered to her feet. Clark ran his hand over the space ship. She watched on, mesmerised. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was part of him.

"It must have protected us during the fall," she murmured. Or more to the point, protected him, she had just been along for the ride.

Suddenly aware she was only wearing her lingerie, she began shivering. "I'm freezing."

Turning to her, Clark hastily took of his coat and draped it across her shoulders. His fingers lightly touched the spot on her cheek, were Chad had hit her. She saw his jaw clench, a glint of anger flashed in his eyes.

"I wanted to kill him," he muttered.

"Yeah, well make that the two of us. Not to mention my dress will be ruined."

Not that she could ever wear it again, too many bad memories. Just the images of Chad's hands touching her made her shudder with revulsion. She could already imagine the bruises that would form around her waist.

Clark, watching her intently, must have noticed. "He hurt you - Lois."

Okay, she needed to be upbeat about this, lighten the mood somehow. But much to her chagrin, tears welled in her eyes. She fought them back.

He shut his eyes, shaking his head. "You were risking a lot. How could you do something …"

Swallowing, she pressed a finger against his lips. "No lectures."

His eyes opened, she saw the flicker of annoyance in them.

"The truth needed to come out. You know I can't stand injustice."

He blinked, and nodded. "He almost," he swallowed, "I mean what if he had ra …"

"But he hadn't," she finished for him, seeing as he couldn't say the word.

Deep shadows filled his eyes. She could see he was struggling to let it go. "I felt so useless."

"That's what he wanted, Clark."

She wasn't about to tell him her own fears in that given moment. Given Clark's tendency to blame himself for everything, it was best to be quiet.

The space ship made a sudden whirring sound. They both turned to look at it. Lois felt relieved by the distraction. She didn't want to talk about Chad. The memories were too raw and fresh in her mind.

The space ship darted around them and straight down a hole.

She stumbled over to hole it had disappeared through and peered down. She could see it hovering just ten feet below, as if it were waiting for them.

"I think it wants us to follow it."

Pulling the rocks away to widen the hole, she glanced up at Clark. "Give me a hand here."

Coming to his senses, he was by her side, helping.

"What do you think is down there?" she asked.

"I guess we will soon find out, and I'm going first, Lois."

Seeing the stubborn tilt of his jaw, she would have to let him.

Once wide enough, he scrambled through.

They followed what looked to be a roughhewn declining path, which eventually began to widen out. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest. What was this place? She glanced sideways at Clark, who had been silent this whole time.

"How's your knee holding up?"

He grimaced. "It's all right."

He was lying. And he wasn't supposed to be walking without the crutch, not that they could do much about it. It had probably been smashed by the falling rocks.

The path eventually levelled out, and they found themselves in a small, circular room. Clark could hear the voice from the ship whispering to him. _It is time – let your intuition guide you, Kal-el. _He could feel Lois' eyes watching him, mingled with curiosity and a quiet thoughtfulness.

His eyes scanned the walls which were full of Kryptonian symbols.

"Can you read them?" she asked.

He nodded in hesitation, feeling every bit the alien in that moment. "It's a message," he began. "Enter through the wall, Kal-el. I've been waiting for this moment."

His voice broke off there. This was for him – this place, his father had left it here or someone Kryptonian had. The room hummed with a life of its own, possessing an energy he was yet to understand.

"How do you enter through a wall," Lois murmured.

But he already knew. Walking past her, he stood in front of a section of the wall. It didn't look any different to any other part, but this was the spot.

A white light appeared out of the wall, scanning him.

"Clark," Lois began, her voice laced with urgency.

"It's all right, Lois. It won't hurt me."

"How do you know that?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. He couldn't really answer that, because there wasn't one. "I just do," he replied.

Her eyes widened, before darting to the wall in front of him, that seemingly, out of nowhere – opened. The space ship zoomed past him.

"I guess that's our cue to follow," Lois remarked.

Clark peered after the space ship. "I'll go first to make sure it's safe."

For once, Lois didn't argue. He took the few steps forward and entered a room, lined by 20 feet stone walls on either side. A white light from above lit up what looked to be a stone table.

Slowly approaching it, he could feel his excitement growing. In the centre of the table was the shape of a five sided indentation. At the top lay a shining black crystal. Reaching out a hand, he picked it up, reading the Kryptonian symbol.

"Water," he murmured out loud.

He turned quickly to Lois. "I think I've found the third crystal."

Her head shot upward. "What?"

"It looks just like the other two that Lex has."

"What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"It's – a portal."

She gave him an amused glance. "You've been reading too much Harry Potter, Smallville."

"You did give me the books, Lois."

He ran his finger over the slot on the edge of the table. A memory took hold. The octagonal key. A cold shiver swept down his spine.

"And I think I may have the port key."

He slowly turned to the spaceship. Taking the few steps towards it, he swept his hand over the ship, the octagonal key flew into his hand. The space ship fell to the ground.

Lois eyes widened, they were glued to him. "Wow, Smallville. You're full of surprises."

Turning back to the stone table, he inserted the key into the empty slot. It was a perfect fit, but nothing was happening.

Of course. He needed all three crystals to make it work.

Lois hovered by his side.

"Your father was right, the answers do lay here. They always have. He's not a mad man, or just a voice in your head. Surely you have to see that now, Clark?"

"I know."

"He must have had some foresight in to what would happen to his home planet, and had been planning to send you here all along."

Clark recalled the words. _When you travelled through the cosmos, you carried the hopes and dreams of your people. They now live through you, Kal-El. _

"We need to get out of here before anyone else arrives," he said with urgency.

Pulling the key from the stone table, he put it back into the space ship. The little ship came to life and sped out of the room, up the tunnel and no doubt home.

Pocketing the crystal, he reached for Lois' hand. "Let's go."

They had no sooner left the room, when the wall closed behind them. Lois turned around, a look of awe on her face. "Wow."

A hint of smile flickered on his lips. She was taking it well. They quietly made their way back up the tunnel, covering the entrance with rocks. Everything was dark now the space ship had left. Lois could see the stars twinkling up above.

What a night it had been. Every muscle in her body ached. She could only imagine what Clark must be feeling. His face was covered in dirt, there was a scratch on the left side of his cheek.

"Lois!" A voice called from up above.

It was Chloe.

"I'm down here," she yelled back.

"Is Clark with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, but we would really like to get out of here."

Clark's fingers squeezed hers. Turning to face him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so afraid that he would hurt you," he murmured in her ear.

"It's okay now, Clark."

He pulled back, caressing her face with his large hands. He kissed her forehead, and the bruise on her cheek. His hands swept through her hair. He was so gentle and caring. His tenderness washed away the bad memories of Chad. She melted into the circle of his arms.

* * *

The next hour passed by in a blur. Once she and Clark had returned to the surface, everyone was there. Chloe, Lana and the police. There were statements to be made. Clark handed over Chad's phone as further evidence.

"How did the both of you even survive the fall?" Chloe had asked in disbelief, "With barely a scratch."

Lois had exchanged a knowing look with Clark. It wasn't something neither of them could talk about.

"I guess we just got lucky," she told her.

The police wanted to take them to the hospital for a check-up, but by that time it had gone way past midnight, and they both just wanted to go home.

Lois was exhausted. Judging by the look on Clark's face, he felt the same way.

* * *

Lois drove the truck back to the farm. Both of them were silent during the drive. There was so much to think about and process. Lois' mind was buzzing. She had seen a whole new side to Clark tonight. Up until this point in time, she hadn't really realised that Clark wasn't from Earth. Well she had in a way, but because he didn't have his powers, it wasn't that hard to see him so different from herself. But tonight had changed that. It had consolidated the reality of Clark being so much more than she had ever imagined.

"They must have such advanced technology on your planet compared to us mere humans," she had said, just before they reached the farm.

"I guess," he replied.

He guessed! Seriously?

"I didn't grow up knowing it, Lois," he continued. "I'm just a farm boy remember."

She considered his words, before glancing sideways at him. "But not tonight. Tonight you were so much more than that."

There was an intelligence to him, something that she had only seen glimpses of up until now. It was an intelligence on a level a human didn't possess. It shouldn't worry her. Clark was well – Clark. His quiet thoughtfulness, ability to rationalise in a calm manner – okay not so calm when it came to the people being hurt who he cared about - was other worldly. And yet he grew up with humans and that – well that was a good thing. He might be Kryptonian, but he didn't grow up with their culture. It made him unique. Unless Jor-el had his way, with the obvious intention of making Clark Kryptonian.

"I'm still me, Lois," he said in a quiet voice.

"Amazing," she added.

A hint of smile flickered on his lips.

"So are you." Those three simple words, warmed her. Clark made her feel special in a way nobody else ever had.

"You're probably going to send me to an early grave with your brash risk taking, without giving a second thought to your own safety, but well, Lois is a force to be reckoned with."

God, how she loved him. The thought terrified her. To love so strongly also meant she had so much more to lose.

_I'm too young for this._ How can she possibly know what she wanted? But she had never felt so alive, and maybe she never would again.

* * *

They entered the kitchen, trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake his Mom up. But his Mom was already sitting at the bench, a mug in her hand. Instant relief swept over her face at the sight of them.

"Clark," she breathed, jumping up from the stool. "Lois."

He caught her in his arms, before she moved on to hug Lois. Her eyes raking over the both of them, eventually resting on his face.

Her face grew serious. "You went to the crypt."

He blinked, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I spoke to Jor-el."

He was even further shocked. "You spoke to Jor-el. How?"

Her hand rested on his arm, her forehead wrinkling with worry. "At first from the space ship." She took a breath. "Then he was – in my head, Clark."

This was something new and completely unexpected. He wasn't sure what to make of it?

"He told me get the key and put it in the ship, that you were in danger."

How did his father even know he was in danger? How was he able to see all things happening around him? As much as he should be thankful, he also couldn't help feeling disconcerted.

His eyes flew to Lois. What did she think? He could already hear the hesitation in her voice on the drive home. She was worried about him changing, he felt compelled to reassure her he wouldn't. But in truth, he really had no idea.

"So were you?" his mom asked.

"I think it's time for the truth, Clark," Lois piped up.

She took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down, Mrs K."

Lois told his Mom everything, in her usual dramatic way, leaving out certain details that he could see she struggled to discuss – namely Chad. He clenched his fists at the thought of what Chad had done to her. She might act as if it were nothing much, but he knew better. It had shaken her.

He could see the concern on his mother's face growing. Her eyes would drift from Lois' face and then back to him. When Lois talked about the crystals, along with Lex, the accusations in her eyes burned a hole through him.

"Were you ever going to tell me any of this, Clark?" she demanded, once Lois was finished.

He fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat. "I just didn't want you to worry."

He knew that expression on her face. He was in big trouble.

"I'm not made of glass. I did raise you from a toddler, and that was no easy feat. I'm used to spending my days worrying. You should have told me."

He quickly averted his eyes, feeling properly chastened.

His Mom turned her attention to Lois. "As for you, Lois. I'd admire your bravery and loyalty, but what you did tonight was foolish. If it hadn't been for Clark's space ship you would both be dead!"

It wasn't often his Mom was this worked up. He didn't blame her, she spoke the truth.

"I'm sorry, Mrs K," Lois mumbled, her face reddening.

"Apology accepted Lois. Now I want the both of you to go straight to bed, and not step a foot from this house."

He watched his Mom turn away, and storm up the stairwell.

"I think we've just been scolded," Lois murmured. "I feel awful."

"Don't worry, she doesn't stay mad for long."

He turned to face her, noticing the bruise on her cheek. His jaw clenched at the sight of it.

"You need some ice on that cheek."

Lois watched him walk across to the fridge, she leaned against the bench, still feeling bad. She had never seen Mrs Kent that worked up before. Her eyes drifted shut.

"God, I'm so exhausted," she groaned. Every muscle in her body ached.

Clark returned with an ice pack. She placed it on her cheek, wincing. Sympathy flickered in his eyes.

"For once, I'm patching you up," he quipped, a smile on his lips.

She was about to give a witty retort when her eyes rested on his upper arm. Blood stained through his white shirt. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

"You have blood on your shirt, Clark."

He looked down at his arm, frowning.

"Guess I'm going to have to patch you up, again."

Placing the ice pack on the bench, she took hold of his arm, rolling the sleeve of his shirt up."

She noticed the gash to his arm, it was deep. "How could you not feel this?"

He winced. "I can feel it now."

Her eyes met with his. "Oh, just great. You can't go one day without hurting yourself, Smallville. That'll need stitches."

"I'm not going to the hospital now, Lois. It's two in the morning. I've had enough of hospitals."

She shot him a sympathetic look, before taking a closer look at the gash. "There's something in there," she began, pulling him closer towards the light to get a better view.

"Something is lodged in there, hang on a sec, Clark."

Dashing up the stairs, she soon returned with tweezers, and his other crutch.

"I found the spare. You've been walking far too much on that knee."

He took the crutch for her. "I can't wait for the day I no longer have to use it," he muttered.

She didn't blame him. Taking hold of his arm, she peered closely at the gash.

"This might hurt, stay still."

"Yeah, not like I don't know what pain is," he muttered, dryly.

She pulled out a very slender shard of some sort of metal. Holding it up towards the light, she could just make out faint traces of blue.

Her breath caught in her throat. "I think – it's a fragment from the blue rocks."

"It probably happened with the rock fall."

"No – I'm not sure, if it was recent the colour would be more distinct."

Her eyes met with his. "What if …" Grabbing him by the shoulders, she peered closely at him.

"Do you feel any different?"

He shook his head. "No."

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Maybe there's more of those shards of blue rock in you, Clark."

If so, it could take forever to find the damn things.

"You need a full body scan," she continued.

He shook his head. "Another day, I'm about to collapse from exhaustion. Just patch me up Lois, so we can go to bed."

* * *

They both fell onto his bed. Too tired and worn out to bother about showering. She pulled on one of his plaid shirts. He slipped his trousers and shoes off.

"You should put an ice pack on that knee, Smallville," she yawned. "It looks swollen."

"I don't care," he mumbled, eye lids drooping.

Once in bed, she snuggled up to him. He put a protective arm across her. They were both fast asleep within a minute.

* * *

Clark stumbled out of bed. His eyes fell on the digital clock. Was it only seven in the morning? Where was Lois? Pushing the curtains aside he peered down to the yard below. Lois was there, trying to wrestle a stick from Shelby's jaw.

"Now play fair, Shelby. Give me the stick so I can throw it for you … give me … give me … Shelby!"

He smiled at the sight. A flicker of sunlight filtered through the window. The warmth of it tingled through his hand and up his arm. Gazing down at his hand it appeared to glow. Feeling disconcerted, but also strangely fascinated he continued to watch the way his fingers caught the sunlight, stiffen and stretch before his eyes.

He had a sudden longing to bask in the sunlight, with his whole body. Pulling on a pair of tracksuit pants and grabbing his crutch, he made his way down the stairs.

Something felt different. It took a moment for him to pinpoint what exactly that was. Then it came to him – the pain had lessened. The stairs which were usually difficult for him to negotiate, were suddenly easier. When he reached the bottom and crossed the floor, his knee felt sturdy. Throwing the crutch away, he took the few steps to the back door. He had been walking without the brace on his knee, but never without the crutch, apart from last night. And never had it felt so strong. Something was changing. Not giving it a second thought, he pushed the door open, the need for sunlight over riding all of his sense.

He stumbled down the porch steps, feeling the warmth from the sun. It burned but the sensation wasn't unpleasant. It washed over him in blankets of fiery heat. He couldn't move, couldn't think of anything, but what was taking place inside of his body.

"Clark!" he heard Lois yell.

He glanced up as she ran towards him.

"Lois, stay back," he warned, holding up a hand. "Something is happening to me, I don't know what it is."

Lois froze in her tracks, her eyes glued to him. His whole body was bathed in a golden light. It was as if the sun was inside of him. She was terrified, her heart beating wildly in her chest. His eyes were tightly closed, his body shook.

What was happening to him? It had to be Jor-el?

"Clark," she called again, helplessly.

But he didn't answer. What was probably only seconds seemed like many tortuous minutes? The light that emitted from him began to fade.

Clark fell forward, landing on his knees and hands, taking in deep breaths of air. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead.

Breaking out of her trance, she dashed over to him. "Clark!"

She was by his side in an instant, her hands touching his face. She expected him to be burning up, but his face was cool to touch. She swallowed. "Clark …" Her voice not much more than a croak.

His eyes met hers. "I'm all right, Lois."

She drew in a deep sharp breath. "Clark, your face!"

"What is it?"

"You had scratches and now," she swallowed, "They are not there anymore."

He straightened up. Shoving the sleeve of his shirt up, he yanked at the bandage covering his upper arm. The gash was completely healed.

Lois's eyes widened in astonishment.

"I – I don't feel any pain," he stammered in disbelief.

A tremulous smile hovered on her lips. "Does this mean …"

"You," he gasped, a look of wonderment crossing his face. "You were right, in a way. The blue rock doesn't take away my powers, it only takes them away when I'm near it, or in this case, it being inside of me."

He stepped back from her, a strange euphoric look on his face.

"Where are you going, Clark?"

He smiled. "Running."

With a whoosh, he was gone. Lois stood there stupefied. Smallville wasn't kidding when he said he could run at the blink of an eye. A slow incredulous smile, crossed her face. And then he was suddenly standing in front of her, as if he'd never left. Smiling at the look of wonder on her face, he caught her lips with his.

* * *

The sense of freedom was amazing. He had forgotten what that felt like. He'd been trapped by his injured knee these last three months, dealing with pain on a daily basis. Quite suddenly he was complete once more. It was totally liberating. He zoomed about the place, doing farm chores and fixing fences that had been let go. He had limitless energy.

Every now and again, he would return to Lois. She sat on the back porch with Shelby. He would give her a wide smile. Without her, this never would have happened.

"I know, it's weird seeing him so happy," she remarked to Shelby, when Clark vanished in a blink of an eye, for the umpteenth time that morning.

Her stomach growled. She was starving. When Clark next returned they were having breakfast. Hopefully he would get it out of his system soon.

She glanced at her watch. Which should be in exactly one minute. Sure enough, he returned. He may have his powers back, but Smallville was still totally predictable.

"Okay, Clark. Let's go get some breakfast and pass on the good news to your Mom."

Before he had the chance to respond, she quickly grabbed him by the arm. "No disappearing on me Houdini."

It's just as well she had a sense of humour, she had a bad feeling she was going to need it.

"And you must be starving by now, Smallville."

He stopped suddenly. She turned to him puzzled.

"Actually, I'm not," he slowly returned. His eyes meeting hers. "I'm not hungry at all."

"Really?"

How could he not be? She shrugged. "Oh well, you should eat some breakfast anyway."

Clark followed her inside, somewhat puzzled. It was odd. What was even stranger was that he didn't feel thirsty either. But he should – shouldn't he?

Lois had pulled the orange juice out of the fridge. She poured them both a large glass.

"How do you feel?"

"Great."

He picked up the glass and took a sip. Looking up, he found Lois watching him. "What?"

"Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"I know you well enough by now, Smallville, so spit it out."

Lowering his glass, he sighed. "I don't feel hungry or thirsty."

"At all?"

He shook his head. "I can taste the orange juice, but I don't desire to drink it."

There was a brief silence.

"Maybe it has to do with your powers," Lois spoke at length. "Was it like that before?"

He tried to think back. "No – I did feel hunger, but maybe because I was still growing at the time and now I'm fully grown I don't need to eat and drink."

It was the only possible answer he could think of.

"You don't feel pain, either," she slowly said.

He raised his eyes to hers. "So if I'm to do this," she began, pinching him hard. "It doesn't hurt?"

"I don't feel any pain, but I can sense your touch."

"What if I tickle you?" she continued, her fingers poking him in the side of his ribs.

"No."

Her face fell slightly. "Really?"

"I mean I can feel it, but it doesn't tickle."

She went quiet, again. It was unnerving, and the way she was scrutinizing him.

"You keep looking at me, Lois, as if I've some sort of peculiarity."

She pulled herself up with a start. "It's not every day a girl finds out her best friend is an alien with powers beyond imagination. I mean I've known you're from not around here, just up until now you've been like me."

"And now I'm not," he returned, flatly.

Uh oh, dangerous territory. "In an entirely good way."

His face relaxed.

"Now you are – super."

As much as it felt great to have his powers back, but at the same time it was kind of daunting too. What happened next?

"Oh, hi Mrs K," Lois exclaimed, looking over his shoulder.

He turned around to see his Mom. She looked tired, and he felt bad all over again.

"I'm sorry about last night," Lois began. "You were right. I wasn't thinking, which is pretty much me, and Clark should have been honest with you."

A wan smile crossed his Mom face. Lois turned to him.

"Clark has something to tell you."

He swallowed, not at all sure on how to tell his Mom what had happened this morning.

"Please tell me its good news, Clark."

He took a deep breath. "I have my powers back."

His Mom's face went so still. He didn't know what to make of it.

"I'd cut my arm last night and Lois had pulled out a part of the blue rock. That was obviously the cause for me losing my powers."

A slow smile tilted up the corners of her mouth. It felt so good to see it.

"You know what this means?" he continued. "I'm not a medical cost or liability any longer."

He was useful again. "I can get some work helping out on other farms, bring some money in."

His Mom wove her arms around him.

It would be okay.

* * *

It felt good to have a shower, without worrying about slipping. Clark felt so strong, the feeling was totally alien to him. When he looked down at his legs, he could notice how much they had changed. The scars were gone. His muscle density had been restored. They looked like they did before his knee injury. Turning the taps off, he stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

He dried his hair, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror. A frown dented his forehead at the sight of his changed physique. Where did the sudden muscle definition come from? Not being able to do much in the way of physical exertion these last couple of months, his muscles had gone a bit soft during that time. But now – now it was as if he'd been working out in a gym on a regular basis.

"Clark," Lois called from the other side of the door. "How much longer are you going to be? I'm coming in."

He hastily wrapped the towel around his waist, just as Lois peered through the door. "Are you decent, Smallville?"

"Um – yeah, sort of."

She stepped into the bathroom, her eyes resting on him and widening in shock. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "Just that my body seems to be …" his words trailed off there.

"Suddenly that of a Greek Adonis," she finished for him.

This was awkward, colour flooded his face. "Hardly, Lois."

"Are you kidding, Clark," she began, grabbing him by the arm and making him face the mirror. "I'm mean, look at you!"

He glanced at the mirror, not knowing what to say.

"You look amazing."

It had been a while since he had. He felt his face grow warm by the compliment.

"How does that work?" she continued, frowning.

He had no idea. When he last had his powers, he'd been a tall lanky 15 year old. Maybe it happened with age? To him his physique looked much the same as before his knee injury, with him being a bit more toned now.

"It's like the sun recharged you in some way. You were glowing, Clark."

He turned to her, suddenly. "Maybe it had. I think it plays a part when it comes to my powers."

But as to how or why that was, he had no idea.

"There is so much I really don't know," he murmured, more to himself than her.

It left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced up to see the look of determination in Lois' eyes.

"You need to wear the baggiest, daggiest clothes you have in your wardrobe, Clark."

He frowned at her.

"You can't go to school looking suddenly amazing, or even at home. What if Chloe or Pete decide to call by?"

Grabbing him by the arm, she pushed him out the door. "Go get dressed. I need a shower."

* * *

Sometimes, Lois wished her mind would slow down. It hadn't stopped buzzing since discovering Clark had his powers back. It was as she had said earlier. It was one thing knowing Clark was from not here, but it was an entirely another thing seeing him with his powers. It was both awe inspiring, and somewhat overwhelming too. He was like a new born foal. Testing his legs for the first time, discovering his capabilities. She would see the puzzlement in his eyes, the way he'd quickly glance her way as if seeking some kind of reassurance he was okay. Was this how it was for Mrs K, bringing up Clark? She had a much better understanding now. She also had a better understanding of his insecurities. He must have spent half of his life terrified, being raised a human, yet so different from everyone else. Lucky for him, he had had great parents. She shuddered to think what would have become of him if he had fallen into the wrong hands.

* * *

Clark sat at the bench, reading the paper, struck by his sudden ability to read super-fast and absorb every word. He couldn't remember it being this way before, was this a new thing?

Lois entered the kitchen.

"I didn't think you were ever going to get out of the shower," he remarked.

She was wearing jeans and a dusky pink blouse. Her damp hair, fell in soft short curls around her pretty face. She was beautiful.

"It feels good to be clean again."

He watched her open the fridge door. "I'm sure there was some left over maple pie in here."

"You just had breakfast, Lois."

"That was an hour ago – and bingo; found it."

She pulled the pie out, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"You want some?"

He shook his head.

"Still don't feel hungry?" she asked, cutting a piece and putting in in a bowl.

"No, I mean yes, I don't feel hungry."

"Lucky you," she murmured. "You don't have to eat or work out, and you still get to have a hot body."

Didn't it bother her? He wasn't sure what he felt about it, only sometimes - disconcerted.

Pulling a spoon out of the drawer, she took a mouthful. His eyes fell on her lips. They never did get around to kissing last night. Her '_save it for later'_ hadn't eventuated with everything that had happened.

Scooping up a generous amount of pie with the spoon, she leant over the bench, waving it in his direction.

"Open up, Smallville."

He glanced down at the spoon.

"Just humour me."

Opening his mouth, she pushed the spoon past his lips. The pie tasted delicious, as always. She was smiling.

"Still taste good?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Her smile widened. "You want to share it with me?"

She was being cute and provocative at the same time. He was starting to feel hot and bothered with the direction his thoughts had suddenly taken.

"Okay."

What he really wanted to do was kiss her senseless, run his hands over his body and … was that a car pulling into the driveway?

"Someone's here."

Placing the bowl on the bench, Lois went and peered out the window. "Oh, hell," she muttered.

"What is it?"

"Lex Luthor."

His heart sank. Lois dashed to the sofa, grabbing his crutch and shoving it under his arm.

"Slouch your shoulders, Clark," she ordered.

Her puzzled gaze met his. "How did you hear that? He was like half a mile away?"

"Really?" he frowned. He couldn't remember having any kind of special hearing abilities before.

He looked up, to find Lois watching him, a bemused look on her face. "You have like super hearing too, Clark. Let's hope so. That'll come in handy, think of all the conversations you can eavesdrop on."

"Lois," he admonished. "That would be wrong."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. I forgot how much of a boy scout you are."

There was a knock on the door. His heart rate picked up. What was Lex doing here? What did he want? He would have to visit now, just as his powers had returned. Lex was very shrewd, he didn't miss the tiniest details.

"I'll get it," Lois said. "You stay there, Clark."

Lois walked to the door, feeling anxious. Maybe they should pretend no one was home? Pity Mrs K decided to go do the food shopping now. She could have done with her support.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

So this was the infamous Lex Luther. He didn't look at all intimidating.

His gaze rested on her face in surprise. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lois Lane."

He assessed her for a long minute, making the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

"The girl that was in the rock fall with, Clark."

It was more of a statement than a question. And how did he know that?

"You haven't watched the news?"

He was certainly switched on. She inwardly shivered. "Um – no."

His gaze left her face, peering over her shoulder to the hallway.

"Is Clark home?"

She was tempted to lie. Before she could even utter a word, Lex walked right pass her and into the house. She stood there dumbfounded for a moment, followed by a quick surge of annoyance.

"Just invite yourself in," she called after him.

He stopped in the hallway, turned and looked at her. His cool gaze raking over her. "You're friends with, Clark?"

Closing the front door behind her, she walked up to him. "Yes, and I happen to live here too."

She could tell he was sizing her up, trying to figure her out.

"Lois," Clark called from the kitchen.

Dismissing her, Lex walked into the kitchen. Lois followed him, feeling wary, along with an instant dislike towards him. If Lex knew about the rock fall had he come here to check out Clark for himself?

"Hi, Clark," Lex spoke in that smooth voice of his.

"Hi, Lex," Clark returned, looking as cautious as she felt.

"Sorry to interrupt, but when I heard about the rock fall I just had to make sure you were okay."

Lois went and stood next to Clark. He glanced her way.

"Luckily, Lois and I were unscathed."

Lex's eyes were now carefully assessing Clark. Lois couldn't help the sudden deep seated worry that took hold.

"You haven't a mark on you," he spoke, then his eyes rested on her face.

She, on the other hand, had a nice shiner on her left cheek. But Lex didn't mention it.

"I went and visited the site this morning," he continued.

It felt as if a rock had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm amazed anyone was able to get out of that alive."

She shot Clark a nervous look.

"Must be my guardian angel," he began.

"Working over time," she added. "Isn't that right, Smallville?"

She nudged him.

"Ha, yeah, Lois."

Lex's eyes were now riveted on her face. "Smallville?"

"My pet nickname for Clark," she shrugged.

There was silence, as Lex quietly assessed the both of them. Lois began to feel nervous.

"Did you want anything to drink, Lex?" Clark offered.

"No, I'm fine. I hadn't planned to stay long."

Of course not, he only came to see if Clark was injured in anyway. She could see the questions in his eyes, mixed with puzzlement. Lex definitely knew there was something very different about Clark. It made her uneasy. She had to fight the urge to push Lex out the front door, and warn him to stay away from Clark.

"In the paper's they are calling it a miracle."

"It was," Clark agreed.

"You'll be happy to know they've arrested the boy responsible. What was his name again?"

Clark's jaw clenched. "Chad."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't get a light sentence."

It was the first likeable thing Lex had said so far.

"He certainly doesn't deserve one," she muttered.

A hint of a smile crossed Lex's face. "Said with such passion."

"If you make sure he's sent to the worst Juvenile detention centre out there, then you'll be my new best friend."

He turned to Clark. "She has spirit. I like it."

Lois smiled.

"Yes, she does," Clark murmured.

Lois was being friendly to Lex to take the focus off him, and the thought bothered him. The little Lex knew about Lois the better. It would only be a matter of time before he'd use her in some way.

Lex glanced at his watch. "I've got to go. I have to be in another one of my father's boring board meetings."

Clark felt relieved. Finally. Lex's eyes rested on him one last time, in thoughtful contemplation.

"Glad to see you are doing well, Clark."

Was there a double meaning to those words?

"Thanks, Lex."

"Nice meeting you, Lois. It's good to see Clark has such a loyal friend."

How had Lex even come to that conclusion?

"I'll see myself out."

Clark watched him leave with trepidation. Lois slumped down onto the stool next to his.

"Thank god he's left." Her worried gaze met his. "He knows, Clark."

Lois was possibly right. "It's still only speculation."

She didn't look convinced. "He's very shrewd, and the way he was looking at you – as if you're some kind of anomaly."

He felt like one too.

Her face suddenly grew serious. "What if he discovers the tunnel?"

The words had no sooner left her mouth when, in a blink of an eye, Clark was gone. Lois sat there, chewing on her bottom lip. Terrific.

"Just leave me here in the lurch, Clark," she muttered to herself.

Maybe she should handcuff herself to him from here on out? She was just about to get up from the stool, when the papers on the desk flew into the air. Clark was suddenly standing right in front of her, scaring her half to death.

"Smallville!" she snapped. "Some warning."

"Sorry Lois, but you'll be happy to know I've sealed up the entrance to the tunnel."

"Without me!"

He blinked, surprised.

Her hands rested on her hips. "That place is full of green rocks, Clark."

"They've been covered up by the latest rock fall."

It was still small consolation. Damn, but in some ways he was even more of a worry now she couldn't keep tabs on him.

"Don't leave me out now you have your powers back, Clark."

His face softened. He pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Of course not, Lois."

Her arms wrapped around him. She just wanted to hold him like this and never let go. But the uncertainties wouldn't go away, they hovered on the fringes of her mind.

This couldn't last; her and Clark. One human, the other Kryptonian.

What did the future hold?

His lips lightly brushed against her forehead.

"I'm glad you came into my life, Lois."

She melted into the circle of his arms. "Me too."

Let tomorrow take care of itself. For now, she would take whatever he offered. This moment in time was far too precious to spend it worrying.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **The moment everyone has been waiting for! I hope I did it justice? It's hard to tell when I've read the chapter over so many times in my attempts to edit it to the best of my ability. And I'm not sure if the Lex scene turned out as well as I had imagined it in my head?

Writing this story has been a VERY handy distraction from the horrible week I've had at work. Losing myself in story telling makes for great escapism. It also means you don't have to wait as long for the next chapter :)

Reviews are always appreciated! You have no idea how much they make my day.

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! They always make me smile and very happy that all my hard work does pay off.

Thanks also to guest reviews. Isa - you got it! The media focuses so much of physical perfectionism, but love really comes down to how that person makes you feel when you are with them. I kind of hate the pressure that is put on young girls these days and the obsession with this beauty myth. I guess that is why I made Clark and Lois ordinary at times. I'm so glad you saw that and appreciated it. I try to give the characters as much realism as possible.

Thanks also to guest reviewer's Chewbie and Alison (writing is my escapism), who constantly leave reviews which are always very encouraging and make my day.

Special thanks to VisAVis2 for giving up her time to edit this chapter!

That said, enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 16.**_

* * *

.

Clark had resumed his sleeping arrangement on the sofa. The bed had been given back to Pete, and the house had returned to a semblance of normality. There was space in the lounge room. Everything was as it should be. Except for him. He was different, once again.

Adjusting to the changes was often disconcerting. Not feeling pain was the upside, being useful was a great feeling after being useless for so many months. The problem stemmed from learning to readjust his powers and acting normal. He'd already pulled the fridge door off its hinges, several times. Broke the sofa when he flung himself on it too hard, forgetting his strength.

"You think you could go a day without breaking something, Smallville," Lois had remarked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

He wasn't used to thinking about how to approach certain tasks and applying his strength accordingly. It generally only happened when he put too much vigour into whatever said task he was attempting to complete. When it came to people, he seemed to manage it better or what Lois would term, 'handle with kid gloves.'

"I'm not about to break, Clark."

"But what if I hurt you – besides, it'll settle down in a few days. I remember it being like this before; my Dad taught me how to deal with it."

But his Dad wasn't here anymore, and it was times like this that he sorely missed his constant, reassuring advice.

Then there was school. Monday had been a public holiday, but it was now Tuesday. He would be going back to school in total possession of his powers, and it had been a long while. To complicate matters he had to, somehow, pretend he still had an injured knee.

"You need to slope your shoulders, Clark," Lois had already instructed, like a dozen times. "Grip the crutch tightly, putting your weight on it."

She had made him practice it over and over, driving him batty. "Your buddy Lex doesn't strike me as the type to miss the tiniest details."

"That's because he doesn't."

"Even more reason for putting some effort into being convincing."

Convincing, he could do that. He'd done it before. Snapping the knee brace into place, he grabbed the crutch with a newfound determination. He could do this.

Lois bounded down the stairs. She walked over to him, giving him the once over. He noted the frown denting her forehead.

"What now?" he asked in exasperation.

"You look disgustingly healthy."

He began to squirm under her scrutiny. "I can't help that."

"I guess we can say that you're sleeping like a baby now and that accounts for the sudden disappearance of the dark rings under your eyes."

He nodded. "I guess."

"In another week you can leave the brace off, just use the crutch. That'll make sense."

He sighed deeply. "Back to the lies."

"Well at least you won't be alone." She grinned up at him. "I'll be your lying sidekick."

He couldn't help smiling in return. "That'll make a nice change."

Turning around, she wandered into the kitchen. He followed.

"Oh look, Mrs K left a bowl of strawberries for us."

Picking up a strawberry, she put it in her mouth. "She's so sweet and thoughtful. She even left us a couple of bagels."

Lois proceeded to pop a strawberry in his mouth. It was something she often did. "You might not feel hunger, but you still need to eat, Clark."

He was touched by her thoughtfulness.

* * *

The school day passed by with little incident, apart from the word of what had happened to Chad spreading like wildfire. People kept gawking at him and Lois. She took it in stride, like she always did, but it made him feel uncomfortable, even if the majority of what people said were words of praise.

_Good going, Clark! I hated the guy._

_He had it coming._

_It's about time someone took him down._

He was surprised by how many people couldn't stand Chad.

"Don't worry, Smallville. By the end of the week it will have all blown over, and we'll be old news."

Chloe was fervently writing her news articles about the events of Prom night when they entered the Torch that morning. She glanced their way.

"A Miraculous Escape," said with flourish. "Good title or not?"

He shot a quick, nervous sideways glance at Lois.

"Sounds great, Chloe," she enthused.

"I have so much to write," Chloe continued. "But first …"

Snatching up a sheet of A4 paper, she held it up for them to see. "Justice is served," she grinned, "Catchy title, hey?"

Clark nodded. Chloe handed the paper to him. He looked down at the picture of Chad's smug face, feeling the intensity of his anger burn like battery acid in the pit of his gut.

"Can you edit it for me, Clark?"

"Sure."

Taking the paper from her, he sat down at his desk. He clenched and unclenched his hand, as the memories returned, barely paying any attention to Lois and Chloe's conversation.

He could make Chad pay. He could hurt him so bad now that he had his powers back and – _forget it Clark,_ he inwardly chided. It would only make him just as much a monster. Words could be equally powerful.

It didn't take long to edit. Chloe had left out too many details. She needed to paint Chad as the vile thug he was.

"Okay, I'm done."

Chloe and Lois looked his way. "That was quick," Chloe remarked, sliding out of her seat.

He handed the paper to her, his jaw clenching.

She took it from him, her eyes scanning the article. Clark chanced a glance at Lois. There was a strange expression on her face, as if she was troubled by a particular thought. Was she remembering that night too? The foundation she had carefully applied on her face this morning barely concealed the bruise on her cheek.

"A bit subjective, Clark," Chloe spoke, breaking his train of thought. "How can you remember so much?"

He noticed the incredulous look on her face and swallowed. Oh, yeah right, by the way Chloe, I suddenly seem to have this photographic memory. He almost smiled at the thought. At least he couldn't hurt anyone with that ability.

"I guess Smallville's had so much time on his hands, that his writing skills have suddenly become - amazing."

He shot Lois a grateful look, getting the double meaning of her words.

"You quote everything, word for word. I know because I was on the listening end, remember?" Chloe continued.

She was looking at him as if she had discovered something new and she was impressed. "I might make a reporter out of you yet, Clark."

Chloe returned back to her desk. Lois pulled him aside.

"Try acting a bit dumber, Clark. I'm mean you used to have it down pat before."

He shot her a sardonic smile.

Her gaze swept over him, a puzzling frown denting her forehead. "What, are you super intelligent now?"

He didn't know how to answer that, because he couldn't remember having this ability before either.

They were interrupted by Lana and Pete entering the Torch.

"This calls for a celebration," Pete exclaimed. "I was there when they arrested that son of a bitch and you should have seen his face."

The next ten minutes consisted of rapid back-and-forth conversations between them all. Clark leant back in his chair in thoughtful contemplation. If it hadn't been for his spaceship, neither he nor Lois would be here. There would be no celebration, and only bone jarring grief to deal with.

It was a sobering thought, and quite suddenly, he felt – older. Like he'd lived a hundred years.

* * *

"I seem to have a lot more abilities than last time," he told Lois in the car on the drive home. "Maybe it has something to do with my age?"

He'd been mulling over it all day.

"My strength appeared to increase with age, as did my speed," he continued. "I also began to heal from injuries a lot quicker too. I remember putting my arm in the grinder at 15 years of age, and it was perfectly intact."

"Like some sort of invisible force field," Lois quipped.

"I guess."

He had so many questions, maybe he should talk to the spaceship, but he was apprehensive of doing so considering what Jor-el had said to him last time. _'Time to accept your destiny.'_

He already knew the answer to the one question he had asked, "What if I don't.'

'_You have no choice, Kal-el.'_

Besides, he knew what he had to do, get the other two crystals from Lex and rebuild the fortress. No doubt he would get all the answers there. A feeling of apprehension crept over him. What if his father forced him to do the training once there?

"You've gone quiet," Lois observed as she pulled into the farm.

"Just – thinking."

* * *

He was still a worry at times. Lois tried to imagine what it would be like for him. She wished she had his powers, how cool that would be, but it came with a price; his biological father's grandiose plans for him.

It would suck not being in control of your own destiny. But seeing Clark in action – he was, well – amazing. The things he could do.

She chattered away as they walked up the path to the house. She hadn't even noticed he had stopped, till he spoke.

"Can you smell that?"

Turning, she frowned at him. "Smell what?"

"Smoke."

She shook her head. "You're imagining it, Smallville."

Turning back around she continued talking, unaware that Clark wasn't even there. It wasn't until he didn't answer a question she had asked that she turned around to find the farm empty.

"Clark?"

She blinked, dazed. Where did he go?

"Clark?!"

He was back in a couple of minutes. His clothes were all singed, but there wasn't a mark on him.

"There was a fire," he explained rather sheepishly.

"Where?"

"Other side of town."

Her eyebrows shot up. "How did you know?"

He ran a hand up the back of his neck. "I could smell the smoke."

She blinked, surprised.

Oh, the smoke that hadn't been imaginary after all, she realized.

"You part blood hound too?" she frowned. "I guess that's another one of your super abilities."

He shrugged. "Maybe. I also heard their cries for help."

"Was everything okay?" she asked hurriedly, concerned.

"Yeah, I got everyone out of the house."

She gripped his arm. "What if someone saw you?"

"They didn't. I moved too fast for that."

Her eyes raked over him with speculation and awe.

"What does it feel like – saving people?"

His eyes shone. "Good, like I can make a difference."

* * *

Clark's heroic deeds made the six o'clock news. They were both sitting on the sofa with Shelby firmly positioned in the middle of them, despite Lois' attempts to push him off.

"I don't suppose you could give Shelby a super push, Clark," she muttered.

He gave a look that told her otherwise. Of course, it was precious Shelby, as if that were ever going to happen.

Resigned to her fate, Lois gave up on her attempt. Guess there would be no snuggling up to Clark now. Her attention was soon diverted elsewhere when the infamous fire made the news.

Her eyes were glued to the screen.

One of the witnesses was being interviewed. "I don't know how it happened – I thought I was a goner and then suddenly I found myself outside unharmed along with my wife and daughter."

"And you didn't see anyone?" the reporter asked.

The man shook his head. "It was like a miracle."

Lois slowly turned her head to look at Clark. "This isn't good."

He frowned, puzzled. "Why?"

"Don't you see? This will only confirm Lex's suspicions."

He considered that for a moment. "How? No one even saw me."

She resisted the urge to shake him.

"Firstly, you and I make a miraculous escape from the rock fall and now another family makes a miraculous escape from a burning house."

She took a deep breath, her worried eyes meeting with his. "Maybe you shouldn't do anything heroic, Clark."

Doubt flickered in his eyes. "What is the good in being like this if I can't save people?"

He was right. Knowing Clark, he couldn't just idly stand by and watch people die when he could save them. She still didn't like it. Lex was on the prowl and it was only a matter of time before he discovered what Clark was. She inwardly shivered. What would Lex do to him if he did find out the truth? She would have to make sure that never happened.

* * *

It was all Chloe could talk about the following morning. She pinned the article to her wall of weird.

"Looks like our mysterious hero has returned."

Lois gave him a concerned look. He understood her fears. Welcome to my world, he felt like telling her.

"So tell me about this mysterious hero?" she casually asked, slinging her bag off her shoulder, dumping it on his desk.

Clark made himself appear busy. Hurriedly sitting down, turning the computer on, shuffling through papers he was paying no attention too.

Chloe turned to Lois. "Three years ago, there were these miraculous saves all over town and then they suddenly stopped." Her forehead puckered into a frown. "I don't know why, maybe whoever it was had left town?"

Her eyes shot to the both of them. "Maybe that is why you guys didn't have a scratch on you in that rock fall."

"I don't remember seeing anyone," Lois returned.

Chloe glanced his way. "What about you, Clark?"

Play dumb, he told himself. "Huh – what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, returning to her desk. "Maybe this hero can move so fast he's invisible to the human eye."

Clark didn't dare look up from his computer. He could already feel Lois' eyes burning a hole into him.

"Just maybe," Chloe continued, picking up a pen and twirling it in her hand. "He's not even human."

Lois gave out a forced laugh. "Really, Chloe? What makes you say that?"

"Because every meteor affected person has used their power for their own selfish intentions, but not this particular person."

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"How cool would it be if they were an alien?"

He couldn't help but look up, seeing the dreamy look on Chloe's face. "And you would be okay with that?"

"Are you kidding? Compared to most people, I think aliens would be a step up."

Of course she would, she was Lois' cousin after all. He couldn't help feeling warmed by her words. It gave him a faint glimmer of hope. Maybe there would be a day when he could be accepted for what he was.

* * *

The following morning, Clark fought his way to the dressing table, nearly tripping over the number of clothes and various items strewn across the bedroom floor. Lois wasn't the neatest person around. He managed to catch the edge of the dressing table to stop his fall, sending it crashing to the ground. Just great, he silently muttered.

The noise was enough to wake Lois up.

"What are you doing, Clark?" she mumbled, pushing her tousled hair out of her eyes.

"I need some clothes."

She was frowning, her eyes resting on the now up turned dressing table.

"You generally open a drawer for that," she quipped.

"Funny," he returned, hoisting the chest of drawers back into place.

Lois scrambled out of bed.

His eyes rested on the skimpy nightie she wore. It left little to the imagination. He could see the contour of her breasts. His eyes began to burn, a sensation he wasn't familiar with. Screwing them shut, they felt as if they were on fire. He couldn't control the sensation, he had to let it out. Opening his eyes, he saw the curtains in front of him light up in flames.

Lois let out a small scream, jumping back.

His eyes widened in shock. What – was – that?!

"Clark!" she exclaimed.

He had the fire out within a minute, staring at what was left of the singed curtains in dismay.

"Did – you," Lois began slowly, turning to look at him.

He ran a hand up the back of his neck. "Great, so I'm maturing into a fire starter."

He could see the amusement in Lois' eyes.

"It's not funny, Lois."

"I think it's pretty cool, shooting fire from your eyes." She gave him a speculative look. "I wonder what other abilities are going to surface?"

So did he! And he wasn't at all sure what to make of this.

"What if I had set you on fire?"

She shrugged. "But you didn't."

Small consolation.

"What triggered it?" she continued.

Colour flooded his cheeks. Turning hastily, he grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her till no bare skin could be seen.

Realisation dawned on her face. "Oh."

She raised her eyes to his. "You suggest I dress like a nun now, Smallville?"

"If that's what it takes, Lois, then yeah."

He couldn't help smiling at the disgruntled look on her face.

* * *

She found Clark out in the yard. A number of empty tins were lined up on the top fence rail. Clark was, carefully obliterating each one of them with exact precision of shooting fire from his eyes.

Impressive. She couldn't help shivering slightly.

She tried being nonchalant when it came to his powers, but who was she kidding. He was freaking awesome. Okay, the fire thing had been freaky. The expression on Clark's face had been priceless, but it was still remarkable. And it looked as if he was getting the fire thing under control.

Raising a hand, she began to count up all of his abilities. Finger number one, he could run faster than a blink of an eye. Finger number two, he had amazing strength. Finger number three, he could see through solid objects. Finger number four, he could shoot fire from his eyes. Finger number five, he could hear a conversation take place from another room, and the other side of the whole town; she'd discovered the other day.

He also had a heightened sense of smell. That made six abilities so far. Oh, then there was the whole photographic memory.

He really was a God in many ways.

"What are you doing, Lois?"

"I'm just counting up all of your powers."

He raised an amused eyebrow.

"You haven't seen this one yet."

With a whoosh, he leapt off the ground and onto the roof of the barn.

Her mouth dropped open.

"You'll catch flies, Lois," he quipped.

She shut her mouth and folded her arms.

"As for us mere mortals, I guess we just use a ladder," she remarked, dryly.

He casually jumped off the roof, landing steadily on his two feet, beside her.

"Show off," she muttered under her breath.

He smiled; she welcomed it.

"At this rate, Smallville, I'm going to run out of fingers on my hands."

"Then use your toes."

Cute, she mused.

"Just think of all the things you could do, steal test papers and memorise the questions. Casually zoom into a liquor shop and take a ton of beer."

"Lois," he admonished.

She sighed. "Okay, so you happen to be a super hero with a strong moral conscience," she gave him a speculative look. "Probably just as well."

She shuddered to think what someone like Lex would do with Clark's powers.

* * *

Clark ran a hand over his chin, frowning at his reflection. He couldn't remember having this problem before. The door opened and Lois stood there. Her eyes wandered from his reflection to the hand basin, a frown denting her forehead. She took the two steps to reach him, snatching up the scissors.

"Clark, why are my nail scissors broken?"

He gave her a sheepish look. "I tried cutting my hair with them."

She frowned. "Why?" She waved the scissors in front of his face. "And how did they … end up like this."

He sighed. "I can't cut my hair with normal scissors - apparently."

He ran a hand over his chin, a perplexed look on his face. "Just like I can't shave with a normal razor."

An amused smile hovered on her lips. "And here I was thinking you just wanted to grow a beard."

"I've had enough teasing about it from Chloe and Pete today," he muttered. "And I tried shaving yesterday, that's when I realized I couldn't."

"And this wasn't a problem before?"

"I was like 15, Lois. I never needed to shave."

Before he realised what she was about to do, her thumb brushed along his jaw. Her simple touch was both distracting and pleasurable. He had been trying to keep her at an arm's length distance all week. Afraid of hurting her, especially after the fire shooting from his eyes incident. Even though he had gotten that under control, he was still anxious about some other, sudden power, hitting him at an inopportune moment.

Her eyes rested on his hair. "Does this mean you have to become a long haired hippie?"

She might be finding this whole thing amusing, but it was a serious problem. Before he had a chance to respond, her fingers slipped through his hair.

"It feels normal."

His heart thudded in his chest and his eyes fell to her lips. Try to not think about kissing her, he silently chided.

"That's the problem, everything feels and looks normal, but everything about me is anything …"

"But normal," she finished for him.

He could see the understanding in the warmth of her gaze. Standing on her toes, she slipped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure some things haven't changed, Clark," she murmured, her voice husky.

Damn, but he could feel his resolve breaking. He was going to kiss her. He might be an alien for all intents and purposes, but he still felt desire. That certainly hadn't changed as a part of his so called anatomy responded to her body pressed against his.

Given the surprised look on her face along with a teasing smile, she had noticed. "Looks like I was right."

He groaned, and lowered his lips to hers. Her lips parted under the pressure of his and he pulled her closer. The kiss was intense, erotic and sensually sweet. His hands ploughed through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He could hear the moan deep in her chest. It gave him a sense of satisfaction that she wanted this as much as he did.

Her hands, somehow, had unbuttoned his shirt. Her cool smooth fingers, teasingly stroked his chest before circling around his waist and lower and lower they moved.

It was getting out of control. If he didn't stop this soon, there would be no turning back.

Lois could feel him withdrawing. "Don't stop."

God, she sounded so desperate. How was it that Clark had the ability to render her a complete lovesick fool?

"I have to – otherwise …"

Her eyes meet with his and time hung suspended, momentarily, and in his open gaze she saw her own thoughts reflected.

He didn't say anything. Not a word. Instead he reached out a hand and burrowed his fingers into her hair, finding her scalp with his fingertips and the touch of his fingers on her scalp sent wild shivers trickling through her. How was it that his touch could do that to her? And he wanted to stop – damn it.

"We're both 18, Clark."

Hesitation flickered in those beautiful eyes of his. "What if I hurt you?"

She sighed, and this had been the problem. "You won't."

"You can't be sure."

"It's not like I haven't done it before."

His eyes widened. She bit down on her lip. Oh, crap. Why had she just blurted that out? Will you never learn girl, she silently chided. Smallville was so innocent – a virgin, and she was …

"Just before last summer I was with this guy, Wes. He was 19 and I had just turned 18, and it sort of happened," she murmured, feeling the need to explain herself.

Clark was silently contemplating her words. She nervously ran a hand through her hair. "That's why the General sent me to Smallville, to separate us, and then he had Wes posted out to Timbuktu."

It had been a relief in many ways. Things were beginning to get far too serious between them.

"Did you love him?"

Trust Clark to ask that.

She shoved her hands in her pockets, averting her gaze from his. "I don't know, I think I was just infatuated and I wished we'd just stayed best friends."

That didn't come out right.

"I was kind of glad it ended," she sighed. "My track record isn't that crash hot."

Uncertainty and doubt crossed his face. "Is that what will happen to us?"

"No – I mean, I don't know – I don't want it to."

His face relaxed a fraction.

"But you have to admit, Clark that the future – well anything can happen."

He was quiet, looking lost in his own thoughts.

She clenched her hands together, again. "Does that make me a slut?"

She hated that his opinion mattered.

His face softened. "No – of course not."

"Because you are still pure as driven snow, Clark."

He sighed. "Yeah, well, you saw what I was. I was hardly going to get a girl," he pointed out, his face reddening. "I'm sure if I had more confidence and summoned up the nerve earlier I might have also had sex with a girl by now."

He was cute when he became all flustered.

"You were really socially awkward," she added, smiling at the memories. "But kinda cute too."

He snorted. "Yeah, right, I was chubby."

"I miss those days."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It was so much fun teasing you."

He scowled.

"But what attracted me to you was this person." She poked him in the chest. "This person in here, because I like being with this person. I like his company." She poked him again. "And I like the way he makes me feel."

"Would you quit poking me."

"No," she returned and poked him some more, a sudden playfulness hitting her.

"Lois," he half laughed, enveloping her hands in his.

He had such large hands, they were warm and it felt nice. And now he was gazing at her with just as much warmth in his eyes.

"You really knew how to put someone in their place," he murmured and she could see he liked that about her.

"It's a gift," she quipped.

He laughed and letting go of her hand he lightly caressed her face causing goose bumps to pop out all over her skin. Suddenly his eyes wavered with uncertainty. His breath came heavy.

"You know what I am," he murmured. "D-Do you think it's possible for someone like me to be with a human girl?"

She rested her hand on his chest, over his heart. "Of course, you have a heart like us?"

Her gaze fell to his chest. "I can feel it beating."

An unsure smile flickered on his face. "I don't know the first thing about getting into a relationship."

"You're doing a good job for a newbie."

His smile widened.

"I think we just keep things as they are with a bit of the um more physical stuff thrown in," she suggested.

Once he managed to dispel his fears about hurting her. Hopefully that wouldn't take too long.

"Clark!" his Mom called from downstairs. "Lois!"

They broke eye contact.

"Guess its dinner time," she sighed.

One of these days it had to happen, when Clark was ready.

* * *

"What have you two been doing?" Mrs K asked as they descended the stairs.

_Oh, nothing much, just trying to seduce your son, Mrs K,_ she silently quipped. That would go down well, she mused.

"Clark has a dilemma," she said instead, her amused gaze resting on him. "He can't shave."

A resigned look settled on his face, Lois was in a teasing mood which meant he was on the brunt of it, as always.

His Mom turned to look at him. "Really, Clark."

"Apparently."

"He broke my nail scissors trying to cut his hair," Lois continued.

A smile tugged at the corners of his Mom's mouth. "I remember that happening."

Lois' eyes lit up with glee. "Now this I need to hear."

He squirmed uncomfortably as he sat down on the bench stool. Did they really have to go there?

"It wasn't really a problem till Clark hit puberty, then his hair just got harder to cut."

Lois was smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"So what did you do, Mrs K?"

"I had to end up using a hack saw."

Merriment danced in her eyes. He shook his head. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"Wow that would have made for some interesting haircuts."

"I got pretty good at it," his Mom smiled.

"I'm going to have to give it a try sometime."

He wasn't let her anywhere near him with a hack saw. He briefly wondered if that would still work, maybe he should try it later.

"Oh, by the way, Clark, there was a fancy looking envelope in the letter box for you," his Mom began.

He welcomed the change in subject.

"I left it on the bench."

Getting up from the stool, he spied the envelope near the sink. His Mom wasn't kidding when she said it was fancy. Who would send him anything so refined looking?

Picking the envelope up, he turned it over. Lex Luthor's name was on the back. Of course, who else, Lex was the only rich person he knew.

Feeling curious, he opened the envelope and slipped out what looked to be an invitation. The room had gone suddenly quiet. He glanced up to find both his Mom and Lois watching him.

"It's an invitation from Lex," he said, glancing down at it. "For all three of us to attend a social function at the Luthor Mansion on the 20th of April."

"That's this Saturday night, and he's inviting all of us?" his Mom exclaimed.

Which was good, wasn't it? Because if Lex had only just invited him, there is no way he would go, or maybe Lex knew that, which is why he also invited his Mom and Lois. It was kind of odd that he would invite Lois – wasn't it?"

"Clark?" his Mom continued.

Lois snatched the invitation out of his hand. Her eyebrows shot up. "Wow, how exclusive, now this should be interesting."

"I don't know," he began, hesitatingly, "He has to have an ulterior motive."

"But this could be your chance to get the crystals, Clark."

But he was reluctant. Once he had the crystals there was no putting off the inevitable.

"There will be lots of people around, the perfect cover to do some snooping, or in your case, Clark, use your x-ray vision to see through walls."

He sighed. It looked like they would be attending.

"I'll RSVP."

* * *

Once Lois was distracted, he quietly snuck out the back door. The last thing he needed was for Lois to bear witness to what he was about to do. He'd never live it down.

He super sped into the barn, looking for the necessary tools.

After ten minutes had gone by, Clark was willing to admit defeat. He'd tried using a file to shave with, it hadn't work, neither had the hack saw on his hair, in fact nothing did!

"Seriously?!"

There had to be something that would? Otherwise Lois would be right, he would have to join the local hippie community. He could just picture the amusement she would get out of that.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration a sudden thought took hold.

If the blue rock was much like Obsidian maybe he could, using his heat vision, melt a bit of it down into thin blade like sliver's and replace the normal blades in his razor with it.

It could work.

Feeling pleased with his ingenuity, Clark retrieved the blue rock from his bedroom. He took it into the bathroom. Time to test out his theory.

But much to his astonishment there was no heat vision. He blinked at his reflection in the mirror. Of course – it rendered his powers useless – which meant … His eyes rested on his razor.

Holding the blue rock in one hand, he picked it up with his free hand. He dragged the razor over his jaw, his eyes widening in surprise.

It worked. He was finally able to shave.

Once he had finished shaving, he placed the rock in the hand basin and stepped back. He could feel his powers return. It would seem it only made him powerless when it was in contact with his skin.

Then another thought took hold.

Lois wanted to get more physical, and he wanted that too. He wanted his first time to be with someone special. And there was no one more special to him than Lois. Now he had just found a way he could without the fear of hurting her? Maybe he could make a bracelet of sorts from the blue rock. He could wear it when he needed. It might even come in handy in the future.

Excited by his findings, he pocketed the blue rock and went to make a hasty retreat.

Pulling the door open, Lois stood there.

"Where did you …" her voice broke off there, when she noticed his now smooth jawline. "You found a way to shave?"

"Yes."

"How?"

He would have to tell her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled the blue rock out.

Her eyes widened, before quickly meeting his. "Clark," she admonished. "You shouldn't be playing with that."

"I need to understand how it works."

"We already know – remember, you just spent three years without your powers."

He gazed down at the rock. "It's also kind of useful."

"In what way?"

He told her what he planned to do with it. She was still doubtful.

"What if it falls into the wrong hands?"

"Only you, me and my Mom know about it."

Eventually she relented.

"Lucky for you, Smallville. I just happened to get an A in metal work, the only A I ever had."

* * *

Saturday night came around all too quickly. Lois stared up at the imposing sandstone entrance. The place was like a mansion, a creepy gothic castle that made her shiver. And Lex Luthor was Dracula himself.

She had waited for this night in nervous anticipation. Clark had to get the crystals, but when he did, not only would it make Lex suspicious, but it also meant Clark would have the fortress re-built, giving his biological father direct access to him.

Times like this, Lois almost found herself wishing she hadn't fallen in love with an Alien. Her life would be so much simpler, but it would also be boring.

She straightened her skirt, tugged on her blouse.

"You look beautiful," Clark whispered in her ear, as they walked towards the entrance.

Naturally, Clark always found her beautiful no matter what she wore. It was one of his endearing traits and she welcomed the compliment.

* * *

Lex was the cordial host. Always charming and polite. Lois had always been a good judge of character. Lex reminded her of a snake. Ready to strike at the right moment.

Lionel was doting on Mrs K, much to Clark's annoyance. He hadn't stopped going on about it.

"Your Mom's a big girl, she can take care of herself, Clark."

"Why is he so interested in her?"

She rolled her eyes. "You might not notice this, but your Mom is still a very attractive lady."

She smiled at the disgruntled look on his face. Spying the drink waiter walk by, she reached for a glass of champagne.

"How many glasses have you had?"

"Don't be such a bore, Clark. You want to know how expensive this champagne is. I'll never get to drink it again."

Lois really did like to drink and she was a law unto herself. Nagging her was futile. She would only dig her heels in and probably drink more.

A sharp, sudden shrill filled his head. He clutched his ears. It felt as if his head would explode.

"Clark?" Lois began.

"Can you hear that," he gasped.

"Hear what?"

The ringing in his ears intensified to the point it became unbearable. Using his x-ray vision, Clark pinpointed the source of the ringing. Lex had the crystals in his hand. Without thinking, acting on instinct alone, Clark super sped into the library, grabbed the crystals from Lex's hand and back out again. The ringing instantly stopped as he pocketed the crystals.

Lois stood there, blinking and dazed. "Did you just suddenly disappear, Clark?"

He was about to answer when Lex came barging into the room. "There has been a breach in security."

Clark tried to remain nonchalant, but his heart was pounding in his chest.

"No one is to leave until everyone has been searched."

Lois tugged on his hand. "Did you get them?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"What are you going to do, Clark? We're about to be body searched."

He glanced down at her. "You go first, and then I'll slip the crystals into your purse."

They stepped into the queue. It moved quickly, but not quick enough for Lois. She felt on edge.

Finally it was her turn. The security guard patted up and down the sides of her body.

"Just watch those hands, buddy," she snapped.

"I need to see the contents of your purse, Ma'am."

Sighing in fake annoyance, she opened her purse.

"You can move on," he dismissed.

She turned to look at Clark and felt a rush of air on her face. Clark must have done his thing.

Peering into her purse, she saw the two crystals carefully concealed within.

"Whoa," she murmured.

He was amazing!

She watched on as Clark was made to empty his pockets, remove his shoes. Lex came into view, his gaze carefully assessing Clark. It made her shiver.

The sooner they were out of there the better.

"What's going on, Lex?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. One minute I'm standing there with the crystals in my hand and within the blink of an eye they are gone."

A carefully controlled mask stole over Clark's face. Let's hope Smallville improved at lying, because it really wasn't his forte.

"That sounds – impossible."

Lex' eyes were fixed on Clark causing Lois to squirm uncomfortably. Luckily Lex was interrupted by an outraged Lionel.

"We need to talk son, now!"

They left the grand ballroom and Lois grabbed Clark by the arm. "I think it's time we high tail it out of here."

* * *

"What was that all about?" his Mom asked as they walked to the car.

"I took the crystals," he murmured.

Her eyes widened. "Clark – that was risky."

"I had no choice, Mom. The ringing in my ears was so intense I couldn't do anything else."

Her face softened. "Okay, well let's just hope Lex doesn't suspect anything."

It wasn't a moment of jubilation. No – it was out of necessity, because he had to. The crystals would determine his future, and it was a future filled with much trepidation.

What would happen to him next? Would he be forced to 'fulfil his destiny', the one he had no choice about? Would it mean leaving everyone that had ever mattered to him behind?

Would it mean he'd never see Lois again? He couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

The silence that filled the car spoke volumes. He wasn't alone with his thoughts. His Mom wasn't keen about the crystals and what he had to do, but like him, she knew he had to do it.

Lois' usual chatter was absent. She spent most of the time gazing out the window, lost in her own thoughts as much as he was.

After they exited the car, he turned to Lois. "Meet me in the barn in five minutes."

His mother shot a worried gaze his way. "Don't do it tonight, Clark."

He shook his head. "I'm not. It can wait till tomorrow. I just want to talk with Lois."

What he wanted didn't require any talking, but he wasn't about to tell his Mom that.

* * *

Once in the barn, Clark removed the two crystals from his pocket. They hummed with a life of their own, waiting – waiting for him. He carefully placed them with the other crystal in the concealed hidey hole he'd made. Maybe he could put off the inevitable. Surely the crystals would be safe there.

But he was only fooling himself. Lex Luthor was furious, and he'd stop at nothing to get the crystals back. He couldn't put it off. Time was of the essence now, even if it meant fulfilling his destiny. The one he wasn't sure about or even wanted.

Taking his jacket off, he draped it over the chair and opened the drawer to his desk. Tonight may be his last night. He would spend it being human. It would be just Lois and him. And if by chance he didn't see her again, he wanted one last memory to take with him. Picking up the blue bracelet he slipped it onto his wrist.

"Clark," he heard Lois call.

Closing the drawer, he turned around as she walked up the stairs. He could see the questions in her eyes, mingled with apprehension.

He held out a hand towards her. "Come here."

She went willingly. He pulled her into his arms. She wove her hands around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Seeing the complete trust and warmth in her eyes, made his longing for her suddenly increase. Then her eyes rested on the bracelet on his wrist.

"It's the only way, Lois."

Her eyes slowly travelled back to his face.

"I know this probably isn't fair – I don't know what will happen to me tomorrow and – I just wanted to make love to you – in case there was never another chance."

His voice stuttered and stammered. He was nervous and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Its bad timing and all, but I …"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Shut up, Clark, and just kiss me."

Hope lit up his face, a warm quick smile turned up the corners of his mouth before his lips journeyed over her face, kissing every inch of it, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

A low moan escaped from her throat as his lips met hers, with such intensity that her heart thudded wildly in her chest. Oh God he was so beautiful, so everything that was wonderful.

His kisses trailed fire down her neck, across her shoulders to her breasts.

Her hands flew to the buttons of his shirt. "I want to make love to you right now," she breathed.

Nothing had seemed more right than sharing this intimate moment with him. Two people, filled with need and longing, no guarantees of a future. She would take what she could get. If this is all they would ever have at least it would be a memory that would stay with her forever.

To impatient to fiddle with buttons, she ripped the shirt apart. Several buttons went flying in different directions. A dazed but pleased smile crossed his face.

She returned to planting teasing little kisses across his chest, her hands hovering at the top button of his trousers.

"I'll be gentle," she whispered and smiled at the barely concealed passion in his eyes. "Seeing as you're new at this, Smallville."

His trousers slipped to the ground. He kicked them aside.

She continued with the kissing, slowing inching lower down his abdomen, and even lower still.

"Wow – um – Lois," he got out in a hoarse voice.

He captured her face in his hand.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in a husky voice.

She looked at him daringly and began undoing the buttons of her own blouse. She tossed it aside and didn't miss seeing the male appreciation in his eyes. She unclasped her bra, flicking it away. His hand moved to caress her breasts before sliding down to her slender waist, to her hips, drawing her closer against him. His mouth captured hers in a long heart stopping kiss that made her groan.

"I just want to make love to you Lois and now."

"Uh – huh." It was about all she could manage.

She couldn't remember it being like this with Wes. Clark was so tender, sensual and passionate.

His lips skimmed kisses from her shoulders across her breasts to the gentle hollow of her stomach. He couldn't seem to get enough of kissing her, touching her. His world turned upside down as she moulded her body so tightly to his that he could feel the beating of her heart.

"I need ..." he whispered, his voice becoming a raw plead. "I need ... I need you."

They somehow managed to find the sofa. What was left of their clothing was quickly dispensed of. She gently straddled her legs around his waist and drew him closer, his stomach twisting in pleasure. He closed his eyes tight, felt his heart swell, his blood pound in his ears. Fastening his mouth to hers, he surged into her arching body, felt her trembling and lost himself to the moment. This is what he had missed. He never knew it could so mind blowing and amazing. He had never felt so alive. Being with her, making love to her cast away the last of the lonely shadows from his life.

Afterwards he couldn't breathe, but then neither could she. He held her tightly to himself, never wanting to let her go. She smoothed back the hair that had fallen onto his forehead and stroked the planes of his face. She looked more beautiful than ever, her cheeks aglow with colour.

Then she smiled, her eyes happy and content before she buried her face in his chest. His hand came to rest on her hair.

"Not bad, Smallville."

Fiddling with the silky strands of her hair, he felt ridiculously happy.

"But you have to promise me one thing." She raised her face to look at him. "You take me with you tomorrow."

What?! No, it was too risky.

"It could be dangerous," he began.

She pressed a finger to his lips. "We're in this together, Clark."

Seeing the determination blazing in her eyes, it was hard to say no. As much as he wanted to, because the thought of anything happening to her was a thought he didn't want to entertain. At the same time he didn't want to be alone.

"Promise me, Clark."

He reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

They would face whatever happened tomorrow together. He would swallow his doubts and fears. It would be okay.

It had to be.

* * *

Lex sat back on the leather chair, watching through the security footage. Whoever had stolen the crystals from him was nothing more than a blur. Even when he went through the footage, frame by frame, there were no identifiable features. Whatever it was – it couldn't possibly be human. Maybe it was time he looked at the security footage from the grand ballroom.

His eyes searched for Clark. Of course he would be with Lois. Those two were inseparable. Young love, he mused before a bitterness took hold. Clark was only fooling himself. There was no such thing as love. He'd learn that the hard way one day. Then the oddest thing happened. One moment Clark was happily chatting away to Lois, then he was suddenly clutching his head. Lois had placed a hand on his arm. There was a pained look on Clark's face.

He paused the footage, his eyes resting on the time; 2205. Calling up the footage from the library, he paused it at the exact moment the crystals vanished from his hand. What he discovered was - impossible. It couldn't be right – the time was the same. Numbers didn't lie. It couldn't be a coincidence.

Returning to the footage from the grand ballroom, he moved to the next frame. Clark was still clutching at his hair. In the next frame he was slightly out of focus, and the next - nothing. Clark had simply vanished in the following five frames. Then he was back, as if he'd never left.

Lex leaned back in his chair as a realization took hold; Clark Kent could move faster than the speed of light.

He stared, long and hard, into the amber liquid of his drink.

Clark wasn't human. He'd always had his suspicions but never any evidence. That had all changed now.

He poured himself another glass of Scotch.

Know thine enemy, hadn't his father always taught him that?

But Clark Kent wasn't an enemy. He was different. And if there was one thing that fascinated him more than anything – the oddities that existed in life. The crystals didn't matter. He had found something infinitely more precious.

The duplicity of friendship offered an umbrella in getting to Clark. It was an umbrella he had to keep open. It was a door that could never be shut. One day Clark Kent would share all of his secrets with him.

He could wait.

Lex took a long deep scull of his Scotch. A good predator knew all about the waiting game.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Love to know what people thought of the chapter. I know it's another long chapter. I just can't rush my writing and I wanted to have a little fun with Clark's powers before the story began to get all angst driven again, which it does in the next chapter.

Let me know what scenes you liked the most and I'm always very keen to know if I did Lex justice at the end.

This story will have one more chapter, but I'm happy to do a sequel if enough people are interested.

Cheers!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ** Thanks for all the reviews to date! They make me very very happy. Thanks also to VisAVis2 for giving up her time to edit this chapter for me. It's very much appreciated.

Make sure you read the author notes at the end to see what I plan to do next with this story.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 17.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Clark couldn't sleep. The burden of what he had to do weighed heavily on his mind. If Jor-el required him to give up everyone he loved – could he? He might be Kryptonian by birth, but being human was all he knew. He had been loved and cherished by his parents. He'd formed deep friendships. The thought of being alone terrified him.

His biological father's words whispered through his thoughts. _'You are not human.'_

'How can I not feel human when I don't know any differently," he murmured to himself.

It was impossible, and if he did the training Jor-el wanted him to do, would it change him?

But there was a part of him that needed to know exactly what he was, why he was sent here and why he had a destiny. There were so many unanswered questions. As much as he was afraid of what could happen when the fortress was rebuilt, he needed answers.

Were there others out there like him? Why did he have these powers? He was invincible and the thought troubled him. Okay, maybe not entirely invincible, the green rock made him sick and with prolonged exposure was it possible it could kill him? And if he couldn't die by any other means, would he still age in a normal way?

He knew the sun played a part in his powers. Only he had no idea on how that worked. Was his basic DNA different in some way? Did it mean he might not be able to have children with a human woman?

An unsettled feeling swamped him. He was just a young man filled with dreams like any other human person. One day he would get a job. Find someone he loved, settle down and get married. Maybe even have children he wasn't even sure he could have. It was all so complicated.

Taking a deep pained breath, his eyes fell on Lois' sleeping form. She looked so young and innocent when asleep. He recalled their passionate love making last night. It had made him feel so complete.

Did they have a future? His heart beat irregularly in his chest at the thought of losing her. Leaning across the bed, he tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you," he whispered on the still night air.

Her eyelashes fluttered.

"Smallville," she mumbled in a sleepy voice. "I can hear the wheels grinding in your head. Stop thinking and just go to sleep."

Reaching out a hand, she tugged him towards her. Relenting, he lay down next to her and pulled her gently into his arms.

He ignored the voice in his head. _'I'm waiting, Kal-el.'_

* * *

Lois stirred, feeling incredibly warm. She was wrapped up in Clark's strong arms, his legs entangled with hers. Clark was just like an electric blanket, she mused. Her eyes opened and drifted to his face. He appeared fast asleep and peaceful.

She took to studying him.

Hmm, those gorgeous lips of his. She remembered the sensual way they had roamed over her mouth last night. The way his hair tickled against her bare skin, and the feel of his large, gentle hands on her body. She wanted to savour the moment. No one had made her feel so alive, or needed - wanted.

And the way he treated her, as if she was something precious, beautiful and cherished.

She recalled the words he'd whispered last night; _I love you._ She loved him too, with her whole heart. Only she couldn't say it. She was too afraid that if she did, he would be suddenly whisked away, and she would never see him again. Those words were cursed for her. She had never uttered them before.

The early morning golden rays peeked through the curtains and his skin glowed. The sunlight sure did love him. It was mesmerising to watch. She couldn't help running her fingers across his bare arm. Her fingers tingled at the touch.

His hair fell in dark waves about his face, enticing her to run her hands through it.

Were all Kyrptonians as beautiful as him? And not just the outside beauty, but his heart - or was that his parents' doing? Mrs K had the kindest heart, and she had instilled that into Clark.

He was lucky in that way. She couldn't speak for Mr K as she had never known him, but from what she could gather he had played a large part in keeping Clark grounded.

Lightly and hesitatingly, she pressed her finger tips to his mouth, tracing the contour of his lips.

He stirred.

She quickly withdrew her hand. His eyes slowly opened. The warmest smile crossed his face, making her toes curl. The enormity of her feelings for this person was exhilarating and terrifying.

After all, Clark wasn't the average everyday 18 year old guy. Today they were about to embark on a journey with unknown consequences. As for the future – their future; was there one?

The smile left his face, replaced with a thoughtful expression. Had he read her thoughts?

"Lois," he said quietly.

She could tell he was gearing up for some well thought out speech to convince her it would be better if he went alone.

She pressed a finger to his lips. "You promised, Clark."

He sighed heavily. "If anything happens to you, I could never forgive myself."

She could see the burning intensity reflected in his eyes as he brushed a thumb over her chin.

"I'll be fine."

Though, really she had no idea, but she wasn't about to let him walk in the lion's den alone.

Indecision skittered across his face. She smoothed away the frown denting his forehead with her fingers, then she pressed her lips to his in a gentle, tender and lingering kiss. She wanted to hold onto this moment.

When she pulled back, she gazed into his questioning eyes.

"No regrets?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You were amazing last night, Smallville."

He smiled warmly. "So were you."

As he lowered his mouth to hers, she savoured the feel of his lips on hers. She was about to deepen the kiss when Shelby whined at the bedroom door.

"I swear I'm going to kill that dog one of these days," she muttered.

Clark smiled in amusement. "You don't mean that, Lois."

Pushing the covers aside, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Don't be too sure, Clark."

She couldn't help admiring the view of his chest as he opened the bedroom door.

Shelby bounded into the room, jumped on the bed and licked her face.

"Eww!" she exclaimed in disgust, wiping the spot Shelby had just licked.

Clark's smile widened. "See, Shelby loves you too."

Picking up the pillow she threw it at him. He deftly caught it and threw it back at her before sitting on the bed and giving Shelby's ears a rub. Shelby licked Clark's face. He smiled the sort of smile she would never grow tired off.

"How can you like that? It's so disgusting."

He had a way with animals. Was there anything out there that didn't love Clark Kent, she mused.

* * *

The sun was well into the sky when the clock chimed nine times. His mom stood on the porch, a sad worried look on her face. He burned the image into his memory banks, recalling the days he'd race home from school, his Mom waiting for him on the porch. It brought a bitter sweet smile to his lips.

He pulled her into his arms. "It'll be okay," he murmured.

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Just be careful, both of you and come home."

Stepping back, he let Lois hug his Mom.

"Don't worry, Mrs K," she said in her brusque way. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Clark."

Jor-el was a force all on his own. Did either of them stand a chance of defying him?

"I'm sure you will, Lois," his mom returned, but the look she gave him spoke otherwise.

He was seriously crazy for letting Lois go with him, but he had made a promise. Besides, when Lois made up her mind there was no stopping her.

Jor-el wouldn't hurt her, because if he did, he'd have nothing to do with him – ever. Destiny be damned.

* * *

Clark parked the truck at Hobson's Pond. They sat in silence for a moment before Lois spoke. "No point in putting off the inevitable, Clark."

Sighing heavily, he opened the door. Once out of the car, Lois reached for his hand. Clasping her hand in his, he drew it to his mouth and brushed a kiss to her wrist.

He turned to face her, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "If anything happens to me, you must came back, Lois."

Reaching for the octagonal key from his pocket, he pressed it into her hand. "I want you to hold on to this."

She reluctantly took it, her eyes blazing with determination. "I won't be coming back without you."

He sighed, knowing she would say that. "You might have to."

She shook her head. "No."

Letting her go, he turned away and began walking towards the ruined crypt site. Lois followed, confused and worried. Clark was bottling up his feelings and thoughts, which was nothing new for him, but it was still frustrating. Though she had no idea on what to say to him, because she wasn't sure what would happen at the Fortress.

They descended the tunnel in silence, Clark sealing the entrance behind them. It felt like she was moving in slow motion as the path steeped sharply before them, eventually widening. Was it really just two weeks ago they were here? Time was moving by so quickly. She wanted to halt it. She had lived in this protective bubble of denial for the last year. She had a home with people she had grown close to. For the first time in her life she felt a sense of belonging.

It couldn't last.

It never did.

The familiar room with its high walls came into view. The scanner or whatever it was flickered over Clark before the wall opened. And they were here.

It was time.

Clark placed the crystals into the indentation on the stone table. He watched on in amazement as the three crystals united, forming a single clear white five-sided crystal. It rose from the table and hovered in the air. He stared at it for a long silent moment and then his eyes met with Lois'.

"Maybe you should stay here."

She shook her head. "Oh no, Clark, where you go I go."

There was no point in arguing with her, but still he deliberated. Why did he get the feeling that everything was about to change.

He looked at her with hesitation. She nodded, and taking hold of her hand, he reached for the crystal. They were engulfed in a bright white light. He held Lois tightly in his arms, as a strong wind whirled around them.

Then everything went still.

* * *

Clark blinked against the brightness of the light. There was nothing but snow, as far as the eye could see. The crystal burned in his hand, longing to be released. Holding out his hand, he let it go. It flew through the air before embedding itself into the ground some distance away.

Clark watched in amazement as ice pillars erupted from the ground and soared into the sky.

"Wow," Lois breathed beside him.

She was clinging onto his arm. He turned to look at her. She appeared dazed and out of it.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I feel sort of disjointed. Now I know how Jim Kirk must have felt whenever Scotty transported him."

"Jim Kirk?"

She rolled her eyes. "You never watched Star Trek?"

"No."

Of course not, she mused. "What did you watch as a kid?"

"We never really watched television, just the news."

"Naturally."

She was trying to lighten the mood despite her heart thumping wildly in her chest. This whole experience was totally surreal and scary in a way. What was with all the snow? Where were they?

"You think we're still on Earth?" she asked Clark.

"Yeah, probably somewhere in the Arctic."

"I guess that's why it's so cold." Her teeth rattled against each other. "What is it about Kryptonian's and ice?"

It was hardly a reassuring thought. Did Kryptonians even have emotions? Were they just some super intelligent race that didn't need words, able to communicate in thought alone?

Clark had removed his coat and wrapped it around her. "I don't feel the cold."

She swallowed her doubts.

"Okay, farm boy, let's go check out your ice Fortress."

* * *

Clark's had a vice like grip on her hand as they entered the Fortress. Large rigid pillars appeared to support its structure. Inside, huge white cube-like boulders could be seen scattered throughout, as well as mostly white crystals. Clark looked up at what appeared to be an upper balcony. It was breathtakingly beautiful, but so sterile.

"It's just like in the visions," he murmured.

Lois was quiet; that couldn't be a good thing. He turned to her suddenly, his eyes resting on her face.

She looked overwhelmed.

"Tell me you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Smallville; quit stressing."

Her eyes took in the enormous size of the Fortress. "It's …"

"Austere," he finished for her.

"Yet strangely beautiful and – other worldly."

He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Whatever happens, Lois, don't try and stop …"

"Kal-el," a voice spoke, seemingly out of nowhere. "You have come far. One journey has ended. A new journey is about to begin. Welcome, my son."

Clark's eyes wildly searched for where the voice was coming from. His eyes landed on what looked to be a console in the direct center of the Fortress. He slowly approached it, not even aware he had let go of Lois' hand.

"I thought Krypton was destroyed?" he called out.

"It was, but here in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography of our home planet has been replicated for your training."

Clark glanced around him, taking in the features of the Fortress once again. Why was there no colour? It seemed so devoid of life, and the words 'Fortress of Solitude' filled him with apprehension. His father had jokingly called the barn loft by the same name. Was it that all Kryptonians needed a place of solitude?

"You must learn the Kryptonian way, Kal-el, if you are to fulfil your destiny and be this world's saviour."

"Why?"

"Dark forces will threaten the existence of this world. You have been sent here to protect it."

Clark tried to digest this information.

"Is that why I have these powers?"

"Your molecular structure is different from that of a human. It is denser. Under the yellow sun you have great power. Power that you need to learn to control."

"You mean the sun gives me my powers?"

"Yes, Kal-el."

"And without it?"

"On our home planet, our sun was red and as much as we developed intelligence far and beyond that of humans we did not have the powers you have here on Earth."

Lois listened in with rapt attention, barely believing she was here, in this place, with a whole other race from another planet.

"You are the last of your kind, my son."

Her eyes flew to Clark. How did that even feel? She couldn't begin to imagine. Even though he looked human in every way, his Culture was a whole other thing.

"Our race lives on through you."

"I don't want to conquer!"

She could hear the desperate plea in his voice.

"This planet is doomed if you do not."

Those words chilled her. Doomed – how – why? Was Clark really their last hope?

"You must commence your training, Kal-el. You must study with diligence, for that is the only way to save this planet."

"If I do, what will happen to those I care about?"

"You must leave your past behind you, my son."

"No! I-I can't."

"You must sever your attachment to the human girl."

He turned hopelessly to her. A mixture of emotions swirled through Lois. Deep down she always knew it would come to this.

He stared at her for a long, tortuous moment. "And if I don't?"

The words had no sooner left his mouth when Lois suddenly found herself trapped in a cylindrical whirlwind of frightening random images. She couldn't move. She couldn't even blink.

"_Lois Lane,"_ the voice echoed in her head. _"I am in gratitude for the part you played in helping Kal-el restore his powers. This was your purpose. However, Kal-el's attachment to you will only hold him back. You must let him go."_

If she could have, she would have answered. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

I can't, were her thoughts.

"_Then the Earth will burn."_

Horrible images flashed before her. People suffering, terribly, children screaming and the world – dying. So traumatic were the images that her whole body shook. She nearly crumpled, but the force field that had trapped her, held her up upright.

Suddenly, she was there, in the midst of the chaos.

Clark's lifeless body lay at her feet. She cradled him in her arms, sobbing, hearing her own breathing, like some distorted sound effect from the end of a long, receding tunnel.

"No," she moaned. "Oh God … no … Clark.'

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"_Kal-el will have enemies. They will defeat him." _

She looked up into Lex's cool but malicious gaze. _'You always were his weakness, Miss Lane. He would die protecting you.'_

_'But don't worry. We will create a new world, a better one, a world that I will rule.'_

* * *

Clark could only watch on in horror as Lois appeared to be trapped in some kind of vortex. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't free her.

"Stop!" he yelled in desperation. "I'll do whatever you want, just let her go!"

What seemed like an eternity was merely minutes. Long, tortuous minutes that left him feeling completely useless. He should have listened to his gut instinct and never brought her here.

Eventually Lois collapsed to the ground, her body convulsing, causing his heart to leap into his throat. Kneeling down, he gathered her up in his arms. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly against the paleness of her skin.

She felt so cold.

"Lois," he murmured, his voice sounding hoarse, anxious.

He stroked her sweat-drenched hair back from her face. "Please, tell me you are okay – please – Lois?"

"The human girl will be fine, Kal-el."

He glared up and around at the faceless voice. Right now the only thing he felt towards his biological father was immense distrust.

He was leaving this place, and he was never coming back.

Fumbling for the key in Lois' pocket, he held it up. There was a sudden white flash of bright light. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of him.

Blinking, heavily and taking a deep breath, he found himself back in the cave, Lois safely secured in his arms. His eyes quickly shot to her face.

"Clark," she murmured, her voice not much more than a whimper.

"I'm here. I've got you."

She snuggled into him. He could feel her trembling in his arms. He had to get her home.

* * *

Gently placing her in the passenger seat, he watched anxiously until her eyes opened. She appeared to be groggy and out of it. It didn't make him feel anymore reassured. Whatever Jor-el had done to her, it had obviously been traumatic. She appeared lost in another time and place.

When he reached home, she was still staring out the window as if the world around her didn't exist.

"Lois?"

She didn't answer. Not waiting any longer for a response, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside.

"What happened?" his Mom exclaimed as he kicked the door open.

He took a deep pained breath and headed for the sofa. "Jor-el did something to her."

"What?"

His Mom was right behind him. He gently placed Lois on the sofa, then raked a hand through his hair. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken her there," he muttered in a hoarse voice. "This is all my fault."

"You can't blame yourself, Clark," his Mom began.

He turned to her suddenly. "You always say that and it's never true!"

His Mom flinched and he instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes darted from him to Lois. "I'll get her a glass of water."

Clark turned his attention to Lois. She was so unusually quiet, sitting there, pale and still, staring into space. He watched intently, wondering, worrying.

"Lois," he began, sitting next to her. "Please – talk to me."

He was greeted with silence.

"What did my father do to you?" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"He – um – showed me the future."

Her voice shook badly and she stuttered on the first letters, choking the words out with an effort.

At least she had spoken, but it offered little respite. He clenched and unclenched his hands.

"He can't know the future, Lois," he began in a halting voice. "Nothing is set in concrete."

She closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head. "This is."

He didn't like the finality of her words. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her till she snapped out of it. He'd see the spark of warmth and humour in her eyes, she'd give some glib comment like, _'lighten up, Smallville_.'

But she sat there – still as a statue. There was no warmth in her eyes, only pain-filled shadows. He couldn't bear seeing her like this.

His Mom approached with a glass of water. He gave her a hopeless look - _what now?_

"Lois, honey," his Mom began. "Drink some water."

Lois looked up at his Mom and blinked. "Mrs Kent." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if the surroundings were beginning to make sense.

"It's all right, Lois. You're home now."

Taking the glass from his Mom, she raised it to her lips, her hand shook.

"Home," she murmured, distractedly.

Her eyes met his. A sudden look of horror crossed her face. "Clark," she gasped.

He froze at the anguished way she said his name.

"You – you're - oh God."

As she leapt up, the glass fell from her hands. Before he could respond, she quickly ran from the room.

He sat there shell shocked for a moment – Lois? What was wrong with her? He went to run after her, when his Mom placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Let her go, Clark."

Watching her run up the stairs, he was filled with a longing to confront her. Talk to me, just talk to me Lois – please. He couldn't bear it.

"I'm sure she'll come around, Clark, just give her time."

* * *

Lois locked herself in the bathroom. Heading for the basin, she turned the faucet on and splashed her face with cold water. It did little to ease her suffering, but it did sober her up. The horrifying images were burned into her memory like shattered fragments of broken glass. The pieces unable to meld together, they would always be broken.

It was so real. Jor-el's words haunted her. Holding Clark's lifeless body in her arms made her feel sick in the stomach.

It's okay, she told herself, it hadn't happened yet. Clark was real and alive. He was just downstairs, probably thinking she'd lost her mind.

It felt as if she had. She could feel a hysteric laugh force its way out as she sat down on the edge of the bath, but only tears came instead. A horrible realisation dawned on her, one she didn't want to acknowledge, but one she couldn't ignore; she had to leave Clark.

* * *

Let her go, for how long? It had already been three hours. He paced the confines on the lounge room before going out to the barn and doing farm chores as a means of distraction.

It was dinner time by the time he returned to the house.

Lois had emerged. She still looked pale, but composed, pretending as if nothing had happened.

She was still distant towards him. He gave her space, because what else could he do?

Conversation was limited at the dinner table.

Lois retired to bed early.

Clark sat at the table not knowing what to say or do. He didn't know how to make it better. He felt utterly wretched.

He slept on the sofa, tossing and turning, reliving the events of the day, searching for answers.

Eventually he gave up on sleep. He had to see Lois; he couldn't take this any longer.

Quietly he opened the bedroom door and stepped into the room.

She was asleep.

Clark watched as her chest rose and fell in an even rhythm. Her face was serene. There was no visible evidence of the grief that had tormented her today. But he couldn't escape the fears and doubts.

It would be okay.

It had to be.

Reluctantly turning away, he walked barefoot down the stairs. Her refusal to discuss anything that Jor-el had said to her plagued his mind.

There was no way he could sleep. He was filled with a restless anxious energy he had no way of releasing.

With a resolved determination, he went back to the Fortress, alone.

He walked into the inner chamber with determined, hurried strides.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"You have to let go of the human girl, Kal-el."

The voice was cold and forbidding; he was beginning to hate it. "No!"

"You are young and headstrong. You need to learn discipline, my son."

"I can't let her go, please. I will do the training. Just don't send her away."

"Lois Lane must take her own journey as you must take yours."

He shook his head miserably.

"What the human girl decides to do next is of her own doing."

* * *

The phone buzzing on the bedside table woke Lois out of a restless, tormented sleep. She'd barely slept. Her head ached, but it was nothing compared to the ache in her heart.

Groggily, she felt for the phone.

"Lo, Lo. How is my girl?"

Miserable, she inwardly groaned. "Daddy …" She glanced at the clock. "Do you know what the time is here?"

"It's six in the morning. You should be up and about."

She really didn't need this right now. "Why are you ringing?"

"To congratulate you."

"For what?"

"Graduating."

Oh crap, she had forgotten about that. She had actually completed high school. There was still a week left of school, but it wasn't mandatory she attended.

"I'm proud of you, Lois," he continued. "Have you given anymore thought to your future?"

Her future – what future? Did she really have to discuss this at six in the morning? Sitting up, she rubbed her forehead.

"Like joining the Army," she muttered.

"You know nothing would make me prouder, Lo."

Of course, she mused bitterly. Her father had planned this since her birth - and then an idea took hold. Enlisting in the Army was one way she could leave Clark, something that would take her far away from him. Something else she could focus on. It would provide a handy distraction. She would probably live to regret it, but desperate means required desperate measures.

She took a deep breath. "Sure – why not."

There was silence on the other end. Her father must be in shock.

"The sooner the better," she continued.

"Are you feeling all right, Lois?"

"Of course," she replied with a forced cheerfulness. "I'm so bored with farm life and school. I can't wait to get out of this place."

"I'm surprised. You seemed so against it."

"What else am I going to do? So when do I leave?"

"I'll see you at Fort Benning in a week."

Once her father hung up, her shoulders sagged. Are you insane, she chided herself? No, she was doing what had to be done. Tears threatened, she held them back. She had already spent too many hours crying. Nothing could change what needed to be done.

Dragging herself out of bed, she heard Shelby barking. Peeking through the curtains, she saw Clark down in the yard below, with Shelby on his heels. She drank in the sight of him, her hand resting on the window pane.

Clark, she inwardly sighed. She felt a tightness in her stomach.

'You have to toughen up, girl,' she silently berated. 'You always knew there was never going to be a happily ever after for you.'

Forcing her eyes away from the precious sight of him, because it hurt too much, she made her way to the bathroom.

When she entered the kitchen, Clark's worried gaze rested on her face.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

She went to walk to the fridge, but he grabbed her by the arm. He put a hand under her chin so that she was forced to look directly into his eyes. They were filled with doubt and questions. She fought the urge to throw herself in his arms.

"You look tired," he observed. "Jor-el has a way of making you feel …"

Utterly wretched, she felt like saying.

"Guilty," he continued. "It'll wear off in a few days. You'll be fine."

No, she wouldn't be, but she didn't have the heart or energy to tell him. Instead she nodded. He had no idea on what she was about to do.

She couldn't tell him, not yet. But she would have to, and she dreaded the moment.

"Of course."

* * *

Lois chose her moment once they were at the Torch. Clark was sitting at his desk. Chloe was typing away on her computer. Pete was chatting about his new car.

She took a deep breath. "I'm joining the Army," she announced.

Clark's eyes shot to her face in disbelief and horror. She quickly averted her eyes and swallowed. It was low to announce it to him like this, just she couldn't confront him on his own. He would try and talk her out of it. There was safety in numbers. Being in close proximity with him was too hard.

A deathly silence filled the room. She didn't even dare glance Clark's way. Instead she looked at Chloe. Chloe had the same look of disbelief on her face as Clark.

"Somebody say something," she murmured.

She knew Clark wouldn't, not in front of everyone else. Of course it was only a matter of time before he would single her out.

Pete was the first to speak. "Seems I'm not the only one wanting to serve my country."

Clark felt as if she'd dropped a bomb in his lap. What was she doing and why? And why had she not said anything about it to him this morning? She had barely talked to him in the last 24 hours and it hurt, a lot. He had figured she would come around. He knew what it felt like when Jor-el gave one of his pep talks. It had that silencing effect on you. But this – this was the last thing he had expected.

She was leaving – him.

His head was reeling. It was all of Jor-el's doing. He had to talk her out of it. He couldn't imagine her in the Army. She would hate it. Lois didn't take orders. She had her own rules.

* * *

The morning passed by in a haze. He was unable to process the enormity of Lois' words. She had to be joking – right? Every time he attempted to corner her, she had a way of eluding him. His frustration was mounting. She was avoiding him and it hurt. He was confused, miserable and upset by her brash decision.

* * *

Lois left school at lunch time. She returned to the farm and hastily packed up all of her belongings. She couldn't bring herself to face Clark. It was bad enough seeing his miserable face, the confusion and hurt in his eyes at school that morning.

She left a goodbye letter. It was cowardly of her, but she couldn't face the emotional fallout.

"Sorry Clark," she whispered.

If she waited a week or even a day, she was afraid he would succeed in talking her out of leaving. It was hard enough as it were. But she was resolute. The world need him more than she did. She wasn't going to be accountable for all those horrible visions she had seen happening. How could she live with something like that on her conscience? She couldn't chance him dying.

It should have been easy, only it wasn't. She had no sooner put her suitcase in the trunk of her car when Clark appeared out of nowhere. How did he know? Face it Lois, he knows you better than anyone.

Her heart sank. Crap and double crap, as if this wasn't hard enough already.

"You're leaving," he murmured, his face dark and hurting. "Without saying goodbye?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I left a letter."

She could see the last of his resolve break. He stormed over to her. She felt her stomach roil. She had to be strong.

"What did my father do to you?!" he demanded.

She clenched her hands into fist. "He made me see the truth, and that you have a destiny, Clark."

"Not without you!"

"I'll only hold you back."

He grabbed her by the arms. "I don't care what he said. He doesn't even know me. He's just an empty voice in an icy Fortress. You saw how stark it was, Lois. No colour – no life."

Would he just stop! He was making this so hard to do. She was going to have to be ruthless.

"What we had was just a fling. We're only 18." Raising her face to his, she took a steadying breath. "It's just an infatuation."

He winced as if she had physically struck him. "I don't believe you."

She flung up her hands in despair, her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"C'mon on Clark, wake up and see it for what it is. You are amazing and god like and what girl wouldn't be infatuated with that?"

His frown deepened. "You liked me before even knowing what I was."

Damn his astuteness.

"And knowing what you really are, changes everything – I can't do this, Clark."

She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to stop the tears.

"You are not human," she continued, bluntly. "You are Kryptonian. You need to learn to become one."

Seeing the raw pain in his eyes was nearly her undoing. She had to get out of there before she broke down in tears.

"Sometimes, life requires sacrifices." She took a deep breath. He was her sacrifice. "I'm sorry – but this has to be goodbye."

Tearing her eyes away from his, she forced herself to move toward the car. Her knees were weak and it was like dragging her feet through sand.

"What – forever?" His voice sounded broken and sad.

However long it took for her to get him out of her system and vice versa. But forever was such a long time.

She choked back the words. "I don't know."

It took every effort to walk away from him and open the car door. She didn't dare look back. Tears blurred her vision. This is why she had never allowed herself to get too close to someone. It always ended with goodbye.

* * *

Clark stood there dazed. This couldn't be happening? Within the space of a couple of minutes it felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. His face a mask of bewildered agony, he turned toward the barn. Like a blind person, not seeing or understanding anything that was before him, he took halting steps, stumbling forward.

It felt like an empty abyss yawned before him, so bleak that it could never be filled again.

Lois – she didn't mean it.

She was afraid. He didn't blame her. Face it Clark, look at what you are – an alien. Her words rang painfully in his ears; _you are not human_.

Like a zombie, he climbed the steps to the loft, dropping down on the top step. He dragged stiff fingers through his hair, yanking harshly on the ends. He felt like tearing all of his hair out.

"It's not fair," he muttered in a hoarse voice. He had never asked for this; to be different.

He sat on the steps in the barn loft, watching the shadows lengthen. He heard someone's footsteps approaching. He hoped against hope that Lois had changed her mind and returned. But when he looked up, it was Chloe standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He could barely hide his bitter disappointment.

"Sorry," she spoke. "I'm not Lois."

He averted his eyes. "Lois is gone."

She climbed the stairs and sat down next to him.

"I know," she sighed. "I'm so sorry, Clark, but it's Lois – and she has a history of running away whenever she gets too close to a guy."

Was that what this was really about? Was Lois leaving because they had gotten too close? Was she telling him the truth that what she felt was only an infatuation? After all, she had never told him she loved him.

No – he didn't believe it. This was Jor-el's doing, but still Lois' choice. She chose to do the bidding of his biological father over him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, bitterly.

It wasn't as if Chloe could understand. He heard her sigh and felt a quick pang of regret. This wasn't her fault and yet she was here, like a good friend.

"Okay, well you know where to find me if you need to talk."

She stood up and began walking down the wooden steps. She stopped halfway down.

"For what it's worth, Clark, I really think she loved you."

* * *

The house was dark when Martha entered it. She spied the letter addressed to Clark on the bench, recognising Lois' familiar hand writing. She picked it up with dread. Something was horribly wrong.

"Clark!" she called out.

But the house was empty and silent. Her worry increased. She opened the letter. She had to know what had happened.

_Clark,_

_I'm lousy at goodbyes._

_I couldn't wait a week. I knew you would try and talk me out of it._

_This is something I have to do. Don't follow me. You have to let me go. _

_I'm being realistic Clark. One of us has to. You and I, we were just fooling ourselves. It could never work._

_I'll always treasure the time we had together, but I need to move on. I need something more and you need to become what you were destined to be._

_You're secret will always be safe with me. I'd sooner die than reveal the truth._

_Your father is right, Clark. I know you don't want to believe him, but you must._

_Promise me you'll never trust Lex. He will betray you one day._

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Lois._

_X_

"Oh, Lois," Martha murmured with deep sadness.

Did it really have to come to this? Why hadn't she talked to her about it? Neither she nor Clark had been able to reach Lois since her trip to the Fortress. Clark blamed himself. He always did and she had no idea on how to help him either.

Where was he? Had he read the letter? Did he know Lois had left? This would devastate him. He adored her.

Clark definitely wasn't in the house. There was only one place he could be; the barn.

Letter still in her hand, she hurried outside.

"Clark! Clark!"

She was just about to run into the barn when she saw him.

He stood in the shadows, a dark solitary figure.

"I know, Lois has left – I saw her." His voice was low and immeasurably sad.

Martha felt awful, knowing there was nothing she could say to make this better for him.

He glanced at the letter in her hand. "Is that the letter she left?" he enquired with a bitterness that bothered her.

She nodded.

Taking it from her, he read through it before screwing it up in his hand. His expression was so bleak that she longed to hold him and ease his suffering.

"She's right," he muttered, bitterly. "I was a fool for thinking anyone would love me."

"No – Clark," she began.

"It seems I no longer have a choice. Jor-el saw to that. I'm destined to be this world's saviour and I'm also destined to be alone."

She wanted to erase the resignation in his sad eyes. But she stood there feeling helpless and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"No one is meant to be alone."

He shook her hand away. "You forget, I'm not human."

* * *

He couldn't escape the memories of her. Her voice echoed in his bedroom. He could see her hazel eyes, filled with warmth and humour, the beginnings of a sleepy smile. He couldn't even bring himself to sleep in his own bed, opting to sleep on the sofa instead. No matter what he did, she was always there. He couldn't escape it – her. Even when he would put the blue bracelet on and run till he collapsed with exhaustion, the pain of his loss was still so acute. Feeling physical pain did little to numb the emotional pain.

He hated the pitying glances his Mom would give him every now and again. He'd see the same look in Chloe's eyes.

By the end of the week he had come to one conclusion; he would do the training at the Fortress.

Lois was right, he wasn't human; why continue to be one? It hurt too much to feel emotion and such intense emotion only held him back. He wanted to be free of them. He wanted to forget everything.

"I'm going to the fortress," he told his Mom. "I'm doing the training Jor-el wanted me to do."

"Clark," she began in an anxious voice, "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer about anything," he slowly returned.

The sooner he was away from this place the better. There was no point in putting if off.

"Promise me you will come back, Clark? Please."

She sounded so desperate, so sad. This was the woman who had raised him, loved him and supported him no matter what.

He fought back the tears. He couldn't desert her.

"I promise."

Relief flooded her face.

"I'll be here, waiting."

* * *

He needed no earthly possessions. Instinct told him where the Fortress was. He ran there, over hills, across lakes and oceans. It felt as if he was leaving the world behind him, a world of pain and hurt.

The Fortress loomed before him. This was his home now.

He strode inside with a newfound purpose.

"Jor-el," he called. "I am ready to start the training."

"Welcome back, Kal-el. I have been waiting for you."

Instinct guided him to the central console, filled with long white crystals. A single crystal removed itself and floated before him. He knew Jor-el was waiting for him to take it.

"I have only one stipulation."

"What is that, my son?"

"My mother. I promised I would return to her."

He was greeted with silence.

"She raised me," he continued. "You owe her that much. Without my father there she needs me."

"I will honour your request, Kal-el."

Taking a deep breath, he took hold of the crystal. There was no turning back. His eyes clouded with emotion. He had to do this. It was the only way.

"I want you to make it so I don't feel anymore." His voice echoed through the ice pillars. "It hurts too much."

"As you wish, Kal-el. The Kryptonian training will teach you how to deal with your emotions."

He nodded to himself. Finally, he could put the misery of the last week behind him.

He would embrace his destiny.

Clark Kent would become a distant memory.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: ** Okay, so now I'm dying to hear what people think! This chapter was a real bitch to write at times! I guess because of it's sad ending. I find it really hard to end stories, not that this has technically ended! Because if it had I'm sure you would be sending pitch forks my way :D I'm so fond of writing Clark and Lois together that ripping them apart was actually really hard!

As I mentioned in my author notes on the last chapter, I am happy to write a sequel for this story. But in the end I decided instead of a sequel I would write a second part to this story. That way I don't have to think up a new title, as I kind of struggle with that and this current title still applies. I hope everyone is happy with that? If you're following this story it means you'll continue to get the prompt in your email box. It makes it easier.

Without giving too much away, Part 2 will see a small jump in time and Lex will definitely be in it. I guess I sort of foreshadowed that in this chapter.

Thanks so much for reading! I'm always open to hear other people's ideas too. You'll be pleased to know that I've already started the second part. I think I've written around 8,000 words on it so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter.

Cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! Thanks also to guest reviewers, Alison, Chewbie and Trish, whom I can't respond to personally, but you have no idea on how much I love reading your reviews!

I finished this chapter quicker than I thought I would. I guess because I had already written two thirds of it. That's good for you guys! Although in my haste to want to upload, it hasn't been edited by my beta-reader. One of problems with the time differences of living in Australia, and I wanted to upload it tonight as I have a busy week.

That said. Enjoy! I hope :)

.

.

* * *

_**PART TWO - THREE YEARS LATER**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 18.**_

* * *

.

Lois forgot there were heroes. It wasn't that she had meant too. In a world far removed from the small tranquil town of Smallville, her tour of duty in Iraq could only be summed up in one word – hell.

She tossed and turned in her bed, the sheet had a strong hold around her neck.

Take slow steady breaths, she told herself – breathe – deep – breathes. If only she could escape the tormented images that had a way of haunting her, despite six months having passed by.

'_War, it changes all of us – no one gets out unscathed.'_

_Her eyes rested on the orange night sky. The sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Heat – dust – human carnage, there was no escaping it. _

'_You ever been in love?' Sarah asked, breaking the silence._

'_I've kinda forgotten what that is.'_

_But sometimes she thought she saw him, Clark. When things were at their bleakest. When the hour was so dark she thought there would be no way out. He was a shadow, hidden away out of sight, always watching. She would turn so quickly her neck felt like snapping, but there was never anyone there. He was just a figment of her imagination._

'_My fiancée is waiting for me. Soon as I get home, were going to get married,' Sarah continued._

_Lucky girl, she mused bitterly._

'_Do you have anyone waiting at home for you?'_

_Lois shook her head. 'No, not really. I'm all alone.'_

_It hadn't always been that way, there was a time – once, long ago, that she had belonged to someone and had mattered._

'_Sometimes life requires sacrifices.' Such stupid words she now wished she could take back. She knew all about sacrifices. Sacrifices that had been too painful, sacrifices that didn't make sense. Like leaving Clark and like this war. What were they even doing here? Did anyone at home know the reality of what was happening in this god forsaken place?_

'_What are you going to go when you get home?'_

_She turned to Sarah._

'_Expose the truth.'_

_Sarah smiled, brushing back the blonde bangs from her forehead. It made her think of Chloe._

'_I can see you, the intrepid reporter, Lois Lane. Not afraid to go where angels fear to tread.'_

_That was her. And what else was she going to do?_

_The ground shook as a nearby bomb exploded._

'_Shit!' she hissed, jumping to her feet. 'I guess that's our cue to go.'_

_Lois could see the carnage in the street as she approached with Sarah. Dread filled her. Dozens of people were milling on the road, trying to see what was happening. _

'_What are you doing out here, it isn't safe,' she shouted over the noise of wailing ambulances and people crying. 'Return to your homes!'_

_A sudden bright flash of light robbed her of speech. The ground gave way beneath her feet. She was falling. Everything happened in slow motion and then the pain hit, a deep gripping, searing pain in her back_. Sh_e hit the ground hard, her body colliding into someone else and then there was silence. The sharp ringing in her ears told her that she was still alive. _

_Where was she? _

_She could hear wailing and screaming around her. She somehow managed to scramble to her feet as a sudden recollection of what had just happened hit her hard – oh God – Sarah._

'_No, no, no!'_

_She wildly spun around, there were broken bodies before her and fire. It burned her lungs. Her heart thudded with a pain she couldn't even begin to describe. Her eyes rested of Sarah. She lay there like a shattered, broken porcelain doll. Lois stumbled to her side, gripping her by the shoulders._

'_Sarah - look at me – Sarah!' _

_Glazed eyes stared up at the sky and Lois knew she was dead. _

_It was just a dream – wake up – she had to – wake up!_

Lois eyes sprang open. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. She stared up at the dull yellow stained ceiling. Her whole body shook. The pain was just as intense as it were then, like no time had passed at all.

_Find your happy place - _the therapist words came to mind - _happy place - happy place. _The horrible images of her dream faded before her eyes.

She was with Clark, sitting on the sofa in the barn loft, playing poker and drinking beer. She had been crying about her shorn hair. Clark in typical Clark fashion, was trying to cheer her up. It had worked. And it was in that moment that she realised just how special he was. It was when she first realised that she loved this person. It was the first time in her life she had begun to believe that maybe she didn't have to be alone.

* * *

Lois slept in the following morning. She had even slept through the alarm. At some point in time, later that morning, she sat up in bed startled. It took a moment to get her bearings.

Where was she? Her eyes swept around the dingy room. She was in a hotel. She was in Metropolis and she was …

"Oh, hell," she muttered, scrambling out of bed.

She was having lunch with Chloe in just under an hour!

Lois had a quick shower, dressed in a rush, slapped on some foundation and lipstick.

She gave her reflection a critical once over in the mirror, groaning at the dark circles under her eyes, before grabbing her handbag and dashing out the door.

Traffic was a bitch.

The vestiges of last night's dream hovered on the outer periphery of her mind. In the shadows, where she liked to keep them. They may haunt her nights, but during the day she kept herself busy enough to forget.

She had to.

* * *

Chloe impatiently tapped her fingers against the table. She glanced at her watch. Lois, was late and she had deadlines to meet. Perry White wasn't the most patient person. Chloe was keen to impress, desperate for a promotion out of the bull-pen. But she was also, just as equally, desperate to see Lois. She had missed her cousin. The last time they had seen each other was well over two years ago. In fact she could count up on one hand the amount of times she had seen Lois since her brash decision to join the Army. Something Chloe had never been able to comprehend. It seemed – so out of character for Lois.

At the time she had put it down to cold feet. Lois had feelings for Clark, and she was doing a runner, as was her way. But the Army?! Seriously, what had Lois been thinking? Of course Chloe now knew there were other reasons for why Lois had left, reasons Clark had refused to discuss.

For the first year after Lois' abrupt departure, Chloe was at Met U and didn't see a lot of Clark. He stayed in Smallville, working on the farm, doing paid work at other farms to help bring money in. She had made a social life for herself at Met U, sharing a room with Lana. They had become best friends in the last three years. Lana had finished her degree in Archaeology a month ago, and was now part of an Archaeology team in Turkey. As for Clark … well he was ….

"Oh, hi Chloe, sorry I'm late," came a very familiar voice.

Chloe looked up at Lois' smiling face. "Lois!" she exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

She was caught up in a warm embrace, and they both did a quick jig of excitement. "I missed you so much."

Chloe pulled back to get a good look at her cousin. She was a sight for sore eyes, and she frowned. Lois had always been slender, but now she was too skinny.

"You've lost weight."

Lois brushed a dark lock of hair from her face. "I've not long come back from a tour in Iraq and let's just say the food wasn't crash hot."

She sat down, placing her handbag on the table. Chloe did the same, feeling a bit concerned. Lois was in Iraq?

"What was that like?"

"Hot as hell and a dust bowl," she returned, taking a deep breath. "Let's just say I'm glad to be home."

Chloe's eyes rested on her face. She did look tired and pale, the darkness of her hair didn't help with that.

They ordered lunch. Chloe went the healthy alternative, salad, she was watching her weight. She was forever watching it. Lois didn't have to worry about that.

"Are you on leave?" she asked, sipping her Latte.

A carefully guarded look crossed Lois' face. "I'm no longer in the Army. Military life is certainly not my forte, far too many rules and regulations. I was always stepping on toes."

Chloe smiled. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Lois smiled in return. "I did learn some skills as a Public Affairs Specialist," she continued. "How to sniff out a story and tell it as it is."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't doubt it."

"Not only that, but you are looking at the latest employee at the Daily Planet."

She looked at her gobsmacked. "No way!"

"Yep, it's true."

They both squealed. "You are a dark horse."

Lois shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you and I need a place to stay."

Chloe bit down on her lip. "I'm already sharing an apartment with someone."

"Well, tell them your big cousin is back in town and they have to move out."

"Actually, it's not that simple. I'm sharing with a guy, his name is Jimmy and we are going out with each other."

Surprised crossed Lois' face. "Oh."

Chloe bit down on her lip. She couldn't help but to say. "I've outgrown my high school crush on, Clark."

Lois was as cool as cucumber. "That's great, Chloe, about time."

Did Lois mean that? Chloe noticed the slight shake of her hand when she'd mentioned Clark's name? She watched her fumble in her hand bag.

"What are doing?"

"Looking for my cigarettes."

"When did you start smoking again?" she asked, concerned.

"Don't start with me cus. You want to know how stressful it is out on the frontlines. Everybody smokes."

She shrugged as if it was of no importance.

Chloe sighed. Lois was smoking, Clark was distant as a far flung galaxy. She glanced at Lois' drawn face.

"You and Clark make a fine pair," she remarked.

Lois went still, like a shutter had closed over her face. "Since when has Clark ever smoked?"

"Of course he doesn't smoke. He doesn't drink and he doesn't have fun," Chloe paused, he was a worry at times. "I think he's even forgotten how to live."

Lois really didn't want to hear it. She had worked so hard at pushing all memories of Clark out of her head. Not that it had worked.

"That doesn't sound unusual for, Smallville."

"Because he's not human," Chloe murmured.

Lois eyes shot to her face.

"I know all about him, Lois."

She cleared her throat. "Since when?"

"About a year after you left. I saw him catch a car in mid-air. You can't imagine my surprise."

"And Clark knows you know?"

"He was reluctant to tell me, but yeah. I'm kind of like his sidekick now."

Lois ignored the sudden green eyed monster. Since returning to Metropolis two days ago, she had read about the miraculous savings. The blur they called him, because no one had seen his face, and he was too fast to be caught on camera. She knew it had to be Clark. Who else could it be? And Clark was doing what he was always destined to do.

"And he's okay with that?"

"We're just best friends, I'm probably his only friend, apart from Lana."

"Next thing you'll be telling me that Lana knows as well."

Chloe shook her head. "No, Lana doesn't know what he is."

Well that was something, but she still didn't feel reassured. She had given up everything that mattered, whilst Chloe and Lana had gotten to do what every other young women did; live a normal life, study and have boyfriends. Not that she hadn't seen other guys in the last three years. She had, but it never worked out.

Chloe glanced at her watch. "Hey, I've got to run Lois. Sorry, but I've a dead line to meet and Perry White is a work horse. You'll find out for yourself soon enough."

Chloe gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

* * *

Lois sat there, feeling more alone than ever. Pull yourself together, you're a big girl and big girls do what they have to do; toughen up. She would spend the afternoon looking for an apartment. She had enough money to pay for the bond. It would keep her distracted. Keep her thoughts off Clark Kent. What was he doing with himself these days? She hadn't even the chance to ask Chloe.

"Forget it, Lois," she chided herself.

Besides, it was unlikely she would be running into him anytime soon. She would be the last person he would want to see. Her happy place was just that, a dream.

* * *

Lois must have inspected ten different apartments, none of which appealed to her, but for now was all she could afford.

By the time it reached six in the evening, she was over it. And it looked like she would be spending another night in the cheap seedy hotel that had been her home for the last two nights. But first, she badly needed a good stiff drink. She stopped by the local tavern.

It was seedy. I couple of old drunks sat at the bar, giving her a bleary eyed once over.

It was quiet and uneventful. There were times in Iraq that she would have killed for some peace and solitude, but now she longed to be caught up in the hectic everyday living. It stopped her thinking too much, like now. She felt the restlessness and anger that had been her constant companion swamp her.

She ordered another drink. Maybe if she got drunk enough, she would get a decent night sleep.

'_I'm concerned about you, Lois.'_

_She shrugged off her Father's worry, 'I'm fine', and helped herself to his liquor cabinet. She could feel his eyes watching her as she poured herself a whiskey._

'_You know it's only two in the afternoon.'_

_Tell someone who cares, she felt like saying._

'_What can I say,' she began, turning to face him, 'The Brig was so much fun.'_

'_You hit an Officer, Lois.'_

_She slammed her glass down on his desk. 'He had it coming!'_

_Her father lit up a cigar. She knew that look all too well. _

'_Sit down, Lois,' he said in a calm voice._

_She didn't want to sit down. She didn't want to hear the lecture, but she did as he instructed._

'_Losing a friend in war is always tough.'_

'_Save me the pity speech, Dad. You and I both know how totally unnecessary that war is. Truth is, Sarah, died for nothing.'_

_He puffed away, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. 'We don't question. We just do as we are instructed. A good soldier does what he must to serve his country.'_

_She took a swig of her Whiskey. It burned as it went down. It felt good, despite the hollowness she felt inside. _

'_You keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at nights.'_

Her vision blurred, she angrily wiped her eyes and sculled the rest of her beer just as the local bikie gang rocked up. It didn't take long for trouble to start brewing. And it was only a matter of time before a fight started. One of them tried to hit on her, and her built up anger had just found a release. There was nothing like a good bar fight to deal with her internal demons. She wasn't going down without a fight. It wouldn't be the first time she'd found herself in such a pickle, and it wouldn't be the last. Then all hell broke loose. Someone yelled, "Cops are here." It was time she high tailed it out of there. She frantically searched for an exit, when someone grab her from behind. She spun around, aiming a punch straight at their face. Much to her astonishment, they deftly caught her fist in a large hand. Her heart sank, oh crap. It would just happen to be a police officer. This so wasn't her day.

"You're under arrest ma'am," he began, slipping a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. She screwed her eyes shut. Will you never learn, Lois, she silently chided.

"For disorderly conduct and causing a disturbance," the officer continued.

Her eyes shot open. She knew that voice in an instant. "Clark?"

He blinked, appearing dazed for a moment. "Lois."

His eyes raked over her in astonishment. "W-What are you doing here?"

What the hell was he doing here? She swallowed, trying to rein in the turbulent emotions coursing through her at the sight of him again. He was in uniform – which meant – no – was he seriously a police officer?

Her mouth went dry.

"I – um - drinking," she stammered. "Then this fight happened, and I swear I didn't start it."

"Lois," he began, "You were just as involved."

Typical of Clark, and when the hell did he become a police officer? She was still in shock, but she could see him rein in his own emotions, like a carefully concealed mask had crept over his face.

"You have to get me out of here," she hissed.

There was a steely resolved look in his eyes. She didn't like it.

"Sorry, Lois. I can't do that."

He what? Before she had a chance to register what was even happening, he took her by the arm and led her out of the tavern. She stumbled along in total disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Her head was reeling as he opened the police car door. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

Why didn't Chloe tell her Clark was a police officer?

Why did she have to visit the seedy tavern? And why – why of all places did Clark happen to turn up at the very same tavern she was at?

Fate was a bitch, that's why.

"I need you to blow into the breathalyser," he spoke.

She gazed at the all too familiar white plastic tube, knowing her blood alcohol level was going to be sky high.

Great, now she was going to have public intoxication added to her list of crimes. She felt so humiliated, and mortified that it had to be Clark Kent to see her in this dilemma. Not only that but he was the one to arrest her!

She could hold her liquor. It didn't mean the alcohol blood level would indicate that. She blew into the breathalyser, fighting back the tears.

And what the hell was wrong with him? No – how are you Lois? He treated her as a stranger, just some drunk woman he'd arrested in a bar brawl.

It hurt – so badly.

She chanced a glance up at his face, as he waited for the reading to appear.

"Seems Jor-El sure did a number on you," she couldn't help remarking.

His expression was so devoid of any emotion, and his next words tore a piece from her heart. "You told me to do it, Lois."

She fought back the tears that threatened. Needing a distraction, she fumbled for a cigarette in her bag. "Your purpose is to save the world," she murmured, as much as she hated seeing him this way.

"Of course," he returned. "Human emotion only holds me back."

Damn it, Clark, she felt like yelling at him.

"Seems you've got it under control," she muttered, her throat feeling thick with unshed tears.

God she so desperately needed a smoke. Her hand shook as she attempted to light the cigarette.

"You can't smoke in the police car, Lois."

Shoving the cigarette and lighter back in her bag, she shut her eyes. He didn't even sound remotely concerned that she was smoking again. The old Clark would have cared. She took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she forced herself to look up at him.

A frown dented his forehead.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you're still standing. How were you going to get home?"

"Walk." Her voice sounded hoarse in her own ears, her mouth felt like sand paper. "And I don't have a home."

Stop sounding so pathetic, Lois, she chided, toughen up.

"Where are you staying?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"Hotel, a couple of blocks away."

She kept her gaze fixed on her handcuffs, unable to look at him and see his emotionless face.

"It's a dangerous area, Lois. I don't recommend walking these streets."

He said it in such a matter of fact tone. Had he forgotten how to show concern too?

"You know me, Clark," she got out through gritted teeth. "Since when do I ever do as I'm told?"

He was silent. She continued to stare mutedly at the seat in front of her.

"I have to take you down to the station," he spoke at length. "And press charges, but I'll call Chloe to come and bail you out."

"That's big of you," she retorted and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Once he left, her shoulders slumped. Tears fell silently from her eyes. The memories of the younger Clark came rushing back to haunt her. Clark with his infectious smile and kind eyes. Eyes that reflected his soul, eyes now devoid of any emotion. He had been so beautiful with the biggest heart.

"What have I done?" she whispered out loud.

He was a stranger to her.

Clark Kent no longer existed. He had become exactly what his father wanted. And it was – all of her fault.

She angrily wiped at the tears. "Why should I care?" she muttered fiercely to herself. "I did the right thing – Clark is here to save the world."

He didn't belong to her. Letting him go had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

* * *

Clark had to walk away. So Lois was back in town, so what of it. She was a part of his past. That's all she would ever be. Who he had been, that person no longer existed.

His hand shook, just a little as he tampered with the alcohol reading. He scowled at it and returned his attention back to the breathalyser. No need for Lois to have public intoxication added to her charge.

He hadn't even known it was her. All he could see was a young woman with dark hair, fighting with as much gusto as the men.

He didn't even know she was in town.

Why hadn't Chloe told him? She had to know Lois was back. But then, what did it matter?

He glanced over to the paddy wagon. He wasn't about to put Lois in there with the other thugs. They were a motley crew.

His partner Steve approached him.

"What's with the woman?" he asked. "She doesn't seem the type to be in a place like that."

Clark frowned, feeling disconcerted. What was Lois even doing in that tavern, the worst part of town, drinking and getting involved in a bar brawl?

But then, it was Lois. She never remained trouble free for long.

"I'm not sure."

They began walking back to the police car.

"I have to give her credit, she's one hell of a good fighter," Steven continued. "There's not much to her."

It was the first thing he'd noticed. How thin she was. She'd always been slender, but now there was no shape to her body at all. Didn't she eat? Or maybe it was from smoking cigarettes? Why was she smoking again? But then what was it to him anyway? She was the one who had left him, joining the Army and telling him, they were too young. Breaking his heart. Not that it mattered now.

He'd long since learned to control his emotions. Besides, he hadn't heard one word from her in three years. He obviously meant very little to her.

It was just another night on the job.

* * *

Once they were back at the station he called Chloe.

"It's Clark. Just thought to let you know Lois is in the lock up."

"What?" Chloe exclaimed. "How?"

"Tavern brawl, she happened to be there."

"Great, she's only just returned to town and is in trouble already."

"So you knew, and didn't think to tell me."

"What's to tell, Clark? I thought you were over it, over Lois?"

"I am."

He could hear her sigh. "Okay, I'll be there to bail her out soon."

* * *

He'd barely recognised her. Her hair was as dark as his, if not darker. It brushed against the collar of her shirt, heavily layered, her fringe almost fell into her eyes. Why would she dye it black? And what was with the black clothing - black jeans and black leather jacket. She had this whole 'don't mess with me' look about her.

Unlocking the cell, he could feel her eyes boring into him. Stripping down all of his defences, as she only could.

"A policeman, out of all the jobs you could do, and you would have to pick that one?"

"It gets to mean I'm always the first at the scene of a crime."

Her eyes flittered over his face, before dropping to his toes, slowly gazing up till they rested on his face again.

"You've certainly filled out."

Nothing like pointing out the obvious. His physique had changed over the years, his chest was a lot broader, and his biceps were bigger.

His colleagues nick named him the tank.

Not that it was his doing. He had no say over the changes in his body. His body had just adapted over the years. It was a Kryptonian thing. He didn't need to eat or drink, but he did for appearances sake. He no longer knew what hunger felt like. There were times he felt nothing more than an emotionless machine.

His eyes met hers. And for just a brief moment, because that's all he would allow it – he wished it hadn't been that way.

"What happens now?" she asked.

Her voice wavered. He tried to remain nonchalant.

"You will be pressed with the charge of disorderly conduct. It'll go to trial. If it's your first offense then the worst thing that'll happen is you get a fine or have to do community service."

She bit down on her lip, he knew that gesture all too well. "It's not your first offense is it?"

She slowly shook her head, averting her eyes from his. "No."

Of course it wouldn't be. It was Lois.

"I – um, hit an officer. I was charged with assault."

"What happened?"

He silently berated himself for asking. Lois Lane didn't concern him anymore.

"I was put in the brig for a week, and then booted out of the Army."

That did complicate things. It was no wonder she had begged him to let her go in the tavern. He couldn't do that with half a dozen fellow police officer's looking on.

And why did she hit an officer? He wasn't about to ask. He didn't care, he silently reminded himself. She was his past.

"I wanted out anyway," she continued, her voice catching in her throat. "Just not in that way."

She was drawing him in with her words, tugging at his supposedly non-existent curiosity. He had to keep reminding himself that he didn't feel anything for her.

"And don't tell Chloe. I know you two are still best friends."

He didn't know what to say. The sooner she was gone the better. He didn't want to talk or even think about the past.

"Get a good attorney, Lois."

Otherwise it could be possible she'd spend some time in prison.

* * *

Lois could barely collect her thoughts as she sat in the car. She was screwed. What the hell had she been thinking?

Every once in a while, Chloe would look her way. But all she could think about was Clark, and how much he had changed. It wasn't the physical changes that bothered her, it was the emptiness in his eyes that caused her heart to ache heavily in her chest.

"What have I done," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

She swallowed back the tears that threatened. "Clark …" but she could get no further.

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, I guess not having seen him for so long you would notice the changes in him."

Lois turned her head to look at her. "Oh I guess you mean like the lack of emotion." She pressed down on one finger. "And complete lack of life," she continued, ticking off another finger. "He doesn't have a heart anymore." She ticked off a third finger.

"Of course he does, naturally he's going to be guarded when seeing you for the first time in three years. I mean, Lois, you practically ripped out his heart when you left him."

She screwed her eyes shut. "Thanks – Chloe. I feel much better now."

It's not as if she had a choice. Well, actually she had, and she couldn't help feeling she had made the wrong one. The tears that had been threatening trickled down her cheeks.

"Whoa, hey, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to be so blunt," Chloe quickly began. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

Lois shook her head miserably. "I wish I had never listened to Jor-El."

"What?" Chloe gasped. "You saw him?"

She might as well know the truth, seeing as she knew Clark's secret. And how was it that Jor-El hadn't warned Chloe to stay away from Clark?

"I was there when the fortress was built. Jor-El decided to have a little chat with me."

Her words broke off there as the memories returned. "He told me I had to let Kal-El, aka Clark, go and that I would be his downfall, because of his emotional attachment to me."

"So you did?" Chloe asked in an incredulous voice.

Lois took a deep pain-filled breath. "I saw the earth burn, people dying, children screaming in agony, and then when I was in Iraq it became a living reality. I kept convincing myself that Clark would be the world's saviour a-and I would only hold him back." She shook her head. "The world needed him – more than I did."

Silence filled the car.

"I told him to go to the fortress and do his Kryptonian training," she miserably shook her head at the memory, "I told him he wasn't human – that what I felt was nothing more than an infatuation. I had to be tough, he wouldn't listen any other way."

"So that is where Clark had disappeared to for the next four months," Chloe murmured.

Lois felt utterly wretched. "Now you see – it's all my fault Clark no longer has any emotions."

"It's not your fault, Lois," Chloe stressed as she drove. "Clark's a big boy. He made his own choice."

He was certainly big. Not like in fat big, just solid. Like a brick, Lois inwardly giggled at the thought. And just as impenetrable. She ignored the sudden ache in her heart.

"That's what he does. It's his cop out," Chloe continued. "Soon as anything gets too emotionally intense for him, he just zips back to the fortress to toughen up."

Lois glanced at her. "You seem to have figured him out."

Chloe shrugged. "Yeah well I've had two years to figure it out."

Unlike her last two years, Lois inwardly sighed. As much as she tried to ignore the growing resentment, it still managed to work its way into her heart.

Chloe still had Clark as a best friend. Clark didn't even want to acknowledge her existence. It was that thought that hurt the most. How he had managed to completely eradicate her from his memories.

If only it had been that easy for her. There had been so many moments when she regretted her decision to leave him. So many nights she had lain awake in bed, thinking about him. Was he okay? Would he ever forgive her? Could she ever go back?

Becoming a workaholic was her way of dealing with it. It also meant she was successful in her line of work as a Public Affairs Specialist. She climb the ranks quickly, but her tendency for telling truth was her undoing. It caught the attention of a particular Officer, because she had dared to question his motives. He hadn't liked it. He confronted her behind closed doors. It had turned into threats. Lois never had liked bullies. Heated words were exchanged. When he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, she acted on instinct and punched him in the jaw. Afterwards she could see that he had deliberately provoked her in the hope she would hit him. He had the ammo to get rid of her.

When it went to a military trial, it didn't matter what her reasons were for hitting him. There were no witnesses. It was his word against hers, and as a non-commissioned officer, her word had no weighting. She had to do the walk of shame. Her father was barely sympathetic. _'You need to learn to control your temper, Lois.'_ Maybe he had a point.

She had planned to leave, when her time was up, which was only four months away. She hadn't lied when she'd told Chloe she wasn't going back, she had only lied about how it'd exactly happened.

'_Dishonourable Discharge doesn't look good on anyone's record, Lo.'_

It hadn't bothered Perry White.

'_A young woman with spirit, just the type I like. Not afraid to go for the big brass.'_

That was her alright. She hadn't lost her fervour for uncovering the truth. Despite the cost. Though her arrest tonight certainly didn't help. Clark's words haunted her, 'Find a good attorney, Lois.'

He had sounded so unconcerned, but for a brief moment she thought she had caught a glimpse of curiosity in his eyes, as if he wanted to know more, like the old Clark would have.

Okay, so she couldn't expect to just waltz into his life and have him welcome her back with open arms, or more like he had stormed into hers, slapping handcuffs on her wrists, hauling her off to the police station.

Sometimes she had allowed herself the luxury of dreaming about a day when she might happen to run into him again, but she had never imagined it being quite like this.

"I'm sure with time, he'll warm up to you again," Chloe spoke.

Lois snorted to herself. "I think Clark and I are definitely history."

Given his cold response to her tonight, it would be impossible to penetrate that steel armour he'd erected around his heart.

* * *

Clark tried to sleep. But images of Lois kept flashing through his mind. He eventually gave up by five that morning and took Shelby for a walk. The cool morning breeze ruffled his hair. It did little to ease his restlessness.

Why did she have to come back into his life?

As for these intrusive thoughts of her – it was because he was still in some initial shock after seeing her again, he reasoned. He wished he could turn back time, and not have been the one to arrest her. They could have co-existed totally unaware of what the other one was doing, or even be aware they were both in Metropolis. It was a big city after all.

But no – it just couldn't be that easy. He kicked at a rock on the ground.

She was nothing but trouble. In fact, she was now in quite a lot of trouble. Her temper was always going to be her undoing. What had she been thinking? He raked a hand through his short hair.

She had looked so sad in the police car.

Just don't think about it, Clark, he silently chided.

He sat down on the step leading to the porch, throwing a Frisbee for Shelby to fetch. Eventually, Shelby tired out, and flopped down next to him.

His Mom walked across the lawn with a couple of eggs in her hands. Surprise lit up her face. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

At the sound of his voice, Shelby promptly licked his face. He barely registered it.

"Are you alright?" his mom asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Normally when Shelby licks your face it makes you smile."

He ruffled Shelby's ears.

"Which means something is bothering you?"

She really was too astute. He could sense her waiting for him to respond.

"I saw Lois last night."

"Oh."

There was a brief silence. He didn't dare look at his Mom's face.

"How is she?"

Where did he even begin with that?

"I didn't really ask."

"Where did you see her?"

"In a tavern – she was involved in a bar brawl and I – kind of arrested her."

His mom's eyebrows shot up. "You did what?!"

"I didn't know it was her."

"Was she okay?"

"She looked fine."

In a manner of speaking. He'd tried not to dwell on the changes in her.

"Did you actually ask her?"

He hesitated. "No."

"Oh, Clark - why not?"

He averted his gaze from hers. "What's there to say," he muttered, bitterly.

Martha's eyes raked worryingly over her son. She couldn't deny the glimmer of hope. Lois was back. Lois was just what Clark needed, and Lois had also broken his heart. She must have had her reasons. Deep in her heart, Martha knew Lois loved Clark.

It was Jor-el's doing. How she resented him at times. He had tricked Clark, and he had obviously left such a lasting, disturbing impression on Lois, that the girl had felt no option but to run.

If only Clark could see that. But Clark had always dealt with intense emotions by not dealing with them at all.

He was stubborn like that.

"Is she still in the Army?"

He shook his head, a frown denting his forehead. "No." There was something more, Martha could sense it. There was no point in pushing him for answers, especially when it came to Lois.

* * *

Chloe had her usual Saturday catch-up lunch with Clark the following day at the Café. She was anxious to talk to him about Lois. Though he probably wouldn't want to hear it. Still, he needed too.

Lois' words had a way of haunting her this morning. Her reasons for leaving Clark were honourable, even if the outcome had been kind of disastrous. Chloe could see Lois' reasoning for it. Lucky for her Jor-el had never paid her a little visit, but then why would he? Clark's feelings towards her had only ever been in the way of friendship.

Did Clark ever know Lois' real reasons for leaving? As his best friend, should she tell him now she knew? Or was that not her place?

In part she secretly liked knowing Clark's secret and helping him. Besides he needed a friend, even if he sometimes acted like he didn't. She knew him well enough by now to recognise the walls he'd erected around his heart.

He really didn't have a lot of luck when it came to girls.

There had been Alicia. For a short while there he had let his guard down and become intimate with her. How far though, she had no idea. Clark wasn't the most forth coming person when it came to discussing personal information. Alicia had been murdered by that insane creepy Tim guy and Clark, in typical Clark fashion, disappeared once again for a lengthy period of time.

"Every time I get close to someone it always ends up badly," he had told her, in a rare brief moment of grief, "Its better I remain alone."

As much as she loved him, as a friend, he was a worry. No one should be alone, alien or not. Clark had grown up with humans and he might try to deny it, but it was still part of him.

She glanced at her watch. He was late. Was he avoiding her after what had happened last night? It was obvious he didn't want to discuss Lois, and him knowing her all too well, was afraid they would. Well he wasn't getting out of it. Grabbing her phone from her bag, she called him.

"Where are you?"

"I'm kind of busy Chloe, can we take a rain check?"

"No."

"Chloe," he began.

"Just get your iron clad butt here right now, Clark."

She had no sooner hung up when he was suddenly there, a look of resentment on his all too handsome face. Clark might skirt around everything that entailed human emotion, but he was loyal down to a tee. He would never let her down. It also helped that they had both known each since they were 12. Back then he'd been a tall, lanky shy boy. She had adored him of course. Now here they were, nearly ten years later, still friends, still looking out for each other. He was a constant in her life as much as she was in his.

She patted the seat next to her. He took the hint and begrudgingly sat down.

Picking up her cup of hot steaming coffee, she took a sip and glanced at him.

"Lois isn't fine by the way."

His jaw clenched. "I didn't come here to talk about her."

"I know you don't want to talk about her at all, but you have no choice, Clark."

Lowering her cup, she placed a hand on his arm before he had the chance to do a disappearing act on her. "You have to get her off those charges from last night."

"How?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can find a way."

"I don't know, Chloe. There were witnesses and …"

"She can't face this right now, Clark. I don't think you realise how close she is to having a break down, seeing as you didn't even bother to ask her how she was, and I get that she hurt you, but .." she took a deep breath. "Did you know she spent a year in Iraq?"

"It was her choice to join the Army."

Chloe seriously felt like smacking him.

"She was dishonourably discharged for hitting an officer."

His eyes widened. "She told you?"

"She blurted it all out to me last night, along with a – heap of stuff."

He looked at her wordlessly.

"I guess that's what alcohol does. I couldn't take her back to that cheap horrible hotel she was staying at. I took her back to my apartment. She slept on the sofa."

Of course Lois had woken up that morning acting as if everything was fine. But Chloe knew her cousin well enough to know that everything wasn't fine.

"I'll do what I can," he murmured.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him exactly why Lois had left, but she didn't. Lois wouldn't want her too. She was too proud like that. She could see the conflicting emotions cross Clark's face.

"That would be good seeing as she has just gotten a job working at the Daily Planet."

His questioning gaze met hers.

"Lois is a reporter, that was her job in the Army and she is a really good one at that."

"Lois is a reporter?" She could see him trying to come to process the information. "She's going to be working at the Daily Planet?"

Chloe nodded and hid a smile at the disgruntled look on his face. "She specialises in the criminal branch. I'm sure you're bound to run into her occasionally." She raised the cup to her lips. "Seeing as you are a police officer now."

Smiling, she lowered the cup. "Given Lois' tenacity, I'm sure she will be at every crime scene possible. You haven't seen her in action yet."

He was well aware of Lois' tenacity and he had seen her in action with Chad, all those years ago. She was like a pit bull at a bone. She had a problem with letting certain things go, namely the truth. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Amusement danced in Chloe's eyes.

He could almost swear she was enjoying this – his discomfort.

Why did he have the sinking feeling Lois was going to be a presence in his life once again, whether he wanted it or not. Besides it's not as if she still had feelings for him – right? But she had looked kind of upset last night. Her words had bothered him, though he didn't want to acknowledge them. As for his own feelings, they were completely neutral. He could do this. So what if he happened to run into her on an occasion. He could remain nonchalant.

When Clark returned to the station he did what needed to be done. He got rid of the evidence of Lois' arrest last night. He might have no desire to see her again, but neither did he want her to suffer unnecessarily. That thought bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Everything was perfectly fine before she happened to come strolling back into his life.

* * *

Lois sipped on her coffee and snorted at the article in disgust. The door opened and Chloe walked into the apartment.

She glanced her way. "Lex Luthor is the Mayor!?"

Chloe removed her coat. "Yep."

"How did that happen?"

"Let's just say Lex Luthor has a very charismatic way with people when it suits him, and he has a truckload of money that always helps."

Lois returned her attention to the paper. "And he's running for Senate."

The thought disturbed her, Lex wasn't just a billionaire's son. He was steadily becoming someone with a lot of power. She hadn't forgotten the future image Jor-el had shown her. She shivered slightly.

She had seen the building; Luthorcorp. It towered over the city like a menacing presence.

"Is Clark still friends with him?" She had to ask.

Chloe frowned as she approached the table. "No, not really. They haven't been friends since way back in our freshman year."

Lois felt instant relief. At least he had listened to her.

"Although, Lex does like to keep Clark in his circle. He often invites him to social functions, charity balls and that sort of thing."

Her heart sunk a little. Lex's way with keeping tabs on Clark? It didn't reassure her.

"Not that Clark ever goes to them. He doesn't trust Lex. None of us do. We all know he's been involved in several inhumane projects involving metahumans and meteor freaks over the years, but he always manages to come away squeaky clean."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Clark's the one responsible for putting away the majority of the meteor freaks. He sees a lot of what goes on in this city as both the blur and Clark the policeman."

Lois folded the paper, her curiosity aroused. "How long has he been doing it for?"

"Two years."

She was still having a hard time believing it. "Why a police officer?"

Chloe shrugged. "Who knows, it's Clark. I tried to talk him into becoming a Journalist with his intellect and keen eyes, he would have been good at it. But it comes in handy sometimes. He's also able to access certain data and places he wouldn't ordinarily be able too."

"Which he can also do as the blur," she murmured, and a troubling thought took hold. If the blur was making the headlines wouldn't that arouse Lex's suspicions?

"Why are you so interested in Lex?" Chloe asked.

"I think Lex knows something is different about, Clark."

"Well Lex hasn't done anything to him yet."

Yet – that didn't mean he never would. He was studying Clark, observing, watching and waiting. It left an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. One she didn't want to dwell too much on. There were more pressing matters, like finding an apartment. And the least she thought about Clark the better. His cold disposition towards her last night had left her feeling raw and hurting.

Getting up from her chair, she turned to Chloe. "Are you free now to help me find an apartment?"

She couldn't continue to sleep on Chloe's sofa and Jimmy snored like a freight train. She wanted her own space, just in case the nightmares returned. They were unpredictable, and it would then lead to questions. Question Lois didn't want to answer. There were some things she couldn't talk about.

"Actually there are a few apartments free in this block. And it's close to the Daily Planet," Chloe suggested.

* * *

They checked out a one bedroom apartment on the fourth floor. It was cosy and clean. Lois peered out the window. The neighbourhood was decent enough too.

"It's nice, but I can't afford this, Chloe."

"I can loan you the money."

Lois turned around and gave her a suspicious look.

"I would just feel better knowing you are close by," she continued.

Lois knew that look all too well. She had seen it often enough in the last six months. One thing she had learned to hate was pity.

"I'm tougher than I look. I'm not about to break."

Chloe sighed. "I know your tough, Lois, but just humour me – please."

Chloe had a point, and she would feel safer knowing her cousin was just two floors above her.

"With Lana gone I miss the girl chats," she continued. "Not to mention clothes shopping, discussing hair styles, staying in, painting finger nails, watching movies and drinking wine."

Lois felt a slow warm smile tilt up the corners of her mouth. It had been a long time since she had done anything like that.

"Okay, why not."

Chloe flung her arms around her. "This is going to be fun, now let's go buy some furniture and spruce up this place."

* * *

It was nearly five in the afternoon when Chloe returned to her apartment. Jimmy was pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

He looked up. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

"Helping Lois furnish her apartment."

She'd no sooner closed the door, when he slipped his arms around her. "So what have we planned tonight?"

She turned around to face him. "I'm sorry Jimmy, but I was going to have a girl's night with Lois."

His face fell slightly.

"I haven't seen her in two years."

"What am I doing to do?"

She untangled herself from his arms. "Why don't you do something with, Clark?"

He blinked in astonishment. "Since when does he ever socialise?"

Chloe sighed. "It's about time he did. Use you winsome charm. I'm sure you'll talk him around."

Jimmy didn't look convinced. "We're talking C.K. here, I've never even see the guy crack a smile yet."

She chewed on her lip. "I know he likes watching baseball, isn't there a game on tonight?"

* * *

It was quiet for a Saturday night. Clark finished typing up the last of the police reports. Hearing footsteps, he looked up and frowned.

"Jimmy."

"Hi, C.K."

Clark watched him hesitatingly approach the desk. Was something wrong?

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Where's Chloe?"

"With Lois, she's renting an apartment two floors down from us. They spent the whole afternoon furnishing it and now they are having a girl's night."

It was a relief to know Lois had an apartment near Chloe. Not that he cared, he quickly told himself. But still, it was better than that seedy hotel she was staying at. Chloe was obviously concerned about Lois. He briefly recalled their conversation at lunch time. _Did you know she spent a year in Iraq?_

He did now. As for her experiences there, she had probably seen some bad stuff. Apart from being too thin, she didn't appear any worse for wear. Not that he would really know. Then there was her appearance, her sudden fetish for black clothing and black hair, almost like she was in mourning. Maybe her time in Iraq had left some internal scars?

If Chloe was concerned then she would have her reasons for it. Chloe was astute like that. He pushed the thoughts from his mind. Lois wasn't his concern.

"I thought we could maybe go to a sports bar, grab a few beers and watch the second half of the New York Mets game," Jimmy suggested.

Clark looked at him surprised. It was on the tip of his tongue to come up with an excuse, but seeing Jimmy's hopeful face stopped him. It couldn't hurt. It would also get Chloe off his back for a bit. She was always nagging him about his lack of social skills. He needed a distraction too, something to stop him thinking about – other things – her; Lois.

"Okay. My shift finishes in ten minutes."

Jimmy smiled. "Great."

* * *

Lois and Chloe sat on the sofa, giggling like teenagers, the wine was probably to blame for that. They ate pop-corn, swapped funny anecdotal stories from the last three years of their lives. They painted their toenails bright pink, and argued over who was hotter; Brad Pitt or George Clooney from Ocean's Eleven. And for a time Lois could forget that anything had changed, that she had even been in Iraq, seen horrible sights she wanted to forget.

A feeling of contentment stole over her. She welcomed it. For the first time in a long while, she felt – normal again.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **I'd love to know what people think! It took me a long while to figure out where Lois should be at. The chapter is quite bleak at the start, I guess that was unavoidable given how the last chapter ended, but I wanted this chapter (hence it being so long) to end on a more positive note. I have, hopefully, set up the playing field well enough for the second part of this story. Send your thoughts my way. I always love reading reviews!

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! My email box has been so quiet the last few days that I had to give it some life again :) The reviews on the last chapter were really great and thanks to those wonderful people who took the time to send them, but I'm still not sure if everyone who follows this story liked it. I think this chapter will put some minds at ease and I think you will all like this chapter. At least I hope? It does have more clarity and it's not quite so grim. Us writers are an anxious lot. Reviews put our mind at ease.

Many thanks to VisAVis2, even though I ran out of time to get her to edit this chapter, her support has been very valuable and appreciated via our numerous private messages. I also would like to thank Claurica who always posts great reviews and Alison too.

That said, enjoy!

.

* * *

_**Chapter 19.**_

* * *

.

Work, was just what Lois needed and thrived on. Having been a war correspondent had already earned her a certain kind of respect. Which meant she didn't have to work her way up from the bull-pen.

She was working on the floor above Chloe with the desire to become a hard-edged investigative reporter. But being new to the Daily Planet meant she had a while to go before she arrived there. It was a job that entitled her to be thick-skinned. She had had plenty experience with that. She had caused her fair share of controversy and upset a number of people along the way, ultimately paying the price for it.

But she had a fresh start now. Her eyes scanned the newsroom, copy boys ran helter skelter. It was busy, noisy and cluttered. She felt right at home.

Lois had no sooner sat down at her desk when the phone rang.

"There's been a homicide downtown, Miss Lane. I need you there now!" Perry white bellowed.

She scribbled down the address.

"I'm right on to it, Chief."

Hanging up, she felt the familiar adrenalin rush. Whoa, that was quick. Grabbing her purse she made a hasty retreat. That address – it sounded familiar. Wasn't it the seedy tavern she had visited three nights ago? The one she just happened to be arrested at, by none other than Clark Kent himself. She had tried to, rather unsuccessfully, push that night out of her head. But she was only fooling herself. Seeing Clark again had rattled her. It had been – unexpected. He was – different. So was she. Three years had passed by. Life experiences had changed the both of them.

He was all she had thought about this last weekend, which was handy when it came to taking her mind of certain Iraq memories, but not so handy when it came to her heart.

The memories of him only reminded her of what she once had and now lost. Another very good reason why she had to keep busy.

Her heart sank when the tavern came into view, yep, it was the same place. Terrific. It looked like her chickens had come home to roost.

Paying the cab fare, she crossed the sidewalk.

Clark was there, but of course he would be. Just she hadn't expected to see him again so soon.

Taking a deep breath, she approached him. She needed to build up her repertoire of contacts and what could make a better contact than a police officer.

He glanced her way, showing little surprise at seeing her there. She silently instructed her heart to slow its pace down at the sight of him. Her eyes skimmed over his broad shape.

Clark in his police uniform, with his policeman like haircut that looked far too neat. She had a sudden longing to mess up his hair.

Clark with his serious expression and a perpetual frown denting his forehead.

"Fancy running in to you again," she said in a fake chirpy voice. "What a coincidence it happens to be the exact same place you arrested me."

His eyes rested on her press pass. "Lois."

His voice was huskier, a bit deeper than before. He certainly looked very manly in that uniform. She could feel her own body heat up as if it had suddenly remembered the one passionate night they shared three years ago. Oh, this was just terrific.

"About Friday night," he began, but they were cut off by his partner.

"Kent."

Lois recognised him – Steve, or something like that.

His eyes met with hers. "You," he began and proceeded to point a finger at her. "You were the Rambo chick we arrested."

Rambo chick, she liked it.

He glanced at her ID badge. "You work for the Daily Planet?"

"Yep, Lois Lane." She held out a hand.

A look of puzzlement crossed his face as he shook her hand. "So you were following up a lead that night?"

Her mouth opened in surprise.

"Yes, she was," Clark quickly interjected.

Her eyes flew to his face. Why would he lie?

"Is that why the charges were dropped?"

Clark nodded. And then it dawned on her, Clark had somehow gotten rid of her charges from that night – why?

Once his partner was out of ear shot, she cornered him.

"Why did you do it?"

"Chloe asked me too."

Naturally, of course,

"You always do what Chloe asks?"

She barely masked the hint of bitterness in her voice. If Clark had picked up on it, his face gave nothing away.

"She's generally right about most things."

That was kind of cryptic.

"Why - what did she say to make you change your mind?"

He didn't answer straight away and she felt her frustration mount.

"That I'm some kind of basket case now?"

His jaw clenched. "Not exactly."

Okay, so this was really going nowhere and she needed to get far away. The last thing she wanted from him was any form of pity. Though, she had the feeling she probably wouldn't get any.

"There's a crime scene I need to investigate."

She turned away, clenching her hands into fists, annoyed by his apparent aloofness.

"It's not a pretty sight, Lois," he called after her.

She stopped. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. You've no idea the things I've seen."

"In Iraq?"

Slowly turning, she raised her eyes to his. Chloe had obviously told him that. She would be having a little talk with her cousin later tonight. You don't discuss me with Clark Kent, ever.

"Yes."

She couldn't even begin to read his expression. He really did mask his thoughts and emotions extremely well. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned away and walked into the dingy tavern.

The scene before her was ominous, the flickering light above the bar didn't help. Two forensic analysts were inspecting the body. She recognised the man. He was the bar tender. He had seemed a decent enough person. Who would want to kill him?

There were multiple stab wounds to his body. A sudden image of Sarah's lifeless body flashed before her eyes. Stumbling backwards, Lois reached out a hand and grabbed the edge of a table for support. She turned away from the grisly sight.

What was with that? Taking a few deep breaths, she lowered herself onto a chair and fumbled in her bag for her packet of cigarettes. Pulling a cigarette out of the packet, she lit it. Her hand shook. Damn.

This wasn't supposed to be happening to her. Pull yourself together, Lois, she inwardly muttered. Okay, so apparently she had problems with looking at dead bodies. She should know better. It felt like the walls were closing in around her. She had to get out of there. Grabbing her handbag, she bolted for the door and straight into Clark.

It was like running into a steel beam – shit. Stars danced before her eyes. She felt his large hands settle on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I didn't see you."

For a moment, she thought she actually detected a hint of concern in his eyes, mixed with embarrassment.

"I didn't hurt you?" he hurriedly asked.

That thought obviously bothered him. He couldn't help it - being what he was.

"Apart from a mild concussion I'll be fine."

His eyes widened slightly. She bit back a smile.

"I was joking, Clark. My lame attempt at humour."

He still wore that same serious expression on his face. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, what did it take to make him smile?

As if suddenly realizing his close proximity to her, he quickly removed his hands from her shoulders.

Gazing into his eyes, she could see questions there. At least he was still curious.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you seemed in a hurry."

He always had been better at reading her than anyone else she knew. His presence was soothing. She longed to throw herself into his arms and tell him everything, all the horrible things that had happened in Iraq. The bomb blast she was caught in, her friend dying when she had survived. They were standing right next to each other – and she got out unscathed. Well, not entirely unscathed, but the scars on her back were minimal in comparison to dying. She had seen soldiers with their legs and arms blown off, horrible third degree burns caused from the intense fire of an IED bomb.

She was one of the lucky ones.

"I-I just needed some fresh air." She cursed the slight tremor in her voice.

If she didn't get out of there soon, she would be spilling out her woes to him. He had that effect on her.

Clark stood there rooted to the spot as she quickly stepped around him and walked outside. Let it go, he told himself. Lois wasn't his concern anymore. But something had disturbed her. Was it the sight of the bar tender's body? She had looked so – upset. Like she was battling some internal war.

Her words, '_You've no idea the things I've seen'_, played over and over in his mind. No doubt she would have seen stuff of nightmares even.

What had happened to her in Iraq? Something obviously had and it wasn't just about her being discharged from the Army.

It shouldn't bother him. What did he care? Only he did. None of this was right and everything seemed – wrong.

Stepping outside, he found her firing one question after another to his partner. She appeared composed once again as she scribbled in a note pad. His gaze rested on her face. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes. He had to wonder if she slept much. She had replaced the black jeans for plain, non-descript black trousers along with a bland coloured shirt. Her hair fell in soft waves about her face. She was still pretty even if too thin.

He watched her light up a cigarette.

Did she not realise she had just finished her last cigarette?

Okay, so she was a chain smoker now. That wouldn't be good for her health. Ignoring the concern, he walked over to her.

Steve looked up, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "She should be part of the detective team."

Steve had pretty much dated every young, pretty and available officer on the Metropolis police force. He could already see that he was finding Lois interesting.

"Detective Constable Kent is the person you need to talk to."

One eyebrow rose up as she glanced at him. "Seriously, in two years?"

How did she know he'd been in the police force two years? He sighed - Chloe that's how.

"Who would ever think that underneath all of that brawn, Kent, is highly intelligent?"

He saw speculation mixed with a hint of amusement in Lois' eyes.

"What were you doing Friday night, isn't that like beneath you if you made Detective?"

"I sometimes pick up extra shifts. I like doing the beat."

"Of course you would," she murmured.

Steve was watching on with curiosity.

Clark turned to him. "Don't you have photos to take?"

He held up a hand. "Okay, I get the hint. I'll leave you to it."

Once Steve left, he returned his attention to Lois. Her intent eyes were studying him, making him feel awkward.

"I need to ask you a few questions," he spoke.

Her eyes narrowed. "I thought I was the investigative reporter here?"

"Part of my job is to get the facts too, Lois, and you were here three nights ago."

"Okay, fire away – Detective Constable."

He ignored the intended meaning behind her words.

"Just let me put this out," she continued, gesturing to the cigarette.

He watched he walk to a nearby bin. She swayed slightly and worried she would faint, he quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Did you eat any breakfast?"

"Is this part of the investigation?"

He sighed. "Why don't we sit down before you fall down?"

"Okay."

She had no sooner sat down when he quickly sped to the nearest café, returning with a ham and cheese bagel.

She blinked in surprised. "Wow, is that for me?"

"You need to eat something."

A warm smile crossed her face as she took the bagel. It had been a while since he'd last seen it, and he almost found himself responding to it.

He pulled himself up with a start. She had unwrapped the bagel and took a bite.

"Why this place, Lois?" he asked, wait – that wasn't how he meant to word it.

She shrugged. "It was cheap, close to the hotel and I needed a drink."

"You couldn't just stop by a bottle shop and get takeaways?"

"I thought it would be harmless. I like background noise. It keeps me distracted."

He felt his curiosity increase. "From what?"

Her eyes met his, she swallowed. "How is this relevant, Clark?"

She was right. He was letting his so called non-existent feelings get in the way.

"The bar tender, was he the same guy from Friday night?"

She nodded.

"Did you talk to him at all?"

"Not really, but he was talking to another old guy at the bar. A regular by the look of it."

He watched her eat for a moment, seeing the enjoyment on her face. "This is good."

She always did eat with relish, not at all ladylike. He found himself oddly amused.

"I take it you didn't eat breakfast then?"

"No time, first day at work and I didn't want to be late."

He was getting distracted again. The sooner this little interview was over the better.

"I guess you didn't happen to catch this regular guy's name?"

She stopped chewing, a thoughtful look on her face as if she was trying to recall the events of that night.

"Bob." Her face lit up. "I think that's it. He's a retired mechanic and he has a son who has taken over the family business."

Clark was impressed.

"That's good, Lois. You have a sharp mind."

She always had.

"Considering your blood alcohol reading that night."

He hadn't meant to say that. It sort of slipped out. It was none of his business how much she drank and - or why.

Her eyes narrowed. "You know me, Clark. I can hold my own."

He averted his eyes from hers. This was becoming more tortuous by the minute. Trying to remain nonchalant, trying to act as if he really didn't know her.

"Can you describe his appearance?"

"Yeah, I think I can but on one condition."

He glanced at her.

"You take me with you when you find him."

Trust her to ask that. There was no way he could do that. It was against protocol. "I have a crime scene to investigate," he began.

"And I have a story to write."

He saw the stubborn tilt of her chin.

"You're very driven."

"And you're not," she shot back. "Because how many police officers make Detective Constable in just two years?"

He sighed. "I can work long hours because I don't need sleep …"

"Like us mere mortals," she finished for him.

How was that she was able to frustrate him? What he wouldn't give to be a mere mortal. He could hear Jor-el's voice echoing in his head. _'You must put your past behind you as a human, Kal-el.'_ Easier said than done, right now he was feeling every bit as angsty as a human. It was all her fault. And wasn't he supposed to be over her? Why did just the sight of her evoke forgotten memories and feelings?

"I still have to sleep from time to time, just not as often." His voice sounded defensive even in his own ears.

"You're not that different from us," she murmured softly.

Was that regret he saw in her eyes? It bewildered him.

"Different enough."

Picking up her napkin, she dabbed her lips with it. Her face had a sort of resigned look to it. "Thanks for the breakfast, Clark."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say, 'you needed it', but he kept his mouth shut and just nodded.

"I've got to dash off, you know, stories don't write themselves."

He didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Chloe is always saying that."

Getting to her feet, she slung her hand bag over her shoulder, glancing at him.

"You want visuals on that regular customer, Bob, you know where to find me."

He watched her walk away, clenching his jaw. There were no flies on her. He found the changes in her disconcerting. She really knew how to play hard ball. But not so many moments ago, he'd also seen her vulnerability. He didn't know what to make of it – or her.

* * *

Her head ached. Coming face to face with Clark just three days later did little to comfort her. It was just – too hard. Acting the tough girl when she didn't feel so tough. Lois kept herself busy for the rest of the day. She met the rest of the people on her floor. Judging by the looks they gave her, especially the women, she was in for some stiff competition. It wasn't surprising. Journalists were a competitive lot. It was a case of who could out scoop who and how quickly one fought their way up the hierarchy ladder.

She had a quick lunch with Chloe. It was time they had a little discussion about Clark Kent.

"What did you tell Clark about me?" she demanded, soon as they sat down with their Lattes.

Chloe appeared puzzled, but Lois wasn't letting her off the hook.

"He somehow managed to drop the charges," she continued.

Chloe stirred her coffee. "Oh – that, well I just told him you were starting at the Daily Planet and a charge of disorderly conduct was the last thing you needed on your resume."

Lois narrowed her eyes. "You told him I was in Iraq?"

Chloe sighed, taking a sip of her latte.

"Now he thinks I'm some basket case," Lois continued, putting another sugar cube in her coffee. That thought bothered her, a lot. Her experiences in Iraq might have rattled her a little, but she was perfectly fine apart from the odd nightmare here and there.

"When did you see him?" Chloe asked.

"This morning, there was a homicide at the tavern I just happened to visit three nights ago."

Lois noticed the amused smile on her cousin's face.

"So soon," she casually remarked. "Did he say much to you?"

"He asked me some questions."

And he had brought her a bagel. She smiled at the thought. He was still curious enough. He wasn't completely a lost cause. Don't be stupid, Lois, she silently chided, he might not be totally heartless, but neither was he about to be her best buddy anytime soon.

"Did you know he's a Detective Constable now?"

"Yeah, I think he might have mentioned that."

Lois found herself lost in her own musings. She couldn't help being impressed a little. Who would have thought the plaid wearing farm boy would do so well in such a competitive field. Did he still wear plaid when not at work? She missed that farm boy, Smallville. She wanted him back. It was never going to happen, the sooner she resigned herself to that fact the better. Maybe they could be friends again – one day in the not too distant future.

* * *

It was late by the time Lois returned to her apartment. A mangy ginger moggy sat on the doorstep, mewing pitifully. Lois glanced down at it, her hands resting on her hips in annoyance.

"Not you again. I thought I told you to scram."

Shaking her head, she pulled the keys out of her bag and opened the door. The cat ran inside, much like he had last night. Maybe it belonged to the previous owner and was left behind?

She had no time for a cat and this one wasn't even friendly. It would let her near him. She had to use the broom to push it out the door last night.

It was now pacing the tiny kitchen floor, mewing loudly.

"I don't have any cat food."

Its mewing grew louder. She stumbled to the pantry and opened it. There had be something in here to shut the thing up. Her eyes landed on a tin of tuna - that should do it. Opening the tin she placed it on the floor and watched the cat scoff it down.

"You're even skinnier than me," she mused, feeling a quick pang of pity for the thing.

It looked like she would be buying cat food tomorrow and inwardly sighed. She always did have a thing for strays. Or rather they had a way of finding her.

* * *

Chloe hadn't been kidding when she had told him that Lois would be at every crime scene. Well, just about every crime scene that would no doubt have some juicy story attached to it. In the short course of one week, he would have run into her four times; so much for avoiding her. He was still debating about agreeing to her terms with the visuals of that regular customer, Bob. Truth was he needed some clues on that murder, and Lois was the only person who could give them to him.

So far she had stuck fast to her word. The only way she was going to comply was if he allowed her to go with him, when and if they found this ex-mechanic Bob.

It went against every grain of his principles or was it really to do with having to spend time with her? Probably the later. The Detective Sergeant had already told him to do whatever it took.

When he saw her, once again, that Friday as he pulled into the parking lot, he'd resigned himself to getting the information he needed. Even it meant having to work side by side with her for a bit, he could do that.

"The formidable Lois Lane," Steve mused. "Do you think if I asked her out for a drink she'd say yes?"

Clark wanted to tell him to stay away from Lois, but what he actually said was. "How would I know?"

Steve glanced his way. "Just that you two seem to know each other."

He was observant, Clark had to give him credit for that. Turning the ignition off and pulling the keys out, he pocketed them.

"I knew her a while back in my final year of high school."

Memories he didn't wish to re-visit. He opened the door, eager to escape Steve's questions.

"I bet she was a handful then?"

He stopped, his hand resting on the car door handle. A sudden memory of Lois dragging him under the seat bleachers the night of the football try-outs flashed through his mind.

'_Where have you been all day and why are dragging me under here?'_

"_I can't be seen," she replied, looking furtively around._

"_Why ….?" _

"_I got suspended."_

_His eyes widened. "Again!"_

_She pressed a finger to his lips. "Shss, not so loud."_

"_What did you do this time?"_

_She bit down on her lip. "I got caught smoking behind the gym."_

"_Lois!"_

"_Tone down the hissy fit, Smallville."_

_He shut his mouth. At this rate she was going to get kicked out of school. _

The memory brought a nostalgic smile to his lips, one he quickly squashed. He could feel Steve's curious eyes watching him.

"She was always in trouble," he returned over his shoulder and pushed the car door open. Her voice from that night echoed in his ears.

'_Okay, go knock them out soldier - I'll be cheering for you from under the stand.'_

His eyes rested on the present day Lois Lane as he approached her. She was engaged in conversation with a fellow Policeman, grilling him in her bombastic, tactless way and puffing away on a cigarette between scribbling on a note pad.

'_Why don't we strike a deal?' he suggested. 'If I make the team, you give up smoking.'_

She glanced his way. There was an odd, reflective look on her face. Almost as if she knew what he was remembering.

'_You did say at the beginning of the year that you would give up.'_

'_And we still have another seven months to go.'_

'_What does it matter if it's in one week or seven months?'_

'_Alright,' she grumbled. 'It's a deal.'_

He watched her raise the cigarette to her lips. It seemed so long ago and yet – just the other day. He stopped directly in front on her. His eyes rested on her lips as she exhaled the white puffs of smoke. It didn't bother him that she smoked. It was her choice after all. He was only concerned about what it would do to her health. Hadn't her mother died from cancer? Didn't it worry her that she was opening herself up to the same death wish?

"What happened to our deal, Lois?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Taking hold of her hand, he held it out in front of her, the cigarette burning away between her middle and forefinger.

"This."

Guilt, then annoyance flickered in her eyes. She snatched her hand away.

"I did quit – remember."

It probably wasn't his place to say anything, but they were friends once. _And lovers,_ came the forbidden thought.

"The deal no longer applies."

She was defensive, bristling almost. The death glare she sent his way would melt most guys, but then he wasn't like other guys.

"Wow," Steve whistled alongside of him. "You two have issues. Anyone would think you were ex-lovers."

Lois glared at him. "What's it to you, buster," she shot back.

"Friends - we were only ever friends," Clark quickly added.

Steve gave a sceptical look and stepped back. "Whatever, I'll just leave you two ex-love birds to figure it out for yourselves."

His jaw clenched. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"You ever want to kill that guy?" Lois remarked.

Up until now, no. "Currently - yes."

He glanced her way, seeing the amused smile on her face. "Isn't that a bit too human, Clark?"

Unfortunately she had a way of bringing that out in him. Annoyed, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Probably."

She hid a smile at the disgruntled look on his face. It would appear Clark Kent wasn't as distant as she thought him to be. Then there was the whole smoking thing, which had astonished her. Just when she thought he really didn't care, out of the blue, he went and said something to her.

"By the way," he began, breaking into her train of thought. "I've given more thought to our discussion on Monday in regards to Bob, the ex-mechanic."

She turned to him, ignoring the flutter of her heart beat. It pissed her off that he still managed to get all of her physical senses on full alert whenever she was in close proximity to him.

"And?"

"Okay, Lois. You have your way."

She smiled, raising one eyebrow. She couldn't help teasing him a little. "Does this mean we're partners?"

He sighed. "In a matter of speaking, least for this case." He looked so not thrilled about it.

Her smile widened.

He frowned.

"And Lois, I'll be asking the questions."

"Sure thing."

Not likely though.

His frown deepened as he gazed into her eyes. "It's not going to happen is it?"

She tapped her pen against his broad chest. "I'll try to be a good girl, Clark."

He didn't look at all reassured. He knew her too well.

"Well I'm all done here. I'll see you at the station tomorrow for the sketch artist?"

He nodded. "Make it around ten in the morning."

Lois walked away feeling immensely pleased with herself. Her and Clark Kent working on a case together, who'd ever thought that would ever happen.

* * *

Lois was typing away on her computer when she felt someone watching her. Quickly looking up, she saw a young, somewhat good looking man standing not more than a metre from her desk. He was smiling in an absurd way, as if he found her to be some kind of novelty.

She raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Who are you?"

His smile widened in a very affable, likeable way.

"I'm Gabriel Grant, Senior Editor."

"Since when?"

"As of today, Miss Lane."

Great, just what she needed, another hot shot good looking journalist to compete with. And senior editor? He looked far too young for that. How had he earned his strips?

"I thought Perry White was my boss?"

"You answer to me. I answer to him. It's how it works, Lane."

Okay, maybe he was a high achiever?

"I've been reading a number of your stories as a war correspondent. You write extremely well."

She felt flattered by the compliment.

"I'm looking forward to working with you."

Giving her a passing warm smile, he turned away. Lois didn't know what to say or think as she watched him walk to the door. However, her curiosity was piqued. Who the hell was he? And how did he climb the ranks so fast?

* * *

Clark sat down at his desk and checked his emails. There was one from Lex Luthor. Another invitation to some charity ball donation. Lex was really working hard at his political aspirations. He was about to delete the email when his finger hovered over the button. Should he go? And why was Lex still bothering him with these lame invitations?

He shook his head. Lex running for the state Kansas Senator was ambitious. It was bizarre too, but what if he won the seat? He had already managed to become Mayor of Metropolis. Just what were his motives? Maybe it was about time to find out.

Instead of hitting the delete button, Clark's finger pressed the 'accept' button. He leaned back in his seat, his hands relaxing on the arm rests of his chair.

He could never let Lex achieve that sort of power. Jor-el had warned him on numerous occasions about what that sort of power did to a person. Why was it that the sociopaths always found power on this planet, and never anyone able to harness it for good? Maybe his biological father was right?

As much as he had met a great many decent people with good intentions, he had also met just as many who didn't. The balance of power had always been an odd thing. Not something that could be, or should be, so easily pinned.

* * *

Chloe sipped her latte, flicking through the paper. Clark abruptly sat down opposite to her. She glanced up at him. He looked frazzled. It wasn't often she saw him like that.

"Don't tell me - Lois?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Only Lois can put that look on your face, Clark."

His jaw clenched. "She is so …"

"Frustrating," she finished for him, a slow amused smile crossing her face.

It kind of felt good to see him rattled for a change. If Lois could still frustrate him then he couldn't be completely over her. Obviously not as much as what he would like to be.

"Why, what has she done now?"

"I have to work with her on this murder case."

She noticed the disgruntled look on his face. "I've run into her practically every day! And I just had to spend an hour with her at the police station."

"I thought you no longer have feelings for her?"

He brought himself up with a start. "I don't."

Chloe took a sip of her coffee. "Then what's the problem?"

Lowering his gaze, he picked up the napkin and began tearing it into shreds. Chloe waited for him to answer. Something was bothering him.

"Does she talk about her time in Iraq?" he eventually asked.

Was Clark possibly concerned now?

"I get the impression she doesn't want to and I don't push. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Was it? Chloe was well aware that Lois was struggling. She recalled how annoyed Lois had been when she'd told Clark she had been in Iraq. '_Now he thinks I'm some basket case'_.

Lois liked the rest of the world to see her as this tough girl, and that she was perfectly fine, even if she wasn't. She had always been that way. Clark was also well aware of what Lois was like. He must have picked up that not everything was right with her.

"I had another invitation to one of Lex's charity functions," he spoke, breaking the lengthy silence.

He obviously wanted to change the subject.

"I hope you deleted it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Chloe. Can we chance him becoming state Senator?"

She went still. "You have to stay away from him, Clark."

He ran a hand through his hair. "And if he becomes Senator, what next? Does the day arrive when he becomes President?"

She laughed. "I doubt it."

Given the look on Clark's face, he didn't. What if that did happen? God help them all. Sensing the sudden seriousness of this conversation, she leaned across the table.

"Clark, you might be the only person who can stop him. But if he truly finds out exactly what you are. He could also be the one who destroys you."

A shadow passed over his face. "I have to take that chance, Chloe."

She shook her head sadly. "There may come a day, when you might be our last hope, Clark. What if your biological father has been right all along?"

His sigh was heavy, his expression guarded once more.

"Lois agrees with me," she continued.

His eyebrows shot up. "Lois?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, Clark, but I just can't hide it any longer. Lois wasn't being selfish when she left you to join the Army. She truly believed that she had to let you go."

He stared at her, eyes filled with doubt. "What are you saying, Chloe?"

She threw her hands up in despair. "Are you seriously that blind when it comes to matters of the heart, Clark?"

Chloe bit down on her lip. Yes, he was. "Don't answer that."

He frowned, appearing confused.

She took a deep breath, gazing directly into his eyes. He had to know the truth.

"She made the ultimate sacrifice to save us – humanity. She had to give you up. I-I would have done the same."

He looked at her wordlessly.

"Clark, when she told you - you were not one of us, she was saying you are so much more."

"I don't want to be," he got out through gritted teeth.

He really could be frustrating, but she couldn't blame him. It wouldn't be easy carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was only 21 years of age. Most other young men were out there living their lives, having fun, partying and not taking life too seriously.

Clark already appeared so many years older than what he was.

"But, I'm well aware of what I am," he returned in an even tone of voice. "What I have to become."

Chloe didn't know what to say to make it any easier for him. But he had to know one thing. Reaching out a hand, she entwined her fingers with his.

"You don't have to do it alone, Clark. You need people as much as they need you."

Sooner or later he had to realise that? No one should be alone. Super hero or not. In many ways she was glad Lois had returned. It meant she no longer had to do this on her own.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **Reviews are always loved and very appreciated! I'm always keen to hear what people think and I especially love feedback. I had another whole scene for this chapter but it ended up being too long and it kind of broke with the continuity a bit so I put it into the next chapter. The good news is that I've pretty much written at least half of the next chapter as a result, and you shouldn't have to wait as long for an update.

Thanks for reading!

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! As always they make me very happy. The support for this story has been wonderful! Writing long stories is not as easy as it looks and this story has already reached something ridiculous like over 145,000 after I upload this chapter. I'm like, wow. I just hope I can keep all the plot lines together and the story doesn't start getting boring :) I intend to wrap it up in about six chapters, hopefully.

Special thanks to VisAVis2 for editing this chapter for me.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 20.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Lois had Sundays off. It wasn't her choice. As much as Perry White was a work horse the Daily Planet wasn't open for business unless some major event or calamity took place.

'_Everyone needs a day off, Miss Lane,' he had told her. _

'_What do I do?'_

'_There's always church.'_

Church – really? She hadn't been to church since she had stayed at the Kent farm. Clark would nudge her in the arm as she tended to drift off to sleep during those long boring sermons. The memories brought a smile to her lips. She quickly pulled herself up with a start. Could she not even go five minutes without thinking of him? Feeling annoyed with herself she started on an apartment cleaning frenzy. She cleaned the shower and toilet, vacuumed the floors, wiped down the bench tops and scrubbed the ashtray clean in the sink.

She screwed up her nose at the smell of stale tobacco. It really was a disgusting habit. She was stupid for taking up smoking again. Stupid. Stupid. She had to stop. The number of internal conversations she'd had about quitting were endless. There was always tomorrow, next week and New Year's resolutions. Now here she was three years later and still smoking. Had it really been that long? As much as she always blamed Iraq, least that is what she told other people, truth was she started smoking again way before that. After leaving Clark, the farm and the only place she could really call home, the first thing she had done when arriving in Fort Benning was buy a packet of cigarettes.

Her father hadn't been happy.

'_You give up the cigars, I'll give up the cigarettes,' she had flung back at him._

What had she been thinking? But at that time she hadn't been. The only thing she had felt was a certain sort of self-hate for what she had done, good intentions or not, for hurting Clark even though it had hurt her just as much if not more. Maybe it had been a self-inflicted punishment of sorts.

Lois didn't stop until the apartment was sparkling clean. She felt satisfied and glanced at the clock. It was only ten in the morning! What did she do now?

Maybe Chloe was free?

But Chloe was out and about with Jimmy that day.

Lois had woken up that morning up feeling restless and bored. Sure there was some stories and leads she could work on, but for some strange reason she didn't feel like working. Then there was the gym, she could do a couple of hours' work-out there, burn off some of her restless energy.

She could hear Chloe's voice in her head. _Seriously, Lois, the gym? Because it's not as if you really need to burn off any more calories._ True, and she wasn't in the mood for the gym either.

The cat, she still hadn't named him yet, sat on the bench watching her every movement. It was unnerving at times.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He merely raised a paw and started licking it.

"You know it stinks of cat in here," she muttered.

Approaching the window, she yanked it open. The smell of maple pie wafted through. It made her think of the farm and Mrs. Kent's cooking. She suddenly found herself longing for the simpleness that was the Kent farm, the smell of hay and fresh air, the peacefulness and good home-made cooking.

Closing her eyes, she could picture it all in her head. Mrs. K's motherly concern. God how she missed it, and then she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She was going to see Mrs. Kent. She had tried to deny the part of her that longed for some kind of motherly guidance. She could go without it, so she kept telling herself, and she didn't need any help. But she was only lying to herself. Last night the dreams had returned. They left her feeling shaken and distressed. The light she had left on in the bathroom offered little relief. Much to her surprise the cat had jumped on her bed, curling itself in the crook of her knees, and she had felt strangely comforted.

When she woke up in the morning, the cat wasn't there. She found him perched on the window sill, gazing out the window, watching the world pass by. The dreams always left her feeling uptight. Where could she go? Who could she trust? She felt so – hollow.

Mrs. K was the closest person she'd ever known that had filled in that particular void in her life. And Clark, but he was off limits.

If it meant risking running into him, then so be it. She had pretty much seen him every day over the last week. Strange how that went. Lois tried not to dwell on it.

* * *

She borrowed Chloe's car. One of these days, when she had saved enough money, she would get around to buying a car. Owning a car had a sense of freedom. She missed it. The knowing you could just jump in it any time and follow the road it happened to lead you on.

The city suburbia eventually panned out into pastoral farmland, rows of corn fields passed by. The familiarity of it brought along a sense of nostalgia, and then the Kent farm road came into view, as if no time had passed by at all.

She was home. The only home she had ever really had.

Lois pulled into the driveway and, just to be on the safe side, parked Chloe's car behind the barn.

Why are doing this, Lois, she silently chided as she walked into the barn, because this was nothing more than a form of self-inflicted torture. Memories swamped her as she stepped into the barn, but they were pleasant and she welcomed them. How she had loved this place. Training Clark, teasing him and becoming friends with him. She glanced up at the loft; _'I want to make love to you right now.' _And that – the most memorable night of her life. The only time she had felt so completely connected to another person.

Hearing the back door creak open, she carefully peered through a crack in the barn door. Clark walked out with Shelby on his heels. Her heart warmed at the sight of him. Hopefully he was about to take Shelby for a nice long walk.

When he began to fill on old metal tub with water that she recognised as Shelby's bathtub, her heart sunk. Oh crap, he wasn't going anywhere.

He warmed up the tub of water using his heat vision. It had been a long while since she'd last seen him use it. Pity he hadn't been around in Iraq.

_And do what exactly, Lois_. He might be able to save people, but he couldn't change politics.

She watched him trying to persuade Shelby to get in the tub. He hadn't realised she was there yet, and for once, his guard was down. He was wearing plaid. It brought a smile to her lips; right now he was a lot like the Smallville she remembered, even if he filled out that shirt more with the broadness of his deep chest. And as for those big arms, she imagined them wrapped around her and - _get a grip, Lois._ She shook her head to clear it, but she couldn't help staring at him. At the way the sunlight reflected in his hair, though too short for her liking, the odd curl threatened in its defiance, making her want to reach out and touch it, damn, damn. His beautiful eyes held a contentment she'd yet seen, as if some of the simple things in life still meant something to him.

"Okay, you leave me no choice, Shelby," he growled.

Picking the dog up, he put him into the tub. Clark then proceeded to rub soap through his fur, followed by several jugs of water. By the end of it Lois wasn't sure who was wetter, Shelby or Clark?

"Shelby, keep still," he admonished, but there was a smile on his face as he spoke, the sort of smile Lois hadn't seen on his face in such a long time that it made her heart ache. Oh, so he did remember how to smile. He ruffled the dog's ears, and Shelby obviously deciding it was time to shake, did just that, drenching Clark in the process. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

Clark froze and looked her way. Damn his super hearing. Taking a deep breath she stepped out from behind the barn door, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spy on you like that, Clark."

He stood up, instantly wary, his body stiffening. "What are you doing here?"

"What, no hello?" she returned, annoyed.

He blinked. "You startled me."

Making her legs move, she walked over to him. "Don't sweat it Clark, I'm not here to see you. I've just about seen you every day."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," he remarked, dryly.

She had practically driven him up the wall yesterday at the police station. She liked getting an emotional response out of him and knew him well enough to get one.

"I came to see your Mom."

Not noticing the bar of soap on the ground, she stepped on it. Her legs gave way beneath her and she was suddenly falling backwards. Expecting to hit the hard impact of the ground, her fall never happened. She found herself caught up in Clark's arms. She gazed up into his handsome face. Her breath caught in her throat at the brief conflicting emotions in his eyes. What put them there? For a moment neither of them looked away. He smelled of wood-smoke and soap. She had the feeling he wanted to ask her something; something important. But the moment passed and as if suddenly aware she was still in his arms, he quickly placed her back on her feet. A sharp sudden pain in her back made her groan as she straightened.

"Are you all right?" he asked, frowning.

Not really, but Clark didn't need to know about it. "I just twisted my back. It's nothing," she dismissed.

"Judging by the pained expression on your face, Lois, it doesn't look like nothing."

"It'll be fine in a few minutes."

Shelby would happen to choose his moment, deciding to jump up on her.

"No … Shelby!" Clark exclaimed.

In a flash he was gone. She blinked. Clark had chained a now dry Shelby to the railing.

"That was fast," she remarked, amused.

"Yeah, well the last thing you needed was having Shelby jump all over you when you have a sore back."

He almost sounded concerned. She felt touched for a moment.

"There's a heat pack inside the house. Mom pulled some muscles in her back about a year ago. It might help you."

Seeing this side in Clark again warmed her in more ways than one, though she couldn't understand the sudden change?

"Okay, why don't you go ahead and get changed into some dry clothes as I make my way inside."

She didn't want him to see her move stiffly; that would then lead to questions, questions she didn't know how to answer. Talking about that day was too hard, despite the therapist telling her she needed to. Not that she was about to listen to any shrink. It was bad enough she had been forced to see one.

Clark nodded and disappeared into the house. She followed, carefully taking measured steps toward the door to test out just how bad the pain was. It was - okay. It should sort itself out over a couple of days and …

Clark stood in the doorway, watching her. Couldn't he for once get changed like a normal person? Damn his super speed.

She met his questioning gaze.

"It's an old injury, Smallville," she began, suddenly going still.

Oh crap. Did she just call him Smallville? It was being here, back in this place again.

She took a deep breath. "Nothing you just did."

"What happened?"

Now he was curious! A week ago she had been invisible to him. And as much as it had hurt, she wished for it now.

She had to Lie and make it quick.

"It happened during basic training. I strained a few ligaments."

More like severed them from the shrapnel that flew into her back. He didn't need to know that. He took the few steps towards her, and she found herself swept up in his arms once again. She was about to protest.

"Forget it, Lois. I can see you're struggling. Just swallow the tough girl act for once."

He really had become very strong-minded. Was that part of Jor-el's training too? She didn't mind this new found assertiveness of his.

As he carried her inside, she tried not to think about how nice it felt to be in his arms again. Where did she put her hands? _Not his chest, Lois, don't go there. Don't look at his face either,_ she silently chided _or his arms_. Oh hell, where did she look? It would be all too easy to rest her head on his chest, drink in the smell of his spicy underarm deodorant as if no time had passed by.

He put her down next to the table. Well, this was awkward. She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Um – thanks, Clark."

She chanced looking up. His eyes sought hers. Why did he have to have such beautiful eyes and life didn't play fair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Umm, hmm." It was about all she could manage.

"I'll go get that heat pack."

Yes, great idea, being in close proximity to him only played havoc with her senses. She gratefully lowered herself onto a chair, watching him walk into the kitchen. It seemed surreal to be here once again, memories she sought to hold at bay had a way of returning. She thought she knew it all back then, but when she really thought about it, she had been naïve and innocent.

Clark returned with a heat pack. She took it from him, trying not to notice the way he filled out that white t-shirt he'd changed into.

She cleared her throat. "Do you have any pain killers with a strong anti-inflammatory?"

"Mom has some in the cupboard."

He disappeared into the kitchen once again and returned with two pain killers and a glass of water. She peered at the glass, then up to his face.

"I don't suppose you have anything stronger?"

"Like what?" he frowned.

"I don't know, like whiskey?"

"Lois, its midday. You can't really be thinking of alcohol now?"

Well that could be debated, she mused. Seeing the frown on his forehead and the questions in his eyes, she quickly looked away.

She was saved from having to say anything further when the door opened and Mrs. K walked in. She was such a sight for sore eyes.

"Lois," she exclaimed.

Lois gingerly stood up from the chair, and found herself caught up in Mrs. K's warm embrace. She fought back the tears.

"Mrs. K, I've missed you so much."

Mrs. K pulled back, her warm gaze skimming over her face. "It's great to see you again, Lois."

As any mother would, or the closest thing Lois had ever known as a mother, Mrs. K brushed a strand of hair back from her forehead. "You've dyed your hair?"

She self-consciously brought a hand up to the back of her neck.

"I know it's a bit extreme," she began, "Black and all, just it had suited my mood at the time. I had just come back from Iraq."

Her words trailed off there, maybe she had said too much. But Mrs. K had that understanding expression on her face and Clark already knew she'd been in Iraq, thanks to Chloe.

"It must have been rough there?"

Lois nodded. How was it that she could so willingly ditch her tough girl act whenever Mrs. K was around? If there was one person she could talk to about her experiences there, maybe it would be her. She glanced at Clark, but not with him here and definitely not with the way things were between them. It's not that he would understand or judge, Clark wasn't like that, but she couldn't bear any form of pity. She had her tough girl act to keep up.

"Now you are here, why don't you stay for lunch?"

"I'd love that."

* * *

Lois talked non-stop at the dining table. Clark didn't know how she could talk so much and eat so quickly at the same time. Her presence here unsettled him and not in an unpleasant way. Just that - he hadn't expected her to ever come back here. It seemed unreal, seeing her sitting at the table once again. Funny how she was annoyed with him knowing she'd been to Iraq, but had so openly told his mother. But his mother did have a way of softening the hardest of people.

He could sense that discussing anything that had happened to Lois in Iraq was off limits. She had also been reluctant to discuss her so-called back injury. There was more to that, and he hazarded a guess she was lying.

He couldn't help glancing at her face every now and again. Despite the fact that she talked in her usual chirpy way, there was a restrained sadness behind her eyes. Chloe's words from yesterday had played, too often, through his mind. _Lois wasn't being selfish when she left you to join the Army. She truly believed that she had to let you go. _Maybe that was true, but to completely sever any connection to him and for three years, indicated that she had no problems sticking to her guns. Would she have ever come to see him again of her own violation and not by chance? Did that mean that she no longer felt much for him? Or had she too, made sacrifices as much as he had? It was confusing him, leaving him feeling bothered. Irrespective of what they may or may not feel for each other, nothing could ever come of it again.

It was probably for the best that she had left. He just couldn't understand why she happened to suddenly turn up in his life again. Was fate mocking him now?

His eyes rested on her face. Now that he could so clearly see the shadows in her eyes it made him curious, and as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself – concerned.

Don't look her – don't think about it – don't show that you care because you don't. Recall the memories of how annoying she used to be. She had effectively driven him crazy yesterday. Some things didn't change.

"This is just like old times," she gushed. "Sitting around the table, chatting and eating." She glanced at him. "Only Clark seems to have forgotten how to smile."

He averted his eyes. Yep, annoying. She still liked to poke and prod. And why? She had told him that he needed to become, what he was born for; a Kryptonian. And while she might have believed she was doing the right thing, he couldn't escape the pain of her abandonment.

During his training these last three years, Jor-el had shown him what power did to men who allowed themselves to revel in human emotion. They became proud, driven by greed, driven by need to control, and brought misery upon others. _You, Kal-el, have unspeakable power and you need to learn to control it, my son, harness it for the good of others_. And that meant sacrifices. It meant he had to forgo all human emotion. He couldn't afford to fall in love. His life didn't entail the happy ending, a white picket fence, a loving wife to come home to and children to hold, bring up – love. He probably couldn't have children even if he wanted them. No doubt, one day, Lois would want that.

His gaze met hers. There was a teasing smile on her lips, but it really didn't hide the question in her eyes. _What happened to you, Clark?_

He quickly returned his attention to his meal, forcing himself to eat. The sooner she was gone the better. But trying to ignore her presence wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Tonight, he would be visiting the fortress. Once there, he would put a stop to any budding feelings before they had the chance to resurface.

"You've lost weight, Lois," his mom said. "Have you not been taking care of yourself?"

Clark stabbed at the peas on his plate. That was an understatement. She was a twig. He chanced a glance her way, suddenly curious to hear her answer. Then cursing the curiosity.

"I just have a fast metabolism," she returned.

He snorted. "Yeah, and it has nothing to do with smoking."

Had he just said that out loud? Given the _'way to go'_ look she shot his way, then that would be a yes.

"You're smoking, Lois?" his Mom asked, sounding concerned.

He saw her grit her teeth, looking pissed with him. Well, it was the truth.

"Like a chimney," he couldn't help adding.

Lois' fork clattered to the table. She glared at him.

"What can I say, it was stressful in Iraq. I guess I just fell back into the bad habit of smoking."

"Well, I'm sure you'll give it up when you're ready, Lois," his Mom said, patting her hand, giving him a _'take it easy on her'_ look.

He lowered his eyes. No doubt it would have been stressful. He wasn't being hard on her, he was merely pointing out the truth. He didn't care what she did, he told himself, as he had done countless times already that week.

* * *

It seemed Clark wasn't the only one suffering here. Lois was a former shadow of herself, not that it was noticeable on the outside. She was good at bluffing and pretending. But Martha could sense the girl was struggling. Her tough outer shell had taken some heavy knocks, and she was in a more fragile state than she would let anyone see or know.

_She needs you Clark_. But they were words he wasn't ready to hear. And Clark needed her, more than ever. It was up to them to find their way back to each other. Martha wanted to remain optimistic.

"She really isn't herself," she spoke in the cool afternoon air, as Lois' car drove away.

"I need to go to the fortress," he said.

She turned her gaze to his. _No – No!_ She caught him by the arm as he began to walk down the steps.

"Don't go, Clark, please."

He stopped. She had to reach him. She had to try. "Every time you come back from there, it's as if another part of you is gone. There is hardly anything left of Clark Kent."

Her voice broke off there. Tears sprung to her eyes. Why did she feel like she was fighting a losing battle?

"It's for the best, mom," he sighed.

"No, it's not!" she snapped.

"It's the only way I can deal with – what I have to do."

She knew her son well enough to get the pain behind the words, a life he felt he couldn't have because of what he was and his destiny.

"Then hug me before you go."

His arms went around her, and held her. She allowed herself to take small comfort. He wasn't totally lost to her yet. "It'll be okay, Mom," he murmured.

In a flash he was gone. She stood, alone and bereft, shivering in the cool air. Both Clark and Lois were suffering, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Clark stormed into the fortress. "Jor-El," he called, "Why is it that I can still feel? I thought you could fix that."

"I am limited in what I can do to you, Kal-El."

"What do you mean?"

"I can train you, call you and put thoughts into your mind, but I cannot control what you feel."

"You said you could!"

"I have only ever shown you the Kryptonian way, given you all the knowledge that you need. I've instilled ways in which you can deal with your emotions."

"It's not enough."

He was met with silence. Typical, but maybe this would get a reaction from Jor-el. "Lois is back. You know, the girl who you warned to leave me."

There, give him that, Clark could imagine the response.

"What interaction you have with the human girl is up to you, Kal-el. At that time it was imperative that you completed your training, which you have now done."

What did he mean by that? "So, it doesn't matter if Lois is in my life?"

"The human woman has a strong moral conscience."

She did, it was one of the things he had lov – liked about her.

"It's up to you, Kal-El, how you deal with the human emotions that you grew up with. I cannot change what was done to you as a child, or your experiences growing up with humans. Those experiences play a part in shaping what you become."

* * *

He always ran at night when feeling uptight. He'd run for hours and hours, till his powers were completely depleted. With no sun to re-charge his batteries, it was the closest he could come to feeling – human. By the time he returned to the farm, the thirst would be so overwhelming that he would drink one glass of water after another. The sweet relief of the water filling him, felt like bliss. He'd stagger into bed, falling into a deep sleep, and for a time, he could forget everything.

* * *

His Mom was shaking him awake.

"Clark. Don't you have work, Clark?"

He sat up startled, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"What's the time?"

"Seven."

He stumbled out of bed. Feeling groggy, he pushed the curtains back to let the sun in. Soon as the sun hit his body, pure energy filled him. His hands rested on the window sill.

"You weren't gone for long?" his Mom spoke from behind.

He had forgotten she was there. Turning around, he reached for his shirt.

"Jor-el couldn't help me."

He could see the sudden relief in her eyes. "Emotions are not a bad thing, Clark. You can deny it all you want, but they also make us part of who we are."

"Jor-el said much the same thing," he muttered, tugging his shirt on.

Surprise crossed her face. "Oh, maybe Kryptonian parenting isn't so different from us?"

"A voice in a Fortress hardly makes a parent."

Buttoning up his shirt, he noticed the thoughtful expression on his Mom's face.

"I guess this sudden distraction wouldn't happen to do with Lois' return."

He scowled at her. "No."

And yes. Who was he kidding? Only himself. Lois returning back into his world had turned it upside down; once again. She was the reason for the sudden break in his concentration. The last thing he had expected was for her to rock up at the farm. There was no escaping her. Although she had been there to see his Mom, not him, and why?

His Mom had that knowing look in her eyes. There was no fooling her.

"I'm going to have a shower."

When he descended the stairs, dressed in his police uniform, his Mom dumped a large bag full of food in his arms.

"Do you know where Lois lives?"

"Yes." Dare he ask "why?"

"Can you give that bag of food to her?"

He looked at her suspiciously. What was his Mom up to now? Was this some ploy to get him to see her? It seemed he was never going to escape Lois now she was back in his life.

"I'm worried about her," his Mom continued.

It wasn't unusual for his Mom to be thoughtful. He looked up to find her watching him.

"You can't tell me, Clark, that when you look at Lois you don't see she is struggling?"

Of course he did. But he didn't want to see it.

"If you're trying to get me and Lois together, don't. It's not going to happen."

She sighed. "I'm not, but she was your friend once, Clark. I don't see why you have to lose that?"

He didn't want to start connecting with her again, risk feeling too much. But looking into his Mom's eyes, he never had been able to let her down.

He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Clark knocked on her apartment door. He waited patiently for a minute. When there was no answer he knocked again.

"Lois," he called. "It's me, Clark."

He heard a thump, swearing and the door before him was suddenly yanked open. She looked pale, maybe because of the darkness of her wild messy hair.

"My Mom wanted me to bring some food over to you …" his voice broke off there, when she shoved a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

He cautiously stepped into her unit. He could hear her heaving in the toilet bowl as he placed the bag he carried onto the table.

Was she all right?

"Lois," he called out.

"I'll be right there, Clark."

His eyes wandered around the apartment, from the ashtray on the window sill, numerous boxes of coffee sachets and half empty bottle of whiskey near the sink. Is this what her staple diet consisted of; caffeine, alcohol and cigarettes?

Lois re-appeared from the bathroom, looking pale but composed. She'd brushed her hair, and put on a jacket.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"It's self-inflicted, I'll live," she murmured. "Apparently alcohol and strong pain killers are not a good mix."

That didn't reassure him any. He had worked long enough in the police force to recognise the tell-tale signs of PTSD. Maybe his Mom was right. But then Lois did like to drink. He didn't know what to say or think.

She looked awkward, and moved stiffly towards him, her eyes resting on the bag. The real reason as to why he was here.

"My Mom's worried about you, she wanted me to bring over some food."

Lois peered into the bag, a slow smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "That's sweet of her."

She began pulling food items out of the bag. His eyes rested on her hair. It was still kind of on the shortish side, had she always kept it that way whilst in the Army? And she had dyed it black after returning from Iraq, _'It suited my mood.'_ Her mood – did that mean she had been in a bad way? Half a dozen questions began to formulate in his mind. He wanted to know. It's not your place to ask, he reminded himself. If she wanted to talk about it she would.

"How is your back?"

"Better," she returned, and held up a blueberry muffin.

"This bring back memories, Smallville," she grinned.

Smallville, he mused, why was she still calling him that? He looked at the muffin in her hand. _'We can't all be goody two-shoes straight 'A' students like you, Clarkie.'_

"Yeah, you stole my lunch," he grumbled. "You implied I was boring and you called me tubby."

Her smile widened. "Those were the days."

He almost found himself smiling in return. As much as she frustrated him, she always did have a way of amusing him.

"What is your Mom trying to do? Fatten me up?" she quipped.

His eyes skimmed over her skinny frame.

"You need fattening up."

She took a bite out of the muffin. "What every girl dreams of hearing. I'm sure I'll have fun eating my way back to health."

It was getting harder not to respond. She was too likeable. He cursed the fact that no matter how many years passed by, he still felt drawn to her.

She made him feel normal. She always had.

Jor-el's words from last night came back to mind; _what interaction you have with the human girl is up to you, Kal-el._

At least his father wouldn't intervene if he did get in a relationship with Lois, not that he was about to. Relationships were a no-go zone for him.

A tabby cat leapt up on to the bench, appearing out of nowhere. Clark looked at it, startled.

"You have a cat?"

The look of disbelief on his face brought a smile to her lips.

"It decided to call this place home."

Clark reached out a hand to pat the cantankerous cat. "Um, I wouldn't Clark, he hates peop …"

Her voice broke off there as the cat arched its back when Clark's big hand swept over it.

She shook her head amused. Of course the only person the cat would happen to like is Clark.

"What are you? Some kind of animal whisperer? Next thing you'll be telling me you can talk to animals, and it's one of your powers or something."

He smiled. She blinked shocked. Clark was smiling?! It would appear the only thing to make Clark smile these days were animals. She wanted to bask in the sudden warmth of that smile.

"Not that I'm aware of," he returned.

Cat, was really disgracing himself, lying on its back as Clark rubbed its belly, purring in pure contentment. Clark, appearing preoccupied by the cat's behaviour, tickled under its chin. She found herself beginning to envy the affection he was giving it. Great, she was now jealous of a cat.

"Does he have a name?" he asked.

"No, just cat."

He glanced her way, bemused. "Lois, he needs a name."

"Once you name something, you form an attachment to it."

Damn, she shouldn't have said that. Nick names excluded she felt like adding. She could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"You know me," she shrugged in a nonchalant way. "I'm never in one place for long."

A shadow passed over his face. "I know."

The awkwardness was back.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I should go. I'm already late for work."

"Oh crap, that makes two of us," she muttered.

She quickly opened the door for him, eager to see him go. He would happen to call by when she looked like something – the cat had dragged in. Puking in the toilet bowl, with him there, was embarrassing enough. Why did he always have to catch her at her worst?

"Thanks for the food, Small … Clark."

"You're welcome, Lois."

He tore his gaze away from hers.

"I'll see what leads I can find on that Bob guy."

He nodded. "Me too."

Closing the door behind him, she slumped against it, taking a deep breath. Okay, Lois, time to get yourself sorted.

She had a quick shower, dragged a brush through her hair, frowning at her pale reflection. Maybe she should think about dying her hair brown? Black, it was so –austere. She needed a change.

* * *

Lois entered the Daily planet, her thoughts drifting to Clark Kent. For the last two mornings he had knocked on her door, leaving a brown paper bag with a toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. Her favourite. He hadn't forgotten. Of course the man himself was never there when she opened the door, just the brown paper bag on the doorstep, but she would catch a whiff of his aftershave.

She smiled to herself as she placed her handbag on her desk. Was it possible that Clark still cared just a bit? Or was it Mrs. K, nagging him to make sure she was eating properly? Whatever the reason, it put her in a good frame of mind for the day. Though, she hadn't seen him these last three days, and she had to wonder if he was avoiding her? Or was it because murderers were taking a holiday? It had been quiet on the Western front.

So far she hadn't been able to find any leads on Bob, but then Grant Gabriel had been keeping her busy with other mundane stories. There was only one word to sum up that man; annoying but likeable. Okay, so that was two words. She saw a lot of him, too much actually. Was he possibly interested in her? Normally she wouldn't mind, but she was currently sworn off all men.

It wasn't long before he tracked her down, telling her she had to attend some Charity ball Lex Luthor was hosting, was he serious?

"Don't give me that look, Lane. It's part of your job."

She folded her arms, as he leaned against her desk, making himself perfectly at home.

"I'll meet you there at 8.00pm tonight," he continued. "It's formal. You need to dress up."

She was silently fuming. "I'm not writing any favourable story on him."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't trust him."

"You know him personally?"

"No … but I know enough about him."

Grant straightened up. "Try to be objective."

She glared up at him.

"I like your hair that colour, Lane. It's much softer on your face."

If he thought a compliment would put her in a better frame of mind then he was wrong.

"Don't try and sweet talk me."

He grinned. "Don't be late." And walked off in that determined cocky stride of his.

Damn, she didn't have any dresses. Guess that meant she had to go shopping. She had already spent fifty dollars at the hair salon yesterday, having her hair dyed back to brown. The last thing she needed was to fork out more money on a dress.

* * *

Chloe fastened a diamond stud ear-ring to her ear lobe. Jimmy, she could tell, was not happy.

"He's my friend. I said I would go as a favour."

"He can't get a date on his own?"

"It's a last minute thing, Jimmy."

"And he's a good looking guy. It wouldn't be hard for him to pick up girls."

"Clark's – kind of shy. Everything with him is a very slow process. He doesn't just randomly pick up girls."

"What's wrong with him?"

Chloe sighed, turning to face him. "You know I adore you and you don't get much more honourable than Clark Kent, trust me."

He sighed, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I do trust you. I just don't understand why you have to go."

She could hardly tell Jimmy it was because she couldn't let Clark go on his own. It was Lex Luthor, she had to be there just in case – something went wrong. She couldn't explain the _'must protect Clark'_ to him. The other thing that confused her was why she hadn't been asked to attend the charity ball from work? Normally she had to attend such things.

"And why is C.K. even going to this ball?"

She chewed on her lip. "He and Lex are old friends."

Jimmy frowned. "Really?" A puzzled frown dented his forehead. "Huh, he doesn't seem the type to be friends with Lex."

"It goes way back to our freshman year in high school."

"The mystery that surrounds Clark Kent."

She frowned. "Mystery?"

"Think about it. Your overprotectiveness of him, as if he has some secret, and he's friends with Lex."

Chloe turned back to the mirror and fastened the other diamond ear-ring. Jimmy was too astute for his own good. He was like one of those blood hounds, once he'd sniffed out something odd, he didn't relent when it came to the trail.

"Why would Lex be interested in a guy who grew up on a farm?"

She inwardly sighed. "Maybe because Clark saved his life."

Jimmy blinked. "Oh." She could still see him mulling it over in his mind. "A thankyou gift wouldn't have sufficed?"

It was time to get out of there before Jimmy asked any more questions. Turning to him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Who knows the mind of Lex Luthor?"

* * *

Lois found Grant Gabriel waiting for her in the lobby of the Luthorcorp Plaza. A hundred dollars later, and spending an hour getting ready, had put her in a bad mood.

His eyes wandered over her with male appreciation. "Wow, you look amazing, Lane."

She felt like stabbing him in the eye with one of her high heels, but part of her warmed at the compliment. Okay, maybe the hundred dollars hadn't been spent in vain. She hadn't looked this good in a while.

He held out his arm to her. She begrudgingly took it.

"Behave, Lane."

She merely snorted, as if that would happen.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I know not much action takes place in this chapter, just lots of Clark/Lois interaction. Hope you don't mind? There will be plenty of Lex Luthor next chapter and some interesting plot twists.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, but I've been suffering writer's block and the ideas haven't been flowing in a way I would like. It often happens with long stories! Which is why I generally try to avoid writing them. Much easier to keep them short, and I hadn't intended for this story to be so long. It seemed to develop into something a whole lot more, and sometimes it's a bit daunting. That being said, I persisted. I'm still not sure if it's as good as I would have liked, but at least the ideas are beginning to flow again. Reviews help a lot and they have dropped away lately, so I'm not sure how much people are still enjoying this story? Feedback would be great!

Thanks to my regular reviewers. You guys are awesome! Thanks also to VisAVis2 for editing this chapter, which was a mammoth effort considering my horrible misuse of the comma :)

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 21.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

When Clark's thoughts were not taken up with Lex, and his charity ball, they drifted to Lois. He thought of her a lot, too much. Since his chat with Jor-el in the fortress last Saturday, he had been unable to figure out why she was back in his life. Was it some strange twist of fate? Feelings he'd thought he had under control came back to haunt him.

He still cared about her. He couldn't deny it or lie to himself, but caring came with a price. It also meant he worried about her. _As just a friend_, he would silently affirm. They could be friends, no harm in that, right? Since his visit to her apartment, he had come to the conclusion that his Mom was right. Lois was struggling. She was dealing with some kind of trauma she was unlikely to ever discuss. In as much as it really wasn't his business, he knew the early signs of PTSD. He had a feeling she was on the brink of it. He had seen the strongest police officers suffer from it. In his line of work they were often subjected to unimaginable and horrific scenes. His Kryptonian training had been integral in helping him deal with such scenes. He had felt anger, justified outrage, at what some people were capable off. There were times he wanted to make a person pay for what they had done. Unlike everyone else, he had powers, and having such powers meant he had to learn self-control. Jor-el, for all his resentment towards him, had taught him that much.

'_Anger is a powerful emotion, Kal-el. It causes us to make errors, as does envy. These are emotions that lie at the root of all evil, causing empires to fall, causing our own planet to meet its destruction.'_

It also made people vulnerable. Whatever Lois had seen in Iraq, it had affected her. The dark rings under her eyes were testimony to sleepless nights. Did she drink to deal with it? Even if she did, what could he do about it? If he allowed himself to get close to her, he risked his heart. Would she even want to get close to him? Could they ever go back to what they had? Definitely not when it came to romance, but they had been best friends long before that. All of these conflicting feelings he was experiencing left him feeling confused and unsettled, restless.

Tearing his thoughts away from Lois, his eyes scanned the grand-looking room. It wasn't his scene. He usually spent his evenings at work, or standing on rooftops, searching the troubled streets, watching the world pass by.

He glanced at Chloe as they stood in the regally decorated expansive room. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

She raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to come."

He didn't really want to come. He just felt it was time to dig a little deeper when it came to Lex's motivations. Lex had a lot of money, he was CEO of Luthorcorp with a disturbing lust for power. What Clark couldn't understand was – why? Why the insatiable need for ever more power and control? What troubled Clark even further was Lex's interest in the bizarre and unethical science practices of experimentation. He knew he was using his company's assets and resources to fund questionable and illegal scientific research on cloning and alien intelligence. Whenever it made media attention, Lex always had a ready answer. _'Luthorcorp funds numerous scientific causes, causes that I believe will one day benefit mankind.'_

Did Lex really believe his own words, or was it the sort of sick project that fascinated people like him? A fascination Clark couldn't comprehend. Lex always had an ulterior motive and if by chance he was researching alien intelligence then no doubt he would be number one on his hit list. But Clark had barely seen Lex in the last three years. At times he wondered if Lex really knew what he was, or was he merely biding his time? Chloe tended to the think the latter.

'_If Lex craves power imagine what he would do to someone like you, Clark.' _ She had warned at the time she had done some digging into it. '_Maybe he wants your blood so he can create his own super-powered race.'_

Maybe that wasn't too far removed from the truth? It left a deeply disturbed feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Socializing from time to time is good for you, Clark," Chloe spoke beside him.

Trust her to say that. "Now lighten up," she continued, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "Drink up." She shoved the glass in his hand. "And use that super hearing of yours to eavesdrop."

She grinned up at him. He shook his head, bemused. It was moments like these that he was convinced she liked having a friend who happened to be alien.

He spied Lex in his expensive tailored suit, looking and being charming. He certainly knew how to do that effectively well, like a well-oiled machine in operation. Lex glanced his way. There was a familiar curious glint in his eyes.

It wasn't long before he approached them.

"Clark, I'm glad you could attend," he spoke, holding out a hand and looking so sincere.

How did he do that?

Nodding, Clark shook his hand. "It's been a while."

Lex's eyes swept over him in a quiet clinical assessing way that puzzled Clark.

"It has. I'm surprised you attended."

Chloe put her arm through his. "That was my doing," she began. "It's not every day a girl has an excuse to get dolled up."

Lex's eyes rested on her. "Chloe Sullivan, reporter for the Daily Planet."

Clark noticed the speculation in his eyes.

"Long-time friend of Clark Kent," he continued.

Chloe took a sip of her champagne. "You remember me."

"I never forget a face."

Lex returned his attention back to him. "Law enforcement, not a surprise really. Helping people, it's right up your alley, Clark."

Was there a double meaning to those words?

"Yeah. Truth, justice, and all that." For a moment he briefly remembered rescuing Lex from the bridge, and how the two of them had been friends for a while. It seemed so long ago. But there had been a time when Clark had looked up to him. He felt a deep sadness for what was lost, what could have been. Did Lex still remember the true meaning of friendship?

"I hear you've even made Constable Detective now?" Lex continued.

Clark nodded. Was he keeping tabs on him?

"In just two years. Impressive."

Chloe patted his arm. "Clark's a regular workaholic."

Lex continued to study his face for a minute, almost as if he could see right through him. Clark, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, shivered. He could see the questions in Lex's eyes, mingled with curiosity. Now he thought about it, Lex had always looked at him in the same way. An easy smile flittered across his face. It was a smile that never reached his eyes. It never really had.

"Well, you two enjoy the fine cuisine and champagne."

"It really is good to see you again, Lex," he said, raising his glass in a parting gesture, then he turned to look at Chloe.

There was a worried expression on her face.

"How is it he knows I work at the Daily Planet?" she whispered. "It's as if he makes it a business to know of all the people who happen to be in your life, Clark. It's creepy."

It was disturbing, Clark thought, just how much Lex knew about him, but not surprising. Saving Lex's life that day on the bridge had brought about its own set of complications. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have investigated it. Most people would have just been grateful to be alive, but not Lex. Lex and his insatiable curiosity had led to Clark becoming his obsession.

* * *

Large windows reached the ceiling, giving a spectacular view of Metropolis, brightly lit against the dark night sky. Lois stood, admiring it.

"Something else, isn't it?" Grant spoke.

She turned to face him. He handed her a glass of champagne.

"Krug Clos d'Ambonnay," he began. "It generally sells for around $3,500 a bottle."

"Wow, you know your champagnes. I'm a beer drinker myself."

Grant smiled, appearing bemused. "You look the type."

Was it that obvious? She most certainly was no upper-class girl. She hadn't grown up with a mother long enough to instil into her the desirable, proper ladylike skills and so-called etiquette. She was rough around the edges, too brusque and always saying the wrong things. She felt sorely out of place in this elegant setting. Not that people's opinions of her mattered, except the people she cared about.

"C'mon Lane, time to mingle, just try not to step on any toes."

"Are you kidding? It's what I'm best at."

Grant let out a laugh, eyes lit with amusement. She had to admit, he really was kind of likeable, even if annoying.

She mingled, she watched her 'P's and 'Q's. She spied a familiar looking set of broad shoulders. Well hello handsome, she mused. She would recognise him anywhere, and what was Clark Kent doing here?

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of him. For a moment she couldn't even think straight. She attempted to compose herself and marched over to where he stood.

* * *

Chloe had vanished to the ladies room. Once she was out of sight, Clark placed the champagne flute on a nearby table. Beer he didn't mind, but he didn't like the taste of champagne.

"You do realise that you've turned your nose up at a glass of champagne that's probably worth five hundred dollars and that's just for the glass."

Clark knew that voice and spun around. His eyes widened at the sight of Lois. It took a moment to register it was her.

She wearing a jade coloured dress that fell to her knees, it was gathered at the waist with a satin cropped jacket.

"Lois?" he gasped. "You - you're wearing a dress …"

She rolled her eyes. "Great deduction super sleuth."

He blinked, his eyes meeting with hers. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I could say the same."

"Lex invited me."

"I thought you never attended his social functions?"

How did she know? Then it dawned on him.

"Let me guess, Chloe told you."

Lois took a sip of her champagne. "Who else?"

"How often do you two talk about me?"

"She's my cousin, Clark. We tell each other everything, pretty much."

Pretty much – what did she leave out, then? His eyes rested on her pretty face. He noticed her hair.

"You changed the colour of your hair?"

Did that mean she wasn't in such a dark place anymore? Curiosity aroused, he had to know.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "A girl needs a change from time to time. You don't like it?"

"It looks better."

A frown dented her forehead. "Wow, Smallville, you really need to work at those compliments."

She looked beautiful, not that he was about to tell her that, and she was distracting him.

"Just like your non-existent smiles," she continued.

He ignored the barb. "Why are you here?"

"It's part of my job, Clark." She tapped on her pass. "And trust me this is the last place I want to be, but I had no choice."

His eyes rested on her press pass. He felt tongue-tied by her sudden presence. She had caught him unawares, yet again. She had a knack for that.

"The new Senior Editor has taken upon himself to give me these boring mundane social pieces."

She appeared so put out by the thought that he felt a brief smile flicker on his lips.

"I guess he wants to keep you out of trouble."

Raising an eyebrow, she pinpointed him with a steely look. "Trouble, this girl can handle her own."

Outwardly, definitely, that was what she wanted other people to believe, and she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I spent 12 months on the front lines, trouble all around me, and I managed to get out unscathed," she continued.

Physically maybe - but emotionally? She looked as if she wanted to take back the words she had just uttered. But she had opened that door, and he couldn't help taking it further.

"Does anyone ever get out unscathed, Lois?"

He noticed the brief flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, the slight shake of her hand as she raised the glass to her lips.

"Probably not," she murmured, swallowing, and there was that restrained sadness in her eyes again.

It puzzled him. What had put it there? _Focus, Clark_, he silently chided, _you're here to investigate Lex, not have a heart to heart with Lois_, who was already appearing uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.

"Work makes a handy distraction," she continued.

Funnily, he could relate to that.

"And after tonight with my little critique on Lex Luthor, let's say Grant Gabriel will never let me attend another one of these insufferable functions again."

His concern increased. "You think that's a good idea, Lois? You don't want to get on Lex's wrong side."

She snorted. "Why, what's he going to do to me?"

"He owns half of the Daily Planet."

Lois lowered the glass, frowning. "Is there a business in Metropolis that Lex doesn't happen to own?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah, he doesn't appear interested in the slum areas."

"I guess there's no profit to be had there."

With the conversation moving into safer waters, Lois visibly appeared to relax.

"Talking about the slum areas," she continued. "You found out anything more about Bob?"

"Not yet, but I have been spending at least an hour every night in that tavern for the last three nights in the hope that he will turn up."

Her eyes narrowed. "Without me? I thought we were working on this case together."

He sighed. "You can't risk showing your face there, Lois. What if someone recognises you?"

"What if they recognise you?" she retorted. "Because it's not as if a cop doesn't stand out in a crowd."

"I know how to blend in."

He frowned at the obvious amusement now crossing her face. "What?"

"I'm trying to picture you, six feet three inches of handsomeness with a build like a brick shithouse, blending in."

Did she really think him handsome? _Keep focused_, he inwardly chided again, for the second time that night.

"You'd be surprised, Lois."

Her eyes were filled with curiosity now. "This I have to see."

Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling about this?

"Tomorrow night, Clark. You are I are going to meet up at that tavern."

He saw the determination in her eyes.

"I don't know what shift …" he began.

"Then I guess I'll just have to go by myself."

She shrugged in a nonchalant way that frustrated him. He knew her well enough to know she wasn't bluffing either. And she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't let her go there alone.

"Okay," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

A triumphant grin crossed her face. He shook his head.

"Who is your friend, Lane?" a voice spoke.

It looked as if Grant had tracked her down, damn. She turned to face him.

"Grant, this is Clark Kent, Clark - Grant," she quickly introduced.

Grant held out a hand and Clark shook it.

"He's the Senior Editor of the Daily Planet," she continued.

Grant smiled in his affable way, but Clark's face remained passive. "You look young for a Senior Editor."

"What can I say," Grant returned. "I'm ambitious."

The two men assessed each other, making Lois feel on edge. She could see Clark making a mental deduction about Grant's character.

"What do you do, Clark?" Grant asked.

"He's a police officer," she replied before Clark had the chance. "We're working on a murder case together."

Clark glanced her way, his expression unreadable and puzzling.

"It always pays to have a contact in the police force. When you're not giving me mundane social stories to write."

Grant's eyebrows shot up. "Lex Luthor is a big deal, Lane. You should be thanking me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'd admit he's interesting, but there's something off about him."

"Speaking of the so-called Devil, it looks like Lex is about to give a speech. Time to get that pen out, Lane, and a front row view."

Lois found herself suddenly whisked away from Clark. She glanced over her shoulder; a frown dented his forehead and Chloe sidled up to him.

It was Lois' turn to frown. Chloe was here? She had never said anything about coming to the ball. Was she playing his sidekick role again? Jimmy wouldn't be happy. What were Clark and Chloe up to? She had no time to ponder it as Grant gently nudged her through the crowd.

"So what is the special occasion for tonight's grand charity ball?"

"Lex is giving a generous donation to Syntechnics and Metron Pharmaceuticals."

"I guess it looks good on his resume. Seeing as Election Day is only a month away."

Lois could see the title already: _Lex Luthor plasters on the charm in his bid for state senate_. She snorted to herself as the man took centre stage.

"He certainly has a way with words," she murmured under her breath.

* * *

Clark's attention was focused on Lex's speech. The word's that came from his mouth rang with such sincerity. What chance did anyone stand who didn't know any better?

"Is that Lois?" Chloe gasped beside him.

His eyes drifted to Lois in her pretty jade green dress. His mouth went dry. "Um, yeah."

"With Grant Gabriel?"

Grant Gabriel, Senior Editor, had been quick to drag Lois away from him. Something wasn't right about him, though Clark couldn't figure out what that was. Had he really been promoted to such a high position on ambition alone? Having spent two years in the police force, Clark was adept at observing people, their mannerisms and body language. Gut instinct, he had learned, often saved lives. And his gut instincts were telling him there was something suspicious about Grant Gabriel.

"He told her she had to come."

"He gave tonight's scoop to Lois!? That was supposed to be my story."

"Is that why you came as my partner?"

"I wasn't about to let you go into the lion's den alone, Clark."

He felt touched. Chloe had been a trouper these last couple of years. He'd be lost without her.

"It's odd," she continued. "Why would he want to bring Lois here? Unless … he has a thing for her?"

Did Grant have a thing for Lois? It left an unsettled feeling in his stomach. What was it to him anyway? Lois was free, single and attractive. The thought of her seeing other guys since she had left the farm wasn't one that had crossed his mind, but no doubt she would have.

"Don't you think he's too young to make Senior Editor?" he spoke out loud.

"Of course he is, but he's driven and he's irresistibly charming. He probably charmed his way into the position."

That didn't make Clark feel any more reassured, especially if Grant was interested in Lois. He shouldn't worry. Lois wasn't charmed that easily.

"And he's handsome," Chloe added. "Not that he's my type."

"I don't think he's Lois' either." The words slipped out before he had a chance to stop them.

Chloe shot him a speculative look. "Do I detect a tiny hint of relief there, Clark?"

"No," he scoffed. "Just that I don't think it would be a good idea for Lois to get involved with someone like Grant Gabriel."

A knowing look crossed her face.

"Why?"

He tried to act nonchalant. "I don't know if I trust him."

Clark didn't trust easily these days, Chloe mused, but maybe he had a point when it came to Grant Gabriel. It was about time she had a chat with Lois. It wouldn't be good for office politics if she were to get to friendly with him, not that she could see Lois getting in a relationship with him. Lois was still in love with Clark. She knew how that had once felt, glad she had resolved her feelings for him and found Jimmy. And Clark, though he was in denial, still loved Lois. She had the feeling he would always love her. What would it take to get the two of them to see this? Sighing, she shook her head and grabbed Lois by the arm.

"We need to chat."

Lois spun around, a wide smile crossing her face. "Hey, Cus. What's up?"

* * *

In his office, Lex was viewing the surveillance cameras, focusing on only one thing: Lois Lane. Suddenly, the door opened. He looked up to see Grant Gabriel, who was his successfully cloned younger brother Julian, though Grant had no idea of this. Lex longed to tell him, but all in good time. The right moment had to present itself first.

"You asked for me?" Grant enquired.

Lex leaned back in his leather chair. "I see you brought Lois Lane?"

"As you asked of me."

"And the relationship angle?"

Grant let out a low chuckle. "Getting in a relationship with Lois Lane? It would be easier to wrestle a pit full of snakes."

He could imagine. She was feisty. Her father, General Lane, wasn't a man to take lightly. It was no wonder she had a tough outer shell, but a tough outer shell could still crack under the right pressure.

"Don't forget the only reason you were promoted to Senior Editor was because of me."

Grant's face grew serious. "I haven't forgotten, but what I don't understand is your interest in her."

"I'm only interested in what she knows."

Grant leaned against the edge of the desk. "She doesn't have a favourable opinion of you."

Of course she wouldn't, which only confirmed his suspicions. Lois Lane was the key to finding out what Clark Kent was.

"I don't care what Lois Lane thinks of me. All I care about is what she knows of a particular person."

Grant raised a curious eyebrow. "Who?"

"Let's just say he's a person of interest."

Lex leaned forward in his seat. "Which is where you come in."

"Me?" Grant had a bemused look on his face.

"I need you to find out everything Lois Lane knows about Clark Kent."

A frown crossed his face. "The guy she was talking to just earlier? Isn't he a cop? What is so special about him?"

"He has something I want."

Grant crossed his arms, his gaze direct and challenging. He was a Luthor. Lex felt a jolt of pride. His creation, the long lost brother he had always craved to have back in his life, stood before him in living flesh.

"Like what?"

"You don't need to know."

"And why would I do that to Lois."

"Because I know who your real parents are."

Grant went still, a carefully guarded look on his face. Several minutes of silence passed before he spoke. "And if I somehow manage to get that information from Miss Lane, you will tell me who my birth parents are?" he continued.

Lex felt a certain thrill. That day would soon be here.

"How do you even know who they are?"

"I make it my business to know these things."

"So you can dangle it like a carrot before the people you use?"

Julian was no fool. But of course he wasn't. He was a Luthor, and Luthors were survivors, they were smart, and they were a cut above the rest. His father had filled his head with such sayings his whole life. And now he, Lex Luthor, had one over his father - Julian. His father had no idea he existed.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Lex could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Lois Lane is a hard shell to crack. What makes you think I can get that information out of her?"

_You're a Luthor, you'll find a way_ he felt like saying.

"Use whatever means necessary. You have looks and charm and everyone has a weakness."

Lex returned his attention to the surveillance monitor screens. He adjusted the security camera to zoom in on Lois. He didn't miss the way her gaze drifted towards Clark. They had been inseparable three years ago. Lex had always been curious as to why Lois had so abruptly left the Kent farm. Something was odd about that, given the longing in her eyes as they rested on Clark. She still loved him. Why would you leave someone you loved? Unless she had discovered the truth and done it to protect him.

Lex slowly turned to Grant, again.

"I have a feeling Clark Kent is hers."

* * *

Clark's eyes scanned the room. Lex had abruptly disappeared after his speech. Where was he? Using his super hearing to get a local on him, what he heard surprised him. Two people were conversing, and one of them sounded very much like Grant Gabriel. Why would Grant be talking with Lex? It could mean nothing, yet it could mean everything? He only caught the tail end of their conversation.

_Use whatever means necessary. You have looks, and charm and everyone has a weakness._

_I have a feeling Clark Kent is hers._

His blood ran cold. It didn't take long for him to piece it together. Grant was somehow connected to Lex, maybe Lex was the one responsible for him being promoted to Senior Editor and Grant owed him a favour. Lex always collected. Was it possible that the _'use whatever means necessary'_ was that favour? Was Lex referring to Lois when he told Grant, _'I have a feeling Clark Kent is hers'_?

How was he Lois' weakness? What was Lex planning to do? The words, _'use whatever means necessary',_ filled him with dread.

Lex hadn't made a move these last three years because he hadn't any means to do so, not until Lois came waltzing back into town.

Now he did. He was putting his plan into motion.

Clark clenched his hands into fists.

It made sense. Why not use Lois to get to him.

His head spun.

"Are you all right, Clark?" Chloe spoke beside him. "Because you look as if someone has just walked over your grave."

He reeled in the turbulent thoughts and attached emotions. Surely Lex wouldn't hurt Lois? Wishful thinking. Lex was quietly ruthless. The words, _'whatever means necessary'_, kept reverberating in his head, making him feel sick.

"Lex …" he began, slowly, "And Grant Gabriel are connected."

"What? Are you sure?"

The man himself re-emerged into the central ball-room. Clark watched him walk towards Lois. He fought the urge to intervene. Now wasn't the time to cause any suspicion. Lex was still in the room. Using his x-ray vision, Clark could see him sitting, staring at a screen. It was obviously a surveillance screen. Lex was spying, watching everything they did.

"I heard them talking."

"What did they say?"

His eyes met hers. "I only heard the end of the conversation, but Chloe … I think Lex is using Grant to get information from Lois."

Her eyebrows disappeared under her fringe.

He swallowed. "About me."

Sudden concerned crossed her face. "I have to warn her," she began.

He grabbed her by the arm. "Not now. Not here. I will tell her, tomorrow."

She frowned. "When, Clark?"

"I'm meeting her at the tavern," he paused for a moment. "You know we're working on this murder case."

"You and Lois working together," she began, a bemused expression crossing her face. "How ironic."

Clark shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew what Chloe was implying.

"Nothing is going to happen between me and Lois, that's past history."

"Meanwhile Romeo over there is going to be making some fast moves on Lois."

He glanced in their direction. Grant was standing in very close proximity to Lois, his hand rested on her waist. Clark felt his jaw clench.

"Once I warn her about him, she'll steer clear of him."

"You really think that'll stop Lex?"

He stiffened at her words.

"No," he began in a slow measured voice. "I don't know how we can stop him?"

But there was no way he'd ever let Lex hurt Lois, that much he knew. Quite suddenly his whole world was filled with uncertainty and doubt. Lex was on the prowl, Lois was the bait, and he was the prize.

He felt his hands tighten into fists. Despite all of his super-powers, in that moment he was beginning to feel very - powerless.

* * *

Lois tried hard to ignore Clark's presence, which was easier said than done. _Forget it Lois_, she chided, _Clark will never be yours again_. A sadness swamped her. She hated the feeling. At least Grant made a handy distraction. He was laying on that boyish charm pretty thick. She could feel the champagne going to her head. A sudden tiredness took hold. She longed for the comfort of her bed, and a temperamental cat, that was slowly growing on her.

"If it's all right with you, I'm going back to my apartment," she eventually said.

"I'll walk you to your car," Grant offered.

She held up a hand. "No need. I'll see you tomorrow."

The longing for solitude was becoming overwhelming, she had to get out of there. Making a bee-line for the main doors, she glanced at Clark. He was looking directly at her, a strange expression on his face, almost one of concern. Chloe had a similar look on her face. Puzzled, she tore her gaze from them and walked to a nearby elevator. She was too tired to give it much thought. Hopefully there would be no nightmares tonight. She needed some much needed sleep.

* * *

Clark's eyes scanned the tavern. No sign of the regular customer Bob; maybe he wasn't a regular? There was no sign of Lois either.

He ordered a beer and sat down at a table. A Met's game was playing on a television attached to the wall. He briefly watched it. The place was dead, as it had been the other nights. No sign of any biker gangs calling in; obviously this wasn't a place they frequented often. Two old guys were playing a game of pool. They had been here every night. Maybe he should go over and chat with them? He had been here enough nights now not to make them suspicious of him.

He was just about to stand up when he saw Lois.

Her hair was scraped back in a severe stubby ponytail, from which short wisps of hair attempted to escape.

Her face was devoid of any make-up. The clothes she wore were non-descript. A plain navy shirt and black trousers.

There was a twinkle in her eyes when they met with his. She strolled up to the bar; he watched as she ordered a beer and then sat down at his table. Her eyes scanned over him. She was clearly amused.

"Blending in, Clark," she murmured in a low voice. "Baseball cap, work clothes, and the lumberjack adds a nice touch."

He felt a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"You look like you've just stepped off the wharf," she continued.

"Hmm, and you look like you're having a bad hair day."

She smiled warmly and shook her head.

"It's a bit of a come down from last night."

It was. And about last night. He had to warn her about Grant Gabriel, but where did he begin with that?

"You look worried, Clark."

"We need to talk."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good."

Picking up his beer he took a swig.

"Is that for Dutch courage?"

"I don't feel the effects of alcohol."

"There's no fun in that."

There was no fun in his life, full stop. But, once there was a time. His eyes rested on her. She used to make him laugh. For a brief moment, he wondered if he would ever have fun again, or laugh. But now wasn't the time for getting sentimental.

"I heard Grant Gabriel talking with Lex last night."

He might as well get straight to the point.

"They were in a surveillance room. Lex was spying on us; or more specifically, I think Lex was spying on you."

She frowned, confused. "Me?"

He took a deep breath. "I think Lex is using Grant to get information from you about me."

He watched her closely to gauge her reaction.

"I guess that's why he was laying on the charm pretty thick last night," she slowly murmured.

Clark tried to remain neutral. "Did he say much?"

"He was just … very attentive."

Clark bet he was. The thought bothered him, more than he'd ever admit.

"You need to stay away from him."

Her puzzled gaze met his. "How is he connected to Lex?"

"I think Lex is the reason he was promoted to Senior Editor."

She went quiet, a thoughtful look on her face.

"That makes sense," she murmured at length. "But how do they know each other?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know, but Chloe did a background search on Grant."

"And?"

"He grew up outside Philadelphia. He played Point Guard for Homestead High. He has a Harvard degree."

"So there is no evidence of any real connection. That's just odd, Clark."

"The only anomaly is that he was adopted."

"So? Lots of people are. Even you."

"And I turned out to be an Alien."

Her eyes caught and held his, a question in there depths. "Are you saying he's an alien too?"

Clark considered it for a moment. It was Lex, anything was possible. "Who knows?"

Lois rubbed her palms on her pant legs. A gesture she often did when her mind was ticking over.

"I know what I heard, Lois," he continued.

"Exactly what did you hear?"

He told her, not that there was much to say. She didn't look as worried as she should. When she didn't say anything, he prompted her. "Well?"

The determined look in her eyes worried him.

"Maybe I should play along," she began. "Let him romance me and find out what his connection to Lex Luthor is."

Clark looked at her, horrified. She couldn't be serious!

"What - No."

Her eyes narrowed. "You can't tell me what to do, Clark."

He was well aware of that! His jaw clenched. "You could get hurt," he had to point out.

She shrugged in that annoyingly frustrating way of hers.

"It's not as if I would give him any information about you."

"I know you wouldn't, Lois, but it's the 'use whatever means necessary' that concerns me here."

"Don't you see, Clark, this is our one direct link to Lex Luthor."

He shook his head. "Not at your expense. Lex is dangerous."

"I can take care of myself."

"Can you?"

The words were out before he had a chance to rein them in. He was letting his emotions get the better of him.

"I-I didn't mean …" he stammered.

"That I'm a basket case," she finished for him.

He shook his head. "No you're not, Lois," he sighed. "But I've worked long enough in the police force to recognise the symptoms of PTSD."

"So, you want to be my shrink now?" she snapped.

Okay, this was getting worse by the second. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'd admit that there were some things I saw in Iraq that … were horrible, but I'm fine," she continued, picking up her glass and taking a long swig. "You summed it up last night, Clark. Does anyone get out unscathed?"

He felt bad for her.

"No, I guess not," he sighed.

Would he just stop? Damn his astuteness. She didn't want to look into his beautiful eyes and see the concern there. It would only break her resolve. Before too long she'd be babbling like a fool to him. He always did have a way that made her want to confide her deepest darkest fears to him.

She fumbled in her bag for a cigarette as a means of distraction.

"Us mere mortals," she continued. "We don't have an ice fortress to escape to and obliterate our emotions."

Finding a cigarette, she lit it up. "Unlike you."

Clark blinked. "Jor-el doesn't obliterate my emotions. I asked him to, but he doesn't have that power."

Her hand froze. He did what!? She gazed at him in shock. "Why would you ask for that?"

He quickly lowered his gaze from hers. "Makes my job easier."

She couldn't believe he would even suggest such a thing. And what if Jor-el had had that power and done as Clark requested. It didn't even bear thinking of.

"Emotions are what make us tick, Clark. They make us who we are; there is no life without them. There is no easy way out," her voice caught in her throat.

Just the thought of an emotionless Clark disturbed her. "They make you."

Silence descended for a few minutes. Lois attempted to compose herself. Her head was still reeling.

She fought back tears. Her eyes rested on his face. He was staring at the television screen; she saw his jaw clench. He had one hand holding a glass of beer. The other hand was resting on the table. Unable to help herself, she rested her hand on his, slowly curling her fingers around his.

"Clark?"

Hearing the edge of a plea in her voice, his eyes rested on her hand that now held his. A host of conflicting emotions assailed him. He felt frozen in time. His initial reaction was to withdraw, but this part yearning towards her rendered unable to move. He had missed her so badly. And quite suddenly, unexpectedly, she was here, back in his life once more; alive, breathing and real.

His mouth went dry. Too much history. It still hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Her simple touch was soothing. It had been so long.

_Emotions make us who we are – they make you. _Seeing the shock in her eyes when he'd told her he had asked Jor-el to obliterate his emotions had been sobering. What had he been thinking?

She was right. She hadn't run away from her emotions or pain, despite the horrible things she had seen. She had faced it.

In the end it wasn't the logical part of his mind that took hold, but who he really was.

"It's okay, Lois," he began, slowly and hesitatingly. "I do now know that a life without feeling anything isn't a life."

He gently squeezed her fingers. The gesture was a simple one, but it was something, like the offering of a palm leaf. Sudden sweet relief coursed through her. It would be okay. She'd sooner die than ever reveal anything to Lex about Clark Kent.

"Lex isn't going to go away. Finding out his connection to Grant Gabriel is the only way we can maybe get one over him."

She could tell he didn't like the idea, but it also made sense. He had to see that. Lois knew from a firsthand account that Lex could kill Clark one day. Jor-el had shown her the visions. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Clark might be the world's protector, but she was his.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N: **I could really do with some inspiration now in the way of reviews! I hope you enjoyed it. Any advice would also be very much appreciated!

.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Finally the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. Thanks so much for all the people who have been kind enough to leave a review, they are very treasured! Thanks also to my editor, VisAVis2, who just adds those finishing touches with proper use of commas and certain words I write out of context, making the chapter read that much better. Her help has been VERY appreciated.

That said, enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

_**Chapter 22.**_

* * *

Chloe snuggled under the blankets, ignoring the insistent pounding in her head. Jimmy had one arm flung across her waist, his face buried in her hair. She felt him stir.

"Are you going to get that?" he murmured in a sleepy voice.

"Hmmm … too tired."

The banging continued, followed by a voice calling out. "Chloe!"

She sat bolt upright, pushing her tangled hair out of her face. Clark? Why was he here? Her eyes rested on the digital clock as she hastily scrambled out of bed. Really, six in the morning?

"Doesn't the guy believe in sleep?" Jimmy grumbled, rolling over and pulling the blankets across himself.

Well, no, she silently mused. Clark didn't need to sleep like a regular person. Reaching for her dressing gown she hurried to the door, yanking it open.

A flustered Clark stood there.

Sudden relief swept over his face at the sight of her. "I was just about to break in."

"What – why?" She tightened the belt around her dressing gown.

"I've been knocking on the door for five minutes," he continued, his eyes boring into hers.

Clark was stressed. It wasn't like him.

"What have you been doing?"

"I have what's called a life."

"Lucky you."

It was on the tip of her tongue to give a quick retort when her eyes rested on the paper bag in his hands. She caught a waft of what smelled like ham and cheese. Her mouth watered.

"You brought me something to eat?"

He stammered, appearing awkward. "Um, no," he began, averting his gaze. "It's for Lois."

Feeling an amused smile turn up the corners of her mouth, she couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "Oh. Is that the same Lois you no longer care about?"

She enjoyed watching him squirm for a moment. It had been a long while since she'd last seen it. Lois has only been back for a couple of weeks, and already he was letting his emotions show.

"What are you doing on my doorstep at six in the morning?"

"I told Lois about Grant Gabriel," he answered.

As he had told her he would. Something was obviously bothering him. "And?"

"You know, Lois. She has this idea that maybe she should play along and …"

"Get friendly with Grant Gabriel?"

He nodded, his expression carefully guarded. But Chloe was adept at reading his face by now. He wasn't happy about it.

"And this couldn't have waited till later in the day?"

"You see her at work. I was hoping you could talk her out of it?"

"It's Lois here, Clark. When her mind is made up about something …"

"But this is different, Chloe. Lex is dangerous and I don't want Lois involved in it."

"Lois is involved whether you like it or not, Clark. Lex obviously has intentions to use her, and for the record I think she is right."

The disgruntled look on his face was exactly what she'd expected.

"Grant Gabriel is our only link to Lex Luthor. If Lex is using him, then why not us too? We have the added advantage of Lex not knowing that we know," she quickly continued before he had the chance to speak. "It's the only trump card we have."

She watched him work his jaw, sighing. Whenever it came to Lois he was so – overly protective.

"What's to say the only reason Lex has waited all these years is because the one person he could use against you had skipped town."

He needed to hear this whether he liked it or not, and given the displeased expression on his face, he obviously didn't like hearing it. Too bad.

"Probably just as well, too. There is no way I think you could have faced Lex at 18. It seems to me Jor-el knew what he was doing even if it hurt at the time. Lois is shrewd. She knows how to play her cards, Clark."

He flung his hand up in the air, an exasperated look on his face. "Can I possibly get a word in here?" he remarked dryly.

Folding her arms, she stood to her full height, despite Clark towering over her.

"Are you letting your feelings get in the way here, Clark?"

He scowled. "No."

"You could have fooled me.

He shook his head. "Okay, Chloe. You proved your point. I get it. You are right. Lois is a big girl. She can handle Grant Gabriel."

She grinned, feeling triumphant.

"Good. Now Lois can work at getting to know Grant, leaving you and me to investigate him."

He frowned. "I thought you already had?"

"On print, facts can be altered and I thought it might be a good idea to visit the Orphanage Grant was held at as a baby. Maybe we can find something further about him there?"

He nodded. "That – is a good idea."

She smiled widely. "Great, let's make it Saturday."

"Okay."

"Now, you go give Lois her breakfast before it goes cold and give her your supporting approval."

The apartment door swung firmly shut. Sighing in annoyance, he took the two flights of stairs to Lois' apartment. What had just happened? How had Chloe talked him around? _Face it, Clark, because what she said made sense. _Lois was involved. Once she had found out what and who he was, she was always going to be.

* * *

Clark stood indecisively at Lois' apartment door.

Normally he would just knock on her door and disappear before she had a chance to open it. He should do the same now, but part of him longed to see her face, the sleepy look in her eyes and her bed-tousled hair. This was ridiculous, he silently berated himself. He had just seen her last night. He would see her again tonight. It would seem he could never escape her now she'd reappeared in his life.

'_Same place, same time tomorrow night, Clark.'_

Those had been Lois' parting words at the tavern. He could still feel the warmth of her fingers curling with his long after she had left, like a life-line. His heart rate picked up at the thought. Slowly, the chinks in the armour he'd erected around his heart, were falling away.

'_You have to remain focused,'_ he'd told himself countless times already.

But when it came to Lois, it was almost impossible. All of his senses were on full alert whenever she happened to be around. The scent of her shampoo, the warmth that radiated from her body when in close proximity. Her eyes often filled with questions, amusement, and sometimes indignation, warmth, outrage, everything that made up Lois Lane, and everything that made him feel more alive when he was with her.

It was about time he got out of there. Raising a hand, Clark was about to knock when the door flew open. A flustered Lois stood there, the cat in one arm. Surprise at the sight of him barely registered on her face.

She merely shoved the cat at him. "He's all yours."

Spying the paper bag, she snatched it out of his hand. "Thanks." He watched her storm back into her unit.

Feeling stunned, he just stood there, the cat dangling from his hand. It began to meow pitifully.

"What did you do to upset her?" he murmured, running his other hand over its back in an attempt to settle him.

Regaining his senses, Clark walked into her apartment.

"I don't know how Shelby will take to a cat," he began, placing the cat on the bench. "Why are you so angry at it?"

She turned to him furiously, and gestured wildly to the curtains.

"Look at what he did!" she exclaimed.

The curtains were practically ripped to shreds.

"Something must have set him off."

Ignoring Lois' glare he walked over to the window. Opening the window as far as it would go, he gazed out. There was a fire escape railing; it looked wonky.

He felt Lois beside him, caught a waft of her apple scented hair shampoo. It brought a sense of nostalgia for the old days, days he'd sworn to forget. As a means to distract himself, he used his heat vision to repair a couple of broken rails.

"What are doing?" she asked, sounding bemused.

"Fixing it."

"You happen to be a regular repairman now, Clark," she quipped. Her voice broke off there and she leaned further out the window. Her arm brushed up against his. He ignored the tingling warmth coursing through him.

"My ashtray is gone," she exclaimed.

Clark spied it lying on the cement ground, four stories below, broken in many pieces. The fine hairs rose on the back of his neck. Someone was out here, last night, watching her. He could sense it. Closely inspecting the window, he found what looked like scratch marks at the lock, as if someone had used a sharp blunt instrument to open the window.

"What is it, Clark?"

He glanced at her face, which was only inches from his. "I think someone was out here last night and tried to break in, Lois. I guess the cat saw them and …"

"Was trying to protect me?" Her face softened as the realisation took hold.

They both went to move back from the window at the same time; Clark found his body suddenly pressed against hers. His heart rate skyrocketed, and much to his growing horror, another part of his anatomy was responding.

Colour suffused her face.

"Sorry," he mumbled, hastily stepping back.

An amused smile crossed her face, a teasing glint in her hazel eyes. He waited for some witty retort; however, she walked over to the bench and picked up the cat. As he watched her stroke the cat's fur, a brief memory of the way she used to stroke his hair came to mind. He recalled how nice it had felt, and how long ago it was since anyone had last touched him in an intimate way.

He quickly swallowed, tore his gaze away from her and glanced at the window. "You should have bars on that window, Lois."

She merely snorted. "And feel a prisoner in my own place. I hate bars. I spent a month locked up in a military prison."

He blinked, recalling how she had hit an officer. He never did find out why. Didn't she tell him it had been a week initially? Now it was a whole month. His mouth went dry. There was so little he knew about her anymore. He couldn't imagine her locked away; she would have hated it. He forced his mind to focus. Why had someone tried to break into her apartment? It could be just some local druggie looking for quick cash, or it could be tied in with Lex. He wouldn't put it past Lex to hire some thug to break into Lois' apartment, and look for what exactly? And Lex had Grant Gabriel at his service. It probably was just someone looking for money to steal. Or maybe Lex had hired someone to plant a bug in her apartment? Either way it left him feeling unsettled. Using his x-ray vision he scanned her apartment, but there was no sign of any bugs secretly planted.

"I'm surprised you slept through it."

"I guess the half bottle of Bourbon I drank had a part to play in that."

He turned to her in astonishment. She drank half a bottle of Bourbon!

"Relax, Smallville. Half a bottle is nothing."

He was just about to speak when she held up a hand.

"Save the lecture. I've already heard it a million times over."

Gritting his teeth, he sat down on a nearby stool. There was no point in saying anything to her about it, but he did have one question.

"Why do it?"

Given the slightly surprised look on her face, she hadn't expected him to ask.

"It helps me sleep."

"There are sleeping tablets …" he began.

"They don't stop the nightmares." She drew a breath, and he could tell that was hard for her to confess. "And some nights I just can't face it."

He didn't need to ask; he already knew her nightmares were a result of her time in Iraq. He couldn't help worrying. What had she seen over there that was so bad? And she didn't have to face it alone; hadn't she always told him that when she had lived at the farm? She had been so strong, dragging him out of his own self-doubts and pity.

"I know of a good therapist," he began, but she held up another dismissive hand.

"Been there already, Clark. I don't need therapy."

An awkward silence followed. What did it take for her to see reason? Maybe he didn't have to look much further than the past.

"You remember when I was laid up in bed with that knee injury," he slowly began. "You gave me _Lord of the Rings_ to read," he continued. "And then you asked me if I had learned anything from it."

Her face lit up with curiosity as her eyes met with his. She nodded.

"And I said, when you have a quest you can't do it alone."

"This isn't a quest, Clark."

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it? Because it seems to me quests come in different ways, and what you're going through – you don't have to do it alone, Lois."

His words were oddly moving, and trust him to use the past. She opened her mouth, about to give some glib reply, but nothing came out.

He had her there. She could feel him watching her. "I guess I have my pride." Which was fast becoming sorely dented, but part of her appreciated this open communication. How she had missed it.

"You've seen me at my worst, Lois."

And she had. It was true. She chanced a glance his way. His gaze was so open, honest and non-judging. It had been a long while since she had last seen that expression on his face. They had been so close once, just the memory of it made her heart ache heavily.

"I guess that goes both ways." Though not really; her worst had been directly after the bomb blast.

It would be so easy to tell him, lean on him for support. But Lois Lane was a tough girl, and trusting her heart never had come easily. With her feelings towards him three years ago, she had let that guard down, but she couldn't do that again, not yet. She had to tread carefully when it came to Clark. Last night's conversation had been indicative of where his thoughts and feelings lay. This was the guy who had once voiced the fear that becoming Kryptonian could mean losing his humanness, only to turn around and ask his biological father to eradicate his emotions. Sure, he might now see that emotions are necessary, but that didn't mean he was willing to risk his heart again. And that meant neither could she. She had already told him too much.

"What are you thinking?"

His voice broke her out of her musings.

She felt warmth crawl up her neck and into her cheeks under his interested gaze.

"I'm thinking that I need to start getting ready for work."

She wasn't ready to talk yet, and judging by Clark's expression, he understood that.

Standing up from the stool, he nodded in her direction. "Yeah, I have to get going."

Watching him walk towards the door, a host of conflicting emotions assailed her. She was filled with such a sudden longing for him, a longing she had to fight hard to suppress.

"Clark," she called out just as he reached the door.

Turning around, his eyes sought hers. _'Don't go,' _she wanted to say. Suddenly feeling awkward and a bit embarrassed, she swallowed. "Thanks."

A slow, warm smile flickered across his face. She stood, mesmerised by it. For once Clark was smiling at her, and not as a result of patting an animal. She had put that smile of his face, and it felt good.

"You're welcome," came his reply, before he turned back around and disappeared through the door.

Lois managed to make her legs move, inwardly cursing this effect he had over her. She stumbled to the bathroom, recalling his words. _You don't have to do it alone. _

Her eyes met with her reflected image in the mirror. But she did. She had done it alone most of her life, except for her brief time at the farm.

During basic training she had kept to herself. It hurt too much to get close to people, only to lose them.

She had an image to maintain. No-nonsense, tough Army girl, who took no shit from anyone. She could run as fast as the men, was as physically strong. She even had the super short unfeminine hair to go with the image. It had been easy to maintain, until Iraq. It was there that she began to realize she needed people. Seeing the wistful look in Sarah's eyes when she talked about her fiancée made her feel as if a knife had been thrust in her heart. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone. But it was hard to change. The defensive mechanism had been so deeply ingrained in her that it became the only way she knew how to deal with things.

* * *

Lois typed up her article on Lex Luthor and his charity ball. She tried hard to remain objective, but her thoughts kept wandering. Lex Luthor wanted to know everything she knew about Clark Kent; fat chance of that happening. What was worse was that he was using Grant Gabriel to do that! Her fingers angrily pounded the keyboard.

She liked Grant. She couldn't see him as a bad guy, not totally. Lex obviously had something over him. Part of her wanted to go straight up to Grant and demand an answer. _Unwise, Lois_, she silently chided. Instead she smiled brightly at him when he approached her desk.

"Lois Lane," he began, "Just the person I want to see."

He all but perched himself on the edge of her desk. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, and a tie hung loosely around his collar.

"How is that article coming along?"

Returning her attention to the screen, she muttered. "It's coming."

Grant leaned across the desk, his shoulder almost brushing hers. Was that deliberate? She had to admit that he was quite gorgeous in a boyish charming way, and if it weren't for Clark, she'd probably even be interested in him.

"Not quite the glowing praise I'd hoped for."

She merely snorted. "I'm sure you'll edit it to your liking."

He leaned back, a puzzled frown denting his forehead.

"Why are you so against him?"

"Why do you defend him?" She pinpointed him with a steely gaze. "It's not as if you even know him."

He ran a hand up the back of his neck, a brief flicker of hesitation flashing in his eyes.

_Don't aggravate him too much Lois_, she quietly warned herself. Remember to pretend she was at least partially interested in him, not to the point it would make him suspicious, just enough to make him feel confident in that he was making some progress with her.

"You know what I need," she began, "a maple doughnut and a coffee. You can shout."

A warm smile crossed his face.

"Okay, Lane."

Getting to her feet, she reached for her coat. "Who knows, maybe you can convince me of how great Lex Luthor is."

"For the record, I don't think he's great. What political leader is? But neither is there any evidence to say he's as bad as you think."

She shot him a speculative look. An interesting thing for Grant to say. Her curiosity was operating in full gear now.

She was on a mission, with or without Clark's blessing, and there was nothing like a good mission to help her focus.

* * *

Everything was perfectly fine, as she and Grant chatted amicably over coffee. He never mentioned Clark's name. They didn't discuss Lex Luthor either. Lois couldn't help being bemused by the irony of the situation; here they were both using each other. Only he had no idea. She would sooner die than tell Grant Gabriel anything about Clark Kent. Clark would be the world's saviour one day. Her other mission in life was to make sure he reached that destiny. Whether Clark wanted her to or not, he had no say in it.

Her eyes rested on Grant's handsome features. It was odd, but there was almost a certain kind of naivety about him. As if he hadn't really lived all that long. He possessed a boyish type of refreshing eagerness.

He ate with gusto, chatting in between mouthfuls about his experiences as a journalist and taking the bull by both horns. She could relate to that.

"Live life for the moment, that's what my father always used to say." His voice, those words, opened a door.

"You sound as if you were close to him."

His fork went still. "I can barely remember him. He died when I was eight."

She shot him a sympathetic look. "My Mom died when I was six. I know how much it sucks to lose a parent."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

Grant shovelled a forkful of food into his mouth.

"What about your mom?" she casually asked.

Shadows flickered in his eyes. He went strangely still for a moment. "She died at the same time. It was a car accident."

Now she felt kind of awful for him.

"I'm sorry," she began.

He waved off her concern. "Like you said, Lois. It was a long time ago. I guess it was the trigger that inspired me to become a journalist."

Her curious gaze met his.

"The other driver who ploughed into my parents' car was high on drugs. He was escaping the scene of a crime; he'd robbed some local liquor store," he continued.

Picking up a napkin, he dabbed at his lips. "I kept waiting for justice that would never come."

He flung the napkin on the table. "In the end I figured I would write it as it is."

She was impressed. "I can relate to that."

He smiled. "I know you can; that's what I like about you, Lane."

She was struggling to decipher what was truth here, and what wasn't, such was the sincerity on Grant's face.

"We probably should head back to work," he continued.

* * *

It was unusually humid outside. Lois could feel the perspiration trickle down the back of her neck as they walked along the street. Her hair felt like a heavy mop that hung in clumps around her face. Two men dressed in Arabic attire were arguing in halting English. A sudden wave of dizziness swept over her. She stumbled.

Grant placed a steadying hand to her elbow. "Are you okay, Lois?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's hot."

Quite suddenly, the world began to spin. She felt closed in, her breathing coming in short, quick breaths. Her heart rate increased. She could feel the blood rushing to her head. _No, not here_, she murmured as the all too familiar feeling of panic began to take hold. Images of the busy city street swam before her eyes, replaced with another street, filled with terror and strife. Voices echoed around her, a woman screaming, children wailing. Her whole body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Lois," came Grant's insistent voice, "Lois!"

She blinked, his face coming into view. It felt like she was staring through a distorted long lens, where nothing looked real anymore.

"I'm fine."

But she wasn't. She had to get out of there. She couldn't let Grant see her like this. There was no way she could handle a flashback. Her eyes frantically searched for an escape route. They landed on a hair dressing salon, the same one she had visited just a couple of days ago.

"You know I just remembered I had booked a hair appointment," she glanced at her watch, "Oh crap, I'm already ten minutes late."

She began to back away from him and the puzzled frown on his forehead.

"I'll see you back at the office."

With that, she made a hasty retreat, straight for the hair salon. She could only hope to god that would stop the flashback from happening.

Right now she didn't care if Grant thought she was acting in an odd way. Hell, of course she was. Damn it, but there was no way she'd chance freaking out in the middle of a street, with a dozen on-lookers.

Pushing the door open she stepped into the hair salon. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest. Screwing her eyes shut, she leaned against the door for a moment, taking comfort from the blast of cold air on her flushed face. Thank god for air conditioning, she inwardly sighed. In here, cut away from the chaos of the street, her world began to steady. She took a few deep fortifying breaths.

"Can I help you?" a female voice asked.

Lois eyes sprung open. It was okay. She was in Metropolis, the world was normal and she hadn't lost it – yet.

She took in the simple décor of the hair dressing salon. A Cyndi Lauper song from the 80's was playing on a nearby radio. She glanced at the young woman with her perfectly styled hair and make-up. _You wouldn't get that in Iraq._

"I don't suppose you could fit me in for a haircut?"

That would help with steadying her nerves. Distract her for a time. She had been intending to grow it out, something she had failed miserably at for the last couple of years. It would get to a length where it wasn't quite long enough to tie back, but still long enough to fall in her face and drive her crazy. Right now she couldn't wait to cut it all off.

"You're in luck," the young woman smiled in a pleasant way, "There has been a cancellation."

Great, finally some luck had fallen her way, because the last thing she felt like facing was that busy street out there.

* * *

Three hours had passed. Lois had had just about every beauty treatment she could afford. She allowed the hair stylists, Bronwyn, to talk her into having some honey blond foils in her hair, because that would kill another hour. Then there was a manicure, followed by a facial, and the she decided she might as well get her eyebrows waxed. However, she was going to have to go back out on that street sooner or later.

She peered out the window. It was still just as busy out there, everything looked normal enough, but how could she be sure. Terrorists blended in just like everyone else, anyone could have explosives strapped to their bodies, hidden by bulky coats. But she couldn't stay here forever; Bronwyn was already beginning to send strange looks her way.

Sighing, Lois pulled her phone out and called Chloe.

"Lois," she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I'll explain when I see you. Right now I need a favour."

"What?"

"Can you come and pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"At 'Amanda's Amazing Hair Salon'."

There was a brief silence at the other end before Chloe spoke, confusion in her voice. "Lois, isn't that only a block away from work?"

She clenched her jaw, damn it, but she was going to have to be honest with Chloe.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it in the car, but right now I can't go out on that street."

* * *

Chloe pulled up to the front of the hair salon. Lois had sounded stressed, and something was wrong with her. Why couldn't she go out on the street? She watched Lois emerge from the door, dash across the footpath and climb into the car. She looked different.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"It's a choppy short bob, whatever that is," Lois shrugged. "I just liked the picture." She turned to look at her. "Does it look bad?"

Chloe's eyes skimmed over her hair. "Actually, I kind of like it, especially the colour, though it's a bit short and I thought you were going to grow it long again?"

"A change of plans at the last minute," she muttered, fumbling in her handbag. "Do you mind if I smoke in here? I'm dying for a cigarette."

"You can't wait five more minutes?"

Lois looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of the Daily Planet going by.

"Chloe, why aren't you stopping?" She exclaimed.

"We need to go somewhere and talk."

Lois slumped back in her car seat. "Okay, just make it somewhere quiet with no people around."

Chloe found a park. They walked over to the lake. Lois seemed on edge. She had waited for her to talk, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Okay, what gives Lois?" she finally asked, after they had sat down on a bench.

Lois had already smoked three cigarettes, one after another.

"I had sort of like a panic attack," she blurted out, "I didn't want to become office gossip fodder or Grant Gabriel to witness so I found the first escape route I could."

"And got a make-over to boot," Chloe added.

"I even had a manicure." Lois held up her hand.

"Hmm, it takes the attention away from your yellow stained fingers," she lightly quipped.

Lois scowled at her. She knew Chloe was waiting for her to talk, which was easier said than done. She just wanted to forget the whole incident, but if she ever hoped to leave this park then she would have to give Chloe something.

"Since leaving Iraq, I sometimes suffer anxiety," she mumbled.

"I already know that, Lois."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Well then what else is there to say?"

"You've just spent three hours in a hair salon, too afraid to step out on a normal city street and you act as if that is fine. Don't you think maybe it's time you talked about what happened in Iraq?"

She vehemently shook her head. "No. I just want to forget all about it."

"Yet, you can't."

Lois took a deep pained breath. "I just need time."

Silence elapsed once again.

"It's been six months, Lois," Chloe finally spoke, a resigned sadness in her voice. "I'm concerned about you."

Lois pulled another cigarette out of the packet in her bag. "Don't be. I'm tough. I'll be fine."

"Clark's worried too."

Her hand froze for a moment. Trust Chloe to bring him into this. Feeling suddenly annoyed, she pointed a finger in her face. "Don't say anything about this to Clark. Promise me, Chloe. He already knows too much. Clark needs to remain focused on Lex Luthor, not worrying about me, though I can't figure out why he would be."

Chloe bit down on her lip. A realization began to take hold.

"Please don't tell me that you told him the real reason as to why I left?"

Chloe's silence only confirmed her worst fears.

"He needed to know, Lois," came her reply at length.

She closed her eyes, and shook her head. That explained a lot. Why he wasn't so cold towards her. She really couldn't blame Chloe for telling him. It was all water under a bridge now as it were. Truth was, Clark was like a solid foundation in her life.

She would always love him. When it came to him, she couldn't help it. Who else was she going to fall in love with?

* * *

Lois spied Clark sitting in the corner, his observant gaze taking in his surroundings. She stood quietly, watching him for a moment, drinking in the sight of him wearing ordinary workman's clothes. Memories from the morning returned. The reclusive Clark Kent still had such a warm caring heart beneath his nonchalant façade. Then her conversation with Chloe in the park also came back to mind. _Clark's worried too. _He was probably blaming himself for everything, as he always did.

It was only a matter of time before his gaze found hers. It had been a trying day and she really needed a drink. Walking up to the bar she ordered a pint of beer and walked over to Clark's table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Smallville," she casually spoke as she sat down on a chair.

She watched with interest as his eyes rested on her hair. He looked at her wordlessly. Yes, well it did seem to have that effect on people. She brought a self-conscious hand up to the back of her neck, tugging on the short blunt ends of her hair.

"Did you feel like another change?" he asked.

She smiled at his words. He had a good memory.

"I guess." And Chloe better not have told him the real reason she spent the better part of the day in a beauty salon.

Picking up her glass of beer, she took a sip and raised tentative eyes to his.

"What do you think?"

He frowned. "Of what?"

She rolled her eyes. "My hair, Clark."

His expression, as always, was carefully guarded. "It's a bit short, Lois."

Oh, well at least that was something. But she couldn't help wanting to get more from him.

"Do you like it?"

He blinked, looking unsure. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

Picking up his beer, he took a long swig. She still found it hard to adjust seeing him drink beer, even if it didn't affect him.

"It's okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"What do you want me say?"

"The truth."

"I prefer it longer."

She wanted an honest answer from him and she got it.

"Yeah," she sighed. "So do I."

He looked completely perplexed now. "Then why did you cut it?"

She shrugged. "Habit."

There really were times when he just couldn't figure her out.

"Like smoking?"

A hint of a smile tilted up the corners of her mouth. "I guess; I seem to like to do things that are bad for me."

He felt like shaking some sense into her. He had the feeling that everything bad she did was like a form of self-punishment. And why did she feel so compelled to punish herself? Was this to do with what happened to her in Iraq? His eyes rested on her hair. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen it that short before and even shorter, but for completely different reasons.

He wasn't sure on what to say next, and was saved from having to answer when her gaze seemed suddenly occupied by someone at the bar. A look of surprise crossed her face.

"Well," she began, "What do you know. Bob has finally decided to turn up."

Getting up from her chair, she gave him a quick half smile. "Time for a chat."

He watched her walk up to the bar, and sit down on the stool next to Bob. His head was still reeling. She had that effect over him, with her rash impulsive actions. He never knew what to expect next. Only when it came to Lois, expect the unexpected. But he couldn't help worrying; _I seem to like to do things that are bad for me. _Why? He had the sinking feeling that in part he was to blame. He should never have told her who and what he was all those years ago. That way Lex couldn't have used her, and neither could Jor-el. She only joined the Army as a means to find a way to leave him, because Jor-el had frightened her into doing so. She never would have gone to Iraq. She never would have suffered and seen whatever it was she had seen, and she wouldn't be in this current mess, smoking and drinking to deal with nightmares. He wanted to pull her into his arms, and tell her that she should get as far away as she could from him, have a life and find happiness.

But knowing Lois, she would simply tell him no. And if he was perfectly honest with himself – he didn't want her to leave him – not ever – not again. Somehow or other he had to find a way to fix all of this.

Glancing up at the bar, Lois gestured with her head for him to join her. Picking up his beer he sat in the stool next to her.

"What now, Smallville?" she whispered in his ear. "You're the detective here."

Right now thinking like a detective was the last thing on his mind. "Normally you have all of the answers, Lois."

She smiled, amused. He resisted the urge to brush his thumb across her pretty lips. And she did look exceptionally pretty tonight, though he couldn't figure out why? Despite her too-short haircut.

"You do the talking, Lois. I'll commit it to memory."

She raised a speculative eyebrow. "Because you have that super photographic memory now."

He gave her a sardonic look. "Yeah."

* * *

Clark met Chloe at the café they usually had lunch at. She bought a coffee and then drove to the Orphanage Grant Gabriel spent time in as a baby. It was a good hour's drive.

"Have you seen Lois lately?" Chloe asked as she drove.

He was gazing out the window, watching the drizzle of rain leaving tracks on the glass.

"I saw her last night at the tavern."

Chloe glanced his way, a disgruntled expression on her face. "Then you've seen her latest hair do."

"It's kind of hard to miss."

"I've spent the last fortnight trying to instill some feminity back into her, but it's like she's spent so long being around men in a man's domain that she's forgotten what it is to be a girl."

He frowned at her words, slightly bemused. "Lois has always been a tomboy."

Chloe shook her head, and Clark had the distinct impression there was something further to this that she wasn't telling him.

"Okay, maybe, but this is different and I'm worried about her," she continued.

So was he. In the last week, he'd come to the conclusion that she was a train wreck waiting to happen. Could he catch her when she fell? He hadn't slept in days, and even though he could go without sleep for a time, he was beginning to feel the effects of it. Tonight he was going running. He would run and run till he collapsed from exhaustion, and then he could sleep without a care in the world.

"I'm sure she would talk to you more than to me," he murmured, tracing the path of one single droplet.

"Don't be so sure," Chloe muttered under her breath, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Truth is, Clark, I think other than me you've probably been closer to her than anyone."

"Yeah, and I can't help feeling I'm to fault here," he muttered bitterly.

"Don't start with that. Don't do that whole 'I'm an alien and the woes of this world are a result of it' thing."

What was with these girls? They were just so forthright. Removing his finger from the glass window, he turned in his seat to face her.

"Truth is, Clark, our world without you in it, just wouldn't be the same."

He considered her words for a moment, feeling touched. Maybe she had a point.

"But anyone who knows my secret is just collateral damage," he added.

Chloe sighed deeply and shook her head. "No and yes. Unfortunately our world happens to have its fair share of sociopaths like Lex Luthor and sometimes you have to be willing to die for what's right."

He scowled at those words. "At my expense?"

She felt like stamping her foot in frustration. "Yes, Clark, maybe so."

Didn't he get it? _You are, but are not like us; you are so much more_.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, returning his attention to the passing scenery.

"You know, you and Lois make a fine pair," she muttered. "You are both stubborn and frustrating."

Sometimes she felt like smacking him out, not that she could.

"And for the record, Clark. I also happen to be so-called collateral damage. I have to lie to Jimmy every day of the week because I know your secret, and Lex could just as easily use me as he plans to use Lois …"

"Then it's just as well he hasn't figured that out yet," Clark abruptly butted in. "The less people who know what I am and get hurt as a result, the better."

"You can't do this alone, Clark."

Trust her to throw those words in his face. Hadn't he just used those very same words to Lois the other morning?

"You need people too."

He shook his head, feeling the bitterness return.

"You can't begin to imagine the number of times I wished to be ordinary."

"But you're not," she bluntly pointed out. "And if you're referring to Lois here, then don't. Chance and circumstance are never set in concrete. Maybe Lois might not have joined the Army, but then what is to say she wouldn't, irrespective of knowing you or not. Clark, you can't predict the decisions someone makes."

Silence lapsed. Every now and again she glanced his way, a heaviness residing in her chest. Why was it that the two people she cared so much about were suffering? She had to believe. She had to believe that it would all turn out okay.

"Just as you can't always control who you fall in love with."

She should know all about that! And as much as Clark wouldn't admit it, he loved Lois. She could see it so clearly written across his face.

"Just because you're not human, Clark, it doesn't matter. You still grew up as one of us and that makes you very much – like us."

* * *

Chloe's words continued to haunt him as she parked in the visitor's bay of the St Jerome's Orphanage. He had told Lois much the same thing – _you don't have to do it alone,_ yet, she still did. Maybe Chloe was right? Him and Lois made a fine pair, both were stubborn, both head strong in their own way and both erecting walls around their hearts, preferring to suffer in silence.

"What is it about these places?" Chloe spoke in a hushed voice as they ascended the front stone steps. "They always seem so gloomy and depressing."

"I guess it's an institution like any. A home for lost souls."

"How poetic of you," she quipped with wry amusement.

The halls reeked of disinfectant and moth balls. Clark screwed up his nose. His sense of smell was overly acute and he almost found himself gagging.

The wooden floor boards were polished. Everything about the place was well ordered, prim and sterile, lifeless almost.

He didn't like it. What if his parent's hadn't found him the day of the meteor shower? How different his life could have been. Maybe he would have even ended up in a place like this, or even worse, a lab rat being experimented on.

They found themselves ushered into the Directors office. A well groomed lady in her late 60's sat at a wide mahogany desk, hands clasped one over the other. Her grey hair was brushed back into a bun. She looked composed and austere.

"How can I help you?"

"I only recently found out I was adopted. I've been trying to find my birth parents ever since," Chloe began.

The woman peered over her spectacles. "I'm afraid I can't reveal that information, Miss …"

"Brown," Chloe offered. "And I already know who my parents are Ma'am, but I've also learned that I apparently had a brother."

"He was sent to this Orphanage?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"What was his name?"

"Grant Gabriel."

Clark had to give her credit. Chloe was good at acting the part.

"I need to find out who his adoptive parents were. I was hoping you would have that record on file here," she continued.

A carefully hooded shutter closed over the older woman's face. It puzzled him. For a moment he could almost swear she knew something.

"I'm sorry I can't help you Miss …"

"Brown."

Chloe still had that earnest expression on her face. It amazed him as to how that expression so quickly changed to one of disappointment. "Are you sure? I'm desperate here."

But the look on the woman's face was set in stone.

"I really am sorry, but I don't recall ever hearing that name. Maybe you have the wrong orphanage?"

The woman all but ushered them out of her office after that.

They stood in the empty hallway, Chloe turned to him, a determined look on her face. "She's lying."

"I know."

"We have to get to that filing cabinet, Clark. I'll distract her, and you do your thing."

He nodded.

Chloe began wailing pitifully. It echoed through the eerie corridors, making him shiver. He pulled himself up with a start.

"Someone help me!" he yelled.

Two women wearing white pinafores suddenly appeared as Chloe collapsed to the floor.

"I don't know what is wrong. Please help her."

The older woman appeared from the office, frowning.

"Quiet her down. She'll scare the children."

On hearing that, Chloe wailed even louder. "I want my brother! I can't deal with this – I want him."

She began to sob uncontrollably. Clark, taking that as his cue, super-speed out of there and into the office.

He scanned through the filing cabinet at super speed, looking at everything from the year Grant was apparently born, and the year before and after, but no matter how far he searched there was no file on Grant Gabriel. Time was against him now; his search was fruitless. Slamming the last drawer of the filing cabinet shut, he zoomed out of the office and back into the corridor.

Chloe, spying him out of the corner of her eye, immediately stopped crying. She slowly sat up. He couldn't help marvelling at how she did that.

"I-I … think I'm feeling better now."

Clark rolled his eyes. The older matron woman looked relieved. "You have caused quite the debacle here Miss …"

"Brown," Chloe finished for her, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her coat.

Clark felt it was time to intervene.

"She always does this," he offered by way of explanation. "I'm sorry. It happens at every orphanage we visit. She's so desperate to find her brother."

The elder woman turned to him. "Can you please take her out of here?"

She really was such a cold woman. Sympathy washed over him for any poor child placed in her care.

Nodding, he quickly helped Chloe to her feet.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance."

Once outside, they walked to the car. "Where is the file, Clark?" Chloe hissed. "Because my Oscar winning performance had better not have been in vain."

He took a deep breath.

"There is no file, Chloe. Are you sure you have the right orphanage?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't find anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly. I even checked several years before and after his supposed year of birth."

Once they were in the car, Chloe put the keys in the ignition and then stopped. She slowly turned haunted, worried eyes to his. "I don't think Grant Gabriel even exists." Her breath caught in her throat.

A cold chill swept over him.

"That – can't be."

There had to be an explanation.

"If Grant Gabriel doesn't exist, then who is he and – what is he?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "But whatever he is, Lex knows."

Lex again. It always came down to him. Lex was the provable thorn in his side. To make matters worse, he was using this mystery man to get to Lois. He swallowed, experiencing a sudden dread.

He had to get back to her. He had to warn her. She'd already been through enough. He wouldn't risk her sacrificing anything further for him. Somehow or another he had to make her see reason. Collateral damage or not, he could never live with himself if anything happened to her as a result of him being what he was, and her willing to sacrifice herself for some greater good; namely him.

_You really think I could live with that on my conscience? _Is what he had wanted to tell Chloe in the car on the drive to the orphanage. _You just don't get it; nobody does. _

They didn't understand that to be different, powerful, sought after, considered a freak, with people wanting to exploit him along with people wanting to protect him - and all the while he just wanted to live a life with some normalcy to it. They just didn't – get it. Nobody did, and in that regard, he truly was alone.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feedback and comments are always very much appreciated. You will be happy to know I've already written a couple of thousand words on the next chapter so hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter, providing the writing flow continues to flow :)

Happy New Year to all my wonderful readers!


End file.
